the Deadliest Game
by specterwolf3
Summary: Atrapado tras estas paredes donde nadie escuchara mis gritos, aquí encerrado con otros que pueden ser mis asesinos, solo cuento con mis habilidades para mantenerme vivo a mi y a mi hijo, de aquí saldremos vivos, me asegurare de ello y cuando salgamos sobreviviremos a la jungla que el GM nos puso adelante...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Bienvenido al Juego de la Muerte

(¿? Pov)

A decir verdad nunca en mi vida pensé que sería reconocido lo suficiente como para llegar a ser miembro de este lugar, la Academia Pico de la Esperanza, el lugar donde se afirma y se demostró cientos de veces que todo aquel que entra, estudia y se gradúa será un personaje muy importante, no importa el campo que sea, desde los mejores soldados, contadores, analistas, científicos, deportistas, idols, etc; el campo es enorme, si te gradúas aquí serás el mejor y tu futuro será asegurado…demasiada publicidad diría yo.

Pero bueno aquí estoy, con mi mochila mi valija y tú…para ser sincero me veía en cualquier lugar menos aquí, ser reconocido solo por mera _buena suerte_ es, solo es, algo tan….tan estúpido, claro, muchos creen en la suerte y la mala suerte pero decir que es una habilidad ya es pasarse de copas…. Si fuera por habilidades tengo otras tres por las cuales podría ser reconocido pero dos de ellas son muy molestas y una no es nada bonita así que deja solo dos; pero volviendo a lo de la suerte es medio degradante, siento que mi orgullo fue pisoteado, como que mi esfuerzo no vale nada y es dejado solo al azar y la probabilidad…

Pero pensándolo bien mis otras tres habilidades no son las más…cual sería la palabra, ah sí, las más indicadas para el ambiente educativo, la segunda contaría como habilidad para entrar aquí, pero alguien ya me clasifico con la suerte, soy el llamado _Súper Afortunado de Preparatoria,_ la tercera causaría un gran revuelo en todo el maldito campus lo que terminaría en el menor de los casos en mi expulsión casi inmediata de las instalaciones, la cuarta y última sería lo mismo que la anterior pero en vez de causar pánico solo me traería el odio de mis iguales, los hombres...ya de por si el tenerte aquí conmigo es mucho decir, no creí que me darían un pase o permiso para traerte conmigo, debo recordar agradecerle al director por su generosidad o lo que sea que hizo con el Concejo Educacional para que me dieran dicho permiso. Con todo este pensamiento creo que he estado parado como bobo en la puerta desde hace quince minutos, debo parecer un bicho raro espeluznante, y por cómo está el mundo en la actualidad de seguro ya fui o tachado de loco o de terrorista, tal vez los dos…

-*Suspiro* oooook, hagamos que no pensé nada de eso y sigamos con lo nuestro, ¿Dale, Kouki?-le dije al niño que cargaba en brazos, mi niñito, es un niño de dos años con la piel blanca albina, el cabello blanco como la nieve de un día de invierno y los ojos rojos como rubíes, estaba vestido con un jean azul claro, zapatillas de deporte blancas con líneas rojas, una remera roja con unas alas pequeñas en el pecho y sobre esta un chaleco blanco que en la espalda tiene un dragón enroscado sobre sí mismo, Kouki me miro y sonrió para luego ver la Academia, sonrió mucho más y la apunto con su manita.

-¿Casa?-pregunto con una voz aguda pero suave, sus ojos miraban expectantes al gran edificio esperando imponente delante suyo, sus ojos parpadearon esperando a mi respuesta, solo sonreí con ganas y clave mis ojos verdes en los suyos, con la voz animada y suave le respondí, aunque no estoy muy seguro si me entenderá del todo siquiera.

-No, no, pequeño, la casa está para allá-le dije mientras me volvía hacia mis pasos y apuntaba el camino por el que vinimos, Kouki sonrió para reírse mientras volvía al edificio para apuntarlo de nuevo, este gesto es su curiosidad, desea saber que puede ser este lugar completamente nuevo como para cualquier niño.

-Esto Kouki, se llama escuela, es-cue-la, es donde pasaremos un par de años tu y yo-le dije con amor, Kouki solo se ríe esperando divertirse y conocer nuevas cosas, va ser duro, muy duro pero papá se esforzara mucho, es una promesa, y dicho y hecho camine dentro del recinto con tranquilidad y una sensación de felicidad, si me graduó de aquí conseguir trabajo será muy fácil, podre darle una buena educación así como vida a mi hijito.

 _Badump…badump..badump..badump….badump..badump_

Al estar a solo un paso de la puerta de entrada, sentí como si todo a mi alrededor se distorsionara, como si estuviera dando vueltas y vueltas, mi vista se va poniendo oscura, nublada de a momentos para luego volverse borrosa, debo irme, no puedo dejar a Kouki así, vamos cuerpo, muévete, aguanta, camine con las piernas temblando de nuevo hacia la salida, un paso a la vez; demonios, es como si con cada paso que doy estuviera levantando una tonelada, me cuesta respirar y casi no puedo ver bien ya, solo distingo las figuras de lo que está muy cerca mío, no puedo ver nada más allá de las rejas principales que dan a la calle.

-Vamos, debemos irnos de aquí-me dije por lo bajo, el sudor frio corre por mi nuca y baja por mi espalda dándome escalofrió, Kouki comenzó a llorar bastante fuerte, apreté los dientes, estoy cerca, puedo distinguir la reja, solo un poco más, intenten sonreír pero de la nada sentí un pinchazo en mi cuello, era algo delgado y puntiagudo, como una aguja, el contorno de la realidad se deformo mucho más hasta que todo se volvió negro, lo último que escuche es a Kouki llorar y llamar a papá….

Lo siento Kouki, papá fallo.

-salto de tiempo-

(¿? Pov)

Mis parpados se van abriendo de a poco, la realidad ya no parece deformarse con cada segundo, puedo distinguir mejor las figuras y contornos de mi alrededor mucho mejor, parece que estoy en un salón o algo así, estoy con la cabeza apoyada en un escritorio.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, tan de golpe que la luz fue un flash que me molesto pero eso no me importa ahora. Con un movimiento rápido me levante aunque con eso termine semi mareado por el repentino esfuerzo físico, mire hacia todos lados buscándolo con la desesperación grabada a fuego en mi cara, solo quiero tenerlo en mis brazos.

-¿¡Kouki?! ¿Dónde estás? ¿¡Kouki?!-con cada palabra alzaba más la voz, miraba por los bancos, por las sillas, todo, estaba ahora hiperventilando, mil escenarios corrían por mi cabeza ahora, no, no, no, el está bien, lo sé, solo me tomara un poco el hallarle.

-Papá-escuche como la voz que me despierta cada mañana me llamo de algún lado, mire hacia dicha dirección para ver a Kouki sentando en lo que asumo es el escritorio del profesor, estaba vestido como antes de todo esto y con unas figuras para jugar, de esas que son un cuadrado, un circulo y n triangulo para encajarlos en su lugar respectivo en la cuarta figura, el bloque de madera con sus respectivas formas. Solté el suspiro de mi vida, sentí como el alma me regreso al cuerpo, estaba a salvo, bien, seguro, estaba _vivo_ , sin pensar corrí donde él con lagrimas que deseaban escapar por mis ojos, lo tome con cuidado pero también con prisa en mis brazos una vez más, lo abrase y bese como nunca, mi niño estaba bien, eso era lo único que me importaba en este momento.

-Ahhh*sollozo* estas bien, mi pequeño Kouki estas bien, papá está feliz, muy feliz*sollozo*-le dije despacio, me quede abrazándolo durante unos minutos hasta que pude calmarme, debemos irnos pero ya de este maldito lugar cuanto antes, al diablo con todo eso del futuro garantizado, no me sirve de nada si muero y dejo a mi hijo solo en este mundo frío y cruel.

-Vámonos Kouki, vámonos a casa-le dije mientras besaba su cabeza con calidez y cuidado, Kouki sonrió y rió un poco por el gesto, cuando di un segundo y mejor vistazo a donde nos hallábamos, era simplemente…irreal, parecía sacado de una novela de suspenso o una mala película de terror, donde se supone que deberían estar las ventanas para dar al exterior estaban colocadas grandes y macizas losas o planchas de hierro o metal, atornilladas y reforzadas a la pared, en las esquinas superiores del salón estaban colocadas cámaras de seguridad y una de ellas estaba armada con lo que asumo balas reales, estaban encendidas por las luces rojas en una parte del cuerpo de la cámara, me estaba mirando fijamente; trague un poco en mi nerviosismo pero debo estar con la cabeza fría ahora, debo sobrevivir y proteger a Kouki, lo prometí.

-Grrr, vamos Kouki….espera ¿Qué tienes ahí?-le cuestione un poco en broma y un poco en serio por el ambiente tenso en el cual nos encontrábamos, en sus manos estaba un papel arrugado, era una especie de guía donde nos daban la bienvenida a la Academia, decía que debía juntarme con mis otros compañeros en el auditorio a las 9:00 AM, con eso dicho finalizo deseándome buena suerte, vaya mierda barata sin sentido.

-Tch, más problemas, si estoy encerrado aquí y casi enloquezco del solo perderte imagina a todos los demás, esto no acabara nada bien-me decía a mí mismo y un poco a Kouki, este estaba con su figura de acción que saco de su bolsillo, era un muñeco pequeño que no era más grande que su mano de la saga Megaman, era el personaje Zero en su armadura negra. Sonreí al ver como se divertía solo con eso ignorante de la peligrosa y rara situación en la que estábamos atrapados, pero no me importa, un niño debe divertirse y crecer, no pasar por esto, descuida Kouki, papá falló una vez, no volverá a pasar, no señor, claro que no.

Salí con sumo cuidado escuchando solo un paso mío a la vez para ver si algo o alguien reaccionaba del otro lado de la puerta que daba al pasillo, abrí la puerta escuchando como chirriaba un poco pero no lo suficiente como para llamar la atención, el pasillo era largo, un poco oscuro pero estaba iluminado lo suficiente como para que uno supiera donde ir, camine hasta dar con un mapa que mostraba todo el primer piso, estaban varios salones, la enfermería, el gimnasio, la cocina, la salida del edificio, la sala de AV y las escaleras, seguí rumbo hacia el gimnasio tratando de recordar algo durante mi periodo de letargo, nada de nada, todo es negro cada vez que estoy a punto de dar con algo de información, tanto es la molestia que la cabeza estaba empezando a latirme con un ligero dolor, deje eso para después, quiero acabar con esto y llevarme a Kouki lo más lejos de aquí posible cuanto antes.

-Ohhh, eso, eso-decía Kouki curioso al 100% en este nuevo ambiente, se veía muy interesado en casi todo lo nuevo, mire donde señalaba con su manita libre, la otra estaba en mi hombro con su muñeco, miraba a donde debería estar la puerta de la enfermería estaban cintas de no pasar, prohibido el paso, como si fuera la escena de un crimen, esto es cada vez más y más raro, seguí caminando ahora mucho más despacio y con cuidado, mirando a mi alrededor, alguna puertas se veían normales, movido por la curiosidad trate de abrir un par para notar que estaban fuertemente cerradas y selladas, cada pocos metros en las esquinas estaban más y más cámaras y al final del largo pasillo estaban las escaleras del segundo piso pero eran inaccesibles por la verja que cubrían el paso hacia las misma, eran bastante resistentes y no se movieron nada cuando trate de hacerlo, hacia la derecha estaba mi destino, el gimnasio, estaba a un paso de la puerta del auditorio, tome un respiro profundo y abrí las puertas, como me imagine era un lugar bastante amplio pero no había ninguna silla, solo el podio de madera negra con un micrófono y el correspondiente telón, a mi alrededor estaban al menos otras 15 personas, cada una con miradas confusas y curiosas, todos querían saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí. Parece que fuimos cazados y contenidos como ratas de laboratorio para alguna clase de experimento del gobierno o algo similar.

Todos eran tan diferentes entre sí, varios hombres y varias mujeres, al abrir la puerta sonó con un sonido estridente que los saco de sus propios mundos, casi de manera inmediata giraron la cabeza para verme, el hecho de ver a otro alumno en estas condiciones era raro, el hecho de ver a un alumno con un niño en brazos era muy pero muy raro… los mire y respire profundo para calmarme un poco, debo saber que está pasando aquí, aunque sea lo básico de todo este maldito asunto.

-Déjenme adivinar, todos aquí cuando entraron se les dio vuelta la mente y se desmayaron despertando en distintos salones ¿No es así?-les pregunte con un aire ausente, calmo pero se notaba la ansiedad detrás de líneas, ellos se miraron hasta que uno tomo la palabra, era un hombre de piel morena, tenía un pelo raro, me recordaba a Bob Patiño de los Simpson pero en vez de rojo era como café o marrón oscuro pero no tirando al negro, tenía una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos abierta dejando ver creó un musculosa naranja, pantalones arremangados con sandalias u ojotas, arriba vestía una chaqueta pero no la tenía puesta, solamente encima de sus hombros.

-Ahhh! ¿Tú también tío? Eso no es nada bueno,…mmm…No importa con mi clarividencia nos sacare a todos de aquí-al terminar su frase dio una gran sonrisa para luego meter su mano en su abrigo y sacar una gran bola de cristal, parece que es un adivino o algo similar.

-¿Eres un adivino?-le pregunte extrañado, Kouki miraba la bola con gran curiosidad, puedo ver cómo le brillan los ojos, parece que la quiere por como agitaba los brazos hacia ella y balbuceaba cosas peo se entendía algo muy bien, mío, me reí un poco mientras lo mecía en mis brazos para calmarlo un poco.

-Jejeje as, es amigo mío, y también para ti pequeñín, Yausuhiro Hagakure es un clarividente, súper clarividente de preparatoria y por un módico precio podre leerte el futuro, la primera sección es gratis ¿Qué me dices?-dijo con una sonrisa confianzuda, solo reí por lo bajo y se lo negaba cortésmente, Kouki dejo de estar agitado mientras miraba a los demás presentes grabándolos a fuego en su mente.

-¿Otro más? Buenas tío, León Kuwata es mi nombre-escuche una voz que vino desde detrás de Hagakure-san, era otro chico de apariencia punck rock, con pearcing, el cabello rojo y alocado como picos pequeños, ojos gris/azulado, anillos en tres dedos de su mano derecha, una chaqueta blanca con una remera también blanca debajo con unas manchas rojas como si fuera sangre pero era color teñido junto a un símbolo que no reconozco, un jean negro con zapatillas de deporte blancas y negras.

-Es un placer Kuwata-san, y también va para ti Hagakure-san-les dije con respeto y cortesía, ambos dieron una sonrisa y León movió la mano llamando a los demás para que se acercaran, luego se dio la vuelta para verme y ver a Kouki.

-Gau un niño, no creí que dejarían entrarlos desde tan jóvenes ¿Cuál es su talento? Por cierto soy el súper beisbolista de preparatoria-me dijo con una sonrisa lobuna, Hagakure estaba haciéndole caras a Kouki haciéndolo reír, me reí por esto, estos son buenos chicos.

-De hecho Kouki es muy pequeño y no tiene habilidades, lo traje porque me dieron un permiso para tenerlo aquí conmigo, es solo un niño-le relate el asunto a León, este asintió y se movió cuando alguien puso su mano en su hombro, era otro chico con un aspecto de delincuente, un peinado de dos tonos rubio oscuro y negro, siendo la parte superior rubio y la inferior negro en un peinado que me recordaba a Elvis, una remera musculosa blanca que se pegaba a sus músculos, y encima una gran gabardina negra con un patrón en oro en un costado, pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas. Su mirada era acerada y firme pero se notaba un lapso de bondad y cuidado debajo.

-Yo camarón, soy Oowada Mondo el súper Delincuente de preparatoria, ¿y el mocoso?-chasque la lengua en molestia por cómo se dirige a mi hijo, me da lo mismo como me llame, creo que no me voy a llevar muy bien con Elvis.

-Mi nombre es Makoto Naegi imitación de Elvis, y el _mocoso_ es mi niño, Kouki Naegi-le dije de manera cortante, veo como entrecerró los ojos y estaba a punto de decir algo peor otra voz masculina vino de detra suyo, era mucho más fuerte que hizo saltar ligeramente a Kouki en mis brazos, por acción se pego a mí con fuerza y enterró su cara en mi pecho, como reflejo lo abrace con fuerza mientras lo calmaba. Mire molesto al dueño de la voz que hizo un rápido arco como manera de disculpa.

-Lo siento mucho, mi nombre es Kiyotaka Ishimaru, un placer Naegi-san, espero llevarnos bien en nuestro tiempo juntos en la academia-dijo con fuerza y parece que tiene un espíritu ardiente, le di una sonrisa y le dije que también esperaba llevarme bien con él, no parece ser un mal sujeto.

-Por cierto Naegi-san, espero que respete las reglas al pie de la letra, como Súper Monitor de Preparatoria debo asegurarme de que las reglas se respeten y sigan, ¡vamos a trabajar duro y a estudiar mucho!-termino gritando con un puño en alto, sentí como me caí una gotita por la nuca ante dicha emoción de trabajar duro, Kouki agito sus brazos y aplaudió divertido ante la escena.

-Me presento Naegi Makoto-dono, soy Hifumi Yamada, ¿Qué mangas lee usted Makoto Naegi-dono?-me cuestiono un chico alto y bastante ancho, estaba vestido con una chaqueta gris desbrochada que dejaba ver una camisa blanca con una corbata azul con una flecha apuntando hacia arriba, jeans negros y zapatillas blancas.

-Bueno no puedo decir que soy un ávido lector, lo disfruto de vez en cuando pero no es un hobby o pasatiempo regular, tengo otras cosas que hacer mientras tanto-le dije con amabilidad, Yamada-san pareció ajustar sus lentes un poco haciendo que brillen durante un segundo, su mecho de pelo negro se erizo y se puso en punta, como si estuviera emocionado, luego exclamo con voz contenta, como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Mmm en ese caso debe introducirse al mundo 2D, el mundo 3D no tiene nada de interesante, únase conmigo en una maratón de Kill la Kill y Puella magi Madoka Magica toda la noche-dijo con pura emoción, y creo que se puso algo colorado, me reí con nerviosismo.

-Eres muy amable en invitarme a una maratón de anime pero debo negarme, como podrás ver tengo responsabilidades, Kouki se duerme a las 9:00 y yo también debo descansar luego de un duro día cuidándolo, te lo agradezco Yamada-san, en verdad pero de nuevo me niego-le dije con cortesía, en vez de bajar la cabeza decepcionado parece que se emociono más.

-Ohhh tenemos un joven discípulo, adelante Naegi Makoto-dono, como Súper Creador de Fanfic con su ayuda vamos a introducir al niño en el mundo 2D-termino casi gritando como si hubiera encontrado oro. Estoy seguro debo alejarme de este tipo.

-NO te atrevas a contaminar la mente de un infante, y menos uno tan pequeño como ese, atrás cerdo-dijo una voz femenina suave pero a la vez dura contra Yamada, veo como su mechón de pelo rebelde se retuerce sobre si mismo como si tuviera vida propia. No puedo evitar reírme un poco.

-¿Algo gracioso?-la misma voz me cuestiono, era una chica linda, de cabello azul oscuro profundo casi azul noche, muy bello, tenía dos largos mechones que caían a los costados de su cuerpo como taladro, vestía esa moda de lolita gótica con toda la cosa, un vestido blanco con encajes y toques aquí y allá, medias negras hasta los muslos con la parte superior de dichas medias siendo blancas con dos lazos negros atados en forma de moño, una falda larga negra hasta los muslos antes de llegar a las rodillas, zapatos rojos con un poco de tacón, su vestido estaba cubierto por un abrigo ligero negro con las mangas anchas con retoques y partes en blanco, en su mano estaba un anillo extraño, en su dedo índice, era como una garra de metal o algo así, sus uñas pintadas de negro, sus ojos eran rojos como los rubíes, era muy bonita, no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco.

-No, nada importante señorita, es solo que me dio un poco de gracia como alguien tan grande y robusto como Yamada-san salte asustado como niño-le dije algo divertido, ella dio una diminuta sonrisa ante mi observación, cosa que me hizo enrojecer un poco más.

-Fufufu eso parece, pero dejemos de hablar del cerdo por un momento, soy Celestia Ludemburg, la Súper Apostadora es un placer conocerlo joven padre-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, es bastante amable pero creo que hay algo que no encaja aquí.

-Mi nombre es Naegi Makoto, mucho gusto Ludemburg-san-le dije con un simple arco ya que no puedo estrechar la mano de nadie aquí presente.

Lugo de esto se acerco un chico de aspecto snob, bien vestido, como noble, una chaqueta fina de un verde claro, con una camisa debajo y una corbata negra, pantalones a juego y mocasines de un tono marrón claro, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, chasqueo la lengua algo molesto.

-Byakuya Togami, Súper Heredero, no me hagas repetirlo, plebeyo-dicho eso se de nuevo hacia atrás, murmure es un placer conocerte también. Luego de esta breve presentación se acerco otra chica, era de estatura media y vestía el uniforme escolar un camisa blanca que era cubierta por creo yo un suéter negro con una falda larga más allá de sus rodillas a juego con mocasines marrones claros y medias blancas, tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas de un tono purpura/morado oscuro, ojos de un rosa tirando al rojo, un paso entre ambos, su mirada era como si estuviera decepcionada o triste, me llamo la atención esto.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte con cuidado, ella levanto la mirada abatida y paso de ser triste a molesta, parpadee confundido ante esto.

-¿Para que decirte mi nombre si vas a olvidarlo de todos modos? Es una pérdida de tiempo-me dijo molesta y airada, levante una ceja y mi ceño se frunció un poco.

-Mira, no se a que se vino todo eso pero no será así, no voy a olvidarte tan fácilmente, no tengo razones para olvidar tu nombre como no tengo razones para olvidar el de ninguno aquí presente, pero prefiero comenzar de nuevo, me presento, soy Naegi Makoto mucho gusto-le dije al comienzo algo molesto pero continuamente se hizo más suave el tono de mi voz hasta hacerse agradable, termine con una sonrisa.

-Bueno…yo…Este…mi nombre es….Fukawa Toko, la Súper Escritora ¿Contento ahora?-luego de hablar suavemente ella enrojeció un poco y murmuro esas palabras, luego volvió a su yo anterior molesta, sonreí más todavía, cosa que la hizo enrojecer un poco.

-Sí, muy contento, un placer Fukawa-san, llevémonos bien, dile hola a Fukawa-san Kouki, la nueva amiga de papá-le dije a Kouki divertido, este miro a Fukawa con los ojos bien abiertos hasta que se rió un poco, Fukawa resoplo un poco pero veo una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Con eso basta por ahora.

-Ehhmmmm…disculpa-dijo otra voz mucho más suave, casi frágil, era una chica muy linda, tenía el cabello castaño claro con los ojos, vestía un uniforme femenino verde oscuro con una camisa blanca debajo por lo que deja ver el cuello, una falda marrón claro con medias blancas y zapatos marrón oscuro, estaba con un lindo sonrojo y se mecía sobre si misma incomoda.

-Esto…Mucho gusto…soy Fujisaki Chihiro, la súper programadora de preparatoria…un placer conocerte Naegi-kun, por favor trátame bien-finalizo con un diminuto arco temblando ligeramente, sonreí ante tanta amabilidad de su parte, tosí un poco para llamar su atención.

-El placer es mío, y por favor no estés incomoda conmigo, te tratare bien, no te asustes y es un placer conocerte también, así que también por favor cuida de mi en nuestra estancia compartida-le dije con una sonrisa, ella sonrió mientras un diminuto polvo rosa atacaba sus mejillas.

-Gau, ¿En serio eres un súper? Te ves muy normal para mí-dijo otra voz detrás de Fujisaki-san, era una chica de piel morena, muy bella, tenía unos mini shorts de jean, una musculosa blanca que se apretaba a sus grandes atributos, arriba una campera roja con líneas blancas, su cabello era castaño oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo que estaba para arriba, también puedo ver una horquilla para el cabello, tenía los ojos de un azul profundo, como el océano.

-Aoi, eso fue bastante grosero, por favor discúlpala, a veces se va de lengua-respondió una voz fuerte que estaba al lado de la chica ahora conocida como Aoi, era una chica de aspecto muy intimidante, grande con músculos muy bien definidos, cicatrices de combates en los brazos piernas y una grande en la cara que era como un corte oblicuo que pasaba por esta, vestía un uniforme marinero, falda azul corta, camisa rasgada blanca con una corbata roja y el cuello azul, su cabello era largo y desordenado de un color blanco como la nieve. Hablo con una voz fuerte y grave.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Oogami Sakura la Súper Luchadora y mi amiga es Asahina Aoi la Súper Nadadora-se presento con bastante formalidad, le devolví la formalidad con otro arco, esta vez un poco más profundo pero no mucho porque Kouki decidió combatir su aburrimiento jugando con mi cabello tirándolo con fuerza mientras se reía, esto llamo la atención de los demás, algunos se burlaban como el caso de Oowada y Togami, las chicas o miraban con una sonrisa tierna o tenían un diminuto sonrojo en su cara.

-El…ay…placer es auch…mío señoritas..Ay...Jovencito si no deja de tirar de mi cabello tendrá muchos problemas-le reprendí a Kouki, se me quedo mirando fijamente hasta que inflo los cachetes, luego lanzo un diminuto Hmph que apenas pude escuchar, me hizo el molesto y también infle mis mejillas simulando estar molesto.

-Nada de Hmph jovencito-le reprendí con suavidad, Kouki aulló de risa cuando me vio con esa cara sacándome una gran sonrisa de mi parte.

-NO puede ser ¿Naegi-kun, eres tú?-escuche una voz familiar, resonó en mi cerebro hasta que hizo click, allí estaba una vieja amiga, la sensación el pop, la mejor idol de Japón, mi hermana le encanta ver sus recitales y shows en vivo, pegada como lapa al televisor durante estos.

-¿Sayaka-san? Que coincidencia, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, con todos esos recitales y demás no creí que tendrías tiempo para estudiar, pensé que tendrías tutores privados o algo así-le dije a mi vieja amiga con una sonrisa, ella era muy bonita con el cabello azul claro y mezcla de azul zafiro oscuro, tenía tres pasadores para el cabello de color blancos, dos a la derecha y uno a la izquierda, vestía un uniforme, mocasines marrones claros, medias y falda de un tono similar al de su cabello y un suéter de color crema claro con una camisa blanca debajo, un diminuto sonrojo adornaba su cara.

-Es muy bueno tener una cara conocida aquí Naegi-kun, cuando desperté estaba muy asustada e incómoda sobre este lugar, inclusive cuando me reuní con los demás pero ahora me siento mucho mejor, muchas gracias-dijo con una sonrisa y un polvo rosa, iba a responder feliz por ello pero una voz fuerte resonó.

-Ehhh ¿Ustedes dos se conocen desde antes, como amigos de la infancia o algo así? Hombre que suerte tienes Naegi-dijo de manera celosa Kuwata, solo sonreí un poco, al fin y al cabo somos solo amigos, creo, hace muchos años que no nos vemos en realidad.

-Vamos preséntate también-le dijo Sayaka a una chica muy bella una de las hermosas que vi en mi vida, era una chica alta, de cabello largo de color lila, tenía una trenza al costado atado por una cinta negra, ojos de color lavanda, piel blanca, una chaqueta con cuello purpura oscuro, debajo una blusa con corbata marrón, una falda corta y botas hasta la rodilla negras con tres hebillas, pero lo que en verdad llamaba la atención sobre ella eran los guantes negros hechos a medida que cubrían sus manos, su mirada era estoica y su rostro impasible a cualquiera, trague un poco mientras trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos.

-Mucho...gusto...soy Naegi Makoto, un placer…señorita-le dije algo tímido y rojo, Sayaka lo vio y sonrió un poco pero así como vino se fue.

-Kirirgiri Kyoko-dijo de manera precisa y fría, no como si estuviera enojada sino siendo más bien indiferente.

-Ohhhh que cosita más linda, ven aquí-sentí como Kouki era quitado de mis brazos, sentí como mi corazón late con fuerza, trague duro y flexione mis manso como garras, respire hondo y de nuevo esa sensación de como todos mis sentidos se agudizaban aparecía, era más consiente de todo a mi alrededor, encontré a Kouki en brazos de una chica muy bella, una rubia que tenía el cabello atada en dos coletas rebeldes sujetadas por pasadores para el pelo duales, uno en forma de conejo blanco lindo y el otro en forma de oso negro, parte de su cabello rubio era rosado, más tirando al rosa que el rubio, en especial las puntas, sus ojos eran de un azul claro, su piel blanca y asumo suave como muñeca, vestía una falda roja a cuadros, una camisa negra con cuello blanco arremangada hasta los codos, veo sus uñas pintadas de rojo pasión, maquillada, su pecho es prominente y grande, tanto que tiene su camisa abierta dejando ver su escote y parte de su sostén que en medio del valle cae una corbata blanca con el símbolo de alto, tiene unas botas altas de tacón con cordones rojos hasta las rodillas, al lado suyo esta otra chica, esta es similar a la rubia/pelirrosa, pero tenía el cabello corto de un tono negro, de ojos menos grandes que su compañera pelirrosa y pecas en el puente de su nariz, creo que ese aspecto es bastante lindo en ella aunque su cara es muy fría vestía un uniforme típico, falda negra, mocasines marrones oscuros pero lo llamativo eral chaleco militar encima de su pecho, veo que en una mano tiene un tatuaje de un lobo de perfil y debajo de este una especie de rombo cruzado con otro. Su rostro es impasible y endureció un poco cuando me vio acercarme a la rubia por Kouki, gruñí por lo bajo sin darme cuenta y ella metió su mano detrás suyo, tal vez por un arma o algo, debo estar listo, no creí que usaría esas habilidades ahora.

-Ahh disculpa papá, es que vi a esta cosita linda y no pude evitarlo, eres muy afortunado, tener a este dulce contigo, soy Enoshima Junko la Súper Fashionista y esta cosa fea y decepcionante al lado mío es mi hermana gemela mayor, Mukuro Ikusaba la Súper Soldado-dijo divertida y en un tono lúdico, vi como su hermana miraba aun impasible pero veo en su ojos grises un atisbo de dolor e incluso molestia.

-Yo no creo que Ikusaba sea una chica fea, de hecho creo que esas pecas la hacen bastante linda y llamativa, junto a su pelo de un tono negro obsidiana solo mejora ese aspecto-le dije con desinterés pero a Ikusaba quería verla con una sonrisa, así que sonreí de nuevo solo para ella, veo como bajo la mirada apena pero veo un atisbo de rojo y una sonrisa.

-Ehh, no pasan ni cinco minutos y ya estas golpeado en mi hermana, tu no pierdes el tiempo ehh papá-me cuestiono Enoshima con una sonrisa coqueta y triunfadora, a pesar de que estoy algo incomodo solo respondió con mi sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo.

-Bueno, no negare que Ikusaba es linda pero no te pongas celosa, tú también eres muy linda en tu propio derecho, así que no le digas a Ikusaba que es fea, ambas son mujeres bonitas Enoshima-veo como ambas hermanas enrojecen un poco y Enoshima me da una sonrisa.

-Debo tener cuidado contigo chico o podría terminar enamorándome de ti Jejeje-se rio un poco mientras acunaba a Kouki en sus brazos, se veía muy feliz en su abrazo así que deje que se quede un rato pero Kouki es muy niño de papi ya que al no verme con él comenzó a llorar a pesar de los intentos de Enoshima para acurrucarlo, cuando me vio estiro sus brazos y dijo papá con todas su fuerzas para que volviera con él, me acerque a Enoshima y puse mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras tomaba a Kouki en los míos con dicho movimiento, Kouki se calmo visiblemente y pareció alegrar en gran medida a las féminas presentes. Estábamos a punto de seguir hablando cuando una voz estridente, suave pero se notaba la malicia detrás nos abordo por un comunicador en una pared de la sala.

-Probando, probando, uno dos, uno dos, listo, todo en orden, demos comenzada la iniciación-y de golpe del podio broto algo muy extraño, un oso de peluche monocromático, con cada mitad de su cuerpo de un color, siendo la derecha la blanca y la izquierda la negra, la mitad derecha era como un oso de felpa normal, nada del otro mundo pero la negra era escalofriante, tenía una especie de tajo rojo irregular como ojo en vez del punto negro en el blanco y una sonrisa de lado malvada.

-¿Eso…eso…eso es un osito de peluche?-pregunto Fujisaki con miedo, el oso resoplo molesto y señalo donde ella, por reacción se oculto detrás de Ishimaru.

-Que grosero, no soy un osito de peluche, soy Monokuma, su adorable y tirano director upupupupu-se río entre dientes, no me agrada nada este oso de peluche.

-Sean bienvenidos, ustedes mocosos que están un poco por encima de la media, están aquí porque saben que son lo mejor de lo mejor, espero que estén listos para vivir indefinidamente juntos porque no saldrán hacia el mundo exterior que solo tiene basura, aquí estarán a salvo-dijo como si fuera nada, los reclamos no se hicieron esperar en especial de Oowada, Kuwata, Hagakure.

-¿Qué clase de joda es esa?-dijo molso Kuwata.

-Venga tío, basta de bromas, esto ya no es divertido-señalo Hagakure mientas sudaba un poco, yo estaba acunando a Kouki que se veía incomodo por todos los ruidos, lo abrace con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo en mi pecho.

-Silencio palmera parlanchina, esto no es una broma, ustedes están confinados aquí por el resto de sus vidas, y no deben preocuparse, nadie los escuchara, puede vomitar sus pulmones y rasgarse las gargantas y nadie los escuchara detrás de estas paredes upupu-Monokuma en verdad está loco, Oowada parecía estar a punto de lanzarse sobre el juguete, Ishimaru estaba como espaciando sobre si mismo asustado, Fujisaki esta temblando, Oogami estaba con una mirada calculadora pero fría hacia Monokuma al igual que Kirigiri pero esta a diferencia de la primera mira toda la escena, Fukawa esta agarrándose el pelo dolida y susurra cosas, Togami mira impasible, Yamada tiembla y mira hacia todos lados, Ludemburg mira hacia los demás pensando profundamente, Aoi está con Oogami siendo protegida por esta, Sayaka tiembla y en algún momento se me acerco hasta estar agarrando de mi manga.

-Eso no importa, no interesa si hay o no dinero, queremos salir de aquí-grito Sayaka cerca de mi oído, diablos que tiene buena voz, me decía por lo bajo a la vez que me quejaba.

-Bueno, a decir verdad prepare un método de "graduación" bastante interesante solo para ustedes-dijo Monokuma espaciando para sí mismo deleitándose como cada uno del os presentes estaba en la palma de su mano. Las hermanas se miraron como si tuvieran una conversación, luego asintieron para sí y regresaron su mirada donde Monokuma.

-Dilo de una puta vez bastardo antes de que te rompa en miles de pedazos-grito ahora furioso Oowada.

-Upupupu, muy simple, esta graduación cada uno de ustedes debe matar al otro, mátense todos una y otra vez, aplástense, mutílense, desmembrar, cercenar, abrir, quemar, romper, desgarrar, estrangular, ahogar, envenenar, no importar, si matan a otro podrán salir, sino; bueno, espero que sean buenos amigos para vivir todos juntos por el resto de sus vidas, por cierto una última cosa, les dejo un regalito aquí y otro en cada uno de sus cuartos, disfruten su matanza upupupu-con eso dicho Monokuma se cayó y quedo quieto mirando como un espectador mira una obra, todos estallamos en gritos e insultos, pero así como vino nos quedamos todos callados mirándonos fijamente, pensando y cuestionando quien sería el primero en morir y el primero en asesinar.

-Ahh peluche de mierda, te romperé-grito Oowada molesto y totalmente cabreado, Kouki se enterró en mi pecho mientras sollozaba ligeramente en mi pecho, lo acune suavemente mientras cantaba en voz baja para él, vi como Mondo agarro por la cabeza a Monokuma, el peluche agito sus brazos y piernas de manera errática tratando de escapar.

-¿Listo para morir?-dijo con una sonrisa demente, en verdad es un delincuente.

-NO, no, no, no, la violencia contra el director está prohibida-grito Monokuma, pero se calló de golpe y quedo "muerto" pero de él se escuchaba unos pitidos molestos, como una alarma o una…..

-¡TIRA ES COSA YA!-le grite desesperado, Oowada se giro para verme extrañado pero levante más mi voz cosa que pareció alterarlo un poco.

-¡DESASTE DE ESO YA IMBECÍL, TIRALO, TIRALO!-confundido pero haciéndome caso lo tiro con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba, el pitido ya era bastante seguido así como fuerte, cuando alcanzo cierto punto arriba exploto no dejando nada de Monokuma, vi como Oowada temblaba ligeramente pero su expresión e furia regreso.

-Qué carajo, esa cosa pudo haberme matado-grito molesto mientras miraba junto a otros lo que quedaba de Monokuma, el polvo y nada más.

-¿Eso quiere decir…que ya no está, que somos libres?-pregunto esperanzada Fujisaki, luego escuchamos la voz que nadie quiere escuchar, era Monokuma.

-Upupupu ¿Me extrañaron? Porque yo sí y en cuanto a ti imitación de Elvis, esta vez la dejo pasar, la siguiente viene con un castigo bastante malo upupu-se rio Monokuma mientras extendía su mano y de esta brotaban garras sumamente afiladas asustando a varios de los presentes, nos quedamos callados esperando expectantes que sucedería.

-La presentación acabo, pueden seguir con lo suyo y recuerden dejar muchos cadáveres por ahí upupupu-y dicho eso Monokuma desaprecio por Dios sabe dónde, el silencio estaba aun impuesto sobre nosotros hasta que las cuestiones, reclamos, insultos comenzaron a venir, por un lado Celeste, Togami, Oogami, y Kirigiri estaban con la cara impasible como si pensaran en esto profundamente, Oowada, Kiyotaka y Fujisaki estaban discutiendo con el otro, Kuwata y Hagakure estaban preguntándose cosas entre ellos, las hermanas estaba entre ellas, Oogami paso a estar con Asahina estaban charlando sobre algo o más bien parecía que Oogami estaba dando confort a su amiga por como temblaba esta. Hifumi estaba chillando por lo bajo, Fukawa estaba hablando para sí misma con la cara bastante preocupada y Sayaka no se despegaba de mi lado.

-En otras palabras esto es un juego de matanza con el oso como Game Master-dijo de manera fría Togami, Kirigiri asintió.

-Sí, tenemos dos opciones, o vivimos aquí juntos todos o-pero no dijo esa palabra tan temida, cosa que nos dejo en un silencio de ultratumba, pasaron unos minutos hasta que Togami retomo la palabra.

-o hasta que uno esté lo suficientemente desesperado como para actuar bajo las ordenes del oso-fueron sus palabras, de la anda el piso se abrió mostrando un vacio negro y de este brotaron algo similar a tablets, nos agachamos a recogerlas, con nuestro toque parecieron cobrar vida ya que mostraron una foto de nuestro rostro con nuestra información. Vi detenidamente mi información.

Alumno: Naegi Makoto.

Edad: 15 (quince) años.

Peso: 115 libras (52 kg).

Altura: 5´3´´ (160 cm).

Fecha de nacimiento: 5 de febrero.

Habilidad: Súper afortunado de preparatoria.

Súper habilidad desconocida?.

Súper habilidad desconocida ?.

Súper Protector.

Ohh demonios esto de seguro será muy problemático.

-Hey tío, tienes más de una habilidad, increíble-dijo con asombro León, los demás vieron a lo que se refería y tenía sus grados de sorpresa y de admiración así como algo de respeto.

-¿y cuáles son? Porque aquí no dice nada de nada Naegi-chi-dijo Hagakure sonriendo, solo suspire por lo bajo y le di una sonrisa.

-No son nada en especial, de verdad, si me disculpan Kouki debe descansar, esta algo tocado por todo lo sucedido, si quieren hablamos más en la cena, permiso-dije para retirarme pero cuando di un par de pasos la voz de Oowada me detuvo.

-¿A donde crees que vas? A tus anchas como si fueras el jefe-me dijo molesto, chasquee la lengua, este tipo en verdad será un dolor en el culo, cosa segura.

-Ya lo dije, mi hijo debe descansar y me gustaría poder pensar en ciertas cosas. Le respondí con cansancio y molestia.

-¿pensar el cómo matarnos?-me contrarresto con un sonrisa, como si hubiera dado en el clavo. Solo me reí por eso, no creí que era tan idiota.

-¿Eres idiota Elvis? ¿Acaso crees que por seguir las reglas del oso en verdad saldremos de aquí, así nada más? Por favor no me hagas reír, es obvio que el Game Master ve esto como un juego y nosotros somos los jugadores, quiere vernos caer en nuestros más bajos instintos para satisfacerle-le dije con molestia, enrojeció cuando lo llame Elvis, se me acerco con paso a toda prisa, por reflejo le entregue a Kouki a Sayaka que lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Papá-grito Kouki con ligeras lagrimas en los ojos, Sayaka tratando de confortarlo, me gire un poco para verle y sonreír donde mi hijo.

-Papá estará bien-le respondí, a un paso estaba Oowada con el puño en alto..

 _Badump…_

 _Badump….badump…_

 _Badump…badump….badump_

 _Badump...badump…badump…badump…badump.._

Esa sensación de nuevo, mi corazón aumenta sus latidos, mis sentidos se agudizan, puedo oler el sudor que viene de Oowada, escuchar como sus músculos se tensan y cuan raído late su corazón, puedo verlo moviéndose lentamente hacia mí con el puño en alto, escucho como un par de pies vienen en mi dirección desde la parte izquierda y como un objeto filoso es desenfundado. Cuando el puño de Oowada estaba a cm de mi cara y escuche como Ikusaba estaba con el cuchillo desenfundado lista para ayudarme di un paso a un costado, agarre la muñeca de Oowada y la retorcí con fuerza para acto seguido poner dicho brazo en su espalda doblado en un ángulo bastante incomodo por no decir doloroso, luego patee donde los nervios de la pierna derecha ya que es su pierna dominante, cuando cayó de rodillas le di un último golpe en el vientre, abajo del plexo solar y por encima del estomago, ese punto medio aprovechando como caía con fuerza, ambas fuerzas se reunieron de un solo saque quitándole el aire, estuvo respirando agitado mientras se sobaba el brazo herido, todo en menos de 3 minutos, mi respiración volvió a la normalidad así como mi pulso, mi visión se puso borrosa durante unos segundos por el cansancio pero así como vino se fue.

-Gau-dijo Kuwata.

-Naegi-san, estoy muy decepcionado, debo recordarle que no se permiten las peleas en la escuela-dijo con fuerza Ishimaru.

-A quien le importa esa mierda, esos movimientos fueron asombrosos Naegi ¿No es así Muku-nee?-dijo contenta Enoshima por mi desempeño, su hermana solo asintió para sí mientras se guardaba el cuchillo de nuevo, me le acerque y el sonreí, veo como enrojeció un poco.

-Gracias Ikusaba por preocuparte por mí-le agradecí con un ligero arco, ella solo asintió y Enoshima se rio a costa de su hermana, me le acerque a Sayaka y tome a Kouki en mis brazos y salí del auditorio, camine sin rumbo hasta que decidí ir directamente a mi cuarto, en el camino me vino una voz a la cabeza, la voz de una mujer, como un recuerdo.

 _Por favor, sálvalo, cuídalo, amalo, te lo suplico…_

 _Lo hare, lo cuidare…no dejare que nada lo lastime.._

 _Gracias…déjame….déjame despedirme…_

… _._

… _._

… _.._

 _Adiós pequeñín, mami te ama y este señor te cuidara porque mami no puede más, adiós, mi amor…_

… _.._

… _.._

Note como de mis ojos brotaba una lagrima por ese recuerdo pero también broto una nueva esperanza y determinación, mire hacia abajo en mi pecho, donde Kouki se aferra con fuerza, le acaricio el pelo blanco y deposite un suave beso, Kouki se quejo un poco pero también sonrió, protegeré dicha sonrisa.

-papá está aquí Kouki, y mientras papá este aquí nada malo te sucederá, duerme, mi dulce angelito-susurre por lo bajo al ver como duerme. Seguí caminado hasta llegar a mi cuarto asignado, lo abrí con el E-manual o tableta, adentro era como un cuarto común y corriente, una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio, una puerta que asumo es el ropero, otra puerta abierta que da al baño, nada del otro mundo pero también están las cámaras.

Gruñí molesto por este detalle. Negué con la cabeza luego de estar un minuto mirando la cámara encendida que giraba observando toda la habitación, me acerque donde la cama y deposite suavemente a Kouki en la misma, lo arrope y le quite el chaleco con sus zapatillas y jeans dejándolo en su pañal, remera y calcetines. Le di un beso en la frente y lo acune suavemente, luego me acerque a la puerta para ponerle seguro, una vez terminado esto me fui también a dormir con mi hijo en mis brazos, cuando me acosté Kouki pareció sentirlo ya que se movió más cerca mío y agarro mi remera con fuerza.

-buenas noches Kouki, te amo-susurre, di un último beso y me deje caer dormido con mis brazos enroscados protectoramente alrededor suyo.

-Papi-le escuche murmurar antes de quedarme dormido con una sonrisa…

n/a: Buenas gente, como les va? Aquí su amigo Specterwolf con un nuevo trabajo, desde hace una semana descargue el emulador y el juego Danganrompa y me fascino bastante, también estoy viendo la animación, pero esto vino cuando vi un manga en Tumangaonline bastante copado que tendrá mucha influencia en esta historia, pero debo aclarar un par de cosas ya que este mundo es un UA.

Este es un fic Naegi x Harem, ya tengo las tres chicas principales, adivinen, si quieren alguna más solo díganlo.

Trabajare solo con el elenco del Danganrompa 1, todavía debo ver los demás.

Este es un long fic, y tengo para rato.

Aquí Junko no es la mente maestra ni tampoco es la ultima desesperación, tengo otro villano en mente pero no por eso será OOC.

El arco de la academia esperanza es corto, solo serán unos 10(diez) capítulos como mucho, luego comenzara la verdadera historia.

Como Junko no es la mente maestra no existen ni su organización ni la Fundación Futuro así como tampoco ocurrió La Tragedia, tengo otros planes para ello.

Aquí Naegi tiene 4(cuatro) habilidades, no solo su suerte, deben esperar pero por la breve descripción creo que pueden sacar una, les doy una pista, es lo opuesto a proteger..

Para los curiosos, Kouki significa luz y esperanza, ósea luz de esperanza.

Eso es todo, se despide Specterwolf.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 2: Adaptarse o morir…

(Makoto POV)

Sentía como la fatiga iba desapareciendo de a poco, como mis parpados una vez pesados por toda la nueva información sobre esta situación descabella estaba asaltando mi cabeza, mucho no pude dormir, saliendo de las pesadillas sobre escenarios donde o moría yo, o Kouki, o ambos inclusive vi morir a mis compañeros, se que no me llevo mucho con ellos salvo Sayaka pero tampoco es alguien en quien pueda depositar mi confianza así como así, y más aun en estas condiciones actuales, somos 17 personas ( _si contamos a Kouki como estudiante y restamos a la mente maestra de este llamado "juego"_ ) atrapadas en las instalaciones de la Academia Pico de la Esperanza….

-No, eso…no cuadra….-me dije por lo bajo mientras me acomodaba en mi cama con cuidado de no molestar el sueño de Kouki, dormitaba despacio y suavemente en mi pecho sin un cuidado en el mundo, solo sonreí en respuesta pero esa misma sonrisa se va borrando de a poco ya que pensamientos negros vienen a mí, ahora que estoy descansado y tranquilo puedo pensar con la cabeza fría…

Estamos atrapados todos en "la academia", pero no sabemos si en verdad estamos en ella, puede ser una réplica muy bien construida oculta en algún lugar, las comunicaciones están completamente cortadas así como las vías de escape completamente selladas y por la puerta gigante que escuche de los otros cuando me iba a mi cuarto y algunos a los suyos es posible que estemos resguardados bajo tierra como en un bunker o algo parecido, estamos con un loco demente que solo quiere que nos matemos unos a otros, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí y cuantos recursos para subsistir tenemos a nuestro alcance, el aislamiento puede ser nuestro peor enemigo y la cordura…

Debemos mantenernos cuerdos, no importa lo que pase pero quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvimos "fuera de sí", pudieron haber pasado horas como días, tal vez más tiempo desde que caímos bajo las manos de este loco, cada persona aquí es única en personalidad así como los diversos cursos de acción que más probable tomen teniendo en cuenta las anteriores pautas a tener en cuenta, cada una de ellas tiene sus propios deseos como miedos y ese imbécil jugando al game master sabe algo, de seguro nos investigo para este jueguito suyo, debe saber que botón apretar para sacarnos de quicio, hasta ahora solo nos dijo que uno de nosotros puede salir si se gradúa, en otras palabras debe asesinar y perdurar de tal forma que no se descubra que fue esa misma persona el asesino..

Esto deja más dudas, en el hipotético caso de que alguien sea asesinado aquí de seguro se nos pedirá que investiguemos en busca de pistas, debemos encontrar al asesino y llevarlo ante el GM, este suceso solo pondrá más brechas entre nosotros como grupo, ya de por si pendemos de un hilo muy frágil, un poco de hostilidad bastara para quebrarlo todo en especial con la actitud de soy superior que todos ustedes plebeyos de Togami, la onda de delincuente agresivo de Oowada…eso no es nada bueno, nos saca de quicio en especial cuando es entre esos dos, Ishimaru parece desear estar en bueno ánimos así como mantenerlos en orden pero no puede, Oogami podría brindar una mano..Dudo mucho que Oowada pueda vencerla, si se suma Ikusaba más todavía, ¿Qué delincuente puede vencer a un soldado entrenado que estuvo en cientos de campos de batalla? Más si ese mismo soldado es el súper soldado…

-Estoy pensando demasiado en todo esto…maldita sea yo y mi habilidad…debo ir sobre la marcha, debo sobrevivir, prometí que cuidaría de Kouki y necesito seguir con vida, el GM no me vencerá, no caeré ante él ni ante nadie-me dije decidido con renovada determinación mientras apretaba el puño con fuerza mientras la determinación me abrazaba, la desesperación aun persistía en lo más profundo de mi mente, no puedo evitar sentir un diminuto pero penetrante escalofrió corriendo por toda mi espina, cerré los ojos esperando a que pase..Luego de unos 30 segundos se había marchado pero esa incomoda sensación aun persistía en la boca de mi estomago….

-Debo encontrar algo que me ayude a sacarnos de aquí, una pista, algo, como un documento, diario, notas, tal vez allá algo como un ordenador o similar en estas instalaciones, si es la Academia….cosa que dudo mucho debe tener una pc en algún lado…lo más probable es que este en el segundo piso o las zonas que de momento son inaccesibles, pero tampoco es que estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí-me dije por lo bajo para no molestar a Kouki que aun dormitaba suavemente en la cama ajeno de este llamado "juego".

Caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, pensando, y cuanto más pensaba más me dolía la cabeza, demonios lo que sea que me la hizo girar en las puertas en verdad era algo muy fuerte y sus efectos aun siguen conmigo, no debo seguir con esto, solo me hare mala sangre…

Solté un suspiro agotador y eso que me acabo de despertar de mi siesta, tch, esto no es bueno pero tampoco es malo, estoy pensando demasiado y yéndome demasiado al futuro con teorías y posibilidades...

*toc* *toc* *toc*

-¿Eh? No esperaba visitas-me dije intranquilo, sentí como esa misma sensación se estaba apoderando de mi sistema otra vez, el corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho, como se aceleraba a cada segundo bombeando más y más adrenalina en mis venas, como mis sentidos se agudizaban cual cazador esperando el momento de saltar sobre la presa indefensa, mi boca se pone seca y respiro con fuerza para calmarme aunque sea un poco.

-¿Naegi-kun, estás ahí? Soy yo, Sayaka ¿Puedo pasar?-escuche la voz de Sayaka, mi sensación se adormeció un poco pero aun seguía ahí, esperando pacientemente, pero no siento malicia oculta ni malas intenciones, quien diría que llegaría el día donde mi tercera habilidad me gustaría y estaría contento de tenerla.

-Un momento Sayaka, dame un minuto-le indique, mire a mi cuarto buscando algo que me sirviera como arma, no es que piense usarla en el corto plazo pero no está de más, mire el kit donde Monokuma nos había dejado herramientas a los chicos según su indicación y un kit de costura a las chicas, dentro estaban un destornillador, unas pinzas, un martillo, una maza, nada que se pueda ocultar en la ropa sin notarse salvo el destornillador pero no me sirve….tendré que estar desarmado por ahora. Resignado me dirigí en dirección a la puerta para abrirla luego de quitarle el seguro, abrí un poco para ver que estaba solo Sayaka, cuando note que era así la abrí toda, se veía un poco más relajada, ya no estaba pálida del miedo pero estaba algo nerviosa.

-buenas Sayaka, ¿Sucede algo?-le pregunte un poco bajo, ella movió la cabeza confundida ante esto, solo me moví para que viera a Kouki, ella asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo el porqué mi acción y me siguió.

-nada importante Naegi-kun, solo que los demás accedieron a hacer grupos y marchar por las instalaciones en busca de pistas o algo que nos sirva para salir de aquí-dijo con una sonrisa suave y un ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas.

-Entiendo, déjame tomar a Kouki y nos pondremos en camino-le dije pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar ella me tomo de la manga de mi chaqueta, moví un poco mi cabeza para verla, ella se veía algo incomoda.

-Esto, no sería mejor si dejaras a Kouki descansar aquí y vamos con los demás-me cuestiono unos segundos luego de pensar si debía o no decirme, mi cara se volvió impasible pero mis ojos lo decían todo.

-No, porque no confío en las personas aquí, y según lo que dijo el oso para irnos de aquí debemos matar, y no voy a dejar a mi hijito de dos años con un montón de desconocidos, más aún cuando somos un grupo muy diverso y diferente los unos de los otros, podemos estar "tranquilos" pero ten por seguro que la próxima vez que Monokuma se presente ante nosotros de seguro tendrá algo que pueda o no desencadenar un asesinato entre los nuestros, ese sujeto sabe como manipular a las personas, vos viste de primera mano como con un par de palabras logro alterarnos, ponernos histéricos e inclusive agresivos en algunos como Oowada, con todo eso solo reafirmo mi posición de proteger a mi hijo, el puede dormir en mis brazos-le explique con calma pero creo que sintió la frialdad detrás de mis palabras así como el enojo en el caso de que Kouki pueda estar como objetivo solo porque es un niño…es cierto lo que dicen, una persona en situaciones desesperadas muestra su verdadera cara…

-Entiendo…esto ¿Te molesta si me quedo con ustedes?-me pregunto luego de que se aferrara más a mí chaqueta como si tuviera miedo de soltarme en algún momento pronto.

-no veo porque molestarías-le dije con una sonrisa, ella me sonrió de vuelta y su polvo rosa ahora era un ligero rojo, en verdad Sayaka es linda, era linda en la secundaria pero ahora tiene otro aire, otro encanto. ¿Sera porque es una idol? Será mejor que no piense mucho en eso, al menos de momento.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias Naegi-kun, en verdad es bueno tener a un conocido en esta situación, vamos-me dijo con alegría y entusiasmo, no pude evitar rascarme la nuca por la ligera sensación d incomodidad que brotaba de mí, Sayaka en verdad es inda, le indique que me esperara un poco, solo asintió y siguió sonriendo; negué con la cabeza para mí mismo y volví a adentrarme en cuarto para por Kouki al verlo vi como se movía inquieto y con una mueca en la cara, parece estar teniendo una pesadilla otra vez, me acerque con cuidado y lo tome en mis brazos con suavidad y cariño, le bese la frente para acto seguido cantar en voz baja, casi como en susurros que solo él puede escuchar, con el tiempo su meuca se volvió una vez una sonrisa delicada pero bella.

-Duerme tranquilo Kouki, papa se encargara de cuidarte-le dije en un susurro bajo, parece que logro entenderme porque soltó una especie de resoplido, creo que se río. Salí del cuarto con la llaves en mi bolsillo, las saque para cerrarla bien, una vez hecho esto las volví meter en su lugar, me di la vuelta para ver a Sayaka apoyada contra la pared cómoda, nos miraba con una sonrisa y el clásico polvo rosa en sus mejillas, pace ser que los bebe en verdad le gustan a las chicas.

-¿Nos vamos Sayaka-san o sucede algo?-le pregunte con amabilidad, ella pareció salir de su trance ya que se pus o mucho más roja que antes y negó con la cabeza, luego dijo que debemos irnos, los demás deben estar ya algo impacientes por comenzar a buscar una manera de salir de aquí.

-Abre el camino entonces-le pedí, ella asintió mientras caminaba un poco delante de mi persona, en el camino hablamos un poco de la escuela, cuando ambos estábamos separados por las clases o por los fans de Sayaka, recuerdo que en ese momento no era una idol pero si era muy popular, estaba en el club de baile y canto, todo eso con su belleza no le tomo mucho tiempo llamar la atención de los chicos que deseaban salir con ella y ganarse la admiración de las chicas, casi al final del año consiguió su oportunidad para su debut, poco tiempo después se hizo conocida ella y su grupo, aun recuerdo cuando Komaru me suplicaba por dinero para ir a la tienda y conseguir su nuevo álbum, no puedo evitar reírme un poco por aquello.

* _Quejido *Quejido*_

-Parece que alguien está despierto-dije con un tono divertido mientras miraba a mis brazos para ver como mi hijo se movía molesto, Sayaka se acerco para hacerle caras y gestos cosa que le hizo reír un poco pero aun se notaba molesto e incluso casi al borde del llanto.

-¿Sayaka-san? ¿De casualidad no sabes qué hora es verdad?-le pregunte luego de hacer cuentas en mi mente, ella se vio algo sorprendida por esta pregunta de repente así que se llevo un dedo a su mentón para mirar hacia arriba mientras pensaba.

-Eto, si mal no recuerdo cuando estaba en la cafetería el reloj de la pared marcaba las 7:45 PM, y luego vine por ustedes, ahora deben ser…-y se quedo haciendo memoria p cuentas, sonreí ante su esfuerzo por ayudarme.

-Deben ser las ocho de la noche más o menos, arigato Sayaka-san, Kouki debe estar hambriento por eso gimoteaba, no suele llorar pero si quejarse cuando algo no está bien para él, vamos, debo darle de cenar-y dicho eso marche rumbo hacia el comedor, Sayaka siguiéndome el paso para ponerse al día con nosotros.

-¿Naegi-kun? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-me cuestiono Sayaka unos momentos luego de caminar, estábamos en la esquina, solo un tramo más para llegar a la puerta que daba a la cafetería.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dije desinteresado ya que Kouki estaba ahora intranquilo y se movía mucho en mis brazos, debía estar atento o se podría caer de un momento a otro.

-El registro dice que tienes cuatro habilidades… ¿Podrías decirme cuáles son?-eso me hizo detenerme en seco durante un segundo, trague saliva ante esta pregunta, se que en algún momento mis habilidades saldrán a flote y tendré que dar muchas explicaciones pero por ahora quiero mantenerlo para mí de ser posible.

-lo siento Sayaka, no tengo problema con la habilidad de Afortunado o Protector pero las otras dos…no son de mi agrado, solo me dan problemas, muchos de ellos, uno de ellos casi me quita a Kouki de mi lado, en algún momento podre decirte cuales son pero por ahora te estaría muy agradecido de que no hagas hincapié en el asunto, no me siento cómodo de hablar de ello-fui completamente sincero con Sayaka, vi como bajo la cabeza al ver que no confiaba del todo en ella pero luego la alzó para mostrarme sui sonrisa radiante una vez más.

-Está bien Naegi-kun, lamento si toque un tema delicado para ti, puedo esperar, tomate tú tiempo. Vamos que los demás ya deben estar impacientes por nosotros-me dijo y tomo de mi brazo pero con cuidado de no alterar a Kouki, este gimoteaba y me miraba con esos ojos rojos pidiéndome algo, en verdad tiene hambre, recuerdo que nos saltamos el almuerzo para venir aquí y solo tomamos un desayuno ligero los dos en casa…y quien sabe cuántas horas estuvimos fuera de nosotros mismos.

Seguimos caminado unos minutos hasta que dimos en la puerta de la cafetería, nos adentramos y escuchamos como la puerta dio un grave chirrido delatando nuestra entrada, eso debo recordarlo, el sonido es muy estridente y fuerte, creo que llega casi hasta al final de pasillo, adentro estaban todos los demás sentados en la mesa principal salvo Togami que se había alejado una mesa del resto, cada uno estaba pensando en sus pensamientos, sumido en ellos, cada gesto era diferente, desde la preocupación, el leve miedo, la molestia y el odio casi palpable por ser puestos aquí, los más expresivos eran Oowada y Fujisaki, el primero estaba con las piernas sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados y el ceño muy fruncido, la segunda estaba con la mirada cabizbaja y los ojos rojos, debió estar llorando un rato antes de venir aquí, el resto estaba más o menos "estable".

Las hermanas, Enoshima e Ikusaba estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, la primera se veía sumida en lo suyo y cada tanto murmuraba algo para sí, luego de esto o cambiaba drásticamente su gesto, desde uno divertido, de pensamiento profundo, de leve intereses o como si estuviera delante de algo inferior a ella….es una chica intensa…creo. Ikusaba por el otro lado era mucho más tranquila, más retraída para sí misma, su cara estaba igual a como estaba al principio de toda esta locura, impasible, como si de una muñeca se tratara. En sus manos estaba su fiel cuchillo de supervivencia siendo limpiado con un paño, creo que es uno de la cocina, cuando abrimos la puerta se dirigió de inmediato hacia la fuente, cuando logro observarme casi de golpe desvió la mirada de mi persona, esto no lo hizo con Sayaka, sentí su mirada en mí, pero así como vino se fue, me pregunto qué hice.

Kuwata estaba con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre estos, su mirada era una mezcla de un ceño fruncido y de una mueca de ligero miedo, cada tanto apretaba los dientes con ligera fuerza, parece que está llegando a su punto de ruptura por la forma en la que tiembla ligeramente.

Hagakure estaba con su bola de cristal mirándola intensamente, tal vez está tratando de sacarnos de aquí o al menso darnos una ventaja en todo este asunto, de ser así será mejor que lo moleste mucho, no será que mis palabras interrumpan su concentración y arruinen todo su esfuerzo.

Yamada está leyendo un manga, de donde lo saco no tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero es buen que se note entretenido, debemos mantenernos en nosotros mismos y no dejar que la frágil cordura se vaya de golpe, eso puede terminar en nuestra muerte.

Ishimaru como pensaba estaba con la espalda derecha, pero me refiero bien recta sobre el respaldo de la silla, una cara seria plasmada, con los brazos cruzados, cuando nos vio entrar dio un gesto con la cabeza para recibirnos a los tres, gesto que fue devuelto, Sayaka fue a sentare en una de las esquinas de la mesa, me senté a su lado.

Fukawa estaba parada cerca de Togami, una mirada….como poner esto….era como una cara soñadora y boba, un ligero sonrojo estaba pintando sus mejillas, mejor lo dejo pro ahora.

Celeste Ludenberg estaba sentada en uno de los extremos, en sus manos una baraja de cartas con las cuales las mesclaba con todo un crupier profesional.

Kirigiri está frente de Ludenberg, su mirada seria y fría carente de emociones, su brazo debajo de su pecho y el otro apoyado contra su mentón, estaba pensando en algo, parece un detective o algo así.

Por último las dos amigas Aoi y Oogami estaban charlando entre ellas, mejor decir que Aoi estaba hablando animadamente mientras Oogami escuchaba con una mirada fría pero puedo ver una muy ligera sonrisa en su cara, algo bueno veo, sonreí un poco por esto, tal vez Oogami es fría y su porte es muy intimidante pero sigue siendo una chica.

-Ya era que vinieran, ¿o el mocoso los tenía ocupados a ambos parejita?-se burlo Oowada de nosotros, veo por el rabillo del ojo como Sayaka se sonroja lentamente y también siento como mi cara se calienta un poco pero así como viene se va, chasque la lengua molesta.

-Nada de eso Elvis, y no somos "parejita" como dices, Sayaka fue muy amable en ir a por nosotros dos y por última vez no es mocoso, es Kouki, aunque creo que recordar un solo nombre por más corto que sea es mucho para ti, mejor ni te esfuerces-le dije cortante y serio, Oowada estaba a punto de replicar como suele hacerlo hasta que otra voz resonó con fuerza sobre todos, la misma voz que hizo que Kouki salte un poco en mis brazos, estaba con miedo por ese arrebato, Ishimaru de nuevo me dio un arco profundo para disculparse de este arrebato y hablo aun claro pero mucho menos fuerte.

-no tenemos tiempo y no es lugar para pelear, los terrenos de la academia son sagrados, no debe romperse el orden en ella, si quieren luchar vayan a afuera-dijo con vehemencia Ishimaru hacia nosotros dos, Oowada lo miro para reírse con sorna de él.

-No me digas, por si no te diste cuenta estamos atrapados como ratas aquí dentro, no hay un afuera como lo pintas y lucho donde se me da la gana y contra quien quiero-le replico molesto, se estaba poniendo tenso el ambiente.

-Ahhh..mnmmm…..llevémonos bien…por favor-dijo apenas entendible Fujisaki que se veía muy nerviosa e incluso temerosa, era más miedosa que Kouki.

-Fujisaki-chi tiene razón, debemos estar unidos, tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos chicos-dijo con una sonrisa Hagakure.

-Eso tíos, tenemos que salir de aquí, cuanto más lejos estemos de ese oso o lo que sea más seguros estaremos. Replico Kuwata metiéndose a la conversación.

-Fufufu, se supone que estaríamos divididos en grupos para registrar este lugar y en vez de eso estamos discutiendo como niños-dijo divertida y algo alegre Ludenberg, parece que se alegra al vernos pelear entre nosotros, como si le gustara manipular a la gente aunque sea un poco…

-Es imposible que estemos encerrados así nada más, algo debe haber aquí, oculto peor debe estar en algún lado-dijo Kirigiri con su voz monótona, asentí en ese pensamiento pero no dije nada, Sayaka me vio y parece estar compartiendo el pensamiento.

-¿Entonces como proseguimos?-les pregunte mientras me levantaba e iba hacia la cacica, ellos me vieron moverme pero de nuevo Elvis me detuvo con su voz, este tipo está empezando a ser una espina en mi costado.

-¿A dónde vas camarón?-pregunto aburrido.

-A la cocina, Kouki debe comer algo, no comimos nada cuando veníamos para acá-le dije sin darme vuelta y dejar de caminar, me adentre mientras las voces seguían charlando y planeando lo de los grupos.

Adentro vi que la cocina estaba bástate bien equipada, cocinas de última generación, dos grandes refrigeradores, alacenas robustas arriba de las cocinas, tres encimeras largas que iban desde la pared hasta casi la puerta, una gran mesa para cocinar con tres lavabos limpios por lo que veo, me acerque a la heladera más cercana para abrirla, veo que está repleta de diversas cosas, desde carnes, verduras, embutidos, lácteos, de todo un poco, carajo, incluso había alcohol aquí, no reconozco mucho pero puedo ver whisky, ron, bacardí, ginebra, varias marcas de cerveza entre otras, saque una botella de leche y la puse en la encimera más cercana a mi derecha, deposite a Kouki en la misma y saque su muñeco Zero para jugar, se entretuvo mientras yo me ponía cocinar, calenté el fuego y saque una olla diminuta para poner al leche en ella, no tardo mucho en calentarse un poco, tampoco debe ser muy caliente o lo lastimaría, de mi bolsillo en mi chaqueta saque su mamadera, la llene y me acerque a mi hijito, al verme con ella se puso radiante y feliz para estirar sus manitas a mi mientras decía impaciente mío, mío, mío, me hizo reír un poco.

-Vamos campeón, es hora de comer-lo dije con un tono infantil, empezó a comer con avidez y casi urgencia, en verdad estaba hambriento.

-Tranqui Kouki, la comida no se irá a ningún lado-le dije divertido pero ni me prestó atención, estuve así unos 10 minutos mientras se alimentaba cuando dejo apenas un cuarto de la misma termino, parece que estaba satisfecho ahora.

-Eso es, Kouki estas lleno ahora-dicho esto lo acomode en mi hombro para darle palmaditas y hacerlo eructar con fuerza, luego empezó a jugar con mi pelo, se ve muy feliz ahora, satisfecho y lleno. Cosa que duele, para ser un niño de dos años en verdad es fuerte cuando quiere.

-Ay, Kouki no tan duro, papa no quiere quedarse clavo tan pronto-le dije adolorido. Escuche como unos pasos se acercaban y la puerta se abrío.

-¿Naegi-kun estás listo? Te estamos esperando-la voz de Sayaka se impuso en el silencio cómodo que estaba entre yo y mi hijo ya que Kouki tiene la maña de dormir luego de comer, y tiene el sueño muy profundo, pocas cosas lo molestan salvo que necesite algo.

-Sí, estamos listos aquí Sayaka-le dije y salí con ella para ver que solo quedaban nosotros tres, Ludenberg y Kirigiri.

-¿Somos todos los del grupo o debemos esperar a alguien más?-le pregunte ella me miro para luego hablar en voz baja cuando vio como Kouki dormía suavemente en mis brazos, sonrió ante esa pantalla de afecto.

-Si Naegi-kun, estamos todos, los demás grupos ya se fueron, uno era de Oowada, Ishimaru, Fujisaki, el otro de Yamada, Hagakure, Kuwata, esto…Togami decidió irse por su cuenta y Fukawa le siguió poco después, Enoshima e Ikusaba se fueron juntas, Oogami y Aoi se fueron juntas, cada va a ver diversas partes de la academia, o lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance más bien. A nosotros nos toca ver si la enfermería se puede abrir, eso y ver si hay alguna manera de abrir las persianas de que dan al segundo piso-me dijo, con eso dicho comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la enfermería, como esperaba la cinta de policía, o creo yo que era la cinta de policía seguía ahí, deposite a Kouki en los brazos de Sayaka, esta lo acunaba con suavidad y delicadeza, como una madre, como lo hizo _ella la noche en que tuvo que despedirse…._

Enfócate Makoto, no es momento de volver al pasado, no ahora….

Me acerque y vi hacia los lados para ver como las cámaras miraban fijamente, con cada paso que daba miraban en mi dirección esperando pacientemente algo, esto es muy molesto en verdad. Tome el pomo de la puerta y trate de forzarla un poco, no cedió ni un cm, chasque mi lengua en molestia leve.

-No desea ceder no es así joven padre-me dijo Ludenberg algo divertida, en sus manos seguía ese mismo mazo de cartas.

-No, nada, ni siquiera se movió un poco pero tengo una idea-le dije mientras rebuscaba en el bolsillo de mi sudadera debajo de mi chaqueta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Naegi?-me pregunto Kirigiri, en toda nuestra caminata estaba sumida en silencio, mejor dicho estaba en su propio mundo, reflexionando y pensando, analizando todos los detalles, parece ser una mujer muy analítica a decir verdad. Sin responder saque un cuchillo grande de cocina cosa que las puso en alerta y algo tensas por como saltaron sus latidos, el de Sayaka estaba acelerándose mucho, Ludenberg estaba también aumentando pero no era mucho en comparación con el Sayaka y Kirirgiri salto solo al principio pero rápidamente se calmo, pero aun así no bajo su guardia ante mí.

-Esto-le dije a Kirirgiri para luego meter un poco el cuchillo entre la puerta, precisamente donde daba la unión entre la misma y la pared, a ver si podía falsear los "dientes" del mecanismo y forzarlo a salir, estuve empujando, forcejeando y apretando, luego de unos minutos escuche un "click", al puerta estaba abierta.

-Adelante señoritas-les dije con educación y metí de nuevo el cuchillo en mi bolsillo. Entramos con cuidado no baya siendo que Monokuma nos dejo una sorpresa como las hace llamar, el interior era mucho más grande que una enfermería escolar promedio, por un lado estaba un escritorio con varios papales, una nota negra con el símbolo del ojo de Monokuma, me acerque para tomarla.

 _Para los estudiantes_

 _Hola, aquí si adorable y malvado director upupupu, en esta sala encontraran cosas muy interesantes, hay una gran cantidad de medicamentos, una parte de ellos para tratar diversos padecimientos y enfermedades pero ¡ojo! Si se usa de la forma correcta tendrán muchos venenos en sus manos, esto hará la graduación mucho más fácil, entre los archivos hay varias notas para la fabricación de venenos y alucinógenos, sean creativos, por cierto una última cosita upupupu, están los afiches médicos de todos los estudiantes aquí, a que son alérgicos, y toda la cosa, espero muchos graduados este año._

 _Con cariño_

 _Monokuma._

 _PD: Upupupupupupu_

-maldito loco del demonio-dije para mi mismo pero parece que las chicas me escucharon ya que se acercaron a mí.

-¿Sucede algo Naegi?-me pregunto Kirigiri, solo le extendí el papel, lo tomo y lo leyó rápidamente, veo como sus ojos lilas se estrechan un poco para volver a su cara normal.

-El sigue y sigue jugando con nosotros, cada paso que damos parece estar al menos cinco por delante, es casi frustrante-dije para ellas, tome a Kouki en mis brazos, ya estaba despierto de nuevo y con renovada energía por la manera en que miraba todo con interés infantil.

-Parece que esta sala no tiene cámaras-señalo Ludenberg interesada, ante esas palabras nos vimos sumergidos en un silencio de muerte.

La misma cosa pasaba por nuestra mente.

No hay cámaras, una sala vacía, el lugar perfecto para hacer _eso_.

-no estaría tan segura de ello Ludenberg, puede no haber cámaras aquí pero eso no dice si hay algún dispositivo de escucha como un micrófono o las cámaras son mucho más difíciles de detectar, Monokuma demostró que no deja nada fuera de lugar a la hora de llevar a cabo sus planes-dijo de manera analítica Kirigiri luego de estar pensando en todo el embrollo este.

-Bueno al menos tenemos la enfermería desbloquead ahora debemos seguir con lo otro pendiente-dijo animada Sayaka, estábamos a punto de salir de la misma cuando escuchamos algo que nos helo la sangre, era un grito, un grito desgarrador como si hubiera visto…..

 _Un muerto…_

 _Un homicidio…_

-Vamos-dijo Kirigiri de manera estoica, corrimos con prisa donde el grito, en el camino se nos unieron lo demás equipos, cada uno pidiendo a gritos, asustados, tratando de saber qué demonios sucedía, Kouki gritaba alegre por el paseo, ojala tuviera tu diversión hijito, llegamos a la sala de lavandería, nada fuera de lugar excepto por la gran mancha de sangre y a Hagakure tirado en el suelo, su costado está atravesado por un cuchillo de carnicero y su ropa rasgada, parece que quiso defenderse de su atacante.

-O dios mío-dijo Sayaka mientras temblaba visiblemente y se apretaba con fuerza a mi costado, Kirigiri se quedo mirando el cuerpo, Ludenberg estaba con la mano sobre su boca, no pude ver mucho a los demás pero están conmocionados, Kouki estaba mirando el cuerpo con interés, pero algo me llamo la atención. Creo que lo vi moverse un poco, me separe de Sayaka a duras penas ya que no deseaba soltarme, le entregue a Kouki y me acerque hasta arrodillarme ante el "cuerpo" de Hagakure, acerque mi mano con cuidado y la puse en el cuello ignorando los reclamos de Oowada, Ishimaru y Sayaka, siento como me miran fijamente esperando, coloque mi dedo índice y medio en la yugular buscando la vena para ver si aun tenia pulso…

Nada…

Un segundo…

Algo sonó…

 _Ba…dump…badump…..ba…dump…badum…_

-mierda, mierda, mierda-me dije por lo bajo, luego me alce de golpe con una mirada fría y acerada en la cara para ver directamente a Oowada a la cara.

-No te quedes parado ahí ayúdame imbécil-le reprendi con fuerza, este arrebato llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto con idiotez, estaba a un paso de rodar los ojos pero el tiempo es oro aquí.

-No voy a repetirlo, ayúdame a cargarlo hasta la enfermería, Hagakure no está muerto, sigue vivo-le dije con rapidez, parece que esto lo saco de su ensoñación ya que mecánicamente pero con velocidad me ayudo a cargarlo, corrimos todos hasta la enfermería como si estuviéramos poseídos, adentro lo depositamos en una de las camas, me acerque donde el botiquín y lo tome, saque varias cosas, analgésicos para el dolor, alcohol, no puedo coserlo todavía, debo desinfectar la herida, algodón, necesito toallas o algo similar así que tome las mantas de una de las camas vacías, volví donde Hagakure y vi como Ikusaba estaba esperando con los materiales y a Oogami también, antes de comenzar tome tres pares de guantes desechables para evitar infectarlo con algo, eso es lo último que necesitamos aquí encerrados y sin asistencia médica profesional, veo como Hagakure esta temblando ligeramente y su pecho sube y baja en un ritmo alarmante, ha perdido mucha sangre y está tratando de compensarlo, no debe caer inconsciente, si baja su ritmo cardiaco eso será malo, muy malo..

-Bien, Ikusaba, desinfecta la herida, Oogami prepara las telas para apretar con fuerza y evitar que la sangre siga saliendo, tratare de darle un analgésico-nos movimos con rapidez, cada uno limpiando y tratando la herida de puñalada, Hagakure poco a poco recuperaba su conciencia, tosió un poco y le ayude a beber un poco de agua. Esto tomara un tiempo.

(1 hs, 45 min después)

Estábamos ahora en la enfermería solo Hagakure, obviamente, yo, Kouki y Sayaka, el resto se había retirado, durante los primeros 30 minutos se podía escuchar perfectamente cómo se gritaban entre ellos para ver quién era el culpable, pero no le dimos importancia, al rato se hizo el silencio que se rompió por las pisadas, creo que cada fue a su cuarto para descansar, deben estar algo shockeados por esto. Veo a Hagakure que está durmiendo ahora, se había despertado hace un rato alarmado por donde estaba e inmediatamente se quejo por el dolor al hacer un movimiento brusco, Sayaka con cuidado le explico que sucedió y como lo ayudamos en esto, sonrió ante ello y me dio un pulgar arriba, luego volvió a descansar, logramos cerrar la herida un poco y la cubrimos, desinfectamos, pusimos algodón con pervinox para luego ponerle cinta medica y vendarlo, ahora debe reposar.

-Demasiado para un solo día ehh Sayaka-le dije con cuidado para no ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya esta, ella fue una de las más alteradas por esto, ella me miro y dio una sonrisa triste pero asintió, veo que no está hiperventilando y sumamente nerviosa, pero aun sigue ese deje de miedo en ella.

-Sayaka, si te digo que te calmes lo más seguro es que no sea sí pero debes saber que ya paso, nadie murió….Hagakure está bien…bueno, no bien del todo pero sigue vivo, eso es lo que importa-le dije con suavidad, ella estaba temblando de nuevo, mucho peor que antes y veo como me mira, una mirada de ansia y necesidad, quiere llorar, quiere sacarlo de si misma.

-Ven aquí Sayaka, no te voy a juzgar-le dije con cuidado, Kouki estaba en mi regazo jugando con unos muñecos que encontré por aquí, eran para pacientes, cubos rubick, figuras geométricas pero les tomo el gusto, Sayaka se levanto y de golpe se arrojo sobre mi llorando a moco tendido, se abrazo con fuerza a mi costado y apretó aun más mi chaqueta, rápidamente la mancho con sus lagrimas, no quería gritar para no asustar a Kouki y molestar a Hagakure pero la escuchaba gimotear y gemir de miedo y dolor emocional por todo esto.

-Quiero irme de aquí, quiero volver con mi familia, no quiero estar más aquí, quiero salir...de….esta pesadilla-dijo entrecortadamente y por lo bajo, la abrace con fuerza y la deje sacar todo ese dolor y miedo, estuvo un buen rato llorando, hasta que finalmente se calmo.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, saldremos de aquí, lo sé-le dije con esperanza, ella levanto su cara y vi sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes guardar tanta esperanza en todo esto? ¿No tienes miedo o miedo de que alguien intente algo con Kouki?-me pregunto, me miraba fijamente, esperando desesperada por una respuesta.

-Claro que tengo miedo, miedo por mi vida y por la de mi hijo pero debo ser fuerte, si caigo Kouki estará solo, y por esa razón encuentro fuerzas para enfrentarme a Monokuma y su locura, tengo miedo de morir, estoy aterrado por ello pero sobreviviré, lo sé, saldré de aquí con mi hijo y te llevare conmigo, eso es seguro-esas palabras la calmaron de sobre manera y veo como se puso muy roja, tan roja que parecía sacar humo por sus orejas, cuando veo esto no puedo evitar golpearme mentalmente mi mismo por eso, de seguro pensó mal mis palabras que para cualquier otro sonarían como las de un amante…

Sayaka como mi amante…

 _Querido.._

 _Te amo.._

 _Cariño…_

 _Dame un beso…_

 _Makoto, ve despacio…es mi primera…._

Sacudí la cabeza para evitar pensar en esas cosas, no es momento de ponerse lujurioso, malditas hormonas de la pubertad, tch.

-Atención a todos los estudiantes, se los solicita en el auditorio inmediatamente, atención a todos los estudiantes…muevan el culo aquí ahora upupupu-y se corto la trasmisión del oso mierdero ese, demonios cuando creí que tendríamos un respiro.

-Vamos Sayaka cuando más rápido acabemos más pronto podremos descansar-le dije per cuando estaba por levantarme ella me tomo por la manga y se negó a dejarme ir.

-No quiero ir, ese oso me asusta-me dijo por lo bajo en un susurro.

-Descuida, me tienes contigo, nada malo te sucederá-le dijeron confianza, le di una sonrisa cosa que me fue devuelta, con paso lento nos dirigimos hacia el auditorio, adentro estaba todo el mundo y los ánimos…bueno, uno puede hacerse una idea, con lo sucedido y aun fresco estamos como para matarnos literalmente unos a otros. Miradas oscuras, de reojo, aceradas y culpándose mutuamente, esto no acabara bien.

-Entonces para qué coño fuimos llamados aquí después de todo nadie murió-se quejo Oowada con molestia palpable, algunos le dieron el sí con un movimiento de la cabeza o algún gesto pero nadie dijo nada, cuando estábamos a punto de empezar a discutir Monokuma apareció de nuevo en el podio.

-Hola mis amados estudiantes upupupu su director volvió-dijo Monokuma con alegría, ya estamos algo acostumbrados a esto peor algunos lo miraban con odio puro como son Oowada, frialdad de parte de Kirigiri y Oogami, miedo y duda de parte del resto.

-Antes de tener que escuchar sus estupideces debo decir una sola cosa…ESTOY DECEPCIONADO DE USTEDES PAR DE IDIOTAS-grito a los cuatro vientos, Kouki estaba a punto de llorar, lo acune en mis brazos y cante suavemente para calmarlo pero en ningún momento le quite la vista a Monokuma.

-¿ACASO ES TAN DIFICIL MATAR A OTRO? SOLO UN MOMENTO MÁS Y HAGAKURE ESTARIA DURMIENDO UPUPUPU PERO NO, TENIAS QUE VOLVER A JUGAR A SER EL HÉROE DE NUEVO ¿NO ES ASÍ NAEGI?-dijo lo ultimo con sorna y maldad, los demás me miraron, trague un poco y sentí como una gota de sudor bajaba por mi espalda dándome escalofríos, los ojos de Monokuma estaba fijos e los mío, esa línea roja que brilla como si fuera una luz, una luz directamente hacia el mismo purgatorio.

-Ohhhh déjame refrescarte la memoria entonces upupupu dime Naegi ¿Qué sucedió hace dos años? No me digas que ya lo olvidaste….porque eso sigue aun en estos días, la noche donde tu tercera súper habilidad despertó upupu ¿Te suena mmm?-me cuestiono con molestia y su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande, chasque la lengua para luego apretar los dientes con rabia, claro que recuerdo esa noche, _la recuerdo muy bien…_

-¿Acaso importa que sucedió allí? Ahora estamos aquí encerrados por tu estúpido juego-le dije con frialdad.

-NO ES UN JUEGO MOCOSO, es un experimento, de hecho para ser precisos solo es la fase 1, pero volviendo al caso de Hagakure me dejaron tanto desilusionado como esperanzado, veo que están dispuestos a matar a otro de los presentes aquí pero les falta un empujoncito, un estimulo para concretarlo por esa razón tengo algo especial solo para ustedes ¿No es su director el mejor? Upupupu-este sujeto en verdad en vez de darme miedo está más sacándome de quicio.

-¿Qué..Clase de estimulo?-cuestiono algo temeroso Kuwata, Monokuma le miro y este se aterro un poco haciéndolo saltar ligeramente de donde estaba parado.

-Es muy simple, si para dentro de dos días no hay un cuerpo entonces mostrare sus más vergonzosos secretos a todos los presentes, si desean guardar aquello que tanto les avergüenza bueno, solo deben intentar graduarse, eso es todo-dijo Monokuma alegre.

-Alto ahí peluche de cuarta-una voz se alzo, era Enoshima, avanzo con grandes pasos hasta estar cerca del podio.

-¿Qué pasa Blondie?-le cuestiono el peluche, Enoshima se enojo mucho por ese apodo.

-No sé a qué estás jugando pero esto ya fue demasiado lejos, traernos aquí para ese juego de graduación y toda esa mierda, de seguro no tienes las pelotas para matarnos tu, debes estar acobardado en tu lugar viendo como con esas palabras logras sacarnos de quicio, volvernos locos y matarnos todos los unos a los otros-le dijo con rabia y furia, Monokuma estaba girando sobre sí mismo, como si estuviera avergonzado.

-Solo quería jugar un rato, desde que llegaron fueron muy desilusionantes, el anterior grupo no tardo tanto en matar al menos a la mitad, o acaso no temes en que los demás presentes descubran tu peor secreto…-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro bajo que solo Enoshima escucho, y el efecto fue casi inmediato, Enoshima se puso un poco pálida y retrocedió un par de pasos, los demás también retrocedieron salvo yo he Ikusaba.

-¿Ahora tienes miedo Blondie? ¿Quieres un apapacho para sentirte mejor? Ven aquí-Monokuma dijo con alegría enfermiza y salto del podio para correr donde Enoshima y tratar de abrazarla pero esta reacciono y clavo su bota con tacón en su cara, en medio de la cara.

-Ahí tienes tu abrazo pedazo de basura sin valor-dijo con frialdad y sadismo para retorcer la bota en la cara de Monokuma, este estaba inerte, siento esa cosa de nuevo, los latidos acelerados, la respiración poniéndose agitada, la adrenalina corriendo a mil por mis venas ardiendo, por el rabillo del ojo veo como Ikusaba desvía su atención hacia mí para ver qué sucede, sin pensarlo le entrego a Kouki y esta lo sostiene como puede en sus brazos y se pone roja, escucho como su corazón se agita con locura en su pecho, la respiración de los demás también se agita, los engranajes se mueven, el mecanismo oculto está cobrando vida, algo va a suceder.

-Te recuerdo que está prohibido la violencia contra el director, en este caso se amerita el castigo, hechizo de invocación, ven a mí, SÁLVAME-grito Monokuma a los cuatro vientos, de las paredes se abren compuertas ocultas, se preparan para disparar, corro sin darme cuenta, con todo lo que tengo, estoy a pocos pasos, el viento es cortado, algo está volando a mi objetivo con furia, debo llegar, debo llegar, mi corazón late aun más deprisa aumentando las endorfinas, todos mis sentidos aumentan y se hacen sumamente sensibles, el tiempo parece detenerse, todo se vuelve casi lento, salte a dos pasos de Enoshima y la agarre en un férreo control de su cintura, caímos al suelo con fuerza, al verse movida de su posición se vuelve hacia mí para gritar y golpearme pero me levante a toda prisa, estire el brazo y apreté la mano con toda la fuerza que pude reunir para tomarlo antes de que lograra atravesarme la cara.

En mi mano estaba una filosa y larga lanza negra con la punta acerrada y anormal, mi mano tiene un gran tajo en ella y no deja de sangrar, donde estaba Enoshima antes estaban más lanzas atravesando el suelo, sino llegaba a ella estaría muerta ahora.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, vi por todos lados que Monokuma no estaba presente, la pesadez me invade de golpe, mi corazón casi se detiene, trague duro y tome un gran respiro, mi visión se pone negra y borrosa, no tarde mucho para desmayarme…

-En otro lugar, en una habitación llena de monitores y pantallas-

(? Pov)

-interesante, como lo esperaba Naegi, muy interesante, no perdiste tu toque pero no es suficiente, me pregunto cuánto tardaras en reproducir lo de hace dos años upupupu-me reí del despliegue anormal de mi "estudiante", solo debe ser moldeado, es demasiado bueno, para mierda desperdiciar ese talento para la sociedad cuando puede "devorarla y evolucionar"

RING. RING. RING

Tome mi celular para atender la llamada.

-¿Alo?...aja...si...Perfecto…solo tomara un tiempo para que los estudiantes se gradúen y muestren sus verdaderas habilidades bajo presión. ¿Cómo van las pruebas en Rusia y ? ¿El sistema funciona? ¿Es optimo o necesita ajustes?...upupu va de manera perfecta, gracias-colgué cuando esa última palabra salió de mi boca, estaba sonriendo como nunca.

-pronto el D-Game vendrá y su gran debut aquí en Japón será genial upupupu, primero Tokio, luego todo Japón y finalmente el mundo entero, y lo mejor-me dije mientras miraba a una pantalla que daba a las chicas esas Ikusaba, Sayaka y Enoshima llevando a un Naegi inconsciente donde la enfermería con los demás detrás.

-Que tu Naegi tendrás un papel en todo el caos por presentarse, me pregunto si sobrevivirás y evolucionaras o simplemente morirás…no me hagas esperar Naegi upupupupu-dicho eso volví a mi trabajo, tengo estudiantes que instruir.

n/A:bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, me llevo un tiempo hacerlo Jejeje.

A propósito….

FELIZ NAVIDAD (tarde, lo sé, XD)

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO (tarde también XDXD)

Espero que la hayan pasado de lujo con la familia, los amigos, la gente que aman y todo, y espero sinceramente que no se hallan pasado con las copas no como su servidor que sufrió de una resaca (pero valió la pena, cada segundo)

Como verán con esto demuestro que es un UA, y si los deje sorprendidos esperen que aun hay más, que sucederá con Junko? Hagakure vio a su atacante? Van a matarse para salir de la "Academia"? deben esperar.

Se despide Specterwolf y espero que este año cumplan con lo que tienen planeado a corto y largo plazo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Pensamientos y el Destino de la Fashionista

(Normal Pov)

Han pasado tres días desde lo sucedido con Enoshima, Naegi y Monokuma, cada uno estaba en su propio mundo pensando en todas las nuevas cuestiones que tenían encima con respecto a Naegi, el demostró ser alguien amigable pero también bastante frío y aterrador cuando se lo proponía, pero esa exhibición de habilidad, precisión, velocidad, agilidad y letalidad dejo estupefacto a cada integrante del llamado "juego" de Monokuma, Naegi ocultaba algo….bastante tormentoso y las palabras del oso solo avivaban esa curiosidad pero no era todo bueno dependiendo de a qué persona se estaba dirigiendo dicha curiosidad…

Ikusaba Mukuro era el súper soldado, adaptarse a cada campo de batalla, saber cuándo disparar y usar el cuchillo de caza, como matar a tus enemigos era pan de cada día pero incluso Mukuro tuvo que admitir que Naegi parecía "saber" cuando irían esas lanzas hacia su hermana, Naegi era mucho más rápido que la mayoría de soldados entrenados y lo soldados simples, sino los verdaderos miembros de la Elite, ser un miembro de Fenrir la llevo a cruzar armas contra muchos de estos, los navy seals, la spetnaz, bope, la JSDF entre otros pero Naegi fácilmente los dejo atrás en términos de habilidad física e intuición, Naegi leía perfectamente el campo para moverse en consecuencia y parecía no sentir dolor, o podía hacerle frente muy bien, cada vez que pensaba en ello y su sonrisa el corazón de Ikusaba se disparaba junto al polvo rosa en sus mejillas, solía mover la cabeza para tratar de disipar esos pensamientos de encima, con poco éxito la mayoría de los casos… ya que siendo sinceros, nadie goza de pasar tiempo con alguien tan intimidante como Ikusaba Mukuro aun más cuando se enteraban de que era un soldado, uno de los mejores según lo decía su hermana menor Junko; pero Naegi no fue así, la complemento, le dio cumplidos y le dijo que era linda, tan linda como la modelo de su hermana además de ser la primera persona fuera de su familia que solo constaba de Junko en sonreírle. Como bono adicional Ikusaba Mukuro pareció haber despertado un instinto protector para con el chico y su niño, siendo prueba la constante cantidad de veces en que iba a ver como estaba en estos tres días desde haberse caído desmayado luego de salvarle la vida a su hermana.

Para Enoshima Junko, esta situación era una mierda con M mayúscula en toda regla, primero todo iba bien, se reencuentra con su hermana luego de que se fuera con el grupo paramilitar Fenrir, iban a ir a la misma Academia, la mejor de todo Japón, para Junko esto era algo simple y monótono, algo normal que era casi aburrido, pero todo se fue al caño cuando se despierta en una habitación que no conoce sola, sale para explorar y encontrar a su hermana, se encuentra con un grupo de personas que nunca había visto, cada uno tan raro y diferente, luego aparece un peluche demoniaco, dice algo de un juego, de que no se irán nunca a menos que se maten unos a otros; hasta aquí todo va como mierda pero ahora está peor, mucho peor ¿Cómo? Se preguntan, fácil, casi se muere por ese estúpido peluche que decidió empalarla de la nada, si no fuera por el "camarón" por como lo dijo la imitación de Elvis ella estaría completamente muerta, fue el chico, el joven padre, Naegi quien salvo su pellejo a manos del oso quedando como un vegetal comatoso, y a estado así durante tres días, tres días en los que fue a verlo en cada oportunidad que tenia, puede ser la Súper Modelo/Fashionista pero también es la Súper Analista, una habilidad que oculta bien, cosa que solo sabe su hermana Mukuro y puede notar que la chica de pelo azul, Sayaka está sintiendo algo por el niño tendido en la cama, si no fuera por la mirada boba de quinceañera virgen junto al sonrojo asqueroso ese, y que no deja a Kouki, el niño de Naegi solo y mucho menos con nadie, además de que duerme en la enfermería, cosa que descubrió cuando se sentía mal del estomago una noche y fue para buscar un antiácido para encontrar la puerta cerrada con llave, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de ello fue el ligero llanto del infante al otro lado y esto a Junko no le gustaba nada, si, le encantaba el pequeñín, el infante era una dulzura pero no podía usarlo como muñeco aunque la tentación era muy grande pero lo que le molestaba en verdad era esa necesidad de agradecerle al padre por salvarla, no le gustaba deberle nada a nadie además de que la mayoría solo deseaban satisfacerse para luego regodearse diciendo por ahí de que tuvieron una aventura con una modelo pero Naegi no le interesaba eso, o era muy buen mentiroso; pero la cuestión es que Naegi había ganado sin duda la atención de Enoshima

Kirigiri Kyoko era una persona analítica, observadora y tranquila, esas tres características le permitían leer a la gente fácilmente así como el ambiente, debía mantener una cabeza fría para pensar en el mejor curso de acción a seguir y saber la verdad, no por nada pertenecía al legado Kirigiri, un antiguo legado de detectives; cuando se despertó en esta Academia su instinto le gritaba que algo no andaba bien, la palabra peligro estaba prácticamente siendo grabada a fuego en su cerebro, cuando Monokuma dio el anuncio de la forma de graduarse Kirigiri fue una de las pocas personas que no perdió los estribos aunque una muy pequeña parte de ella estaba aterrada con la situación no se permitió caer en la desesperación, vio a Naegi como un chico sencillo, simple, a simple vista, Kirigiri sabía que esa era solo una de las caras de la moneda y solo se vio reflejada aun más con las palabras que le dijo Monokuma antes de lo de Enoshima..

 _Tenías que volver a jugar a ser un héroe._

 _¿Qué sucedió hace dos años? Porque sigue aun en estos días._

 _La noche donde tu tercera habilidad despertó._

Esas tres pistas eran la clave y daban a Kirirgiri varias conjeturas e hipótesis según el enigma que es Naegi Makoto.

Tanto Naegi como la mente maestra alias Monokuma comparten un pasado, esto da lugar a dos cosas, o son enemigos que buscan la muerte del otro o aliados y Naegi es un infiltrado.

Naegi debió pasar por algo bastante fuerte para "despertar" esos instintos de supervivencia, ya que cuando estaba así no parecía normal, no parecía humano, esto puede dar lugar a que Naegi padece una enfermedad mental que afecta su psique para que actué de dicha forma seguido de afectar de cierta manera el metabolismo y su cuerpo, tal vez es algo completamente nuevo en el mundo de la medicina con respecto a enfermedades mentales.

Hace dos años, bastantes cosas pasaron hace dos años, según Monokuma Naegi "jugo" al héroe de nuevo, esto quiere decir que Naegi ayudo a alguien pero pasaron dos cosas: la primera es que a través de ayudar a dicha persona Naegi se vio metido en asuntos turbios y del bajo mundo o Naegi tuvo la mala suerte de meterse en algunos asuntos como puede ser un secuestro y en ese suceso "despertó".

Ahora queda en duda Kouki Naegi, el hijo de Makoto, a simple vista uno se da cuenta que no tiene nada de Makoto y fue el mismo que dijo que es adoptado, esto puede estar profundamente relacionado con el tercer pensamiento y el hecho de que Naegi sea muy protector para con el infante, hecho demostrado más de una vez .

Ahora se debe pensar en lo sucedido, el intento de homicidio de Yasuhiro Hagakure, hasta ahora el mismo Hagakure ha estado entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, dando datos incompletos o sin sentido, debe aun estar medio dormido como lo dice Oowada pero arece no reconocer a su atacante, tal vez fue sorprendido porque cuando se le estaba dando un chequeo de rutina por parte de Oogami, según esta sabía algo de medicina ya que como guerrera debía saber cómo tratar sus propias heridas e Ikusaba que sabía de medicina militar Hagakure no recuerda lo sucedido, esto es algo bastante malo y cuando se dio a conocer los ánimos ya ligeros entre todo el mundo estaba peor, más con la condición de Naegi que aun no despertaba, parecía estar metido en un coma o algo parecido, se notaba a simple vista el malgasto físico y mental por el que paso y eso ultimo fue la gota que derramo el vaso; en privado Kirigiri tuvo una conversación con Oogami.

Kirigiri le pregunto qué tan mal estaba Naegi porque estaba sorprendida de que hayan pasado tres días y nada, entonces Oogami le sorprendió aun más diciéndole que le parecía raro, el cuerpo de Naegi parece ser delgado y flacucho, alguien que no tiene entrenamiento, mucho menos para haber dado esa gala de habilidad física pero Naegi tenía músculos muy desarrollados pero ocultos así como una estructura ósea mucho más fuerte, resistente y firme pero parecía que usar todo eso dejaba una carga excesiva en el cuerpo y mente, de ahí su actual estado…Esto reafirmo más el tercer y cuarto pensamiento de Kirigiri, Naegi tiene un gran secreto, uno bastante turbio…

Kiyotaka Ishimaru vivió toda su vida hasta ahora respetando las reglas y admirándolas, creyendo que eso llevaría a un orden casi inquebrantable, cuando fue secuestrado trato de mantener la calma y el orden en sus compañeros, con poco éxito en especial con Togami y Oowada, siendo este ultimo alguien bastante diferente de lo que aparenta pero eso no cuenta ahora, viendo como la moral se quebranta con cada día y sabiendo que hay alguien en todo el grupo que está dispuesto a matar para irse por como dejo a Hagakure Ishimaru esta casi al borde del quiebre pero algo lo obliga a mantenerse firme y seguir, el espíritu de su familia, su legado, sabe que al salir, si es que lo consigue, le esperan dificultades enormes, solo espera poder seguir con vida a través de este llamado juego con sus nuevos compañeros y espera que Naegi despierte pronto, ese chico sabe cómo mantener a la gente en cierta medida, cosa que le vendría muy bien en este momento.

Togami Byakuya, como heredero del gran conglomerado Byakuya ha visto muchas situaciones diferentes, esta es solo una más, desde muy joven se le enseño a tratar con los demás de tal manera de obtener siempre un beneficio, de no ser el caso con la menor cantidad de pérdida posible, este llamado juego era una situación completamente nueva a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y en este tablero de ajedrez debe ser paciente para decidir su siguiente movimiento, es obvio que aquel que se oculta detrás del oso es bastante bueno en lo que hace pero Togami no es alguien de perder los estribos, es un pensador frio y calculador, sabe que los demás aquí han estado nerviosos desde el fallido intento de asesinato y sabe que el peón conocido como Naegi Makoto marcara un antes y después en este juego, sol hace falta esperar y ser paciente.

Oowada Mondo estaba nervioso, tres días desde lo sucedido con el mocoso ese, muchas dudas dejo su conversación con el maldito peluche infernal y muchas cuestiones para hacerle al pendejo que le dice imitación de Elvis, sino fuera por la perra soldado y su rara habilidad que lo venció como si nada cuando intento darle un puñetazo ya le habría vuelto una pulpa en el suelo, en estos momentos como deseaba tener un gimnasio aquí.

Para Chihiro Fujisaki la situación solo empeoraba, estar atrapada aquí durante tantos días era algo aterrador, al menos no estaba sola como temía en un principio, aunque muchos de sus compañeros dan miedo en especial Oowada, Oogami, Ikusaba y Naegi, este ultimo por su extrema frialdad a la hora de combatir, era como ver a un animal enjaulado que acaba de romper a través de su prisión para devorar todo aquel que se interponga en su camino. Pero esto solo era con quien le amenazaba de alguna manera, amenaza directa contra su vida o la de su niñito, el resto del tiempo era alguien muy amable y amigable, como desearía poder tener una conversación trivial con él ahora, pero esta tendido en la cama agotado luego de salvar a su compañera Enoshima.

Oogami Sakura estuvo entrenando toda su vida para el combate y la batalla, siendo la mujer más fuerte y poderosa, título que heredo de su novio fallecido, cosa que respeta en cada combate deseando no perder para no faltarle el respeto a su memoria, este caso era una batalla más donde estaban otros como ella, algunos eran guerreros, con la voluntad de sobrevivir ante la adversidad presente ante ellos como si de una roca se tratase, ya sea para ellos mismo o para otros, como su familia, esto lo vio en el joven padre Naegi que estaba luchando por su hijo, más de una vez desde que se vieron atrapados aquí vio como le plantaba cara a Monokuma solo por su hijo, sin querer cuando ellos junto a Sayaka debían presentarse a la cafetería para formar los grupos y explorar la academia en busca de algo que los ayude a escapar se estaban demorando, les dijo a los demás que iba a ir por ellos pero en el camino pudo atrapar algo de su conversación sabiendo una parte de las razones de Naegi, esto le hizo tenerle un gran respeto y para no sorprenderlo de espía decidió volver diciendo que estaban en camino, ahora lamentaba la situación en la estaba el joven, postrado en la cama sin saber nada, le recordó durante unos segundos a su novio fallecido, una gran voluntad a pesar de la situación por el rostro serio a pesar de su situación actual.

Asahina Aoi estaba asustada, cosa que estaba pasándole factura ya que de costumbre suele ser alguien divertida y positiva con respecto a lo que se va desenvolviendo delante de ella pero al enterarse de que alguien está presente con muy malas intenciones, tan malas de que puede llegar a matar a alguien de aquí solo sirve para ponerle los nervios de punta, no le gusta esta situación pero debe desenvolverse en ella, al menos tiene a su amiga Oogami para darle un hombro donde llorar dependiendo de qué tan molesta y asustada este, se puso peor luego de lo sucedido con Enoshima ya que después de que Naegi cayera postrado muchos empezaron a culparse por lo de Hagakure e incluso fueron tan lejos como para insinuar de que tanto Naegi como su niño Kouki serían unas victimas bastante fáciles de matar y poder graduarse, cosa que pareció enloquecer a Ikusaba, ya que dejo con un ojo morado y un feo tajo en el brazo a quien lo dijo, Oowada. En su sincera opinión se lo tenía merecido.

Para Celestia Ludenberg esta mano era bastante interesante, por un lado el intento de asesinato de Hagakure y la posterior confrontación de Monokuma con Naegi y el postrado de este poco después, para ella esta mano era intrigante y había bastante en juego, había tres vidas que pueden ser cobradas como si nada dándole la posibilidad a su asesino de irse de aquí si no fuera por una razón, dos de esas vidas tienen una loba guardiana bastante agresiva con aquellos que parecen desearle algo malo a Naegi o su hijo, en especial a Naegi. Naegi demostró ser un jugador con varias cartas intrigantes, pero Ludenberg se pregunta cuanta más suerte puede tener este jugador en esta partida.

Kuwata León era alguien despreocupado, alguien que va con la marcha, un joven alegre que tenía grandes sueños y la Academia era el lugar donde podía crearlos, llevarlos y hacerlos una realidad, pero en vez de eso está atrapado aquí, encerrado como conejilla de indias para un experimento, de hecho es un experimento y eso vino de la boca de la mente maestra, aquel bastardo/a que se oculta detrás de un oso de peluche, está preocupado por los demás, ya se intento asesinar a uno de los presentes del grupo y otro casi fue ejecutado delante de la vista de todos pero gracias a la intervención de Naegi eso no sucedió aunque termino palmandola y a estado así desde hace tres días, dios, como lo envidiaba por tener a la idol Sayaka como enfermera…tal vez lastimarse no sea tan malo después de todo.

Hifumi Yamada estaba completamente asustado de la situación, primero es secuestrado en un lugar que no conoce, llevado a otro que según algunos de sus compañeros no es la Academia, ahora alguien de los presentes intento matar a otro y casi asesina el oso a otra, como daría lo que fuera para volver a su cuarto a su casa y seguir creando lo que mejor sabe hacer y solo él puede hacer…Debe haber una manera de salir de aquí….algo…

Sayaka Maizono estaba casi al borde del llanto, pero decidió no sollozar por el niño que cargaba en brazos, Kouki ha estado cada día más triste y desanimado, es como si se diera cuenta de lo que está pasando su padre, desde que Naegi colapso ha estado velando por él e incluso llegado a la resolución de salvarlo si alguien intenta algo aunque muchas veces viene Ikusaba a hacer guardia protegiéndolos anegando que es lo menos que puede hacer por haber salvado a su hermana menor, pero cuando estaba ella sola con Kouki trataba de todo para darle ánimos, lograba sacarle una sonrisa o una ligera risa pero solo por pocos minutos hasta que volvía con esa cara de dolor, puede ser pequeño pero sabe cuando su papá está en problemas, de vez en cuando se acercaba donde Naegi para acariciar su mejilla con cuidado y susurrarle al oído lo valiente que fue al enfrentar a Monokuma y salvar a Enoshima, aun cuando los ojos de Enoshima clavados en su espalda en el momento en que esta frente a ella protegiéndola la molesto un poco…bueno la molestaba mucho; luego de esas palabras terminaba con un beso en la frente pidiéndole que despierte, ya que dijo en voz baja que sería sus asistente…

Pero eso era solo el principio, cuando Sayaka vio el deseo sincero de protegerla a ella y a Kouki se vio sumida en un pozo de auto odio ya que al principio al ver el incentivo de Monokuma; luego de que Naegi cayera postrado él los convoco de nuevo, esta vez con un televisor mostrando a sus familias o algo a lo que estaban sumamente apegados, en su caso le mostraron a su familia y a su grupo, al final dio a entender que Naegi y Kouki serían excelentes ejemplos, uno postrado e indefenso, el otro un infante incapaz de defenderse. Sayaka había salido corriendo directamente a la enfermería, era su lugar, su refugio pero al ver a su amigo, el único aquí que le dio una mano, que dijo que la ayudaría le recordó sus planes, al menos los primeros; ella iba a matar a alguien e inculparlo, incluso pensó en la manera de usar a Kouki en ello pero al verlo ahí postrado, y como llego ahí, defendiendo y protegiendo a otro, recordó sus confesiones, su sinceridad y lo que pensaba hacer en este "juego", sobrevivir…

Sayaka se puso roja cuando recordó lo siguiente, _te llevare conmigo_ ¸ esas tres palabras le hicieron darse cuenta la horrible persona en la que se estaba convirtiendo solo para poder irse de este lugar, le puso una mano en la de Naegi para apretarla con fuerza, Kouki estaba en el pecho de su padre.

-Despierta pronto Naegi-kun, no sabes cuanta falta nos haces a Kouki a mí, sobre todo a tu hijo, no te rindas, recuerda lo que me dijiste hace tres días Naegi-le dijo cuidadosamente Sayaka y Kouki pareció incorporar algo suyo ya que dijo papa con júbilo, como si con eso fuera a traerlo de nuevo.

-esa misma noche-

(Normal Pov)

Cuando todo el mundo estaba descansado en la enfermería se estaba despertando alguien conocido en todo el grupo, primero movió su mano para seguirle el brazo, su boca se abría y tragaba bocanadas profundas de aire, se incorporo con fuerza y casi se cae de la cama pero logro incorporarse, respiraba para poder apaciguar su habilidad que estaba entrando en auge, sintió como su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba cada segundo y sus sentidos aumentaban, podía oler el aroma salado de las lagrimas junto a la salsa de curry, la amarga medicina, podía ver casi perfectamente en completa oscuridad por la gran dilatación de las pupilas, su oído capto el ronquido suave de su hijo y la respiración suave y calma de Sayaka, su "enfermera", de a poco Naegi se levanto para ir donde estaba durmiendo Sayaka con su hijito en sus brazos en un suave pero firme abrazo, con cuidado lo tomo sin despertarla y se sentó de nuevo en su cama mientras lo acunaba con delicadeza, Kouki sintió algo diferente, ya no estaba en el seno de Sayaka, la amiga de su padre, y las manos que lo cargaban era las de su padre, con cuidado abrió los ojos para exponer sus bellos rubíes al mundo que parecían brillar en la oscuridad hasta que se quedo mirando fijamente los robes esmeralda d su papá, sin pensarlo soltó una sonora risa y agito sus bracitos en su dirección tratando de tomarlo.

Naegi vio esto y sin pensarlo mucho acerco su cara para que Kouki pudiera tocarlo, apenas un poco y estaba sujetando su nariz, jugando con sus labios, rozando sus parpados y mejillas, su cabello castaño que ahora era negro en la penumbra, Makoto besaba su frente y mejillas mientras contenía el llanto, no sabe cuántas horas pasaron desde lo de Enoshima pero al fin volvía al mundo de los vivos.

-Que linda escena tengo upupupu-la voz que tanto odio despertaba en Makoto vino detrás suyo, con velocidad salto de la cama alejándose y tomando distancia de Monokuma, sujetaba a Kouki firmemente contra su pecho, el oso estaba sentado en la cama a un lado de la suya.

-¿Qué quieres oso?-le pregunto Makoto con cuidado, de vez en cuando miraba su alrededor a ver si algo intentaba con Sayaka o en busca de una posible arma, Monokuma se llevo una pata a la boca y se río.

-¿Qué acaso un director no puede ver como esta su alumno luego de un accidente?-le pregunto en vez de responderle, Makoto apretó los dientes y gruño por lo bajo en su dirección, Kouki estaba un poco agitado por el peluche macabro.

-No me hagas reír Monokuma, tú no te preocupas por nosotros, somos ratas de laboratorio para tu experimento-le dijo Makoto con sequedad, Monokuma se le quedo mirando hasta que decidió hablar de nuevo.

-Upupupu es verdad, debo cuidar de mis ratoncitos antes de sacrificarlos para mis proyectos pero no estoy aquí para eso, no señor, como me has estado sorprendiendo te voy a dar un regalo, una advertencia-le dijo con un tono de misterio y elegancia, como si quisiera atraerlo a su trampa, Makoto levanto una ceja en duda pero le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

-Bueno, tu sabes que la violencia contra el director está prohibida y Enoshima-san rompió esa regla, por esa razón debió ser castigada hasta que decidiste intervenir, cosa por lo cual debería matarlos tanto a ti como a ella, pero como me divertiste por tu despliegue de habilidad no lo hare, de hecho tengo una sorpresa para ti y blondie upupu-le dijo con suspicacia, Makoto estaba pensando en que puede ser dicha sorpresa pero no encontró nada, y todo lo que pensó era bastante malo.

-No quiero saber que pasa por esa mente enferma tuya-le dijo cortante, Monokuma solo agito una mano delante suyo mientras se…sonrojaba…perturbador según Naegi.

-Upupupupupu basta, me sonrojo….Bueno, eso es todo mi alumno, sigue así y te graduaras muy pronto-le dijo pero antes de que Makoto refutara dicho pensamiento Monokuma se fue por quien sabe donde dejándolo solo con Kouki que dejo de estar nervioso y temeroso, pero algo era sabido, la mañana siguiente será bastante agitada llena de acontecimientos.

-La mañana siguiente, auditorio-

(Naegi POV)

Luego de despertar lo único que pude hacer es jugar un rato con Kouki, este calmado de estar de nuevo conmigo pero parece que estaba bastante alegre ya que luego de unos 45 minutos quedo dormido, parece que no ha estado durmiendo bien…o más probable es que sea culpa mía, así que me volví a acostar sin pensarlo mucho, solo para ser despertado por un chillido o un grito, sin pensarlo me levante casi de un salto para ver a Sayaka mirando a todos lados preocupada, cuando me vio protegiendo Kouki que estaba llorando por ser despertado con semejante brusquedad ella se disculpo pero antes de poder decir algo siquiera me dio un aplastante abrazo que devolví como pude ya que sus brazos estaban bloqueando los míos. Además de que estaba sollozando un poco y ligeramente roja cuando sus manos pasaron de mi espalda a mí pecho, cosa que también me puso rojo.

Luego de dar un par de disculpas y de que me pusiera al día el audífono de la pared resonó pidiéndonos nuestra asistencia inmediata en el auditorio, cabe decir que recibí una cálida bienvenida de la gran mayoría en especial de Ikusaba….bueno teniendo en cuenta que no es muy es expresiva pero la intención es lo que cuenta, también le agradecí por haberme cuidado mientras estaba inconsciente y de su hermana que se vio muy agradecida por haberla salvado, y también me dejo un sonoro beso en la mejilla, y con la marca de lápiz labial en la mejilla derecha…de saber que iba a ser así debí salvarla hace mucho Jejeje

-Gracias papá, sigue así y tendrás muchos más-me susurro cuando dejo de besarme para mi impacto, aunque cuando volví mi mirada hacia los demás algunos estaban sorprendidos en especial Kuwata y Oowada, el primero viéndose bastante celoso por esto pero cuando me volví hacia Sayaka tenía una cara de pocos amigos, de hecho tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada parecía la de un demonio….mejor la dejo sola un rato.

Estábamos por preguntarnos qué pasaba cuando Monokuma se nos mostro en el podio.

-Buenos días mis amados estudiantes, estamos aquí para…bah, la hare corta, estamos aquí para presenciar el castigo de Enoshima Junko por desobedecer las reglas-esas palabras dejaron impactados a todos en especial a la propia Enoshima que se vio algo pálida mientras que su hermana estaba por sacar su cuchillo pero la detuve con un gesto de la mano, me le acerque a Enoshima y deposite a Kouki es sus brazos, esta lo tomo mecánicamente para acunarlo y tratar de despejarse de su destino, luego me dirigí donde Monokuma.

-¿Qué juegas Monokuma?-le pregunte de manera directa y fría, este se río.

-Upupupu nada en realidad, te lo dije, Enoshima rompió las reglas y debe ser castigada así como tú también por haberla ayudado-dijo de manera desdeñosa como si fuera nada, apreté las manos con fuerza ante esto.

-¿Así nada más? Que aburrido-esto pareció llamarle su atención ya que su ojo rojo brillaba con sadismo y locura.

-Ten cuidado con esa lengua Naegi, puedes ser peligroso pero ante mi solo eres una hormiga-me advirtió, pero en vez de temer me burle, debo jugar bien mis cartas.

-¿Eso es lo mejor? Esperaba más de ti Monokuma, digo, terminar a Enoshima así nada más en frente de todo el mundo…tan predecible-le dije con aburrimiento, cosa que sorprendió a todo el mundo y se veían sin habla, bien, los tengo a ellos, ahora debo obtenerle la mente maestra, puedo sentir el escalofrió que corre mi columna y las gotas de sudor frío que bajan por mi espalda.

-upupupu por favor no trates de provocarme para que caiga en tu trampa Naegi, **eso sí es predecible** -me dijo con la voz oscura, aquí va mi plan…mierda, rápido Naegi piensa algo, cualquier cosa.

-Pero como me diviertes haremos un cambio de planes-luego de estas palabras apareció un botón rojo delante de Monokuma, este lo apretó y delante se abrió el piso brotando una mesa con dos objetos, el primero era una gargantilla de cuero negro que tenía líneas blancas como cadenas de espinas con dos iniciales, N.M, cosa que alude a mi nombre, algo muy raro mientras que lo otro era una pistola alemana, parecía nazi o algo así, una Luger, no estoy seguro, no soy bueno con esto, a un lado de la pistola estaba una bala negra con las iniciales en rojo sangre E.J, esto no me da un buen presagio.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-le pregunte luego de estar pensándolo un rato.

-Upupupu fácil mi alumno, con esto se decidirá el destino de Enoshima…como sabrás ella quebró las reglas y eso amerita un castigo pero llegaste tú y eres uno más, ahora como tú la salvaste su vida depende de ti, por un lado tomas la pistola, cargas la bala y la matas, cosa sencilla para un asesino como tú o toma el collar y la reclamas como tuya-me dijo, y lo ultimo saco un gemido que estaba conteniendo así como muchos se impresionaron y dieron a entender su opinión de diversas maneras.

-CALLENSE IDIOTAS QUE ESTO NO ES SU ASUNTO-grito Monokuma callándolos, luego se volvió a mí, me quede mirando y mire por el rabillo del ojo a Enoshima que se veía pálida mientras abrazaba a Kouki como si fuera su salvación, cerré los ojos y deje escapar un suspiro que no sabía que contenía y tome la gargantilla y me dirigí hacia ella con paso lento pero seguro, cuando me vio con la gargantilla solo enrojeció mientras movía la cabeza para no verme, Monokuma estaba caminando a mi lado.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿En verdad puedes poner tu confianza en un desconocido, aun más en esta situación? Porque ahora Enoshima es tu mascota, juguete, herramienta, lo que sea como quieras verlo pero sus acciones son tuyas, sé que es una rubia cachonda que esta buena, que tío no se la quiere tirar y hacerle de todo pero hay muchos coños por ahí…bueno aquí no muchos upupupu-me decía tratando de convencerme de que no hiciera esto y la asesinara. Al ver que no conseguiría nada solo movió la cabeza negativamente, como si esto fuera algo malo.

-Sería más simple el matarla, pero ya que, es tu decisión-me dijo y volvió al podio, cuando estaba frente a Enoshima le hice levantar la cabeza que estaba gacha, respire profundo y trate de ordenar mis pasamientos…me vino unas líneas de una novela que tenía en el ordenador.

-Date la vuelta, desnuda tu cuello y quédate quieta-le dije con seriedad, o creo yo que es seriedad, ella hizo como lo ordene bajo la atenta mirada de todo el mundo, trague saliva en silencio y me puse rojo pero no me detuve, levante mis manos y comencé a ponerle la gargantilla con cuidado de no lastimarla de alguna manera, cuando estaba hecho la abrace por detrás y le susurre lo siento pero volví a hablar más que nada para Monokuma.

-Eres mía, mía y de nadie más….solo mía- con cada palabra iba bajando mi tono mientras me le acercaba, al final deposite un beso en su hombro y cuello, Enoshima soltó un suspiro y creo que un diminuto gemido, Monokuma se río y luego se despidió…puedo sentir la mirada de todo el mundo en nosotros…

Este será un día largo…muy largo a mi parecer.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4: Demonio Interior….

(Naegi POV)

Bueno….la situación deja mucho que desear, en un punto hablamos del castigo, e esta sanción impuesta por el oso ese que solo busca nuestra muerte a manos de aquellos que están dentro de este auditorio pero como mi suerte es una verdadera maldición ahora tengo una "esclava" que resulta ser la supermodelo, la súper Fashionista Enoshima Junko que lleva en el cuello debajo de su collar la gargantilla con mis iniciales, prueba de que me pertenece…

Y por el otro tengo a 15 estudiantes con la cara de palo completamente anonadados sobre dicha situación, ahora no sé ni cómo debo seguir, pero si se una cosa…la más importante.

No debí haberme levantado de la cama hoy, bajo ningún aspecto, maldita sea, no debí tomar tanto refresco a la madrugada….pero bueno, Kouki le agarro hambre y le prepare su mamadera y de paso tome lo mío….ahh extraño esas noches en la casa donde estábamos tranquilos ¿Cómo demonios la situación acabo así? Una esclava, UNA JODIDA ESCLAVA, según Monokuma sus actos son míos y debo velar por ella, al menos tengo a Ikusaba para darme una mano, espero. Ya tenía suficiente con este juego de matanza mutua, al menos no está Hagakure, todavía sigue en la enfermería.

-Entonces… ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto dubitativa Fujisaki a todo el mundo que estaba completamente callado metido en sus propios pensamientos, inclusive Ishimaru que es un fiel apegado a las reglas de la supuesta escuela está completamente callado en este preciso momento, que bien me vendría uno de sus gritos….no, pensándolo bien eso sería algo muy malo para Kouki que todavía esta acostumbrados a todo este "ambiente", debo decir que lo único bueno de este momento es que Monokuma desapareció.

-Creo que…todo está resuelto…bueno, el caso de Enoshima lo está al menos…-dijo confundido Kuwata, Oowada mira impactado pero creo que veo una pequeña chispa de respeto en los ojos, creo.

-Mmmmm ¿Desayunamos?-pregunto esperanzada de quebrar este ambiente tenso….bueno no sería la palabra más indicada pero se acerca, si es incomodo, tanto que puedo sentir como mi cara arde en varios tonos fuertes de rojo.

-Jejeje ¿Qué paso Naegi con toda esa charla ehh? Eres mía y toda la cosa ahora estas sonrojado como alguien que ve la chica que le guUUFFFFFFF-estaba Kuwata burlándose de mí pero Sayaka le dio un codazo en medio del estomago, uno muy duro por cómo se encogió sobre sí mismo para luego seguir su camino dejándolo ahí tirado nomas, bueno, el tipo se lo busco y mejor no la molesto, se ve tan enojada y molesta, un paso de estallar…

-Vamos Kouki, es hora de tu mamadera-le dije con cuidado de no molestarlo mucho, se ve algo cansado y soñoliento el chiquitín; caminos todos a excepción de Kuwata que estaba aun adolorido y fuimos directo hacia la cafetería donde nos sentamos como antes solo que esta vez las hermanas se sentaron con prontitud a cada lado de mi, cosa que no pareció caerle nada bien a Sayaka por como su mirada se hizo mucho más oscura, incluso esta apretando el puño con fuerza, mejor rajo de acá.

-Dámelo Naegi, lo cuidare mientras le preparas lo suyo-fue la voz de Enoshima que me saco de mi ensueño, Kouki extendió sus manitas hacia ella para que lo tomara, y cuando paso a sus brazos empezaron a jugar con gestos, caras y voces raras que lo hacían reír sin parar, Ikusaba miraba con un ojo atento como un halcón vigilando su nido de cualquier posible invasor no deseado, incluso tenía su mano arriba de su cuchillo esperando a algo.

-Gracias Enoshima te debo una-le dije con cariño, por alguna razón ella se sonrojo para luego babear un poco pero rápidamente se limpio para seguir jugando con Kouki, este al ver que me iba se empezó a agitar y lloriquear un poco con cada paso que daba lejos de él, parece que los tres días que estuve en coma le dejaron afectado un poco.

-¿Quieres ir con papá Kouki?-le pregunto con cariño Enoshima, este se vio bastante emocionado y empezó a decir mío, mío, mío mientras me señalaba con las manos, me reí para tomarlo de nuevo en mis brazos.

-Vamos a cocinar algo rico ¿Dale Kouki?-le pregunte con dulzura en la voz, mi respuesta fue un tirón de mi cara y cabello. Cuando estaba yendo hacia la cocina vi pro el rabillo del ojo como tanto Sayaka y Enoshima se levantaron de su asiento para ir conmigo, se miraron y juro que veo un rayo chocando entre sus miradas, están sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa que solo puede significar algo muy, muy malo….me recuerda a Komaru en sus días…no es algo bonito de recordar, es algo sumamente aterrador a decir verdad.

-Quédate sentada Enoshima-san, no será que te rompas una uña al cocinar-le dijo "cariñosamente" Sayaka a Enoshima, esta solo bufo con una gran sonrisa, esto se va a poner feo muy pronto, los demás miran la escena con diversos grados de interés, en especial Kuwata que está muy sonriente. Eso, ¿Eso es una corona en la cabeza de Enoshima? ¿Y de dónde diablos salió? Esto es cada vez más raro.

- _Ohhh mortal, estas muy equivocada si piensas que vas a interferir en mi labor-_ le replico con sorna como si fuera algo intachable e inamovible, Sayaka borro su sonrisa para tener una mirada dura.

-Insisto Enoshima, la cocina se me da mejor a mí, solo **quédate aquí** -Le respondió con dureza esta vez Sayaka, por su parte Enoshima cruzo sus brazos debajo de su busto para tomar una posición mucho más firme y mirarla directamente a los ojos.

- _Hmph patético mortal, alabo tu tenacidad para hacerme frente, pero se necesita mucho más para hacerme retroceder...-_ y así la discusión siguió, yo mejor me largo de aquí, veo como Ikusaba viene conmigo, algo bueno….Espero.

-y por esta razón Kouki papá no está casado ni tiene pareja-le dije con cuidado y ligera diversión a mi hijo que se me quedo mirando confundido con los ojos clavados en los mío y la boca abierta en una O, como si me estuviera preguntando que le estaba diciendo, me reí por este gesto suyo, solo lo acune más en mis brazos, seguí hacia la cocina con Ikusaba detrás dejando a las dos chicas que seguían discutiendo entre ellas.

-ya entenderás cuando seas mayor Kouki, por ahora sigue disfrutando de tu inocencia-le indique y este siguió tirando de mi cabello, debo conseguir algún juguete o algo similar aquí, de no ser así terminare quedándome calvo muy pronto, nos adentramos en la cocina para verla como antes, llena de comida, verduras de todo tipo, fruta, abrí la heladera para sacar dos cajas de huevos, cuatro cajas grandes de leche, abrí la encimera y saque lo que necesitaba, sartenes, un tenedor y una espátula, con todo esto comencé a cocinar un desayuno bastante simple, panqueques, tres botellas de miel y jarabe, puse la tetera para hacer té y café, todo mientras a Kouki lo deje arriba de la encimera con su juguete…ahora que lo pienso creo que en mi cuarto dentro de mi mochila…demonios me desperté en el salón sin nada de mis cosas, solo mi ropa con Kouki, ni siquiera sé si tengo algo más conmigo más allá de lo indispensable, debo hacer un barrido de mi habitación cuanto antes, saber que tengo y que no.

-Bueno Kouki, papá estará ocupado durante un rato, pórtate bien-le dije con cariño para sobarle el cabello un poco, se río en respuesta y siguió jugando con su muñeco, me di vuelta para ver a Ikusaba parada mirando como águila, es algo intimidante pero me acostumbrare.

-Ikusaba-san ¿Hay algo que gustes para desayunar? Estoy haciendo panqueques con algo de té y café ¿Alguna preferencia?-le pregunte amablemente y veo como Ikusaba parpadeo dos veces para luego mirarme, estaba mirando a Kouki jugar tranquilamente, mejor dicho lo estaba custodiando, protegiéndolo, no puedo evitar sonreír ante esto.

-No tengo un gusto fijo, cualquier cosa esta bien para mí Naegi-me respondió con la voz monótona, le sonreí y volví a lo mío, veo por el rabillo del ojo un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

-Como gustes Ikusaba-san, solo dime si quieres algo en especial, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por quien cuido tanto de mi niño como de mi durante mi estancia en la enfermería-le dije con suavidad, ella solo asintió…veo que puede sonreír aunque sea un poco, pequeña pero bonita sonrisa tiene Ikusaba.

-Deberías sonreír más a menudo Ikusaba-san, tienes una linda sonrisa-le dije despreocupadamente para luego girarme y volver hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Escuche como murmuraba algo pero no logro entenderlo del todo.

(Mukuro POV)

Linda, el me dijo linda, cree que soy linda, tengo linda sonrisa….

Naegi Makoto, un chico simple y a la vez no lo es, eres un soldado intrigante en este campo de batalla, luchas sin recibir órdenes, te sublevas solo para proteger a los miembros de tu pelotón, no dudas en mantenerlos a salvo de cualquier otra cosa u otros que lo amenacen…

 _Deberías sonreír más a menudo Ikusaba, tienes una linda sonrisa_

Y eres alguien muy amable, cuando nadie fue así para conmigo, gracias Naegi.

(Naegi POV)

Pasaron al menos unos 45 minutos y delante de mí en la mesa había dos bandejas llenas de panqueques con las botellas de jarabe que eran miel de maple, salsa de frutilla y chocolate, teteras con te negro, verde y earl gray, café negro cargado...Necesito una taza de este cuanto antes. No dormí muy bien luego de la conversación que tuve con Monokuma anoche. Me moví hacia la puerta para ver algo interesante.

Todos los hombres miraban en una dirección, como si estuvieran esperando un espectáculo de algún tipo, en la mesa sentadas una al lado de la otra estaban Enoshima y Sayaka y la imagen no es nada agradable y bonita, ambas están pegadas codo con codo, sus ojos destilan malicia y sumo enojo una para con la otra, juro que ese rayo ahora son dos, uno azul oscuro y el otro de un rosa pálido que cuando chocan están tratando de superar a su oponente, Enoshima tiene una cara de suficiencia grabada en el rostro junto a una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que es mala cual depredadora que está delante de su presa malherida lista para ser devorada, mientras que Sayaka tiene la cara seria y el cabello le está tapando un ojo, al otro lado los chicos están hablando entre ellos en voz baja y veo como Oowada y Kuwata hablan para luego reírse, Kuwata saco un par de billetes y Oowada le siguió, se dieron la mano…me pregunto sobre que apostaron estos dos, espero que no sea a ver quien salta a arrancarle los ojos a la otra porque eso parecen estar a punto de hacer Enoshima y Sayaka de seguir así.

-Si terminaron lo que sea que están haciendo ¿Pueden las dos darme una mano con el desayuno? Ikusaba-san y yo no damos abasto con ello-llame principalmente a las dos chicas enemigas que al escuchar mi voz se separaron a la velocidad del rayo ara dirigirse hacia mí con una sonrisa forzosa, además de que mientras se me acercaban trataban de taparle el camino a la otra…maldita sea mi cuarta habilidad que parece entrar en vigor justo ahora, cuando estaba tan bien.

-¿Desayuno? Gracias Naegi-dijo Asahina que paso volando hacia la cocina buscando su premio, me recordó a un perro feliz con la cola agitándose con locura, no pude evitar sonreír ante el gesto en especial cuando tomo un gran plato con panqueques y jarabe de frutilla, sus ojos parecían brillar como los de un niño, Oogami se acerco y ayudo llevando la gran mayoría de las cosas en sus grandes y robustos brazos.

-Gracias por tomarte la molestia Naegi, con todo lo sucedido cada cual comía a su tiempo, esto es un soplo de aire fresco con toda la situación actual-me dio las gracias Oogami con sonrisa sincera en su cara. Le di una a cambio.

-o hay de que Oogami, en momentos como estos debemos mantenernos en calma y siendo nosotros mismos, no debemos dejarnos caer por los engaños de Monokuma-Le dije con la cara seria, ella solo asintió como si fuera una verdad irrefutable, nos sentamos en la mesa y cada uno tomo un plato con gusto, Oowada tenía café con los panqueques bañados e miel de maple, tanto que llamo la atención de Fujisaki que le imito, aunque cuando tomo un sorbo del café negro casi lo escupe por lo amargo que es, Ishimaru estaba tomando un poco de té verde con gusto, suspiro de emoción ante el sabor, no creí que le gustaba tanto.

-Ahh Naegi-san este té es delicioso, gracias-dijo con alegría y casi gritándolo pero le di una mirada ya que sus fuerte….entusiasmo pone nervioso a Kouki, este lo reconoció y dio un asentimiento para Kouki mientras sonreía.

-Aquí faltan Donuts…lástima que no hay….-dijo desanimada Asahina, me reí un poco mientras comía un bocado de mis panqueques con miel y chocolate.

-Creo que había un par de cajas en una encimera de la cocina arriba a la derecha-cuando esas palabras salieron de mi boca Asahina salió corriendo como si estuviera en las Olimpiadas, en verdad es rápida no solo en el agua por las cosas que leí en Internet sobre ella y su habilidad como nadadora.

-Saben bien mocoso, solo te falta el delantal y serias una esposa jajaja-se rio de esa broma Oowada, pero veo como está manchado con miel en gran parte de la cara mientras comía.

-y a ti te falta el babero para ser un niño pequeño Oowada-le dije con sorna, este se paso una mano por la boca y las mejillas para notar que decía la verdad, gruño y se puso un poco rojo de la molestia pero lo siguiente lo puso aun más rojo.

-Ten…Oowada-san…te…te….te servirá-dijo por lo bajo Fujisaki mientras le extendía una servilleta, este la acepto y dsvio la cara completamente roja, por el contrario Fujisaki tenía una linda sonrisa por haber ayudado.

-Aquí Naegi-kun…abre grande y di ahhh-escuche como Enoshima hablaba y se reía por lo bajo, sus ojos brillaban con diversión ante esta oportunidad de molestarme.

* _crack*_

Ese sonido no sonó nada bueno, así que solo voy a ignorarlo, ojos que no ven corazón que no siente es lo que dicen, abrí mi boca para recibir un trozo de panque con salsa de frutilla, Enoshima solo sonrió aun más si es posible, esa sonrisa parecía ir desde una mejilla hasta la otra…. ¿Esta babeando? Esto es…nuevo.

-Gracias Enoshima-san, aquí, ten un poco de lo mío, te gustara-vi como Enoshima enrojeció bastante para poner sus manos en las mejillas, sus ojos ahora parecen los de un anime, grandes y brillantes.

-EEEEEEHHHHHH? Naegi-kun…es muy pronto…..y en público…no creí que eras tan activo, te tome por un herbívoro-dijo por lo bajo pero pude escucharla más sin embargo acerco su cara para tomar el trozo de panque recién terminado y aun caliente más allá de que hemos estado comiendo desde hace al menos unos 15 minutos, ya debería estar aunque sea algo frio, lo tomo y cerró los ojos mientras lo saboreaba con placer, veo como tiembla y como sus dedos se cierran para abrirse cada pocos segundos, la baba cae ahora en mayor cantidad desde su boca.

-Delicioso Naegi-kun ¿Puedo tener un poco más?-temía que darme la misma cara de cachorro que me da Komaru cuando quiere algo y no estoy de humor para dárselo.

* _crack* *objeto rompiéndose en dos*_

Eso si no sonó nada bueno…con cuidado me di la vuelta para ver a Sayaka que estaba sentada al lado de Ikusaba que estaba sentada al lado mío y por alguna razón no dejaban de mirarme fijamente, en el caso de Sayaka me sorprende la fuerza que tiene para partir un tenedor en dos, son de metal y a Ikusaba que miraba como un depredador, un mucho más peligroso que la mayoría y tenía que estar cortando sus panqueques con su cuchillo de guerra.

-Mmmmm ¿Quieren un poco?-les pregunte a la defensiva e inseguro mientras les extendía mi plato que aun tenia medio panque.

-¡Yo quiero!-dijo la voz emocionada de Asahina mientras que con un rápido movimiento me quito el plato para terminarlo con avidez, delante suyo estaba una caja de donuts vacía, parece que en verdad le gustan bastante esos postres. Tanto Sayaka como Ikusaba la miraron como si hubiera cometido un sacrilegio o algo sumamente horrible que no tiene posibilidad alguna de perdón.

-Bastardo con suerte… ¿Es esta la suerte del Súper Suertudo de Preparatoria?-se quejaba Kuwata mientras comía lo suyo algo molesto pero volvió a sonreír cuando probaba los panque y lo acompañaba de té.

-Excelente earl gray, es delicioso joven padre, no creí que tenía tan grandes habilidades culinarias bajo su ala, ¿Es toda una caja de sorpresas no es así?-dijo Ludemburg mientras bebía su te con modestia y los ojos cerrados, al lado suyo Yamada-san comía con emoción grandes cantidades como Asahina.

-Ñam..ñam…ñammm…delicioso panque Naegi Makoto-dono, sería un gran chef tal como en Shokugeki no Soma, bravo-dijo con emoción renovada.

-Come como hombre civilizado y no como cerdo, estas ensuciando mi vestido-dijo con un acento frío Ludemburg hacia Yamada-san, este salto de su asiento con un panque a medio comer mientras corría en dirección hacia la cocina buscando algo, esta escena me dio gracia, vi como Ludemburg movió la cabeza negativamente mientras bebía su té para calmarse de su admirador, desde que estamos aquí Hifumi no se despego de ella, es como su mayordomo, un poco torpe pero fiel mayordomo.

-Aquí Ludemburg-san, Toma-le dije ara extenderle un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo, ella se me quedo mirando un poco pero extendió la mano aceptando el gesto, me dio una sonrisa pequeña y un gracias mientras se limpiaba el vestido y un poco su rostro ya que restos de miga y comida cayeron en ellos.

-Papá-dijo Kouki para llamar mi atención mientras tiraba de m sudadera debajo de mi chaqueta, cada tirón se hacía más fuerte ya que no estaba con él, baje la mirada para verlo con los ojos llorosos, luego miro hacia los panques, en especial aquellos que tenían chocolate y frutilla, me miro mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

-¿Quieres un poco Kouki? Bueno….ya va siendo hora de que comiences a dejar de a poco la leche…además los panqueques están muy blandos-me dije más a mi mismo mientras tomaba una de las bandejas del desayuno para cortar suavemente el panque y soplarlo para que no quemara a mi hijo, luego se lo acerque con juegos como el avioncito o en trencito que lo hizo reír y aplaudir con entusiasmo, abrió su boca cuando estaba cerca de la misma y lo degusto, movió su boca con grandes movimientos mientras lo saboreaba, sus ojos parecían brillar en entusiasmo ante el dulce sabor de los dos jarabes mesclados, sonrió y se rio mientras aplaudía con fuerza renovada pidiéndome más del delicioso dulce.

-Jeje tranquilo Kouki, la comida no se ira volando….bueno tal vez con Hifumi y Asahina pero siempre puedo hacer más-le decía con cariño mientras lo alimentaba. Seguimos con este ambiente tranquilo y calmo pero algo asalta mi cerebro, es como una sensación de deja vu, como si pase por todo esto, ahora que lo pienso….

¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Cuál es la fecha exacta? ¿Estuve en verdad tres días luego de sufrir los efectos secundarios de mi tercera habilidad? ¿Por qué siento que a estas personas las conozco desde antes? Tengo otras preguntas pero debo planteármelas en privado y con un bloc de notas a ser posible, cualquier pista que deje pasar no es algo bueno….note una mirada que estaba clavada en mi, gire un poco la cabeza para ver a Kirigiri que si bien estaba bebiendo su café no despegaba los ojos de mi, como si buscara una pregunta a algo que solo ella se cuestiona con respecto a mi persona, le hice una seña de que habláramos después, ella se vio sorprendida de esto pero asintió no obstante. Pero este era el ojo de la tormenta, lo sabía ya que los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaron de golpe y mi respiración se agito un poco, mi ritmo cardiaco se acelero para preparar una oleada de adrenalina que de un momento a otro correría por mis venas preparándome para combatir…

Y para matar….

-Upupupu buenos días mis estudiantes-fue la voz fría de Monokuma que salió del nada, miramos hacia todos lados para verlo sentado en una mesa, entre sus piernas estaba un jarrón de miel, metió una mano y saco una gran cantidad para devorarla, ahora su sonrisa cambio por unos cuantos colmillos.

-Pero antes de ponerme a escuchar su basura que francamente no me interesa debo preguntar a cada uno de ustedes algo verdaderamente importante y que me tiene intrigado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde lo sucedido con Blondie y su nuevo amo upupupu-dijo sonriendo mientras comía su miel, de golpe se levanto y tiro el jarrón al suelo provocando que se quebrara en cientos de pedazos, Kouki se agito mientras lloriqueaba un poco y enterraba su cara en mi pecho, a mis lados las dos hermanas parecieron reaccionar de manera inesperada, escuche como Enoshima gruñía de enfado y rabia pero la veía temblar ligeramente, de seguro aun asustada del intento de asesinarla, por el otro lado Ikusaba preparo su cuchillo en un agarre martillo bastante firme, su mirada era acerada y fría, lista para la guerra.

-¡USTEDES BASTARDOS SIN VALOR, GUSANOS DE MIERDA! TIENEN A UN IMBECIL CABEZA PALMERA EN LA PALMA DE SU MANO HERIDO, NO PUEDE DEFENDERSE ¿QUÉ SE HACE? EHHH ¿NADIE SABE? SE LO ASESINA, SE LE APLASTA, DESTRIPA, LACERA, APUÑALA, CORTA, DESGARRA, QUIEBRA, MUTILA, CERCENA, DECAPITA, QUEMA, ENVENENA, ALGO, PERO NOOOOOO USTEDES VAN Y LO SALVAN ¿SON IDIOTAS? Ahhhhhh parece que los mocosos de hoy en día necesitan ayuda, levántese, tengo algo para ustedes-y salto de la mesa para caminar en dirección hacia los pasillos, nos quedamos viéndolo caminar hasta que nos volvió a llamar.

-MUEVANSE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ-rugió con molestia y sadismo en la voz, su ojo rojo brillaba con un fulgor que no había visto hasta ahora. Nos llevo a donde estaba la sala de AV, adentro estaban un par de escritorios con su respectivo ordenador y separadas por un panel de madera entre cada una de ellas, era como en un cibercafé. Una para cada uno de nosotros, esto me da un mal augurio.

-Bien, que empiece la función, en cada ordenador solo mostrara dos videos, como recuerdan a menos que sean un montón de retrasados les dije que tenían dos días para que alguien muera a manos de otro pero ese plazo se venció así que les prepare este regalito sorpresa ¿No es su director tan considerado? Upupupu pero volviendo al caso aquí se les mostrara algo de afuera junto a su más vergonzoso secreto, disfrútenlo bastardos-dicho y hecho Monokuma se fue por un agujero en la pared a pesar de las protestas de Oowada Kuwata, los demás nos quedamos mirando los ordenadores como si fueran a estallar o algo similar de un momento a otro.

-Bueno…. ¿Quién va primero?-pregunto dubitativa Fujisaki mientras sus dedos jugaban entre ellos, una clara señal de nerviosismo. A su lado Ishimaru tomo una fuerte respiración para dar un paso hacia el ordenador con su nombre, siguiéndolo cada uno de a poco se acerco al suyo con miedo y paranoia; me senté en la silla con Kouki en mi regazo y me puse los audífonos, el ordenador se encendió cuando esta acción se completo, la pantalla era como un escritorio normal, aunque no había ninguna carpeta salvo de una con mis iniciales, el puntero se movió solo hacia la misma e hizo doble click abriéndola, adentro mostro dos archivos de video, uno se llamaba Familiy Despair y el otro Inner Demon, hizo doble click en Family Despair, el video comenzó.

Los primeros 10 segundos era una pantalla completamente negra luego se mostro una sala de estar, un sillón marrón oscuro con las paredes pintadas de un tono pastel con cortinas de un color similar y una gran ventana detrás del mueble…era la sala de estar de mi casa, vi como tres figuras caminaban hasta sentarse en el sillón, era mi familia, mi padre Hideo Naegi, que estaba vestido de manera semi formal, una camisa blanca, las mangas arremangadas y un pantalón de vestir negro, tenía el cabello negro corto con un pequeño Ahoge en su cabeza, mi madre Ai Naegi, tenía un vestido blanco sencillo y su cabello es largo hasta la zona de la espalda media de color castaño claro, en los dedos de mis padres puedo ver como brilla el anillo de bodas, al lado de mi padre está mi hermana menor Komaru Naegi, que viste el uniforme femenino de su escuela que consiste en una chaqueta de color marrón oscuro con una falda a juego, debajo una camisa blanco con un listón rojo en un nudo como si fuera un moño, tenía también medias negras con mocasines marrones, su cabello era una mezcla de los tonos de mis padres, su Ahoge se movía de un lado a otro feliz y emocionado, no pude evitar sonreír ante la pantalla con ligeras lagrimas que brotaban de mis ojos, Kouki los vio y se río para estirar sus manitas hacia ellos como si en verdad pudiera tocarlos.

- _Mako, hijo querido ¿Cómo estás?-_ comenzó mi madre con la voz llena de felicidad, sonreía a la cámara con una emoción en la cara y voz que era contagiosa.

- _Makoto hijo, tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos porque ingresaste a la Academia, no dejamos de celebrar este…salto que diste, aunque tu mamá a veces se deprime porque uno de sus bebes no está con ella, esperamos que te vaya muy bien…ahhh cuida mucho de Kouki, aunque no debo recordártelo ya por como lo amas, casi pareces un pare, no puedo evitar recordar cuando eras de esa edad y te tenía en brazos, se feliz, pórtate bien y haz tu mejor esfuerzo-_ dijo mi padre con orgullo y cariño en su voz, su pecho se irguió como si viera algo muy bueno, se quitaba las lagrimas pero estas seguían cayendo de mis ojos.

- _Onii-chan, Onii-chan….aquí tu linda hermanita, cuídate y has muchas cosas divertidas en la Academia, cuida de Kouki, vigila que coma, báñalo todos los días, no te juntes con malas compañías, no fumes…ahhh y nada de novias, no tienes tiempo ahora pero un ligue aquí o allá está bien jijiji te quiero Onii-chan bye,bye-_ me decía Komaru con alegría mientras cerraba los ojos y su Ahoge se movía de un lado a otro lleno de emoción.

De golpe la imagen de mi familia sonriente cambio como si nada en un parpadeo, ahora el tono de las paredes era una mezcla del morado oscuro con manchas en negro, la ventana estaba rota, el mueble esta rasgado con marcas como de garras, tenía muchas manchas negras que me puedo imaginar son sangre seca, esto era algo aberrante…

Morboso y aterrador, mi corazón salió disparado, mi ojos se dilatan, mi respiración se agita y puedo sentir como mi boca se pone seca, por otro lado mis músculos se tensan y mis huesos se hacen más firmes, la adrenalina corre por mis venas como si fueran autos de formula 1 corriendo una carrera con todo lo que tienen, esta sensación en la boca del estomago, esta ansiedad que me está quemando y mi cerebro que dispara varias posibles escenas de mi familia siendo asesinada. El video termino y volvió a la anterior carpeta para dar con el otro archivo, el Inner Demon, mi cerebro ahora se enfría, mi respiración se regula pero mis sentidos se agudizan aun más, trague saliva mientras esperaba a esto.

Comenzó como una grabación de una cámara de seguridad de algún parque, era de noche por las luces encendidas, por el camino de piedra rodeado de verde iba caminando una persona con paso apurado como si estuviera huyendo, de golpe se detuvo, como si hubiera escuchado algo a su alrededor que lo dejo helado, miro hacia todos lados buscando algo, comenzó a correr en una dirección metiéndose entre los arbustos y salir del campo de visión de la cámara, la imagen cambio para dar a un vecindario normal pero algo no estaba bien, una camioneta blanca detenida, debajo de un poste de luz una persona tirada con algo en sus brazos, un bulto que estaba meciendo con cuidado, delante de esa persona cuatro personas, todos adultos con abrigos o trajes, cada uno armado con un arma, el primero tenía una pistola, el segundo un fusil de algún tipo, el tercero un largo machete amorfo y extraño mientras que el ultimo tenía un cuchillo de caería.

( _N/a: el del machete es el mismo que usa Sweet Tooth de la saga Twisted Metal)_

La cámara hizo un zoom de las personas para verlas mejor pero solo persona tirada se la identifico como una mujer que estaba hablando o mejor dicho suplicando ya sea por su vida o por lo que cargaba que se mostro que era un bebe, de a poco el sujeto de la pistola a punto para dispararle cuando el del machete advirtió algo y se puso a correr en dicha dirección desapareciendo de la escena hasta que volvió con lo que lo alerto, era el mismo individuo de la anterior cámara que lo llevaba arrastrando mientras este pataleaba y se retorcía tratando de escapar pero su captor era mucho más fuerte, cuando estaba cerca de sus colegas lo arrojo en medio para comenzar a darle fieras aptadas en el pecho y al costado haciendo que se retuerce de dolor mientras parecía reírse, el del cuchillo se unió a los golpes y le dio una patada en la cara dejándolo fuera de sí, su jefe que aparentemente era el de la pistola dio una indicación hacia machete, este dio un asentimiento mientras alzaba su arma lista para enterrarla en el pecho del pobre que tuvo la mala suerte de estar cerca de este lugar en ese día pero cuando la hoja estaba cerca de darle muerte hizo algo que los sorprendió a todos, rodo sobre sí mismo a un lado esquivando la hoja para girar rápidamente y darle una patada en la zona debajo de la rodilla de machete para dejarlo arrodillado, se levanto para tomarlo de la muñeca y doblarla y acto seguido tomo el machete para enterrarlo hasta traspasar su pecho al otro lado de su espalda que la cámara enfoco como la punta y un poco más sobresalía de la víctima, el del fusil reacciono.

Apunto para disparar pero no dio en el blanco sino que le dio al cadáver que fue usado como escudo humano, sin pensarlo el individuo desconocido arranco el machete de un movimiento seco dejando salir una gran cantidad de sangre que mancho el suelo, el movimiento fue un arco para arrojárselo, el proyectil voló hacia su objetivo que estaba tratando de recargar el sistema de palanca del fusil de caza pero por miedo lo uso como escudo desviando el arma que casi le arrebata la vida, creyéndose a salvo se agacho un poco para respirar, grave error ya que la cámara mostro como el joven corrió en su dirección para darle un rodillazo en el rostro que lo alzo, tomo el fusil, se puso detrás para colocarlo en su cuello haciendo palanca hacia lado quebrándolo, luego giro de nuevo desasiéndose del cuerpo para apuntar sin miramiento al del cuchillo que iba en su dirección y sin miedo o arrepentimiento alguno disparo justo en medio de la frente, el tercer cadáver cayo con un sonido sordo, de golpe sin quedarse quieto salto hacia el suelo para rodar esquivando un disparo que iba a matarlo, apunto y volvió a disparar, la bala se alojo en el pecho, pasando a través del pulmón y el corazón, el tipo de la pistola se movió un poco para caer muerto segundos después de recibir el disparo asesino.

Ya más tranquilo este individuo se tambaleo en dirección hacia la mujer y trato de ayudarla pero esta parecía estar teniendo una conversación con él, le entrego el bulto para acariciarlo un poco y su mano cayó a un costado, prueba de su fallecimiento, la única persona viva miro la escena durante unos segundos, miro a la mujer, se inclino en un arco ligero para no molestar al bulto y salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás…

El video duro unos 5 segundos más para cortarse en la nada, el ordenador murió poco después…

Demonios Monokuma, así que conseguiste al grabación que supuestamente fue borrada por la policía, la noche en que conocí a Kouki, la noche en que vi a esa madre llorar con miedo y alegría al saber que su hijito estaría bien, como después murió delante de mí y yo cargándolo con cuidado protegiéndolo, como me fui a mi casa para recibir una gran reprimienda pero al verme manchado de sangre con un bebe en brazos mis padres inmediatamente llamaron a la policía para luego preguntarme…no, el termino seria interrogarme sobre lo que sucedió, dije lo que paso sin miramientos, en momentos como ese debía decir la verdad por más dura o perturbadora que sea, les dije que mate sin arrepentimiento y ellos se quedaron shockeados pero les di la versión completa, un poco asustados por esto pero cuando mi madre escucho todo se abalanzo sobre mí para darme un abrazo literalmente aplastante mientras lloraba a lagrima viva sobre mi pero cuando el bebe se puso a llorar por ser aplastado literalmente mi madre se despego solo lo suficiente, nunca me soltó, mi padre se me acerco con una mirada dura pero sus ojos denotaban la preocupación que tenia dentro, me dio un abrazo teniendo cuidado del bebe para decirme que todo había pasado, cuando mi madre tomo el bebe sentí como mi visión se ponía borrosa y daba vueltas mi cabeza, mi cuerpo se sentía completamente pesado, un segundo después caí desplomado en el suelo, lo último que escuche fueron mis padres gritando por mi junto al llanto del bebe.

Recuerdo como me desperté en la cama de un hospital, con el bebe en mi pecho, a mi alrededor estaba mi hermana con su mano sujetando la mía, cuando vio que abrí los ojos note como su Ahoge cobro vida para moverse mucho más intensamente que otras veces, salió corriendo y un par de segundos después entro toda mi familia con un doctor y un policía junto a otro hombre mayor que parecía ser un detective. Recibí un chequeo del médico para luego ser interrogado por el policía junto al detective, luego de unos minutos el policía se marcho; tres meses después recibí un juicio por asesinato en primer grado pero fui exonerado y declarado inocente ya que fue en legítima defensa propia, cuatro meses después adoptamos a Kouki bajo el nombre Naegi y mis padres me dieron dichos papeles explicando que era yo quien salía como padre del bebe que en ese entonces dormitaba tranquilamente en mis brazos, recuerdo como llore y lo abrase mientras lo besaba para expresarle que estaba encantado con la idea de que sea mi hijo.

-Monokuma en verdad sabes lo que haces para dar un poco de esperanza para luego destruirla y dejar nada más que miedo, desesperación y caos-me dije por lo bajo pero mis sentidos despertaron de golpe, escuche unas fuertes pisadas que venían en mi dirección pero eran irregulares, como si de un momento a otro se cayera, el latido del corazón que se estaba desbordando supero en gran medida el de los demás, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Sayaka que corría con una gran cantidad de lagrimas cayéndole por los ojos, salto sobre mí para enterrar su cara en mi pecho, Kouki gimoteo un poco al ser apretado contra mí pero al ver a Sayaka en ese estado se calmo bastante.

-Sayaka…shhhh…shhh, sácalo todo, ya va a pasar, todo estará bien, lo veras, saldremos de esta…shhhh….shhhh….no te contengas-le susurre por lo bajo para que se relaje aunque sea un poco, los demás veían la escena pero sus caras eran un poco similares a la de Sayaka, cerca del punto de ruptura. En especial Kuwata, Fujisaki, Oowada e Ishimaru.

-Vamos a la cafetería, es obvio que necesitamos algo para calmarnos aunque sea un poco-les dije a los demás, de a uno y con paso lento fuimos en esa dirección, nadie decía nada, apenas podía escuchar como respiraban, si no fuera por sus movimientos aunque sea algo robóticos podría creer que estaban muertos.

Deje a Kouki con Enoshima ya que Sayaka no estaba en condiciones de sostenerlo ni mucho menos velar por él, Enoshima lo tomo con cuidado pero se notaba nerviosa e incluso ligeramente intimidada por lo que sea que vio, un pensamiento vino a mi mente pero es algo arriesgado, acerque mi cara a ella que no se dio cuenta de mi ya que estaba ocupada con Kouki tratando de distraerse para colocar un suave beso en su frente como si fuera una niña chiquita, vi como abrió desorbitadamente los ojos para levantar la vista hacia mí un poco, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos brillaron además de que le temblaban los labios. Parecía una niñita por la forma que hacia los gestos con su rostro y por como tenía los ojos ahora.

-Todo estará bien, te lo aseguro, confía en mi Enoshima-le dije por lo bajo, luego me separe para acercarme a Ikusaba que se vio sorprendida por este gesto, al momento su cara se volvió impasible pero el polvo rosa estaba presente, le susurre al oído un diminuto favor con respecto a los demás.

-Ikusaba, sé que no debo pedir esto pero por favor vigílalos, en especial a Sayaka y tu hermana, ambas parecen estar algo atemorizadas por lo de los videos, si puedes mantén un ojo en los demás mientras yo vuelvo con el té para todos-le pedí, ella solo asintió con la cabeza para luego mirar disimuladamente por todo el lugar, me dispuse a caminar hacia la cocina para preparar té pero algo me sorprendió, las puertas se abrieron y entro un tambaleante Hagakure que se estaba sobando un costado, literalmente nos quedamos de piedra al verlo, no esperábamos que este de pie al menos en uno días más, más allá de que la medicina aquí parece ser mucho más fuerte y efectiva que la de afuera. Corrí en su dirección para que se apoye en mí y camínanos con paso lento.

-Naegi-chi, Jejeje, estuve un buen rato afuera de todo, auch, cuidado por favor, aun estoy herido ay-me decía por lo bajo y con una ligera sonrisa, solo me reí de su personalidad que parecía estar bastante intacta desde lo sucedido para con él.

-Hagakure, no sabes las cosas que pasaron en solo tres días…bueno según lo que me contaron los demás ya que poco después de que fueras herido caí desmayado para hacerte compañía-se vio sorprendido por esto pero le dije que más tarde le explicaría, Hagakure se vio desconcertado pero asintió, se sentó al lado de Ikusaba y comenzó a pedirle que era lo que estaba pasando por el ambiente tan tenso, ella se le quedo mirando unos segundos para luego comenzar el relato desde el principio…

Por mi parte fui directamente hacia la cocina para preparar algo de té verde que cae bien en este tipo de situaciones, cerré la puerta y con cuidado le puse seguro.

-Se que estas ahí Monokuma así como esta habitación esta insonorizada del resto-dije por lo bajo sin darme vuelta, solté un suspiro de molestia para darme vuelta y verlo directamente sin vacilación ni miedo alguno, solo rabia.

-Upupupu me agrada que un alumno sea tan unido conmigo upupu ¿te gustaron los videos _**Asesino**_ _?_ Me cuestiono con sorna mientras llevaba una pata a su boca para reírse, apreté los puños en furia pero no me dejare llevar, quien sabe que cosas se ocultan aquí en la cocina para protegerlo de mí.

-Tch, no me vengas con los juegos psicológicos Monokuma ¿Qué quieres?-fui directamente al grano mientras ponía agua en dos teteras y sacaba varios vasos tradicionales japoneses. Veo como Monokuma se sienta en la encimera detrás de mí mientras toma un poco de miel de maple para comer un bocado, luego sigue hablando.

-Pero Naegi-kun, un _**asesino**_ es alguien que le quito la vida a otro ser humano, y esa noche hace dos años tú se la arrebataste a cuatro personas ¿Estoy equivocado?-me cuestiono con burla y diversión morbosa.

-¿Y? lo hecho, hecho esta, no me arrepiento de esos asesinatos ni el hecho de haberlo causado sin remordimiento o arrepentimiento alguno, ni ahora ni antes cuando el recuerdo seguía fresco en mi cabeza-le respondí al mismo tiempo que mi interés estaba en la tetera pero una parte de mi gracias a mi tercera habilidad seguía completamente en Monokuma, escuchando, sintiendo cada uno de sus movimientos más allá del hecho de que no está vivo y es solo un muñeco, uno bastante peligroso.

-Upupupu esto quería ver en ti, esa frialdad, ese casi desprecio por la vida, esa mente calculadora que observa todo aquello que lo rodea de una manera que ni siquiera los mejores soldados del mundo puede igualar, upupupupupu eres un espécimen único Naegi-kun, no solo demostraste ser un gran guardián por todo lo que vi hasta ahora sino que dentro de ti mora esa necesidad de asesinar, ese deseo de derramar sangre upupupu cuando salgas de aquí estoy seguro que vendrás a mí, de una manera u otra-me decía mientras lo veía sonrojarse y retorcerse sobre sí mismo como si estuviera sintiendo un gran placer por toda la situación, hice una mueca mientras me volvía hacia las teteras que estaban ahora silbando pero cuando creí que se había marchado su voz sonó una vez más.

-por cierto, dos cosas; la primera de seguro recordaras que el plazo para matar a alguien se venció, te lo digo a ti pero también el aviso para los demás en unos instantes, tienen solo dos horas para matar o mostrare su peor secreto a todo el mundo, ahh y el rojo sangre queda mejor en tu ojo que el verde, te ves más…como decirlo, COMO YO HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-desapareció riéndose como loco, apreté mis puños con tanta fuerza que sentí como la sangre escurría por mis uñas que estaban clavadas en mis palmas, me acerque a la encimera para sacar un plato de metal reluciente que serviría como espejo y lo que dijo Monokuma era verdad, mi ojo izquierdo era de un rojo sangre profundo que a simple vista era bastante intimidante como aterrador, cerré los ojos para empezar a tomar grandes respiraciones y calmarme un poco, de a poco fui abriéndolos para ver que ambos eran de un tono verde esmeralda de nuevo.

-Maldita sea ese inconveniente de mi tercera habilidad-me dije por lo bajo mientras regresaba a mi antigua labor con las palabras de Monokuma frescas en mi cabeza.

 _Vendrás a mí de una manera u otra Naegi…._

Eso me da mal augurio pero negué con la cabeza para no seguir en eso, salí de la cocina con una gran bandeja con las dos teteras y varios vasos para todos, serví y fui pasando los vasos para que cada uno tenga un poco; de a momentos tratábamos de hablar pero el ambiente era bastante tenso incluso Hagakure borro su sonrisa al enterarse de todo lo sucedido durante el trascurso que estuvo fuera. Luego para tener más problemas el comunicador sonó Monokuma dijo lo que había advertido momentos antes, solo dos horas para que revelara los secretos de todos los presentes…

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvimos callados pensando cada uno en sus cosas, luego de un largo rato bastante pesado Ishimaru hablo.

-Compañeros de clase, yo digo que seamos sinceros unos con los otros, que nuestros secretos salgan por nuestra boca con sinceridad y nada más, solo así podremos sentirnos en paz con los demás y con uno mismo-dijo con la voz en alto y firme, como si estuviera dando un discurso; al principio estábamos callados pero luego muchos se pusieron a la negativa, Ishimaru bajo la cabeza rendido y temblaba ligeramente.

-Si para ti es tan buena idea deberías empezar-dijo altivamente Togami con indiferencia mientras se levantaba los lentes y se acomodaba en su silla, ante esto Ishimaru tembló ligeramente mientras apretaba los puños, abrió la boca para decir algo pero lo detuve.

-De hecho, lo que sugiere Ishimaru no es mala idea, Monokuma quiere hundirnos en un pozo de anarquía y caos entre nosotros a través de nuestros pesares y miedos, pero también esta es una oportunidad de enfrentar dicho miedo, a través de nuestro pesar espera que respondamos como lo está buscando, que nos asesinemos, más sin embargo también ver a través de esto si podemos confiar en el otro-dije con la voz simple pero con convicción, todos se callaron mientras procesaban mis palabras, mire a Ishimaru que me dio una sonrisa y tenia ligeras lagrimas que se estaban formando en los ojos, solo asentí para darle mi propia sonrisa a cambio.

-Como esto lo sugerí yo a través de Ishimaru seré yo quien comience-estas palabras los dejaron sorprendidos mientras me miraban fijamente esperando a que comenzara mi historia, tome una respiración profunda mientras miraba a Kouki para poder tomar ánimos a seguir.

-Todo comenzó hace dos años como dijo Monokuma, yo estaba-y así, lentamente, el grupo estaba formando un lazo, lazo que más tarde sería bastante importante para cada uno de nosotros aquí, tanto dentro como fuera…

Las semillas de la confianza se habían plantado y el sentimiento de hermandad se estaba formando..

Lo necesitaríamos para lo que se avecina….

-Lugar desconocido-

(? POV)

-Uupupupu así Naegi, gánate su confianza, únelos, une a este desordenado grupo para la fase dos del D-Game, pronto….solo un poco más y la verdadera diversión vendrá upupupu me pregunto qué sorpresas tendrás para mí-me decía por lo bajo mientras miraba las cámaras de seguridad y los veía interactuar entre ellos, esto se pondrá muy interesante upupupupupu.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5: El Réquiem del Asesino

(Naegi POV)

Bien…aquí va nada, demostrare los demonios de mi interior, los sacare a la luz y en base a eso veré si puedo confiar en los presentes aquí…no tengo nada en contra suya pero aun tengo dudas, demasiadas de ellas y debo planteármelas en privado o con Kirigiri ya que ella demostró ser bastante analítica y observadora, parece ser que no se le escapa nada. Lance una mirada a todos los presentes en la sala, cada uno con la mirada fija en mí, esperando pacientemente a mi respuesta hacia la proposición de Ishimaru antes dicha hace apenas nada, cada uno con sus propios dilemas internos, cada uno con una ligera chispa de miedo por sus más bajos secretos y como esperaban que al menos uno de ellos sacara los trapos sucios que guarda consigo desde hace tiempo.

-*respiración profunda* Como recordaran Monokuma nos llevo para ver su nuevo…Incentivo-me detuve para ver que tenia completa atención de todos los presentes, Kouki como sabiendo que era lo que estaba sucediendo de cierta manera alargo sus manos hacia mí, Enoshima me lo entrego con una muy pequeña sonrisa muy diferente de las que suele dar a todos los demás, Ikusaba me miraba como águila, vigilando y esperando, Kirigiri tenía su mano en su mentón mientras esperaba mi "confesión", Sayaka tenía los brazos los brazos cruzados sobre sí misma como si buscara confort, por mi tono sabía que no era nada bueno lo que confesaría a cada uno aquí en la cafetería de nuestra Academia.

-En mi caso se me mostro dos archivos de video, uno se llamaba Family Despair mientras que el segundo fue titulado Inner Demon-por los nombres no suponía nada bueno, Celestia tomaba su té tranquilamente pero apenas, como si quisiera engañar de que esta escena fuera poca cosa cuando su interés estaba en la misma, Fujisaki temblaba ligeramente mientras se mecía en su asiento sobre si misma tratando inútilmente de relajarse, Fukawa murmuraba para sí pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia todos lados como si esperara algo…malo.

-El video de Family Despair mostro la sala de estar de mi casa, a mi familia, mi madre, mi padre y a…mi hermana menor-esas palabras parece sacar una reacción de cada uno, abrieron los ojos y se quedaron callados pero la curiosidad morbosa los impulsaba a saber más de mí, sin darse cuenta se movieron hacia delante en su asiento para poder escuchar mejor mi relato.

-Al principio era algo agradable, muy bonito ya que me hizo olvidar…todo esto, pero cuando sus amables palabras murieron todo cambio, la imagen parpadeo para mostrarme algo que solo saldría de mis pesadillas-esto no les gusto, Kuwata trago duro y vi como Oowada se tenso en su asiento, bajo las piernas y se cruzo de brazos pero su cara que normalmente es intimidante ahora era una mueca de…..miedo, Asahina se abrazo a su amiga Oogami, esta le protegía con fervor, Togami se acomodo los lentes en el puente de su nariz.

-El color y la vida prácticamente se fue, el sofá una vez cuidado y ordenado ahora estaba destrozado, las paredes rasgadas con marcas de garras y las ventanas rotas, para rematar manchas de lo que creo es sangre seca pintaban toda la escena y mi familia…..desaparecida-esto no les cayó bien, escuche como Enoshima gruño por lo bajo mientras Ikusaba por acto reflejo guiaba su mano a por su cuchillo, Oogami se puso tensa mientras veía como las venas de sus notables músculos se marcaban haciéndola más intimidante mientras mantenía a Asahina en un abrazo férreo.

-El siguiente archivo no es nada como el anterior….este corresponde a mi pasado, precisamente de cuando conocí a Kouki y lo tome bajo mis alas, les advierto, ustedes deseaban saber cuáles son mis otras habilidades, si bien una de ellas la considero una molesta la otra….no es nada agradable-mi advertencia solo hizo que se pusieron aun más curiosos con respecto a mi persona, ahora solo estaban completamente callados, aun más que antes, es como si la misma academia se hubiera detenido solo para escucharme relatar los demonios que guardo conmigo.

-Antes de que cayera desmayado no sé si recuerdan pero Monokuma dijo varias cosas con respecto a mí-iba a seguir pero Kirigiri hablo por primera vez.

-Dijo que jugaste a ser el héroe de nuevo como esa noche hace dos años, noche donde tu habilidad despertó-dijo de manera analítica y fría, solo asentí para ella, esas palabras derivo en un concurso de miradas entre ambos y los demás, cada uno miraba ya sea a mi o a Kirigiri para esperar por otro cuestionamiento, luego de unos minutos al ver que nuestro silencio seguiría continúe.

-Sí, tal como dijo Kirigiri, hace dos años no solo me encontré con Kouki, también desperté como el….súper asesino-esas dos palabras los dejaron atónitos, abrieron tanto los ojos que parecían que se iban a salir de sus cuencas, Mondo se había puesto de píe para saltarme pero Ikusaba hizo el mismo movimiento con el cuchillo desenfundado lista para arremeter sin miedo ante su oponente.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES ESTUPIDA? ES UN ASESINO, UN JODIDO ASESINO!-grito lleno de euforia, los demás también estaban al borde la histeria, Kirigiri enfrió su mirada hacia mí, Oogami se me quedo mirando, no con miedo, ni odio o cualquier otra emoción negativa, solo….analizando, ya que otra palabra no encuentro para ello, Asahina temblaba ligeramente y veo como el miedo se va apoderando de ella, Ishimaru tiembla y las lagrimas caen por sus ojos mientras trata de poner orden en sus pensamientos, Celes se llevo su mano a la boca para taparla pero veo un atisbo de una sonrisa, Togami entrecierra los ojos como si preguntara "¿Es una broma?", Hagakure se rio un poco pero era una risa incomoda tratando de poder calmarse para sí mismo antes de caer, Fukawa era un caso raro, sus ojos parecían ser los de otra persona como si me hubiera reconocido de algún tipo de sensación…como camaradería o algo parecido. Fujisaki temblaba y trataba de no mirarme.

-Si él es un asesino entonces yo que soy, como soldado se me entreno para matar, y he matado a más personas de las que puedas imaginar-dijo con la voz fría Ikusaba mientras miraba detenidamente a su oponente, Oowada no podía refutar ese hecho así que se volvió a sentar pero no sin despegar la mirada de mi. Ikusaba tomo el mismo curso de acción aunque nunca dejo su chuchillo enfundado, siempre a la vista y listo.

-*Suspiro* si, soy un asesino pero no puedo matar libremente, mis habilidades tienen detonantes, debe darse una condición para que pueda hacer uso de ellas a su máximo potencial, eso será para después-esto si llamo su atención en verdad, más que antes, aunque aún seguían algo nerviosos por mi revelación anterior.

-Ese video mostro en la primera escena un parque por la noche, a los diez segundos se apareció un joven caminado rápido, como si estuviera siendo cazado…ese joven era yo, ese día me había quedado en la secundaria hasta tarde por el pedido de un amigo para ayudarlo con su club, cuando la noche cayo sin darme cuenta tome el camino más corto a casa pero en el camino un par de delincuentes me hecho el ojo y me apresure para evitar ser asaltado….-mi historia seguía atrapándolos, volvieron a la curiosidad esperando a que continuara el relato.

-Pero ese camino que creí era más corto me llevo a Kouki, al ver que los delincuentes se acercaban corrí en dirección para salir del parque pero él me encontró, era un sujeto vestido de manera formal, traje, zapatos, guantes, camisa, toda la cosa, que no sería raro si no fuera por el gran machete amorfo que portaba, sin pensarlo se acero y me dio un puñetazo tirándome al suelo, me agarro por mi capucha y fui arrastrado saliendo del campo visual de la cámara del parque-cada palabra que brotaba de mi boca los hacía imaginarse en carne propia la escena que les estaba describiendo, en un momento Asahina negó con la cabeza mientras las ligeras lagrimas se iban formando en sus ojos para ser abrazada y consentida por Oogami, Sayaka temblaba y cerró los ojos tratando de que dicha escena no apareciera más en su mente, Fujisaki casi salto de su asiento para ser sostenida sorpresivamente por Ishimaru, Hifumi ahora estaba pálido como un muerto y su mechón de pelo largo temblaba violentamente, si no fuera por la situación lo hubiera encontrado chistoso y divertido en verdad.

-El sujeto me arrastro a pesar de que estaba peleando, era mucho más grande y fuerte que yo, al poco tiempo me llevo delante de sus compinches, cada uno con trajes y armas, una pistola, un fusil de caza y un cuchillo, el de la pistola era su líder y con un gesto desdeñoso de su mano mi captor me arrojo al asfalto para ver un automóvil a lo lejos con otro que estaba tumbado dado vuelta, un choque bastante fuerte; delante de mí estaba una mujer mayor con un bulto en sus brazos, dicho bulto era Kouki-me detuve para mirar hacia abajo a mi hijito, este se me quedo mirando cuando extendió su manita hacia mí para acariciar mi cara, nariz, labios y mejilla, gesto que aprecie bastante y pareció no solo calmarme a mi sino también a ellos.

-Pero la calma no duro mucho, el del machete comenzó a patearme y a golpearme repetidamente en la zona del vientre y el pecho, escuchaba como los demás se reían o burlaban de mi dolor, estuvo así lo suficiente como para quebrarme dos costillas y su jefe hizo un nuevo gesto….El tipo levanto su machete para darme el golpe de gracia mientras sus colegas esperaban la muerte con una sonrisa morbosa y macabra-esto no les gustaba, Fujisaki ahora estaba completamente abrazada a Ishimaru, Oowada trago duro y cerró los ojos pero los abrió ligeramente para tener una mueca entre miedo y odio, Asahina se metió más en los brazos protectores de su amiga que estaba gruñendo por lo bajo, los ojos de Oogami eran como pozos infernales, un fuego que te quemaría hasta no dejar siquiera tus cenizas. Kirigiri se apoyo en la mesa con los brazos y la cabeza apoyada en las manos, nunca despego su mirada de mi, Togami se acomodo pero una mirada fría y calculadora estaba plasmada en su cara como si buscara una mentira o algo oculto, Fukawa temblaba erráticamente en su asiento y de vez en cuando se jalaba de los cabellos, Hifumi se estaba comiendo las uñas, Celes dejo su té y su rostro era vacío pero sus ojos lo decían todo, Hagakure trago y se acomodo un poco en su asiento tratando de buscar algo que llamara su atención que no fuera mi relato, Kuwata apretaba los dientes y las manos eran ahora puños mientras podía oler su sudor que corría de manera tan lenta por la espalda que era casi una tortura, Sayaka lloraba en silencio mientras se abraza a si misma pero en su mirada veo que quiere estar conmigo en este momento, las hermanas eran muy diferentes una de la otra pero en esta ocasión parecían pensar en lo mismo, yo; ya que Ikisaba apretó sin darse cuenta su agarre en su cuchillo que se notaba la fuerza del mismo en sus manos blancas, sus dientes se apretaron mientras degenero su rostro en una mueca de odio frío, asesino y sus ojos se estrecharon como los de un cazador, por otro lado Enoshima intercambiaba la mirada ya sea en mi como en Kouki, cada vez más rápido y puedo notar como sus ojos se estrecharon de tal manera como si estuviera sufriendo una especie de psicosis, sus dedos se contorsionaron como si fueran garras y antes su bello rostro ahora era al igual que su hermana una máscara solo de odio, pero donde Ikusaba era un odio frio, aquel que te congela y te entierra en la más gélida tumba Enoshima era un infierno que no importa donde huyas, te perseguirá y devorara sin siquiera que te des cuenta.

-En ese momento algo cambio dentro de mí, algo sucedió con cada célula de mi cuerpo, en especial con mi cerebro, cuanto más cerca veía esa cuchilla ir en dirección a mi cara solo podía escuchar un susurro en mi cabeza, que se iba haciendo más fuerte, hasta que lo entendí claramente, _**SOBREVIVE**_ , con eso como detonante me moví, actué, ignorando mi dolor que me quemaba con solo respirar, esquive su golpe para rematarlo sin pensar, el hecho de que lo asesinara no era lo bizarro, sino el hecho de que esa misma muerte la vi en mi cabeza segundos antes como si fuera una secuencia, cada paso, cada movimiento de la "película", sabía perfectamente cómo llevar a cabo la cadena, y no solo con él, cada movimiento le seguía otro, ya sea para atacar, defenderse, esquivar y ejecutar….antes de darme cuenta siquiera esos cuatro sujetos estaban muertos a mis pies, mi captor tenía el pecho abierto, el del fusil murió cuando le quebré el cuello, el del cuchillo murió por un disparo en la cabeza y el jefe falleció cuando le di a su corazón….sin nada más me le acerque a la mujer…estaba en las ultimas por las manchas de sangre, su enorme fatiga y el hecho de que apenas estaba consiente-me detuve para beber de mi té frio, cada uno estaba en un silencio que era como estar en un velorio, dejaron sus cosas solo para enfocarse en el macabro relato de mi pasado, como nació mi habilidad como asesino, cerré mis ojos para respirar una vez más y seguir, necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema.

-Ella trataba de calmar al retoño que protegía, a paso lento me le acerque para brindarle ayuda, estaba por llamar a una ambulancia cuando me detuvo y me suplico que lo cuidara, su mirada ardía con ese último deseo, como si fuera una especie de dios ante sus ojos que sería capaz de brindarle esa satisfacción….la mire un poco para luego asentir, ella solo sonrió, una sonrisa tan pura-en este momento no sabía que las lagrimas estaban cayendo por mis ojos.

-tan pura, tan radiante y bella, con sus fuerzas cada vez más y más menguantes alzo el bulto para revelar el más lindo tesoro que había visto, le saludo con cariño y una dulzura que nunca volveré a ver, le dio un beso y se despidió para luego entregármelo, lo tome en silencio y vi como se iba de este mundo, luego sin pensarlo corrí a mi casa, sabía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría por la fatiga y dolor, debía ir a mi casa o correría el riesgo, no yo, sino mi hijo…luego de esa noche pase meses en el hospital, afronte un juicio por asesinato en primer grado que salí inocente por ser en defensa propia y al final adopte a Kouki bajo el apellido Naegi-cerré los ojos tratando de calmar mis emociones pero era inútil, ese recuerdo es muy sensible para mí.

-esa noche jure que este poder, o habilidad como le llaman muchos será solo para su protección, de ahí mis dos habilidades donde una es lo opuesto de la otra-esas palabras los dejaron en blanco y confundidos, aproveche esto para secarme las lagrimas.

-¿A qué te refieres con que son opuestos? Proteger y asesinar son dos cosas completamente diferentes-dijo Kirigiri queriendo entender que era lo que estaba hablando, sonreí un poco pero seguí explicando.

-Súper protector y súper asesino son la misma habilidad pero fragmentada, ambas se volvieron su propia habilidad con sus propias características; vamos con súper protector, esta habilidad solo puede ser ejecutada cuando algo muy importante para mí se ve afectado por alguna clase de peligro, en ese momento mi cerebro dispara una señal quitando los limitadores mentales al cuerpo otorgando reflejos, velocidad, fuerza y percepción aumentadas casi hasta el punto de un súper humano-si hasta ahora no abrían abierto los ojos desencajados como si fueran caricaturas ahora si lo parecen, tuve que contener mi risa, a pesar de la seriedad del asunto quiero reírme en verdad.

-Pero esto conlleva a una gran carga física, después de determinado lapso de tiempo el cuerpo queda tan fatigado por la enorme cantidad de adrenalina y endorfinas a las que se vieron sometidas en tan corto tiempo que apenas podre moverme dependiendo de qué actos lleve a cabo-esto les pareció razonable por como asintieron con la cabeza, ahora mi mirada se hizo mucho más seria, además de fría, cosa que no pareció caerles bien a los presentes en la cafetería.

-Por otro lado la habilidad de súper asesino es diferente pero similar en cierto punto; al igual que la anterior el cerebro hace "click" quitando limitadores pero esta vez no solo quita los físicos, sino también los limitadores mentales, mis cinco sentidos principales se agudizan de tal manera que puedo recoger una gran cantidad de información en pocos segundos no solo de lo que me rodea sino también de mi oponente u oponentes, mi capacidad de razonamiento se ve mejorada ya que las demás zonas del cerebro que involucran deseos, emociones, y similares se duermen, dejando ese espacio libre solo para el procesamiento de la información con el objetivo de sobrevivir, esta habilidad solo se activa cuando algo amenaza mi vida, mis instintos de auto conservación se disparan de tal manera que eso es lo único en mi cabeza, lo demás solo desaparece, como mis sentidos se agudizan y mi mente se vuelve fría con dicho deseo más mi capacidad insana de razonamiento y percepción puedo saber perfectamente donde golpear, cortar, lacerar o apuñalar para dejar completamente incapacitado a mi enemigo o eliminarlo de la forma más rápida y efectiva, pero la carga es aún mayor ya que no solo es agotador sino también peligroso si se usa durante largos lapsos de tiempo-con eso termine mi explicación, Kirigiri analizo cada una de mis palabras para luego asentir.

-No solo son habilidades físicas sino también que están demasiado ligadas a tu psique. Interesante-asintió para sí mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-Por esa razón tus músculos están más desarrollados así como tus huesos son mucho más resistentes, deben soportar toda la carga física y mental que el uso de tus habilidades conlleva-relato Oogami con un ojo analítico mientras me observaba, precisamente observaba mi cuerpo, mi forma, asentí ante ella.

-Sí, la carga que pone en el cuerpo por la sobredosis de adrenalina y el cerebro es tal que se necesita de un periodo de enfriamiento, este periodo puede ir desde fatiga extrema, largos periodos de sueño o incluso el desmayo/coma, como se vio con el incidente de Enoshima hace cuatro días aproximadamente, además de que la habilidad de súper asesino tiene un bono extra-esto les llamo la atención en especial a Kirigiri.

-¿Qué clase de "bono" extra?-me cuestiono una vez más.

-Soy capaz de percibir presencias e intenciones, cuanto más fuertes son más fácil será para mi, además de sentir quienes vienen a mí con buenas o malas intenciones hasta cierto punto, aunque eso depende también no solo de mi habilidad sino también de dicha presencia-le explique lo mejor que pude ya que este bono aun no lo comprendo bien.

-Entiendo, puedes saber quien se acerca a través de su presencia y de las huellas físicas que deja por medio de los sentidos que ya están agudizados, no con tu habilidad activa sino de forma pasiva-explico más que nada para sí misma pero aun con la voz lo suficientemente alta como para que los demás la escuchen.

-…..Tio, eso sí que es algo increíble…..increíblemente aterrador-dijo Kuwata luego de que procesara toda la información que relate hasta ahora.

-¿Quiere….quiere decir que cuando…Oowada quiso atacarte….tú….tú podrías?-la pregunta de Fujisaki murió cuando se acercaba más y más hacia el final pero entiendo que es lo que desea preguntarme, di un suspiro pero seguí hablando segundos después.

-¿Qué si quisiera Oowada estaría muerto? Si, en el primer movimiento podría haberle roto el brazo, con el segundo al momento de derribarlo en vez de golpear el plexo solar para sacarle aire le hubiera dejado caer para aplastarle ya sea la tráquea o la sección media de las costillas del lado izquierdo no solo para apuñalar su pulmón sino que las medidas de las costillas son perfectos puñales para atravesarle el corazón, una muerte instantánea o en vez de eso al momento que se agacho para tratar de respirar podría haberlo tomado de ambos lados del cuello para quebrarlo en un solo movimiento-esto los dejo anonadados y bastante callados, Ikusaba asintió para sí como si entendiera perfectamente que era lo que estaba diciendo como si fuera algo de todos los días.

-Sa…Sa…Sa..Sakura-chan ¿Lo que dice Naegi-kun es cierto?-pregunto algo aterrada Asahina a su amiga, este endureció su temple pero afirmo con la cabeza, esto los dejo aun más pálidos a algunos salvo a Kirigiri, Togami endureció más su mirada, Ishimaru solo trago duro mientras Oowada se puso tan blanco como una hoja, los demás ya estaban algo asustados, tome a Kouki en mis brazos para levantarme e irme hacia mi habitación, esto les puso en duda aunque no les quito su miedo.

-¿A dónde…a dónde vas Naegi-kun?-me pregunto Fujisaki por lo bajo, solo lo mire de reojo sin darme vuelta.

-A mi habitación a descansar, este día fue bastante chocante….para todos nosotros, luego de sacar mis demonios internos dudo mucho que alguien más desee exponer su historia así sin más, propongo que si seguiremos con esto, que cada día uno de nosotros lo diga de a uno a la vez, de esta forma podremos asimilarlo más calmadamente…..ahh y Fujisaki-san, que tenga la habilidad de súper asesino no quiere decir que desee derramar sangre a diestra y siniestra sin importarme nada de nadie, esta habilidad solo es un método de defensa extrema para garantizar mi supervivencia, nada más, solo mato aquello que intenta hacerlo conmigo, no debes temerme así, eres más linda cuando sonreías o reías-le dije para retirarme con paso lento directamente hacia mi habitación…sabiendo perfectamente que la cámara tano de la cafetería como del pasillo no dejaban de seguirme cada paso y movimiento que hacía.

-Cafetería-

(Normal POV)

Luego de la revelación de Naegi Makoto y la posterior salida de este cada miembro restante estaba más que sumido en sus propios pensamientos hasta que Asahina decidió romper el ambiente con una pregunta que trajo un nuevo silencio dentro de la habitación.

-¿Alguno en verdad…..en verdad cree en la historia de Naegi-kun?-pregunto con un aire taciturno y casi desesperado ya que cuando pensó que iban a revelar sus secretos sería algo vergonzoso o similar, no de este calibre, para Asahina era demasiado e incluso la imagen mental de Naegi, ese chico amable y dulce con un aura calma y cálida, imaginarlo como un asesino a sangre fría rodeado de cadáveres y sangre por doquier tanto en la escena como encima suyo….simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-…..-Kuwata miraba a cada presente esperando ansioso, sus puños ya estaban más que blancos por tan fuerte que los estaba apretando. Para su persona Naegi solo era un chico con suerte…o mala suerte si se toma la situación actual pero ese porte, esa mirada, era igual a tantas series y películas con anti héroes que veía en sus ratos libres, era la misma imagen de un hombre marcado con un pasado oscuro, pero algo noto, Naegi tenía una resolución de sobrevivir tal que no le importa mancharse las manos.

-…..-Oowada juzgo mal al renacuajo, pensar que tenia tales colmillos y que sabía usarlos, como delincuente y motorista se había enfrentado a muchos gamberros, muchos de los cuales trataron de usar armas blancas e incluso pistolas o revólveres pero ninguno le había generado esta sensación….como si estuviera siendo acechado por un depredador hambriento deseoso de devorarlo, Naegi o renacuajo como le gustaba llamarlo era a simple vista, un pasivo, un herbívoro, alguien que no se defiende o lo hace solo en última instancia pero cuando miro de reojo contemplo algo muy diferente, vio un asesino, no un delincuente que estaba furioso o muy enojado como sus arrebatos, era una mirada tan o más fría que la de la chica soldado, y eso era decir mucho.

-…..-Hagakure estaba tratando de reírse de todo este asunto, tratando era un término errado pero el más cercano a su situación mental, pálido como un fantasma o un muerto mientras temblaba en espasmos periódicos tratando de asimilarlo todo, la proposición de Naegi-chii le vino bastante bien pero la mirada fría cuando apenas se dio vuelta estaba más que fresca en su mente, casi daba tanto miedo como Monokuma, y ese jodido oso en verdad podía aterrar a cualquiera, Naegi solo le basto palabras carentes de emociones y una cara neutra y pétrea para helarle la sangre dejando con la posibilidad de apenas de razonar como es debido, pero era sin duda la verdad, Naegi-chii no mentía, ni al comienzo ni al final de su declaración.

-….-Oogami estaba plasmada en sus pensamientos, como una luchadora se le enseño al principio no los movimientos ni técnicas o estilos de combate, se le enseño algo mucho más esencial, a leer a su oponente a través de su lenguaje corporal y a un nivel espiritual por medio de su "aura", y Naegi tenía ambas auras, una pasiva, amable y cálida que podría calmar a un fiera endemoniada pero también una tan fría y despiadada que no guardaría cuartel a ningún oponente…mejor dicho víctima, Naegi no deseo engañarlos ni mucho menos manipularlos, solo dijo la verdad, saco sus demonios internos para mostrarse como es a todos y eso le puso en una nueva luz para Oogami ya que tenía el valor de enfrentarse a si mismo antes que los demás; recordó como muchos guerreros iban a su dojo para retar a su familia, vio tantos estilos, algunos en especial letales que podrían dejar horrores en la psique de la mayoría de la gente, Naegi no tenía un estilo de combate sino que solo esperaba el momento, un solo segundo para asentar un golpe único y decisivo a su enemigo, cosa que noto perfectamente en su corto enfrentamiento contra Oowada, una calma fría y calculadora…

Una mente asesina…..

-….-Fujisaki no podía creer que el chico amable que tenía una sonrisa muy linda sea un asesino, no cuadraba pero esto no dejaba dudas en especial con las mentes analíticas de Kirigiri y de Oogami, solo esperaba que las últimas palabras que dijo en especial hacia ella sean verdad, le temía pero una parte de sí misma en verdad, en verdad deseaba creerle en serio.

-…-Fukawa estaba casi al borde del desmayo, luego de la descripción de los asesinatos que cometió Naegi esa noche solo la imagen mental basto para revolverle el estomago y la cabeza, temblaba erráticamente mientras se mecía sobre si misma pero su mente guardaba otro secreto….una mente asesina igual que la de Naegi, pero donde Naegi solo mataba para protegerse a si mismo esta sombra que moraba en el psique de Fukawa lo hacía por disfrute, en lo más profundo de su mente se pudo escuchar una siniestra risa con un pensamiento…no una duda más bien.

 _-Kukukuku esto será bastante divertido killer killer -_ fue lo que dijo la voz para sí misma y para la dueña de la mente fragmentada.

-…-Togami se acomodo en su silla mientras bebía su te aunque este estuviera completamente frío, este día vio un gran avance en el llamado "juego", había subestimado completamente a Naegi, si lo que decía era verdad él chico será una pieza clave para ganar esta partida de ajedrez, ambas habilidades son completamente ofensivas y defensivas en un nivel que no esperaba ni siquiera en sus sueños pero no por eso iba a hacerse domesticar por la falsa esperanza que podría fragmentarse en momentos efímeros como polvo al viento, donde Naegi era un verdadero perro de combate si se da la situación Monokuma cuenta con la inteligencia hasta más no poder, sabe cada cm de esta Academia, sabe todo de los presentes aquí, es obvio que preparo cada paso de su juego pero de seguro no esperaba esto o había tenido especial cuidado al analizar la persona que es Naegi y de dicha forma intuir que trataría de juntarnos a todos los presentes…los jugadores negros habían hecho su primera ofensiva, lo notaba pero las defensas del rey blanco era aun de temer….solo bastaba el momento indicado como lo dijo él mismo, solo un momento para que se decida todo.

-…..-para Celes esta partida esta a una mano de su clímax, sabía que Naegi guardaba algo pero esto era sinceramente inesperado, en toda su carrera como apostadora y jugadora sabía que en todo momento se debía mantener una cabeza fría para llevar la marcha de las cartas y las manos continuas, una batalla psicológica sin cuartel donde no solo uno debe estar pendiente de sus cartas sino tanto de sus oponentes como del crupier y muy pocos, al menos en los círculos clandestinos que solía frecuentar que podían mantener una mente tan analítica y a la vez tan calmada para seguir hasta el final o hasta cuando decidan retirarse, Naegi aposto sus fichas y mostro sus cartas, bastante altas pero aun faltaba que el resto exponga su mano para ver quien ganaba esta ronda y el crupier de blanco y negro miraba con una sonrisa esperando a que perdieran todo su dinero….y mucho más…..

-…-Ishimaru creía fervientemente en el orden de las cosas, creía que esto era una doctrina, un camino a seguir pero se estaba mintiendo de verdad, no quería reconocerlo pero una muy pequeña parte de si recordaba que debe estar lo opuesto para que siga el orden, el caos y Naegi era como la teoría del caos, solo un ligero movimiento como para que todo lo planeado con intensidad se derrumbe…asesino o no, Ishimaru le estaba completamente agradecido por haberle apoyado en ese momento anterior donde todos los demás se negaron a hablar.

-….-Kirigiri Kyouko ahora al fin tenia nuevas piezas para completar este rompecabezas, descubrió más de lo que esperaba además de que Naegi dio información de buena gana con respecto a sus habilidades que tanto hacia alarde Monokuma además de su clara protección férrea para con su hijo Kouki…pero aun dejaba mucho al aire como para tener un fundamento sólido en todo el asunto, recordó que Naegi tiene cuatro habilidades, tres que ya se han demostrado y explicado quitando la habilidad de afortunado/suertudo, aun queda una más en las sombras…se preguntaba si era algo peor a la habilidad de súper asesino…solo debía seguir investigando, tal vez el pedido de Naegi de que hablaran más tarde le daría nuevas respuestas a sus preguntas.

-….-Sayaka no sabía si sentirse enferma o si estaba en una horrible pesadilla, todo esto, los secretos que fueron revelados por mano propia, no sabía que pensar, claro, ella en un momento pensó e ideo una forma de matar a alguien e inculpar a su amigo/interés amoroso, pero cuando él se dispuso a protegerla y sacarla de aquí lentamente esa paranoia, ese miedo de no volver con su compañeras era algo sumamente aterrador que estaba casi por consumirla y de la anda cae Naegi como su príncipe para recatarla…cliché como suena pero así sucedió, el joven padre se había ganado su confianza y lentamente lo estaba haciendo con su afecto aunque ni siquiera Sayaka quisiera admitírselo a si misma pero cada vez que lo veía interactuar con Enoshima se molestaba….Sayaka Maizono lentamente estaba cayendo para Naegi Makoto, el asesino y protector de su retoño, no solo confeso sus "pecados" sino que mucho antes también confeso lo que pensaba de todo esto solo a ella y a nadie más, al menos estaba tranquila de que Naegi no era un despiadado monstruo como hacían ver a los demás asesinos, eso la reconfortaba en cierta medida…como deseaba poder estar en su habitación en sus brazos, perderse en su abrazo protector que tanta calidez emanaba, manchado de sangre o no….

-…-Ikusaba Mukuro estaba lentamente apegándose hacia el chico conocido como Naegi Makoto, al saber que es un asesino siente que son más parecidos de lo que parece, solo que si bien Mukuro sigue ordenes al pie de la letra en cada misión en la participo Naegi por otro lado batalla constantemente solo contra un ejército desconocido, en este caso contra sus demonios internos y contra el deseo de Monokuma de poseerlo, no era algo que se ocultaba, el oso o la mente maestra detrás de todo esto lo deseaba, como una herramienta o un peón ya que cada vez que el mismo parecía a punto de impartir un castigo siempre estaba Naegi que de alguna manera parecía poder no solo convencerlo de lo contrario sino que se atrevía a desafiarlo a pesar de llevar las de perder, si su comandante seguiría vivo de seguro haría de todo para reclutarlo en las filas de Fenrir….durante unos segundos la imagen de un Naegi con atuendo militar, chapas y con la mano tatuada se presento en su cabeza, con una mirada acerada y fría para sus enemigos pero una gran calidez acompañada de su sonrisa radiante para los suyos, en especial para la soldado que lentamente sentía como su cara iba enrojeciendo de a poco.

-…..-Enoshima Junko estaba en un dilema, su "maestro" no solo resulto ser alguien activo fingiendo ser un pasivo, sino que también es un asesino, alguien que quito vidas sin miramiento, y por como relataba su historia no siente arrepentimiento alguno, esto la ponía ligeramente nerviosa pero sin siquiera desearlo recordó el como la salvo, como se arrojo para rescatarla de su posible muerte a manos de ese oso mierdero y no se detuvo ahí sino que de nuevo volvió a salvarla cuando se le dio la oportunidad de matarla, una parte suya como mujer estaba satisfecha de ver a un hombre dispuesto a cuidarla pero su psique aun estaba en guardia, no lo conocía ni mucho menos su faceta como asesino, Naegi es alguien amable pero como se demostró los más silenciosos y apacibles guardan la rabia más volátil, gracias a su segunda habilidad como analista pudo descifrar que detrás del tono frío cuando relato sus asesinatos estaba la rabia y el odio puro sin adulterar para con los mismos que intentaron matarlo, estaba claro que él deseaba haberlos matado pero no de esa forma, una ligera pizca sádica estaba presente debajo oculta aunque no era lo mayor sino que puso primero su vida como la del niño en vez de dejarse llevar por esa sed de sangre, su actitud dominante de reina le instauro el deseo de reclamarlo, de hacerlo suyo y de nadie más como el hizo para con ella delante de todo el mundo y sin titubear mientras que los demás pensamientos eran muy diferentes, uno deseaba entenderlo completamente, como si fuera un experimento o un sujeto de laboratorio, algo fascinante, otro estaba asustado de él poniéndola en cautela en su presencia, y su diversión solo encontraba esto hilarante como bizarro, Naegi hacia frente a todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino sin vacilar, e incluso con la resolución de matarlo si llegaba a estorbar….era mucho más que un "chico malo" como querían muchas chicas….Naegi Makoto tenía más que la atención de la Fashionista en este momento.

Luego de estar un rato cada cual en lo suyo mecánicamente cada uno fue a su habitación para poder tomar una siesta bastante necesitada, los videos, el incentivo macabro para asesinar, la revelación del que creían el más suave y apacible solo aumento más la mezcla de histeria en los presentes, pero las cosas solo estaban empezando, en especial para el asesino y la Fashionista por parte de un oso entrometido…..

Cuando Enoshima entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta estaba por tirarse a su cama a seguir pensando en todo, una vez cayó en el colchón no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro que contenía dentro de sí, por acto reflejo cuando pensaba en su "amo" llevo su mano hacia la gargantilla que portaba sus iniciales, recordó su tono frío ahora y el deseo oculto debajo de su voz cuando le coloco el sello, _eres mía y de nadie más, solo mía…._ esa frase se repetía una y otra vez, la posesividad que mostro, esos ojos de alfa, dios, eso en verdad podía poner nerviosa a una chica pero Enoshima no era cualquier chica, ella también tenía una vena dominante y este macho la reclamo atrevidamente pero le faltaba ser reclamado, aunque claro tenía competencia…en la forma de la idol y de su hermana mayor, solo lo hacía todo más divertido….una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se fue mostrando en su cara y baba caía por la comisura de su boca mientras temblaba ligeramente de éxtasis contenido, llevo una mano libre a su zona baja para ver que estaba mojada como si tuviera una fuga, Enoshima se río al descubrir lo que el "herbívoro" lograba hacer en su cuerpo, se sentó en la cama para respirar profundamente al mismo tiempo que una corona se mostraba en su cabeza.

- _Fufu oooohhhh mi pequeño mortal que se atrevió no solo a tocar a esta reina sino también a reclamarla…..pobre de ti ya que te hare mío, mi valioso tesoro, hiciste tu movimiento y esta reina cayo pero aun tiene trucos con ella, solo espera mortal, eras seducido por los encantos que solo una diosa puede brindar, serás mío….mi rey-_ se dijo para sí en un tono altanero, estaba por calmarse cuando escucho una voz que le molestaba en gran medida.

-Upupupupu usando el tiempo libre para saciar tu libido…Naegi en verdad es todo un _lady killer_ upupu-Monokuma estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio mirándola como casi empieza a jugar con ella misma. Enoshima en su modo reina solo chasqueo la lengua pero estaba en guardia.

- _Hmph más te vale que me hallas molestado por algo importante campesino, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos….estoy bastante ocupada y mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia-_ dijo de manera fría mientras ponía algo de espacio entre ella y el oso, este se llevo una pata a la boca para luego reírse un poco.

-Ohhh pero Enoshima, claro que debo tener algo importante, como sabrás ahora eres propiedad de Naegi, deberías estar con él para servirle, en vez de eso estas aquí revolcándote en tu propio libido como una puta común-dijo despreocupadamente, Enoshima apretó los dientes al ser insultada pero esa noticia en verdad le daban ganas de sonreír además de ponerla incomoda, nunca estuvo en el cuarto de un chico, más allá de que Kouki, ese dulce panquecito este con ellos aun la ponía incomoda la idea de compartir una habitación con un hombre.

- _Si eso es todo largo de mis aposentos, lárgate e mi vista y esta vez dejo pasar ese insulto, la próxima no seré tan benevolente con un mortal hereje como tu-_ dijo de manera final mientras se cruzaba de brazos exponiendo sin querer su gran busto un poco que se marcaba aún más en su escote.

-Como desee su alteza upupupupu-dijo Monokuma para desaparecer, Enoshima se quedo mirando la nada, la noticia de Monokuma la dejo pasmada en su lugar, pero una sonrisa depredadora estaba en su cara…Ohhh la Reina en verdad se divertirá con su mortal favorito antes de lo que esperaba….. 


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: La danza del Asesino

(Naegi POV)

Una vez llegue a mi cuarto solo me concentre en mi hijito, Kouki estaba entre la somnolencia y la vigilia, quería jugar más pero a la vez también deseaba descansar, veo como sus ojitos se van cerrando de a poco mientras se los talla y bosteza de manera linda, me mira desde la cama y estira sus bracitos para mi, un gesto de que quiere upa y una cancion para dormir…solo pude sonreír pero esta sonrisa es muy diferente de las demás, es una enorme que puede romperme la cara, hace un rato que no canto para Kouki, me vendrá bien despejar mi mente de todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, me acerque con cuidado de no alterarlo ni molestarlo, no deseo verlo llorar, algo que en verdad toca mi fibra sensible, ver eso es como si algo dentro se desgarrara.

Sacudí la cabeza molesto al estar espaciando en otras cosas que no son importantes, lo tome debajo de sus brazos para acunarlo en mis brazos, mi brazo izquierdo sirviéndole como cama y mi mano derecha acariciando sus mejillas y cabello, Kouki bosteza y se acomoda en mi pecho, esta sonriendo ligeramente mientras va cerrando los ojitos para abrirlos un poco solo para mirarme esperando, el sueño se está acerando, sonreí; comencé a tararear una melodía suave y muy tranquila…

 _Arrorró mi niño,_

 _Arrorró mi sol,_

 _Arrorró pedazo,_

 _De mi corazón._

Con cada letra me mecía suavemente arrollándolo, mi tono es tranquilo y dulce, Kouki me mira y sonríe, estira una manito hacia mí, lo acerco a mi cara y me acaricia con ternura mientras balbucea cosas por el estado de somnolencia, pero puede escucharle decir perfectamente papi.

 _Este niño lindo_

 _Ya quiere dormir;_

 _Háganle la cuna_

 _De rosa y jazmín._

Con cada frase depositaba un beso en su frente, nariz y las dos mejillas, estaba ahora sentándome con cuidado en la cama para no molestarle, Kouki bostezo lindamente para cerrar los ojos, solo un poco más.

 _Arrorró mi niño,_

 _Arrorró mi sol,_

 _Arrorró pedazo,_

 _De mi corazón._

Ahora lo voy depositando con sumo cuidado así como ternura en la cama, mientras le estaba despojando de su jean y su chaleco, que bueno que tiene el sueño pesado así no es molestado, lo arrope con las sabanas y le di un último beso en la frente. Vi como abrió los ojitos muy poco, como si en verdad le pesaran los parpados y no pudiera hacer dicha acción, en verdad está agotado, sonreí con ternura ante esto.

 _Este niño lindo_

 _Se quiere dormir…._

 _Cierra los ojitos_

 _Y los vuelve a abrir_

Le bese ambos ojos para que los dejara descansar, le acaricie las mejillas y el cabello con sumo cuidado y apenas rozándolo, termine con un beso en la nariz, sonreí por cómo se retorció ante el gesto pero no molesto, sino que parecía estar buscando más.

 _Arrorró mi niño,_

 _Arrorró mi sol,_

 _Arrorró pedazo,_

 _De mi corazón._

Deje de cantar para solo tararear hasta bajando gradualmente mi tono para que abrace por completo el sueño, se veía tan débil, tan frágil, tan indefenso pero tan puro, tan bonito y adorable, Kouki así es…simplemente muy lindo, lo arrope por última vez viendo que no pase frio ni mucho calor, acaricie su mejilla con la yema de mi dedo índice para luego retirarme con cuidado; me aleje hasta sentarme en silencio en mi silla, aun no tengo sueño, abrí los cajones del escritorio buscando algo, en uno está el odioso kit de herramientas, no me sirven más allá de reparaciones pero por un segundo puedo ver el cuerpo humano sufriendo heridas, en lugares precisos para quebrar huesos, nervios, desgarrar músculos y finalmente causando la muerte a mi victima en menos de varios segundos, tal vez un minuto….

Sacudí la cabeza para despejarme, pero un pensamiento vino a mi cabeza... ¿Dónde fueron a parar todas nuestras cosas, nuestras maletas, ropas, objetos personales, material de estudio, etc? ¿Dónde demonios están ahora? Me moví hacia el armario y lo inspeccione, varias ropas, desde informal hasta algo semi formal, incluso había un fino traje de negocios finamente hecho, con corbata negra y unos guantes de cuero negros, debajo unos zapatos a juego muy bien lustrados. Nada de esto me sirve pero al menos no estaré usando el mismo conjunto cada día…hasta que salga de aquí, al menos tengo también mucha ropa para Kouki junto a varias bolsas de pañales, eso sí es un alivio; ahora solo necesito algo para escribir mis notas….estuve rebuscando cada rincón de la habitación pero solo pude dar con un simple block de notas y algún lápiz tirado por ahí, de momento eso tendrá que bastar.

Me senté de nuevo en el escritorio con el block abierto dándome una clara visión de la página en blanco, el lápiz girando con pereza en mi mano derecha, de a poco comencé a pensar en cada parte de todo este embrollo, desde el primer paso dentro de las "instalaciones" hasta ahora, trate de no dejar nada fuera pero sé que me falta mucho ya que solo estoy de momento poniendo especulaciones y teorías, no tengo pruebas ni mucho menso pistas para poder llegar a algo clave…..si tan solo pudiera subir a los pisos superiores, ahí debe haber algo, cualquier cosa para salir de aquí vivo….

El block ponía varias ideas…

La llamada Academia Pico de Esperanza, lugar donde estamos atrapados, 17 individuos si se cuentan la mente maestra y Kouki que no es alumno, se nota que es falso ya que solo es un edificio con cada ventana firmemente sellada. ¿Dónde está el resto del campus? ¿Por qué solo 15 alumnos? ¿Por qué ese conjunto de habilidades tan disparejas? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo se armo este plan? ¿Cómo se llevo a cabo? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado atrapados aquí?

La mente maestra: el personaje conocido como Monokuma es alguien sumamente….enigmático, desde nuestra llegada y reunión ha estado jugando con nuestro psique, tratando de impulsarnos para cometer un homicidio, cosa que se intento con Hagakure, es alguien que tiene una gran habilidad para torcer las mentes de los demás, hacerlos creer algo que no es verdad, de a momentos sufre ataques de rabia que impulsa el miedo en los demás presentes pero debe ser una fachada solo para intimidarnos y asustarnos de él, de dicha manera seguiremos más fácilmente sus comandos si le tememos. Es extremadamente listo como perceptivo, parece saber que sucede con cada uno de los demás aquí encerrados, sabe que botones apretar para desmoralizarnos y hacernos desesperar…

El sistema de vigilancia de momento solo consta de cámaras de seguridad, no se debe quitar la posibilidad de que otros dispositivos de escucha estén implantados en las diferentes habitaciones desperdigadas en la "Academia", por como se vio hace varios días en el intento de la ejecución de Enoshima, parece haber también instaladas varios tipos de trampas letales, de momento solo se vio la trampa Gugnir, una trampa de lanzas, el objetivo es empalado con varias lanzas sumamente filosas de varias direcciones de la habitación, solo se vio una vez en el gimnasio, puede ser que cada habitación conste con un solo tipo de trampa especifica en beneficio del lugar o que estén varios tipos de trampas en cada habitación, se debe tener en cuenta que la trampa pueda usarse una vez en un lapso de tiempo o si varias trampas puedan usarse a la vez….

La forma en que Monokuma aparece y desaparece cuando quiere, esto a entender que hay un sistema de pasadizos o puertas que conectan ya sea cada parte de la escuela por partes separadas o todas juntas convirtiéndolo en una intrincada red de movimiento continuo o que conecta directamente con el lugar donde reside escondido la mente maestra, debe tenerse en cuenta la posibilidad de que este sistema solo pueda ser usado por Monokuma usando algún tipo de "llave"(dispositivo, comando, etc)y que con cada uso cambie su dirección…

Luego de dejar esto pase a teorías, más que nada especulaciones de cómo llegamos aquí pero tengo otras cosas en mente.

Cada uno fue seleccionado para algún tipo de prueba, según las palabras de Monokuma para conmigo cuando estábamos solo él y yo, la fase 1 está en progreso. Esto da a entender que se está llevando a cabo algún proyecto de máxima seguridad o algún tipo de acto por medio de empresas fantasmas u organizaciones paramilitares ya que se está hablando de los llamados "súper".

El tiempo que estuvimos dormidos, durante ese lapso fuimos trasportados hacia la Academia, significa dos cosas, estamos atrapados en algún lado de Japón que la masa no conoce o directamente estamos fuera de Japón.

Aun existe la posibilidad de que la mente maestra sea más de un individuo o que un gran número de personas (desconocido el número) siga al llamado Monokuma, además se debe entender que Monokuma es solo un alias, dudo mucho de que sea su nombre, tal vez es un anagrama o algo similar….

Esta nota es personal y es solo una especulación para el individuo Naegi Makoto; al parecer Monokuma esta de alguna manera obsesionado conmigo y mi pasado, sabe cómo funcionan mis habilidades, según él soy una pieza clave para la fase 2, tiene algo planeado conmigo y eso me asusta por como interactúa para conmigo tanto en público como en privado.

Debo compartir estas notas con alguien que sea analítico, de mente fría que pueda pensar mucho más que yo, estas son solo especulaciones y varios temas diversos, se debe conseguir más información de donde estamos.

ESTA TEORÍA ES SOLO UNA TEORÍA: Si la mente maestra conoce el límite de los llamados súper, y logro contenernos aquí sin llamar la atención de la fuerzas de seguridad existe la rebuscada posibilidad de que haya conseguido el apoyo de especialistas en el campo de la informática, psicología, neurología, ingeniería para crear un mundo virtual donde estamos actualmente atrapados o en estado de coma/sueño suspendido; se llego a esta conclusión por el lapso de tiempo desconocido en que estuvimos fuera de la academia, la imposibilidad de no recordar que fue lo que sucedió con nosotros, el estado de la Academia en sí ya que solo es un edificio completamente vacío para 16 sujetos, el hecho de que no hemos escuchado ninguna señal de las fuerzas armadas por nuestras desapariciones además de que Togami al ser el súper heredero debería tener a todo un ejército buscándolo en base al gran poder del conglomerado Togami además de que la mente maestra parece tener la "habilidad" de aparecer y desaparecer cuando lo desea o lo ve conveniente…..

Esto en verdad es molesto, cada pieza de información se graba a fuego en mi mente y estas teorías solo la nublan, me confunden pero son aun validas a pesar de sonar algo….literalmente imposible.

-Tch, solo lograre que me dé una migraña a este paso, debo descansar-me dije por lo bajo mientras miraba el reloj en mi pared que se hallaba marcando las 00:30 AM, diablos, en verdad estuve tanto tiempo analizando todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, necesito dormir…con ese pensamiento en mente me dispuse a quitarme mi chaqueta verde y mi sudadera con capucha dejándome solo una remera blanca con el mismo símbolo que mi sudadera pero mucho más punck, la mire durante unos segundos recordando el momento en que Komaru me dio el conjunto hace 3 años, ese fue un muy lindo día, desde entonces paso a ser parte de mi guardarropa regular, iba a seguir con una ducha de agua fría hasta que escuche algo que me helo la sangre..

*Ding Dong*

El timbre….a esta hora en este lugar, eso no es nada bueno, trague un poco de saliva mientras pensaba quien puede ser, por un momento la imagen de Sayaka vino a mi mente pero descarte esa idea, no creo que Sayaka me necesite para dormir, se que esa asustada y todo lo demás pero no llego a ese punto de quiebre, alguien más y que es esa sensación de ansiedad que puedo sentir, quien sea que este del otro lado parece estar esperando que algo suceda con anticipación y euforia, puedo escuchar como late desorbitadamente su corazón pero no hay animosidad alguna que pueda sentir, con cuidado me dirigí hacia la puerta preparado para combatir, el timbre volvió a sonar esta vez mucho más insistente, al tomar el pomo de la puerta la abrí un poco para ver quién era, cabe decir que me lleve una grata sorpresa.

-¿Enoshima, que haces aquí a esta hora?-le pregunte a la Fashionista que estaba parada justo delante de a mí, se veía algo tímida por cómo estaba actuando, además de que sus ojos parecen los de un anime, grandes, con algo parecido a estrellas o un brillo raro, sus manos jugando entre ellas y meciéndose sobre sí misma, al verme mirarla solo se pone más roja para reírse por lo bajo, alce una ceja en este comportamiento; se que Enoshima es…..errrrr….¿Cómo decirlo? Intensa pero esto es nuevo, pero sin duda nada supera a esa corona que aparece de la nada en su cabeza.

-Hola Naegi…. ¿Puedo pasar?-me pregunto por lo bajo sumamente tímida mientras jugaba con sus cabellos haciéndolos girar entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, solo asentí mientras miraba hacia ambos lados del pasillo buscando alguna señal fuera de lo normal, todas las puertas estaban cerradas y no parecía tener algún cómplice por si las cosas se ponen feas además de que no puedo sentir a nadie más a menos que Ikusaba sepa enmascarar su aura muy bien…cosa que dudo.

Adentro la veo que está mirando todo con curiosidad infantil, parece una niña en una tienda completamente nueva para ella, los ojos parecen brillar mucho más ahora, tienen una tonalidad más celestial y sus labios tiemblan, sus manos juegan entre ellas con armonía e intensidad, durante un lapso de al menso unos 20 minutos estuvo mirando, curioseando, suspirando y cambiando los tonos de rojo en su cara pero todo dio un cese cuando lo vio a Kouki dormir plácidamente en la cama matrimonial, se acerco hasta estar a su altura, bajo su cabeza e inclino su cuerpo para verlo mejor, al principio mi corazón dio un salto y mis sentidos se prepararon para la andanada de adrenalina tan conocida en mi sistema pero al no detectar algo malo en Enoshima mi habilidad se calmo, puedo sentir como mi ojo izquierdo iba de nuevo cambiando al conocido verde esmeralda….

Veo como Enoshima esta fascinada con Kouki, su cara cambio completamente, una vez era como ver a un monarca, una reina, luego a una chica completamente tímida y dócil, ahora ver el encanto y belleza de una mujer que está vigilando con pasión, ternura y cuidado a su hijo, Enoshima estiro su mano para acariciarlo con sumo cuidado de no molestarlo, cuando vio que Kouki inconscientemente se movió para buscar su toque le dio una serie de caricias por su rostro y cuerpo, en especial en el pecho, me le acerque para quedarme detrás suyo y hable en voz baja a pesar del sueño pesado de Kouki.

-¿Es muy lindo? ¿No es así?-le pregunte con delicadeza y cariño, ella solo asintió pero la veo sonreír, una sonrisa que es deslumbrante, tan bella y hermosa que no puedo evitar ponerme completamente rojo por eso, Enoshima más allá de que sea una súper modelo es una de las chicas más lindas que he visto y solo está en su adolescencia, de seguro crecerá para ser una de las más hermosas damas que un hombre tenga la maldita suerte de poder siquiera mirar.

-Tienes un niño muy bonito Naegi, en verdad eres él súper afortunado de preparatoria al tenerlo como tu hijo, a pesar de todo lo que pasaron ambos-me dijo con solemnidad y respeto, parece que soy bien visto en el libro de Enoshima, sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Gracias Enoshima por lo que dices pero aun debo sacarlo de aquí, no puedo dejarlo aquí encerrado como canario, debo buscar una forma para escapar de las garras y la mente retorcida que es Monokuma-esto último lo dije con enojo palpable en la voz, mis manos se aprietan con saña, solo deseo ver ese maldito muñeco arder en una hoguera y ser masacrado por esas mismas lanzas que amenazaron a Enoshima hace días, no suelo ser rencoroso ni mucho menos violento pero….también tengo esa vena sádica y despiadada que no suelo mostrar, consecuencias de mi tercer habilidad; veo como Enoshima se retuerce sobre misma incomoda mientras se pone más roja que un tomate, incluso esta temblando ligeramente en su posición, esto llamo mi atención.

-Enoshima ¿Estás bien, necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?-le pregunte con cuidado a las chica enfrente de mí, a pesar de ofrecerle esto no quiere decir que Kouki quede solo, no, me lo llevare conmigo, Enoshima no es una amenaza pero no puedo bajar la guardia.

-Naegi….-dijo por lo bajo Enoshima de tal forma que solo gracias a mis sentidos agudizados pude escucharla, se veía muy nerviosa pero tenía una semi sonrisa que era algo boba con algo de baba cayendo por la comisura de su boca. Tengo el presentimiento de lo que sea que me dirá en verdad no me agradara en lo más mínimo y que de seguro me dará muchos problemas a futuro.

-Si Enoshima ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte con mucho cuidado, por el rabillo del ojo veo como la cámara de seguridad esta vigilándonos como si toda su existencia dependiera de ello.

-Bueno veras…hace un ratito….tuve la visita de un osito muy molesto-su voz aniñada e infantil resuena en mi mente haciéndome sonrojar ya que parece ser sumamente inocente, pero el mensaje es claro, tan claro que mi sonrojo desaparece en solo segundos, esto es malo, sin pensarlo la tome de los hombros con algo de fuerza mientras mis ojos estaban clavados en los suyos, ella tiembla bajo mi toque y sus labios se mueven tratando de hablar pero solo hace eso, movimientos erráticos sumado al gran sonrojo que es ahora como de un rojo cereza que parece brillar, sus ojos anime parecen una estrella por como brillan.

-Naegi….aun no estoy lista….se suave por favor-dichas palabras por el sentido oculto que dicen dichas palabras y sumado a su tono bajo y sensual es solo música para los oídos de cualquier hombre pero eso no importa en este momento. Trague duro mientras trataba calmarme, respire hondo y al final pude hacerlo, me separe de ella y la veo gimotear un poco para hacer un lindo puchero inflando sus mejillas molesta, en verdad es una niña chiquita.

-Bueno…el osito malo me visito y dijo que como soy tuya debo estar aquí y no en mi habitación…por favor cuida de mí ahora en adelante Naegi-kun-me dijo algo feliz pero también sumamente incomoda, parpadee una vez…

Dos veces….

Tres veces hasta que al fin pude reaccionar, por reflejo quise gritar pero rápidamente recordé a Kouki durmiendo así que con fuerza me mordí la lengua, cosa en verdad dolorosa; pero no importa, lo que importa es que Enoshima está siendo tratada como un simple objeto para el disfrute de Monokuma, me di la vuelta para ver directamente a la cámara y en voz más o menos alta hable.

-Monokuma me gustaría hablar contigo ahora-mi voz salió fría y carente de emociones, como espere pude escuchar una especie de compuerta abrirse a un costado, por el rabillo del ojo vi un espacio cuadrado abrirse en la pared, del tamaño para un niño de no más de 10 años, del mismo salió el jodido oso molesto, no pude evitar fruncir el ceño ante su presencia no deseada y mucho más en mi habitación.

-Upupupu ver a dos personas en la misma habitación, un chico y una chica a estas horas upupupu lamentablemente la despensa de aceites y lubricantes especiales de la escuela necesita reponerse, lo siento mucho upupupupu pero puedo ofrecerles una vasta selección de ropa "especial" de la súper diseñadora, solo para los amantes upupupu, en este momento tengo a mano el disfraz de _demon girl XXX_ -no pude evitar sonrojarme de sobremanera ante las palabras que brotaron de su boca, detrás mío pude escuchar un ligero EEPPP que seguro vino de Enoshima, vi para atrás y no debí haberlo hecho…Enoshima se veía tan sensual y delicada como una rosa, un sonrojo masivo que ataco su rostro y se arrastraba por una muy ligera parte de su cuello, sus manos moviéndose con nerviosismo sobre su boca, sus labios temblando, una sonrisa boba y los ojos brillantes perdidos en la nada, seguro en una fantasía erótica.

 _Calma Naegi, nada de cosas lujuriosas, nada de cosas lujuriosas…._

Me dije a mi mismo mentalmente para volverme hacia el oso que estaba tapando la boca aunque por un segundo no puedo evitar pensar/imaginar/fantasear sobre una Enoshima sentada en la cama de sabanas rojas con el disfraz de un súcubo, un bikini que apenas contiene sus pechos grandes, una bella tanga de correa negra con decoraciones en rojo como cadenas y vides, unas botas largas con correas y broches, pero lo que en verdad me fascina es la gargantilla de esclava en su cuello brillando bajo las luces de las velas que dan un aire prohíbo a la escena….

 _Mierda, mierda, nada de cosas lujuriosas, más tarde está bien, ¡PERO NO AHORA!_

-Eso no importa ahora Monokuma, tengo un asunto que tratar contigo-le respondí mientras el sonrojo en mi cara iba desapareciendo de a poco, ignore una risa boba que vino detrás así como la frase "por ahí no Jejeje", sacudí la cabeza ignorando eso en lo mejor de mi capacidad racional.

-Uupupu en verdad eres el súper afortunado Naegi-kun, tener a tal bella muñeca solo para ti-dijo Monokuma que estaba…colorado, mientras se ponía una mano en la boca y respiraba con fuerza, esta imagen me desconcertó así como me dio asco.

-Eso no importa ahora Monokuma, explícame eso de que Enoshima debe dormir aquí en mi habitación-le dije de manera cortante y decisiva, eso es lo importante, no sus insinuaciones sexuales para con nosotros dos, además yo no le gusto a Enoshima de esa forma…

-Upupupu que aburrido pero bueno, es simple, incluso alguien tan denso o un tonto puede entenderlo, ella al cometer el crimen de atacarme debió ser sancionada pero interviniste; cosa que no está grabad en los manuales de reglas, por ende pasaste a ser su alfa, su amo, maestro, señor, dueño, eres su _**DIOS**_ , lo que haga recae en tu persona, así como debes ocuparte de ella, imagina que es una especie de mascota y ya-me dijo con desinterés pero veo como su ojo derecho, esa marca de zarpazo amorfo brilla con el rojo sangre demencial, ante esto cerré los ojos, en deje abrazar por mis sentidos de auto conservación, ese familiar deseo, ese grito de supervivencia que hace añicos mi mente, que la taladra, todo lo demás perdió su significado, al abrirlos rebele mi ojo izquierdo sanguinario para Monokuma, mi postura cambio a una preparada para abalanzarme hacia él en cualquier momento, listo para matar…

-Sí, sí, sí, SÍ, eso es lo que deseo ver, ese rostro, no la máscara que usas siempre Naegi, esa es tu verdadera cara, la de un asesino mirando a su siguiente presa…upupupupupu glorioso-dijo Monokuma para sí mismo pero pude escucharlo a pesar de que estaba murmurándolo, pude escuchar como el corazón de Enoshima se acelero y estaba poniéndose tensa aunque también puedo olerlo, algo que no esperaba de ella, ansiedad, emoción, excitación que recorre su cuerpo en oleadas…

-Si eso es todo me retiro, por cierto deje un regalito solo para ustedes dos, espero que lo disfruten upupupupu-y sin más se marcho pero esta vez lo comprobé, Monokuma parece activar algún mecanismo que altera la estructura misma del edificio, abriendo compuertas y pasadizos, una pista para poder irnos, si encontramos una forma de reconocer donde esta los puntos de presión para activarlos y su división por la Academia podremos movernos por ella e incluso salir de aquí. Me di vuelta escuchar como otra compuerta se abría y dejaba un paquete, una caja rectangular grande de….

Condones…

Condones 003, o también conocidos como Zero Zero Three, condones que producen una ligera sensación de calor al estar en contacto con la humedad…no hace falta que diga qué clase de humedad, mis manos tiemblan mientras gruño por lo bajo.

-Maldito, esto no es un juego-me dije a mi mismo pero recordé tarde que tengo compañía aquí, compañía sumamente bella conmigo.

-¿Que es Naegi?-me pregunto Enoshima mucho más calmada pero su corazón aun esta algo acelerado, iba a mover la caja pero la tomo en sus manos, cosa que disparo su corazón, si antes estaba roja ahora deja el color rojo en vergüenza por como parece hervir, literalmente creo que veo humo saliéndole por las orejas.

-Ara, ara, Naegi en verdad estas emocionado ahora…mi dios, no creí que te pondrías así por mi Jijijij-se rio para sí misma pero era solo para ocultar su timidez, me reí de manera seca, iba a seguir hablando pero se detuvo al verme fijamente, sin pensarlo se me acerco con paso cuidadoso, algo nerviosa y no dejaba de mirarme, como si fuera algo de sumo interés; retrocedí hasta que mi espalda choco contra la pared, diablos, ella se me pego casi hasta estar tocándonos ligeramente si no fuera por nuestra ropa, puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me miro aun más intensamente, sus ojos ahora parecía dos zafiros por cómo estaban embelesándose, me moví incomodo y sin darme cuenta toque un poco la tecla de la luz que giro con el movimiento involuntario y al luz fue disminuyendo hasta dar una sensación de penumbra, Enoshima se veía tan erótica y bella, el sonrojo pintado, sus ojos brillando, su linda boca semi abierta, toda la escena gritaba o amor o sexo, o una mezcla de ambas.

-…-

-…-

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que ella rompió el silencio con la voz muy baja y algo ronca.

-Naegi…tu ojo…es como…..como un rubí, tan rojo y lindo….tan frío y misterioso, pareces un…..un…..un…..una persona diferente-dijo con la voz calmada y sumisa, solo asentí para salir de su toque que lentamente me estaba llevando al limbo de la fantasía sexual, tome una respiración para calmarme y nos separamos, ella se sentó en la cama mirando hacia abajo tímida perdida en sus pensamientos, yo me apoye contra la pared del otro lado mientras pensaba en las palabras de Monokuma, sabía que Enoshima ahora es mi responsabilidad pero no creí que llegaría a esta liga….

-¿Tienes ropa para dormir?-mi pregunta la saco de sí misma, ella levanto su cabeza para verme y con un movimiento negó. Me sobe el puente de la nariz para calmar el dolor de cabeza que estaba muy cerca de mí, se que el bastardo de Monokuma está en su escondite riéndose de nuestra descabellada situación, estoy a un paso de gruñir por lo bajo.

-Ahhhh no se puede hacer nada entonces, es muy tarde como para que vuelvas a tu habitación a buscar tus cosas, eso podemos hacerlo mañana en algún momento, por el momento te daré alguna prensa mía, solo toma la que mejor te parezca, me iré a dormir, buenas noches Enoshima-con esa despedida me senté en la silla del escritorio para levantar las piernas y ponerlas en el mismo, si Ishimaru ve esto estaría que le da un paro, je, no pude evitar reírme un poco al imaginar dicha escena. Cerré los ojos para empezar a dormitar pero puedo escuchar perfectamente los pasos de Enoshima, como se levanta y va hasta el ropero, lo abre y está buscando algo, lo toma y se marcha hacia el baño para cambiarse….diablos, fue un día bastante largo y me sorprende que no este asustada de mi revelación como un asesino, con ese pensamiento final me deje abrazar por el sueño sabiendo que ella no lastimara a Kouki, lo siento dentro de mí.

(Junko POV)

Demonios Enoshima, cálmate, quita ese sonrojo de colegiala y solo cámbiate para dormir, eso harás, no acostarte con Naegi, tu salvador y _amo,_ tch, al entrar me quede mirando el reflejo del espejo, mi cara estaba sumamente roja y tenía una sonrisa boba en mi rostro, parecía esa chica Sayaka, no pude evitar sentir como mi estomago se encogía y un gruñido de molestia brotaba de mi boca, pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de logro también se presento, logre estar y pasar la noche con Naegi cosa que esa chica no consiguió a pesar de su estrecha cercanía, cosa que todo el mundo puede ver claramente; con un suspiro comencé a desnudarme despacio mientras repasaba todo lo que descubrí este día, las revelaciones de Naegi, como sin pelos en la lengua confeso sus demonios internos, su pasado de asesino, su relación con Kouki, todo, ahora veo de donde viene esa sobre protección para con el niño pero aun así está lleno de calidez y cariño.

Y cuando Monokuma se presento….

-Dios-me dije por lo bajo mientras sentía mi cara arde aun más, como se defendió de él, como le planto cara, como no le teme, era como un caballero de brillante armadura pero no esos tontos que aparecen en los cuentos de hadas cursis para quinceañeras vírgenes, era un verdadero soldado, marcado, con cicatrices y vigor….tan viril, tan fuerte y exótico…

-…..-mi cara se puso peor y para colmo estoy babeando, sentí como mi orgullo se hacía cargo de mi persona, mi postura se hizo firme y una sonrisa lobuna se mostro, deseosa del desafío.

-Jejejeje Naegi, en verdad eres alguien sumamente interesante, hacerle frente al oso de mierda jajajaja sumamente interesante-me reí de manera fría y algo sádica con un borde de locura, pero eso duro poco ya que lleve mi mano hacia mi boca cubriéndola apenas tapando la sonrisa.

- _Hmph, ohh mortal, de nuevo has entretenido a tu diosa, sigue así y serás mi campeón-_ con eso dicho me desnude casi por completo, mi falda, botas, camisa y brasier cayeron al suelo apenas haciendo ruido, solo tenía mi panty negra y roja y….

Esa gargantilla, símbolo de mi contrato para con mi amo, la acaricie recordando una vez más el cómo fui salvada, la sensación de calor en mi cuerpo y la cara de Sayaka, puffff, eso no tiene precio alguno, ojala tuviera una cámara…pero también tengo otra oponente por Naegi, y esa persona es mi dulce y querida hermana mayor Muku-nee, no creí que ella estaría interesada en algún tipo, nunca lo demostró y ahora está protegiendo tanto a Kouki como a Naegi con un celo que es tanto admirable como intimidante. Entrecerré los ojos para adoptar una posición más autoritaria con las manos apoyadas en mis caderas pero rápidamente las moví para que estuvieran debajo de mis senos desnudos, un ligero escalofrió corrió por mis pechos al sentir el contacto ligero casi fantasmal. Solté un bajo gemido para sonreír una vez más a mi reflejo. Como toque final me quite las pinzas para el cabello dejándolo libre, veo como cae en cascada rebelde hasta mi espalda baja, casi hasta mi culo.

 _-Fufufu tontos de aquellas que se interponen en mi camino, no tomaran lo que es mío, mi campeón es solo mío, le pertenece a su reina, a su diosa…mi amo y rey-_ con esa declaración me puse la remera de Naegi, es blanca con el símbolo de una máscara de gas que esta sobre mi seno izquierdo pero como soy mucho más alta que Naegi me queda apenas, puede verse fácilmente mi ropa interior que logra cubrirse muy poco dejando nada a la imaginación, tome mi ropa, la doble y agarre también mis botas para salir del baño con cuidado, la luz estaba ahora casi apagada solo mostrando lo esencial para no perturbar a los dos chicos que están durmiendo plácidamente, bueno..Kouki lo está mientras que su papá está con una mueca bastante incómoda, de seguro no es su lugar preferido para dormir pero el gesto es dulce, darme la cama y el dormir en la silla. Sonreí un poco ante dicho gesto, pero antes de ponerme a descansar una cosa vino a mi mente…bueno dos.

Con cuidado me le acerque para verlo mejor, su ceño fruncido, sus brazos descansando en su pecho, su respiración tan tranquila que apenas se escucha, sus labios están tan cerca, tan suaves se ven, tan _deliciosos_ , su cuello está expuesto, el lugar perfecto para dejar una marca para demostrar que es mío pero eso sería demasiado aunque la tentación está presente, me le acerque hasta que mis labios se posaron en su mejilla y deposite un suave beso en ella, luego lo levante para apoyarlo en mi brazo y con calma caminar hasta depositarlo en la cama, me tome mi tiempo para desnudarlo dejándolo solo en ropa interior, el pantalón y la remera los deje en la silla mientras que sus otras prendas quedaron en el escritorio a modo de almohada para acomodar sus piernas que antes estaban sobre ellas, vi como inconscientemente se acerco hasta donde su hijo para tomarlo en un abrazo cálido y protector, luego me acosté a su lado.

-No creí que la espalda de un chico fuera tan grande y firme….-me dije por lo bajo mientras rodeaba mis brazos a su alrededor, toma esa Sayaka, idol de cuarta, de seguro tus pechos son falsos, jejejeje….lentamente deje que el sueño me abrace, una gran sensación de cuidado y cariño brotaba de Naegi para con aquellos que deseaba proteger.

-Buenas noches…Makoto-le dije pero más que nada lo dije para mí misma, no sabía que tenía una sonrisa sincera en la cara el resto de la noche.

(Naegi POV)

Me fui despertando de a poco con la sensación de varias cosas sumamente suaves abrazándome, por un lado reconocí el calor de mi hijo que estaba felizmente durmiendo en mis brazos, no pude evitar sonreír un poco para besarle la cabeza. Por el otro lado la suavidad de mi cama me desconcierta, recordé dormirme en la silla, no en la cama y por ultimo dos grandes cojines que están pegados a mi espalda, eran sumamente cálidos, suaves, mejor que las almohadas y se movían….

Espera un segundo…

Solo puede significar una cosa, mire hacia abajo para ver un par de abrazos que me tienen firmemente abrazados, no dejándome ir bajo ningún aspecto, y parecen que no lo harán en el corto plazo. Siento algo largo y ligero que me hace cosquillas la nuca y cuello…pero lo más importante es….

¿CUANDO DEMONIOS SALI DE LA SILLA PARA TERMINAR EN LA CAMA Y PORQUE ESTOY CASI DESNUDO?

No lo creo, Enoshima me tomo a la cama y me desnudo para ponerme más cómodo supongo. Con sumo cuidado y mucha paciencia salí de mi prisión sumamente suave, de hecho la tentación de seguir tirado en la cama con mi hijo y una mujer tan hermosa es casi irresistible pero que va, hay cosas que debo buscar, esa puerta amarilla cerca de la enfermería tiene mi atención, debe haber algo ahí que no hayamos visto….

Escucho como Enoshima refunfuña algo molesto al perder a su oso de peluche, je, no puedo evitar reírme por lo bajo ante esa imagen pero rápidamente se puso mejor al abrazar a Kouki, ambos se ven felices y algo satisfechos, tome mis pantalones y me los puse.

*Ding Dong*

El timbre sonó de nuevo, eche una mirada al reloj para ver que eran las 7:15 AM, me moví hacia la puerta y al abrí, del otro lado estaba Ishimaru como siempre, serio, con su uniforme finamente limpio y sin arruga alguna, me dio una mirada para saludarme con fuerza.

-Buenos días Naegi, te llamo para avisarte que el desayuno será servido en breve, únete a nosotros- me dijo con emoción y casi gritando pero se recordó sobre Kouki así que bajo su voz hasta hacerla más o menos normal, pero de golpe su mirada se endureció bastante.

-Naegi, esas ropas no concuerdan con el uniforme escolar, debo sancionarte-dijo con firmeza y sin lugar a dudas o negociaciones, solté un suspiro pero solo asentí, no quiero alargar esto más de la cuenta, le dije que estaría en breve pero mi suerte quiere jugar conmigo de nuevo solo para molestar ya que vio un bulto que se estaba moviendo en la cama, me di la vuelta para ver a Enoshima estirándose revelando su vientre ya que mi remera le queda bastante chica llegando solo hasta sus pechos, esto se pondrá feo.

-RELACIONES INTIMAS DE ESTE TIPO ESTAN PROHIBIDAS EN EL AMBITO ESCOLAR, SANCIÓN Y DETENCIÓN-grito con firmeza y como esperaba Kouki se largo a llorar, le gruñí bajo a Ishimaru, cosa que lo saco de su modo patrulla y me dio un profundo arco a modo de disculpa, Enoshima tomo a Kouki en sus brazos y lo acuno mientras lo arrullaba tratando de calmarlo, al ver que hacia un buen trabajo lo deje en sus manos, me dirigí de nuevo donde Ishimaru que estaba esperando.

-Ishimaru-san, Enoshima, Kouki y yo nos reuniremos con el resto en breve, buenos días-sin esperar respuesta le cerré la puerta en la cara y me moví a por el resto de mi ropa.

-Buenos días Enoshima ¿Dormiste bien?-le pregunte con amabilidad mientras me ponía mi remera. Ella se movió sobre si misma aun con Kouki en brazos, pero sonrió y me respondió no obstante.

-Buenos días Naegi, y si, dormí muy bien-una vez que estaba completamente vestido tome a Kouki de sus brazos para acunarlo yo mismo, ella tomo su ropa y se fue al baño para cambiarse, salió unos minutos después, tome las llaves del cuarto que estaban en la mesita de noche y salimos de la habitación. Caminaos hacia la cafetería para encontrar casi a todo el mundo, solo faltaban Oowada e Hifumi, el resto estaba más o menos como las veces anteriores. Me senté en un asiento vacío al lado de Kirigiri con Sayaka a mi lado.

-Buenos días Sayaka-le dije con ánimo, ella sonrió y me devolvió el saludo.

-Buenos días Naegi-kun y buenos días a ti Kouki-kun, ¿Disfrutaste la velada?-me pregunto sonriendo, con eso inicie una conversación con ella pero de vez en cuando moví mi mirada para ver a los demás cada uno estaba en sus cosas. Cuando llegaron el resto nos acomodamos y los ánimos se pusieron muy tensos, nuestro acuerdo no decidido estaba presente, el de revelar nuestros secretos y demonios internos a los demás como comencé yo ayer.

-…..-nadie dijo nada de nada, cansado de esto me levante en dirección hacia la cocina para hacer algo de desayunar, tal vez calme un poco los aires de todo el mundo, esta vez vinieron conmigo las hermanas, con Enoshima sonriendo todo el camino, Ikusaba fría y carente de emociones como siempre pero cuando la vi aparto la mirada un poco con un diminuto polvo rosa en el rostro, y Sayaka que se veía muy molesta por algo, adentro nos pusimos a cocinar, cosa que me sorprendió viniendo de Sayaka y Enoshima, no creí que ellas pudieran cocinar, Enoshima me hizo la señal de la paz para luego ponerse un delantal rosa que estaba por ahí haciendo juego con su cabello rubio/rosa, Ikusaba estaba parada contra una pared haciendo guardia mientras que Sayaka tomo un delantal azul oscuro, por mi parte tome un delantal negro.

Ignorando las peleas y discusiones de esas dos me puse a cocinar, hoy hare unos biscochos con té negro y verde, algo de café, mientras mesclaba los huevos y la harina para la masa pude escuchar como Sayaka y Enoshima discutían.

-No ocupes toda la encimera idol-dijo Enoshima mientras la empuja y hacia su propia mezcla, Sayaka resoplo molesta.

-La cocina es grande modelito, shu, shu-le contradijo, Enoshima no tomo eso nada bien y la tan conocida y rara corona apareció de nuevo.

- _Ohhh veo que alguien desea desafiar las habilidades de la reina, eres valiente, reconozco eso pero quedaras atrás con mi menú de dioses-_ dijo con altivez mientras seguía cocinando viéndola con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Ohh mí, no creo que vaya a quemar el desayuno, ¿Por qué no mejor vas a limarte las uñas? ¿O acaso hay algo más que puedas hacer aparte de posar?-eso no fue nada lindo, incluso para Sayaka, Enoshima ahora si está enojada.

-Escúchame bien idol barato, de seguro puedes poner esa boca en buen uso, hazte un favor y cállate-le recrimino.

-Tch, porque seas algo linda no te derecho a ser así, bañada en maquillaje sin hacer nada más que sonreír para una cámara, comparada con las idols te falta mucho Enoshima-dijo con un borde peligroso en la voz, Enoshima resoplo ante el ataque no dejándose intimidar. Por otro lado Ikusaba estaba mirando todo con la cara carente de emociones y más fría todavía.

-No te pongas celosa idol, mi cuerpo es algo que muchas sueñan tener y muy pocas pueden tener-el dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por el contorno de su figura curvilínea como dando énfasis a sus palabras.

-Tch, figura falsa queras decir, a diferencia de ti, yo si hago ejercicio y no pase por el quirófano-auch, eso sí pego justo donde duele.

-Grrr para tu información todo esto es natural-le dijo con enojo mientras tomaba sus senos, Kouki estaba mirando entre ambas riéndose, qué bueno que alguien le divierta esta descabella y rara situación.

-Ustedes dos, si no van a cocinar vayan a poner la mesa-les dije con ligera molestia, no ultimo que necesito es que se pongan a pelear aquí, ellas dieron un cambio de 180°, me dieron una brillante sonrisa mientras se empujaban no tan disimuladamente.

-Claro Naegi/kun-dijeron las dos a la vez para seguir con lo suyo. Dejándonos solos a los tres de nosotros en la cocina.

-*Suspiro* esas dos en verdad no se llevan bien-dije al aire, Ikusaba estaba mirando lo que estaba preparando.

-¿Deseas algo en tus biscochos Ikusaba-san?-le pregunte, ella solo se me quedo mirando unos segundos para negar con la cabeza.

-Cualquier cosa esta bien Naegi-me dijo, le asentí con la cabeza para seguir con lo mío hasta que la voz de Kouki me saco de mi trabajo como chef parcial. Lo vi y me estiro los brazos, quiere que lo cargue, sonreí un poco pero estoy algo sucio con la masa. Mire donde Ikusaba.

-Ikusaba ¿Puedes cargarlo? No es muy difícil, usa uno de tus brazos para acunarlo mientras que el otro puedes sujetarlo con mayor firmeza pero aun con cuidado-le explique al verla abrir los ojos desorbitadamente, con cuidado, con sumo cuidado se acerco a mi niño y lo miro fijamente, alzo sus manos y con delicadeza lo tomo acunándolo lo mejor posible, de hecho la palabra correcta es lo intento ya que Kouki no se veía muy cómodo, comenzó a quejarse un poco y esto alerto de sobremanera a Ikusaba.

-Calma Ikusaba, lo estas sujetando mal, déjame mostrarte cómo hacerlo-le indique para que se calme, me lave las manos y me acerque donde ella, me puse detrás y acomode sus brazos para que sean mucho más cómodos para Kouki, mi hijo ahora se veía mucho más feliz y radiante, durante un tiempo me quede en esa posición, Ikusaba estaba dejándose llevar por mis movimientos, al final le indique como mecerse para arrollarlo.

-Listo, así es como se hace Ikusaba, ahora Kouki no estará quejándose-le explique, ella solo asintió pero veo que tiene una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro junto al ya conocido polvo rosa en la cara, con esto hecho regrese a cocinar pero puedo sentir la mirada intensa de Ikusaba en mi espalda. Un tiempo después saque los biscochos del horno, ya había preparado un baño maría de chocolate blanco que estaba en los cajones inferiores, bañe los biscochos que eran cinco y como toque final raye una barra de chocolate negro, Komaru muchas veces me dijo que podía ser el súper repostero….me pregunto que estarás haciendo ahora hermanita.

Salí de la cocina para pedir la ayuda de Oogami y de Asahina, ellas accedieron y al ver las delicias Asahina estaban más que radiante y feliz, una vez colocada la mesa nos pusimos a comer no sin antes agradecer. Pasando el tiempo los ánimos se calmaron mucho pero Enoshima y Sayaka no se veían muy contentas por como miraban a Ikusaba, esta seguía teniendo a Kouki en brazos y estaba sentada a mi lado derecho, del otro lado estaba Kirigiri bebiendo café.

Pude escuchar algo de suertuda o maldita oportunista, pero decidí ignorarlo.

-Mmmm esto es una delicia Naegi, cásate conmigo por favor, se mi esposa-dijo Sayaka en un estado de felicidad al saborear una porción del biscocho, Sayaka y Enoshima no tomaron nada bien esa declaración.

-¿Qué no debería ser el novio?-le dije en broma mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi té, ella se río un poco.

-NO, si cocinas estas delicias eres la ama de casa, en otras palabras eres la esposa-me dijo para reírse mientras se serbia otra porción más. Pude escuchar algunos gruñidos, vi por la mesa y eran Sayaka, Enoshima y para mi sorpresa Ikusaba, me reí de manera incomoda. Seguimos desayunando mientras dictábamos lo que haríamos hoy, decidimos seguir buscando pistas así como una manera de subir al segundo piso pero Monokuma apareció de nuevo.

-Buenos días mis amados estudiantes-su voz nos puso en jaque y todos nos callamos ante su presencia. Veo que el oso está de buen humor hoy.

-Hoy prepare algo especial solo para ustedes, precisamente para Naegi-eso nos llamo la atención.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-le pregunte dudoso de sus intenciones pero aun con una pizca de curiosidad, el solo sonrió aun más y sus dientes pasaron a ser colmillos mientras se reía.

-Upupupu ya lo veras, sígueme Naegi, tu regalo te espera-eso si me dejo confundido, no hice nada como para merecer un regalo.

-¿Cómo que regalo? ¿Qué hice para ganármelo?-le pregunte algo molesto, los demás estaban mirando nuestra escena con atención.

-Upupupu Naegi, Naegi, Naegi, luego de que revelaras sin pudor el hecho de que eres un asesino te ganaste un premio, toma-cuando termino me extendió una moneda extraña, parecía estar hecha de cobre o algo similar con la cara de Monokuma en ella y brillaba de cierta manera.

-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunte dubitativo mientras tomaba la moneda rara en mi mano.

-Eso es una Mononeda, sirve para un lugar especial en la academia, sígueme, te llevare a dicho lugar Naegi-con eso empezó a caminar fuera de la cafetería, sin nada más que hacer le seguí no sin antes tomar a Kouki en mis brazos una vez más, los demás se quedaron un momento pero rápidamente nos estaban siguiendo, trascurridos unos minutos llegamos a la habitación que pensaba explorar hoy, la puerta amarilla nos saludo y nos quedamos todos esperando.

-Este lugar estaba en estado de reparaciones pero esta lista ahora, adelante, adelante-Dijo alegre el oso, adentro era prácticamente una tienda de regalos, muñecos, juguetes, dulces envasados, estatuas, figuras de acción, y demás, pero una maquina tragamonedas de oro estaba en medio de todo.

-Esto, aquí es donde puedes usar las mononedas que vayas encontrando por toda la escuela, esta máquina te dará regalos, suerte-con eso se fue por un hueco en la pared que se cerró una vez se metió en el, sin nada mejor que hacer metí la moneda en la máquina tragaperras y tire de la palanca, hizo un par de ruidos para luego vibrar en su lugar y termino soltando de un compartimiento un estuche largo negro, lo tome para ver que era algo pesado, lo moví y lo golpe para verificar que no era algo como una bomba o similar, al no escuchar nada d eso lo deposite en el suelo y lo abrí, al ver lo que guardaba desearía en verdad no haberlo hecho en primer lugar…

Dentro estaba eso….

Esa herramienta que me convirtió en un asesino hace ya dos años…en esa noche….

Dentro estaba el mismo machete con el que los asesine. Largo, amorgo con el metal de un tono gris oscuro, borde acerrado con muchos diminutos dientes para desgarrar la carne y el peso inclinado para poderosos ataques, el mango negro con tiras de cuero y para colmo aun tenia las manchas de sangre seca, mucha sangre seca…con la mano temblando lo tome y lo alce haciendo varios movimientos y si, era el mismo, jamás olvidare esa sensación de tenerlo en mis manos, mismo balance, mismo peso, misma sensación de poder sobre lo que me amenaza, dentro del estuche también estaba dos cosas más, la primera era una funda para el machete con un cinturón unida a la misma y la otra una nota, al ver el contenido solo pude estrujarlo en rabia.

 _¿Te gusto mi regalito?_

 _Con cariños, Monokuma._

 _PS: Upupupu_

Solo pudo gruñir en enfado por esta situación, los demás se quedaron viendo el machete en mi mano con ligero temor o desconfianza. Unos minutos después suspire para lograr calmarme y enfunde el machete en su funda, perdiendo en gran medida el aroma a sangre coagulada…nos regresamos hacia la cafetería sin decir palabra alguna….

-¿Entonces ahora qué?-pregunto Hagakure que estaba viendo distraídamente por todo el lugar y a todos, cada uno con miradas ensombrecidas.

-Las cosas no cambiaron solo porque tenemos un arma homicida entre nosotros, al fin y al cabo casi cualquier objeto aquí puede servir para el mismo propósito-dijo de manera calculadora y fría Togami, estaba de nuevo en otra mesa solo con Fukawa cerca del mismo.

-¿Ósea que seguiremos buscando pistas como antes, ignorando lo sucedido ahora mismo?-pregunto Celestia mientras bebía su taza de té mientras me miraba de soslayo cada tanto, pude ver una diminuta sonrisa que se iba dibujando en su rostro.

-Eso es importante pero tenemos algo más importante-mi voz los sacudió y casi todos se dirigieron hacia mi persona esperando, con cuidado de no molestar a Kouki que estaba en mi pecho metí mi mano libre en el bolsillo de mi sudadera, saque el block de notas en el que estuve trabajando, lo tire en dirección hacia Togami, este lo miro con una ceja levantada esperando algo.

-¿Qué es esto?-me cuestiono con la voz fría y carente de emociones.

-Eso es un block con puntos de interés y notas varias en el que he estado trabajando desde anoche, me gustaría discutir varios de los mismos contigo y Kirigiri si es posible para ambos-esto si llamo su atención, di una mirada en dirección de la chica la cual me asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué solo ellos dos? ¿Qué hay de nosotros?-pregunto curiosa Asahina, le di una ligera sonrisa para calmarla ya que me estaba dando un puchero algo lindo.

-Es porque de todos los presentes aquí tanto Kirigiri como Togami tienen las mentes más analíticas, se notan que pueden pensar de sobremanera y estoy seguro que ellos dos podrán ver algo donde los demás no-esas declaración pareció elevar el ego de Togami que soltó un bufido como diciendo que era obvio, Kirigiri solo se vio impasible pero Asahina se vio algo molesta.

-¿Quieres decir que el resto son inútiles?-me cuestiono con una cara molesta.

-por supuesto que no Asahina, si bien ellos tienen una mente analítica los demás podemos seguir buscando pistas, en el block anote algunos puntos pero estoy seguro que muchas cosas se me escaparon, tal vez alguno aquí presente sabe algo o duda de algo que el otro ni siquiera se detuvo a considerar… ¿Qué sabes Asahina sobre nuestra situación?-le pregunte al final con amabilidad, ella se vio sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que algo pareció hacer click por la expresión de sorpresa en su cara seguido de su presente jovialidad.

-¡Ahhhhh eso es! El sistema de ventilación, podemos meternos ahí y subir a los demás pisos ¿No?-dijo con alegría como si fuera e l descubrimiento del siglo, a su lado Oogami sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un animal domestico de algún tipo.

-Excelente trabajo Asahina-san ¿Alguien más tiene algo para compartir?-pregunto Ishimaru al resto, cada uno se quedo pensando para si durante un rato.

-¿Qué sucederá con la comida? ¿Se repone o qué?-pregunto dudoso Hifumi, ante esta pregunta el ambiente se vio sumido en pesar pero rápidamente Sayaka lo quito con su declaración.

-No, anoche fui por un vaso de agua y Monokuma apareció diciéndome que tenía un anuncio que hacer ya que se había olvidado de darlo antes, dijo que todas las noches la comida se repone sola, y luego desapareció por un agujero en la pared-dijo Sayaka, veo como Kirigiri estaba leyendo el block de notas con un ojo bastante atento.

-Naegi-kun, me gustaría que me detallaras los puntos 1, 3, 4 y las teorías 1, 3 y 6-me indico, los demás estaban esperando curiosos sobre esos puntos a remarcar, tome de mi café para comenzar con lo que pensaba acerca de eso.

-salto de tiempo, 1:30 hs después-

(Naegi POV)

Durante más de una hora estuve dando a entender mi punto sobre lo que pensaba y en ningún momento fui interrumpido, Kirigiri estaba más que enganchada en mi explicación de cada punto en especial donde di a entender lo de las trampas, el sistema de de monitoreo y las preguntas relacionadas con nuestra supuesta ubicación y tiempo actual, pero lo que en verdad la puso en blanco fue la 6 teoría, al teoría de la realidad virtual….

-Joder tío, demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, demasiado, me duele la cabeza-se quejo Kuwata mientras se sobaba la frente con dos dedos con un ceño fruncido.

-Interesante lo que propones señor padre, da mucho en que reflexionar, además de mucho en lo que hay que ser cuidadoso-dijo Celes mientras miraba de soslayo la cámara de vigilancia con un ojo crítico.

-A mi me asusta lo de las trampas, Naegi tiene razón, puede haber más de una en cada habitación, inclusive en las nuestras-dijo por lo bajo Fujisaki revolviéndose en su asiento.

-Sí, pero tiene un punto valido, cada mecanismo necesita dos cosas, el comando de la mente maestra y un periodo de enfriamiento para volverse a ejecutar, ya que según lo que plantea Naegi todo este intrincado mecanismo está detrás del a estructura visible de la supuesta "Academia", es como un puzzle masivo-dijo Ikusaba analizando su alrededor buscando fallas y algo cubierto.

-¿Quiere decir que el sistema de ventilación también puede ser una trampa? ¿Qué es inútil usarlo?-dijo desanimada Asahina, los demás al pensar esto también comenzaron a desanimarse, eso, eso no puede ser…..

-No lo creo Asahina-le dije con algo de duda mientras pensaba para mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naegi?-pregunto dubitativa y tartamudeando Fukawa mientras me miraba algo dudosa de sus palabras.

-Creo que el sistema de ventilación también es un sistema de armado, sirve como base para que las trampas puedan ejecutarse con mayor facilidad, no creo que sea un arma en si a menos que puedan cambiar su orientación como un rompecabezas, creo que aun podemos usarlas…..pero necesitamos algo más….Fujisaki-cuando la llame ella salto en su asiento mientras me miraba con nerviosismo.

-¿S-S-S-S-S-Sí? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto tartamudeándome y tropezando con cada palabra.

-Tu habilidad como súper programadora ¿También te permite hackear o acceder a la base de datos en lo que estás trabajando?-le pregunte con cuidado, ella se quedo pensando para si hasta que negó desanimada al borde de las lagrimas.

-No….lo siento, solo me enfoco en la programación y creación de servidores, programas de diversa índole y demás…no sé como hackear algo….lo siento Naegi-me dijo desanimada con la cabeza gacha mientas lloraba un poco.

-¿Pero puedes crear algún virus o programa que pueda invadir la base de datos del ordenador principal?-le pregunte de nuevo tratando de animarla al suavizar más mi voz, ella levanto la mirada mientras se sorbía la nariz enjuagaba las lagrimas que caían por las mejillas.

-Bueno….puedo pero me llevara tiempo, un par de horas o a lo sumo un día o dos-perfecto, tenemos una carta a favor nuestra, solté una sonrisa que le llamo la atención.

-Gracias Fujisaki, eres increíble-le dije con ánimo y cariño, ella enrojeció de sobremanera ante mis palabras.

-¿A qué viene eso Naegi-chi?-me pregunto Hagakure no entendiendo nada de nada, le sonreí para luego explicarle.

-Simple Hagakure-san, en la sala de AV hay ordenadores, si logramos usar uno y limpiarlo de la influencia de Monokuma tal vez podamos acceder a datos, pistas y la manera de salir de esta prisión, mientras tanto debemos seguir buscando así como tratar de movernos por el sistema de ventilación-finalizada mi explicación le entregue a Kouki a los brazos de Ikusaba, esta lo tomo sin vacilar esta vez ya preparada pero me miro curiosa, me moví hasta la cocina donde busque lo que me podría servir, encontré los cuchillos de cocina de varios pulgadas, largos y filosos, tal vez pueda falsear otra puerta o hallar el mecanismo que abra las persianas de las escaleras del segundo piso; agarre el mismo con el que abrí la enfermería con otro que era un poco más pequeño por al menos media pulgada y los guarde en mi bolsillo de la sudadera, regrese para tomar el machete y atarlo a mi espalda, luego mire directamente a Oogami.

-Oogami-san ¿Puedes darme una mano por favor?-ella asintió para levantarse y acercarse hasta mi, le indique con el dedo el sistema de ventilación que tenía una parte enrejada con cuatro tornillos asegurándola a la misma…

-Necesito un destornillador-con eso corrí hacia mi habitación para buscar el kit de herramientas pero había algo en el escritorio…era una nota de Monokuma.

 _Ten cuidado con la vigilancia, se toman muy a pecho su trabajo…..es matar o ser asesinado…baila para mí la danza de la muerte como hace dos años Naegi-kun._

 _PS: upupupupu_

 _PS2: vive y te daré un premio._

Eso en verdad me dejo desconcertado y dudoso pero es demasiado lo que se puede ganar como perder en esta mano. Tome el kit con recelo para volver a la cafetería donde los demás estaban esperando, agarre el destornillador y estaba a punto de pedirle a Oogami que me levantara cuando Sayaka me tomo de la manga de mi chaqueta tirando un poco de la misma, se veía muy preocupada.

-Naegi-kun, ten cuidado, mucho cuidado por favor-dijo con los ojos lagrimosos y acuosos que estaban por romper en llanto. Le sobe la cabeza como a un animalito, cosa que la hizo sonrojar de sobremanera.

-Descuida Sayaka, no olvide nuestra promesa, no tengo intención alguna de morir aquí-le dije con una sonrisa, luego me volví hacia Oogami no sin antes lanzar una mirada donde Fujisaki.

-Fujisaki ¿Podrías ir a la sala de AV a ver si puedes usar uno de los ordenadores para trabajar en el programa ese que estuvimos hablando hace poco por favor?-le pedí, ella asintió mientras se levantaba para ir en dirección a la sala de AV con, para mi sorpresa Ikusaba siguiéndola, dijo que debía estar con alguien al menos, como ingeniero informático no era bueno en el combate directo, dijo que necesita de alguien protegiéndola, Ishimaru también dijo que los demás debemos seguir buscando pistas. Entonces se formaron nuevos grupos de búsqueda mientras trabajaba quitando los tornillos.

Los nuevos grupos consistían en:

Ishimaru con Oowada.

Asahina con Oogami.

Sayaka y Enoshima.

Hagakure, Hifumi y Celestia.

Kirigiri y Togami dijeron que irían por su lado analizando los puntos dados de mi parte mientras que Fukawa seguía a Togami detrás. Mientras que yo me quedaría solo pero antes de irme vi como Kouki termino en los brazos de Enoshima, ambos se veían felices mientras Enoshima jugaba con él y Sayaka hacia gesto para que se riera, está en buenas manos.

-Vuelvo con nuevas pistas, lo que intentare será abrir el paso al segundo piso, si puedo a los demás, tengo un plazo estimado de al menos-mire el reloj mientras pensaba en variables y la nota de Monokuma….

-Vuelo para las 15:00, si tardo más es porque sucedió algo-no dije que moriría pero entendieron perfectamente lo que quería decir, Sayaka me lanzo una mirada mientras me hablaba en voz baja "cuídate", Enoshima hizo lo mismo pero me hizo un gesto con el pulgar de que tuviera suerte y una sonrisa. Mire a Oogami fijamente con la cara seria, ella me devolvió la seriedad.

-Oogami, sé que no hemos hablado mucho pero me gustaría pedirte un favor si es posible-le dije con algo de duda pero nunca dije mi seriedad.

-Hare lo que pueda mientras esté al alcance de mi fuerza-me dijo con solemnidad y sinceridad, le di una diminuta sonrisa a cambio de ello.

-Por favor, de vez en cuando ve que tanto Kouki como Sayaka y Enoshima estén bien, normalmente confiara esto en Ikusaba pero está ocupada ahora-le explique lo mejor que pude, ella me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te juzgue mal Naegi, un asesino casi siempre pierde su humanidad o gran parte de ella pensando la gran mayoría del tiempo en sí mismo, tu solo miras por la seguridad de los demás, en verdad te mereces el titulo e súper protector- dijo con felicidad y una sonrisa sincera en la cara, se la devolví con ganas.

-Gracias Oogami, en verdad muchas gracias, creí que sería temido y repudiado pero veo que no es así, muchas gracias-le dije, luego de esto me metí en el ducto de ventilación tomando un camino al azar, gire a la derecha, luego seguí un poco hasta que gire a la izquierda y vi como el camino se separaba en cuatro posibilidades, una al frente, otra la derecha, otra a la izquierda y otra subía, con cuidado y mucha paciencia tome el que subía.

-Parece que estaré subiendo un rato-me dije a mi mismo mientras comenzaba mi ascenso hacia lo que creo es el segundo piso. El ducto es chico, lo suficiente como para que quede apretado y casi atorado, con lentitud seguí subiendo ya que más de una vez tuve que corregir mi postura y hacer movimientos de más. Al final logre terminar ese camino además de que esto sumamente sudado por la falta de aire…

Falta de aire en un ducto de ventilación….no es bueno…espera…..

¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Aceite? ¿Querosén?

-Mierda-me dije y me arrastre a toda prisa buscando una salida, el olor a querosén se hacía más y más fuerte, solo hace falta una chispa para incendiarlo todo, vamos Naegi, sal de esta, tienes que vivir…seguí arrastrándome hasta que halle una abertura, me di vuelta para que mis pies dieran a ella y comencé a patear con fuerza tratando de sacarla…

-Vamos, vamos, vamos-el olor se hacía más fuerte así como el ligero olor a ceniza y fuego, viene de arriba, la temperatura sube y sube mientras seguía pateando, estaba cediendo un poco pero mi fuerza actual no era suficiente….tome un fuerte respiro para cerrar los ojos mientras me concentraba en esa memoria, donde casi soy asesinado, donde mi corazón bombea nada más que adrenalina pura, como mi cerebro actuaba liberando las cadenas, esa voz que grita con odio y furia.

 _ **¡SOBREVIVE, MATA, VENCE, VIVE!**_

La ya tan experimentada sensación de mis cadenas quebrándose, los limitadores fueron quitados, mis emociones se callaron, solo el deseo de sobrevivir en el campo de combate perdura, enfrentar a cualquier oponente sin importar el obstáculo que represente….

-…-di una patada firme que quito la compuerta enrejada del ducto y me arroje fuera para sentir como el calor subía de golpe, caí al suelo para ver arriba mío como las llamas salían por el ducto para seguir su camino en la intrincada red de ventilación. Me levante y comencé a caminar buscando una manera de abrir las rejas del piso inferior…

-Mientras tanto, con los demás-

(Normal POV)

Cada uno sintió el pico de calor y vio como por las rejas de ventilación y los ventiladores el gran cono de fuego que iba devorando todo a su paso, cada uno se quedo duro pensando en lo que pudo haberle pasado a su compañero Naegi en especial tres damas, estas chicas miraron con horror pero se recompusieron de a poco agarrándose de las habilidades sobre humanas de las que es dueño, creyendo que seguiría bien pero la sensación de pesadez en el estomago seguiría presente hasta que lo vean sano y salvo, a duras penas volvieron a sus tareas sin darse cuenta como una solitaria lagrima bajaba por sus mejillas.

-De vuelta con Naegi-

(Naegi POV)

Camine sin rumbo fijo mirando las diferentes habitaciones, encontré dos salones más, las escaleras al piso inferior con las que comunicaban el piso superior, un cambiador divido en los sexos, dos baños más, detrás de los vestidores estaba una gran piscina olímpica, otro gimnasio pero este más equipado que el de abajo, maquinas para ejercitarse, cintas, escaladores elípticos, sacos de boxeo, un diminuto ring…..también estaba la biblioteca sumida a oscuras, solo veo el brillo rojo de las cámaras indicando que están activas y siguiéndome el paso con celo, como si me estuvieran acechando….

-….-camine con cuidado por el lugar a oscuras adaptándome a la falta de luz, llegue a un callejón sin salida que me daba a espaldas de la cámara en el costado izquierdo de la biblioteca con una biblioteca masiva con una gran cantidad de libros, entre ellos novelas de terror pero algo llamo mi atención, la biblioteca estaba algo movida dejando ver una diminuta abertura en la pared, una puerta falsa, arrastre la biblioteca dejándome frente a frente con la puerta falsa.

Al abrirla parece que encontré un almacén, cajas llenas de documentos, informes, noticias y archivos…

Perfiles nuestros, psicológicos, pruebas de actitud física, fotografías en nuestra rutina diaria, nuestra familia, pasado, Monokuma estuvo planeando esto durante un largo tiempo, en una de las cajas hay un mapa de todo el edificio pero algo llama mi atención sobre el mismo, hay un piso subterráneo oculto que muestra una corona en el mismo y una puerta debajo de ella, me hace preguntar si es la habitación de la mente maestra. Seguí inspeccionando en otra caja que estaba con varios artilugios electrónicos entre ellos un ordenador portátil, esto vendrá muy útil y había una especie de caja negra con un botón rojo en medio, solo eso, decidí tomarlo conmigo de momento.

*sonido de desgarro* *sonido de metal* *zarpazo* *risa robótica*

Me di vuelta mientras desenfundaba el machete mientras agudizaba mis sentidos lo más que podía…

Son 4 individuos, altos, de al menos 300 libras, vienen en grupo, en la biblioteca dispersados por la zona, hicieron esto para alterarme y llamar mi atención, puedo escuchar las tuercas, engranajes y cables moverse debajo de sus cuerpos. Esto debe ser la seguridad que hablo Monokuma en su nota, con paso lento salí del almacén oculto, tres están por encima mío por cómo se mueven con sumo cuidado, uno está a mi izquierda a unos 5 metros se va acercando a paso lento, el otro está enfrente mío, encima de la biblioteca, levante la vista para verlo en medio de la oscuridad…

Era un Monokuma a escala real, casi tan alto como Oogami, estaba semi encorvado mirándome fijamente, su víscera roja brillaba con una luz intimidante que podía verse en toda la oscuridad, escuche como desenfundo algo de su brazo y salto hacia mí con la palma en alto para aplastarme.

Por reflejo salte hacia atrás y me agache esquivando otro ataque que vino desde mi izquierda, rodé por el suelo para colocar espacio mientras analizaba a mi enemigo, los dos Monokumas tenían largas garras, tres de ellas que sobresalían de sus "patas" de al menos 6 pulgadas con varios dientes y ligeramente curvada, se río de una manera enfermiza y robótica mientras se preparaba para volver a atacar.

El primero vino de frente con el objetivo de apuñalarme en el pecho, me moví de costado para girar y dar un mandoble buscando cercenar su brazo pero lo esquivo mientras que el segundo vino por la derecha tratando de cortar mi garganta, me agache mientras giraba el machete en mis manos para apuñalar su pierna haciendo que se arrodille, quite mi arma para ir a por la espalda y atravesar su hombro y quitar su brazo derecho con un fuerte movimiento de costado, el Monokuma reacciono girando y dándome un saque con su único brazo tirándome varios metros mientras era desarmado en el proceso, dudo mucho que el cuchillo de cocina pueda atravesar su coraza con la misma facilidad que el machete.

El otro Monokuma vino por detrás y trato de apresarme pero gire para saltar y patear su brazo mandándome hacia atrás girando sobre mí mismo y comenzar a correr lejos de ellos. Estaban cerrándome el paso con fiereza, en cuestión de segundos llegue a una de las mesas y salte sobre ella para volver a saltar girando, esto me permitió esquivar una cuchilla larga que vino volando y paso por debajo de mi, estaba dirigida hacia mis piernas, buscaban inmovilizarme para seguro después matarme.

Caí arrodillado, me levante y corrí en su dirección para deslizarme sobre la madera esquivando al Monokuma herido que se arrojo sobre la mesa, salí de encima de ella para ver como el gran cuerpo impactaba sobre la misma quebrándola dejándome la espalda descubierta con mi machete enterrada en ella, lo tome con una mano para bloquear otra cuchilla que vino volando hacia mi cara, esta salió volando para clavarse en la pared, me moví en la dirección del que estaba sano, cuando estaba cerca pude escuchar la electricidad crepitante que brotaba de sus brazos, trato de cortarme con un tajo oblicuo pero me deslice debajo de él para girar y cortar la unión de su brazo eléctrico dejándolo colgando, lo agarre y lo apuñale con el mismo en el costado de la cabeza.

Veo como las chispas salen de manera errática y tiembla, me aleje para cubrirme detrás de un estante, un segundo después escuche la explosión del robot, aunque mi alegría no fue mucho ya que el estante se vino abajo conmigo pero por suerte se vio bloqueado por el estante de adelante dejando una especie de túnel por el cual me arrastre.

Escuche como el sonido del metal corta el aire y por reflejo me moví de golpe hacia la izquierda para ver como la larga cuchilla atravesaba la madera y los libros sin pudor buscando convertirme en colador humano, con prisa me arrastre pero el Monokuma alzo la estantería para arrojarla lejos y trato de pisarme, rodé sobre mi estomago esquivándolo para patear la pierna herida y desequilibrarlo, aproveche esto para hacer un tajo horizontal en su rostro, justo por encima de su rendija roja.

*estática* *estática* *estática* *chispas* *chispas*

Vi como reacciono de manera mucho más errática que el anterior y se volvió prácticamente loco, atacaba por doquier y parecia estar "ciego", iba a darle el golpe de gracia pero escuche como algo volaba en mi dirección, mire durante un segundo para saltar fuera del camino al comprobar que era una estantería que intento aplastarme, detrás estaba otro Monokuma que vino cargando hacia mi con mucha mayor rapidez que los otros dos, lo esquive de nuevo para escuchar como chocaba contra la pared quebrándola un poco dejando su marca en ella.

*cañones girando* *cañones girando* *disparos*

Corrí esquivando la andanada de balas al escuchar como unos cañones giraban a grandes revoluciones por minuto, me refugie detrás de dos estanterías mientras recuperaba el aire, la balacera continuaba y estaba mermando con rapidez la madera y mi frágil escudo. El otro Monokuma vino por encima de mí con ambas garras listas para cortarme, hizo un movimiento en forma de X para cercenarme pero lo esquive retrocediendo y volviéndome a lanzarme contra él chocando mi machete con sus armas, sin perder tiempo comencé un combate de tajos contra él a la par que me movía en círculos usándolo de escudo para acercarme al armado con la gatling, giraba esquivando cortes para decapitarme o para desmembrarme a la vez que dejaba una gran cantidad de diminutas heridas en su coraza, con el tiempo lo deje con varios tajos que exponían su cuerpo verdadero, varios cables cortados que escupían aceite o algo similar, también con la fuerza contundente separe varias piezas haciéndolo mucho más predecible y menos velos.

Cuando estaba a solo dos pasos del de la gatling el armado con cuchillas intento lanzar un tajo descendente, mientras que gatling volvió a preparar sus cañones. Sin pensarlo di un paso hacia atrás para acto seguido pisar la pata de cuchillas mientras lanzaba un tajo ascendente abriendo su pecho y saltaba hacia delante para quedar cubriéndome detrás suyo, gatling comenzó su balacera haciendo una gran cantidad de daños en cuchillas que lo tiro al suelo cuando vio que lo dejo lleno de agujeros en el torso, cuello y parte de la cara cuando me siguió a mí, sin perder tiempo corrí en una media luna acercándome a gatling para lanzarle el machete, este lo esquivo pero ya me había acercado mucho a él mermando considerablemente su rango de disparo, tome el cuchillo de cocina de mi bolsillo para alzarlo y apuñarlo en la víscera roja generando de nuevo la misma respuesta que el anterior, me aleje esquivando los disparos a lo Rambo para tomar el machete de nuevo, gire sobre mi mismo para arrojárselo, el machete voló en su dirección incrustándose en la visera roja. El Monokuma cayó con un ruido estridente fuera de combate, el único que quedaba era el que estaba loco en primer lugar pero cuando iba a por él la estática aumento de sobremanera y termino derrumbándose también al lado de sus camaradas caídos.

Me derrumbe sobre mis piernas para jadear en busca de aire, estaba completamente sudado y llorando un poco por la sobre exigencia en mis sentidos, en especial de mis ojos, mis músculos tiemblan pero al menos no es como antes que me desmaye, con las manos temblorosas metí mi mano en mi chaqueta para tomar el botón extraño, lo di vuelta inspeccionándolo y pude ver de manera borrosa el dibujo de un candando desbloqueado y una escalera con el nuero P2, sin pensarlo apreté el botón para tirarme sobre la pared buscando descansar un momento….

-Momentos antes de la batalla, cafetería, 13:40 PM-

(Normal POV)

Todos los demás alumnos estaban discutiendo lo que encontraron así como compartir pensamientos sobre las notas de Naegi y dar su propia versión de las mismas cuando escucharon un ruido estridente viniendo del segundo piso, como si algo se hubiera roto, seguido de fuertes golpes y pesados pisotones.

-¿Qué carajo es eso?-grito molesto y algo aterrado Kuwata mientras miraba el techo, los demás miraban tratando de descifrar que podrá haber descubierto Naegi para que generara dichos ruidos.

-¿Creen que Naegi-chi esté bien?-pregunto dubitativo Hagakure al resto, estos le lanzaron su propias miradas pero se quedaron de piedra cuando escucharon una explosión y más tarde los disparos, inmediatamente Sayaka, Enoshima e Ikusaba se levantaron de sus asientos para correr en dirección a las escaleras del segundo piso con el resto detrás, al llegar Enoshima maldijo como marinero ebrio al ver las infames persianas bloqueando su paso, Oogami trato de romperlas pero al ver que las cámaras armadas empezaron a girar sus cañones lo dejo a regañadientes, todos estaban congelados como estatuas escuchando la balacera, los segundos eran agobiantes y tortuosos, al final se escucho una explosión.

Siguió el horrendo silencio, las tres chicas que estaban interesadas en Naegi de una forma u otra tenían la macabra imagen mental de un Naegi tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre inmóvil….deseaban que no era eso por lo que más deseaban, como si sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas las persianas lentamente se levantaron, cuando estaban más o menos a su altura corriendo en dirección arriba buscando a su amigo/interés amoroso con el resto apenas pudieron seguirles, Kouki estaba en los brazos de Sayaka mientras se quejaba un poco mientras pedía por papá.

El grupo pudo oler el olor a quemado que venía en dirección de la biblioteca, Enoshima dio una patada a la puerta haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Ishimaru sobre la propiedad escolar, al entrar vieron el gran caos que estaba sumida la biblioteca, la mayoría de los estantes o estaban derribados, tenían marcas de balas o cortados con muy pocos sanos, los restos de robots tirados en el suelo con dos de ellos prendidos fuego, uno tenía el machete de Naegi clavado en el ojo, y a un Naegi semi consciente sentado contra la pared, Enoshima, Sayaka e Ikusaba corrieron hacia él con el deseo de socorrerlo, Ikusaba vio que aun tenia pulso y eso la calmo de sobremanera, detecto varios hematomas en su cuerpo, en especial en su pecho, con cuidado y ayuda de su hermana le desnudo dejando su pecho descubierto, vio grandes hematomas purpuras que estaban en la zona de la caja torácica, con sumo cuidado toco dicha zona para ver si tenía algún hueso roto y por suerte no era así, lo tomo al estilo princesa yendo en dirección hacia la enfermería con Enoshima a un costado haciendo una gran cantidad de preguntas sobre su estado y una Sayaka al borde de la histeria, el resto se quedo mirando un poco el caos que había pasado aquí pero decidió bajar para ver a su compañero herido, el tenia la versión completa de lo sucedido. Podían esperar…..

-Lugar desconocido-

(? POV)

Miraba por tercera vez la grabación del combate de Naegi, upupupupu el niño en verdad es poderoso, no dudo ni vacilo, además de que supo perfectamente cómo hacerles frente a los cuatro robots de combate. Los estudio en cuestión de segundos así como percibir cuando y donde atacarían para contrarrestarlo y asesinarlos. A mí costado una pantalla con la imagen de esos mismos robots con una X tachándolos.

 _Modelo Comando: eliminado_

 _Modelo Blade 1 y 2: eliminado_

 _Modelo Zeus: eliminado_

-Upupupupu bien Naegi, muy bien, vas progresando muy bien, sigue así-esto se pone cada vez más y más divertido, delante de las pantallas estaba un panel de cristal, que daba a una enorme CPU y núcleo informático que procesaba miles de millones de datos, todo unido a 16 capsulas herméticamente selladas.

-Veamos como saldrás de la "Jaula" upupu…..upupupupupupupu-me reí para mi mismo mientras reproducía una vez la "batalla". 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capitulo 7: La Salida del Laberinto…

(Naegi POV)

Me moví incómodamente mientras mi mente volvía a mí de nuevo luego de volver a pasar por los efectos inmediatos posteriores al uso de mi habilidad como súper asesino, cuando esos osos animatrónicos especializados en el combate y asesinato descubrí algo de mi persona, cuanto más largo es el intervalo de tiempo entre los usos de las habilidades más pesada es la carga posterior tanto física como mental en mí, pero si se las usa al menos una vez al día no es tanto lo que tengo que soportar, al menos estuve dos años sin usar la habilidad como asesino, y al momento de usarla contra la trampa de las lanzas mi cuerpo parece que recibió una sobredosis de información, generando que no pudiera procesarla toda al mismo tiempo además de que en ese momento sentí mi cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de plomo, tan pesado y torpe de usarlo pero en esta ocasión sabía cómo moverme de manera precisa, como si estuviera haciendo esto durante mucho tiempo atrás….

Parece que mi gran taza de regeneración tiene que ver, ya que refuerza mi propio cuerpo para poder soportar el masivo gasto de energía por el uso de las habilidades, si tan solo pudiera hacer unos experimentos o teorías con respecto a esto pero tendré que trabajar sobre la marcha, tiempo no tengo, y tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no sé si la información en esos documentos sigue ahí, Monokuma al ser el GM puede quitarlas de un momento a otro como desee ya que este lugar no es lo que aparenta ser a simple vista, algo no cuadra con este lugar, no se siente del todo real conmigo, como si algo faltara para creer en ello…..

Mire por la habitación para ver que era la mía, estaba recostado en la cama con Kouki jugando con algo, parecía ser un peluche de un conejo blanco con la mitad de rosa, estaba a un lado de, mí, cuando me vio sonrió para extenderme el conejo con alegría contagiosa, no pude evitar reírme un poco por esto, siempre tan inocente y dulce mi hijito.

-Papá, conejito-dijo con júbilo mientras se reía a carcajadas, tome el conejo para mirarlo y de paso jugar con mi hijo cuando escuche el sonido de un portazo, levante con prisa la mirada para ver como la puerta del baño se abría con fuerza dejándome ver a una Enoshima semi desnuda, tenía su falda y sus botas pero no su camisa exponiendo su sujetador negro y rojo seductor, sus senos se movían mucho más libres que antes pero no tanto por la molesta pieza de tela que las cubría, su cabello esta algo húmedo con restos de gotas de agua cayendo por el mismo, una toalla estaba en su mano, a su lado estaba Sayaka en iguales condiciones solo que ella llevaba puesto un brasier azul oscuro con mucha más agua encima de ella, y no tenía una toalla.

-Naegi/kun-dijeron ambas con energía mientras venían en mi dirección. Las dos se pusieron a ambos lados de la cama mientras miraban detenidamente mi cuerpo semi expuesto en busca de heridas, hematomas, cortes, cosa que encontraron por mi encuentro con esos robots de seguridad pero la mayoría estaban completamente curados salvo uno que otro moretón y muy diminutos cortes….debo entrenar, mi cuerpo es pesado y hace mucho movimientos torpes innecesarios.

-¿Cómo estas Naegi-kun? ¿Puedes moverte bien o necesitas ayuda?-me pregunto preocupada Sayaka, Enoshima se movió por la habitación mientras buscaba algo, termino agarrando una botella de agua con una barra nutritiva, me las entrego, cosa que le agradecí con una sonrisa, siento la garganta bastante seca a decir verdad, le devolví el conejo a Kouki para poder comer un poco y recuperar parte de mi energía.

-Estoy Sayaka, no hace falta que te asustes por mí, solo unos ligeros golpes y rasguños, nada más, solo debo descansar un poco y estaré como nuevo-le dije con una sonrisa mientras bebía un poco de la botella, la mitad bajo de un solo trago, lo necesitaba en verdad.

-¿Encontraron algo aquí?-les pregunte mientras mordisqueaba la barrita nutritiva, ellas se miraron un poco mientras sus caras se volvían una mueca molesta o incluso una mueca de incertidumbre, esto hizo que me ponga serio.

-Bueno….este lugar está completamente vacío, nada de nada, buscamos en todos lados al menos dos veces pero nada, y buscamos de todo, puertas ocultas, archivos, notas, algo…nada, todo limpio-me dijo molesta Enoshima mientras se sentaba en la cama para jugar un poco con Kouki, Sayaka imito su acción sentándose al otro lado mucho más cerca de mí, cosa que miro Enoshima con una mirada bastante dura.

-Tch…diablos, tal vez encontremos algo en el almacén secreto que halle en la biblioteca. Esto si llamo su atención, ya que casi inmediatamente giraron su cara para mirarme directamente, ambas tenían diferentes grados de impresión como algo de ansiedad. Si, esa ansiedad por salir de este lugar sea donde sea que estemos, las mire un poco pero eso hizo click en mi cabeza, con velocidad me levante para ver que esta con el torso desnudo y con mis bóxers...no hay tiempo para la vergüenza, sin pensarlo mire por mi cuarto para ver algo de ropa, camine hacia mi ropero para tomar un jean verde oscuro con una remera blanca con mis fieles sudadera con mi chaqueta, por el rabillo del ojo note como ambas chicas no despegan sus ojos de mi, ven como me muevo, como reacciono y como me visto, están sumamente sonrojadas, Enoshima tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con baba cayendo de su boca, esta riéndose por lo bajo mientras sus manos aprietan el aire y lo sueltan cada pocos movimientos; por el otro lado Sayaka está bastante tímida, sus manos fueron a su boca para cubrirla pero se nota el rojo fuego en sus mejillas, sus ojos abiertos de manera desorbitada pero en ningún momento desvío la mirada de mí, no puedo evitar sentir una ligera sensación de orgullo por esto, aunque no se bien porque debo sentirla y porque se siente tan bien que ellas me miren así.

Una vez vestido tome a Kouki en mis brazos para recuperar mi machete….lo busque por la habitación pero no estaba, enseguida recordé como debió haber quedado en la biblioteca con los restos de los robots Monokuma, tome las llaves para mirarlas de reojo y darles una señal de que debemos irnos, ellas reaccionaron un poco tarde pero me hicieron caso sin pensarlo mucho, se vistieron para mi alivio como decepción, aunque pensándolo bien si los demás chicos ven esto….no me agrada en lo más mínimo, este….como decirlo..Espectáculo es mío y de nadie más. Se vistieron con sus prendas faltantes y salimos del cuarto, afuera montando guardia estaba Ikusaba apoyada contra la pared con su cuchillo desenfundado y lista para cualquier cosa, al verme sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera peor con velocidad volvió a su yo estoico y frío. Le hice un gesto con la mano libre ya que estaba cargando a Kouki con la otra, le di mi sonrisa y veo como ella sonríe ligeramente acompañado del polvo rosa en su cara, uno muy diminuto pero puedo verlo, escuche como su corazón se acelero ligeramente.

-Yo Ikusaba, gracias por cuidarnos a todos, me asegurare de recompensarte apropiadamente luego, pero tenemos que movernos, esta suerte puede durar muy poco y no tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos- con esto salí en dirección hacia la cafetería recordando el reloj de mi cuarto, eran las 13:30 PM, es un poco pasada la hora del almuerzo así que creo que los demás están aun en la cafetería. Espero porque si no estaré desperdiciando bastante tiempo en solo hallarlos a todos. Con el paso apurado me moví en su dirección mientras escuchaba como las chicas se ponían al día detrás de mío, cuando abrí las puertas de la cafetería ahí estaban todos ellos, cada uno sentado con la cara seria, cada uno con semblantes diferentes y bastante pensativos, en especial Kirigiri con Togami, estos dos estaban con la mente perdida, la primera tenía mi cuaderno de notas delante de ella abierta en una página en concreto, el otro tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en la mesa estaba el resto con caras oscuras y algo molestas, en especial de Oowada, Ishimaru estaba sentado a su lado con Fujisaki a su izquierda que estaba ligeramente temerosa, enfrente de ellos estaban Asahina con Oogami, la primera estaba comiendo donuts pero se notaba su nerviosismo mientras que la otra estaba con los brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados y la mirada completamente acerada, Ludemburg en una punta bebiendo té pero su cara era una impasible, en su mano se estaba moviendo una baraja de cartas de un lado a otro como todo un crupier, su fiel mayordomo estaba esperando a sus ordenes fielmente pero incluso Yamada estaba dubitativo, Kuwata estaba en la punta mirándose sumamente asustado, Hagakure estaba sentado a su lado con su bola de cristal con la mirada completamente perdida en ella como si quisiera en verdad saber el destino que nos depara a todos nosotros, debieron haber visto los restos que deje antes de caer desmayado, cuando escucharon el ruido el casi inmediatamente se levantaron de su asiento para comenzar el nuevo interrogatorio, primero vino en mi dirección Hagakure, como siempre estaba esa sonrisa sincera y divertida que no le importaba lo que sucedía alrededor, de despreocupado.

-Naegi-chi jajajaja que gusto verte despierto amigo-me dijo mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda, luego se acerco Yamada con los lentes brillando.

-Naegi-dono, su valor y bravura es una inspiración para mis fics, por favor reláteme su cruzada contra el mal para recatar a su reina-dijo con júbilo mientras vapor salía de sus orejas y se sonrojaba…no recuerdo haber ido por alguna reina o mujer, de hecho debo irme ahora a ver si todos los documentos siguen ahí o si Monokuma los movió, no tengo mucho tiempo para esto.

-Tío, en verdad tienes pelotas, vimos toda la mierda que dejaste ahí atrás jejeje eres un camarón bastante duro-me dijo Oowada con respeto y una sonrisa, veo que mis acciones subieron la moral bastante pero también es preocupante a la vez ya que el exceso de confianza no es bueno en verdad, pude llevarte a tu muerte y ni siquiera te darás cuenta de cómo moriste…o como fuiste asesinado.

-hicos también me alegra verlos pero debemos movernos ahora-mi repentina seriedad los hizo quedarse mudos mirándome esperando una explicación.

-¿Qué sucede joven padre? Creí que ya habías ganado por lo menos esta mano y hacerte con el pozo total-me pregunto Celes con la voz dulce pero había algo detrás del tono, como un veneno dulzón….

-Sí y no, gane la mano pero no reclame el premio, debemos ir hacia la biblioteca ahora a por esos documentos-con eso me gire para ir en dirección a mi objetivo, escucho como detrás los pasos se suman, rápidamente Sayaka, Enoshima, Ikusaba y para mi sorpresa Kirigiri se unen a mis lados.

-¿Qué clase de "premio" es a lo que te refieres Naegi?-me pregunto Kirigiri con un ligero atisbo de curiosidad pero nunca dejo su mirada analítica de mi persona, respire un poco para elevar mi voz lo suficiente como para que todos me oyeran, claro que sumado al gran silencio eso era algo bastante fácil.

-Antes de ser atacado estaba explorando la biblioteca y encontré dos cosas bastante interesantes, la primera; en cierta parte de la misma hay un punto ciego, donde las cámaras no llegan de ninguna manera y la segunda puede sacarnos de aquí, encontré una especie de almacén lleno de archivos pero cuando estaba a punto de salir para buscarlos fui emboscado y no me quedo otra que defenderme, no se´ si Monokuma movió dicho cuarto secreto de lugar, por esa razón no tenemos tiempo que perder, apuren el paso-les dije mientras comenzaba a correr con Kouki en mis brazos, este gritaba alegre por el movimiento, escuche como los demás se ponían detrás de mi persona, con prisa llegamos donde estaba el segundo piso, sin nada más llegar estaba lo que no quería recibir….

-Upupupupu bienvenidos sean mis amados alumnos, veo que están muy emocionados por estudiar como asesinarse entre ustedes, buen trabajo-sentado en los restos de la mesa estaba Monokuma, su ojo rojo brillaba en medio de la oscuridad, la biblioteca estaba tal y como la deje luego de mi asalto, por reflejo entregue a Kouki a Enoshima, esta lo tomo para ponerse cerca de mi pero a un paso detrás casi pegándose a mi espalda, Ikusaba estaba a mi lado con el cuchillo en agarre martillo semi agachada, vi de manera periférica los restos de los Monokumas de asalto con mi machete enterrado en uno de ellos como lo deje y esta a unos pasos de Monokuma pero al mismo tiempo bastante lejos de mi grupo, estoy desarmado, tch.

-¿Qué quieres?-esta vez fue Ikusaba quien interrogo a Monokuma, este se vio sorprendido pero se río un poco al final de su declaración, cosa que no le gusto nada por como estrecho sus ojos en su dirección, Monokuma se nos quedo mirando para luego pasar a mirarme fijamente durante unos cuantos segundos, metió su mano en algún lado detrás suyo para tomar algo, era como una Mononeda pero diferente, en vez de ser de un tono de cobre era como si fuera de platino o algo similar, la arrojo en mi dirección, esta cayo con el ruido estridente que resonó en toda la habitación semi destruida mientras caía por el suelo y rodaba hasta chocar contra mi pie.

-Como dije en la nota Naegi-kun, venciste a la guardia, esa es tu recompensa, pero cuidado, **solo tienes un tiro** **,** upupupupu adiosito-y con eso se marcho por algún conducto que se abrió debajo de él, al instante se cerró cuando nos dejo a nuestras anchas de nuevo.

-¿Qué quiso decir?-me pregunto Kirigiri, yo solo me encogí de hombros mientras me agachaba no sin antes echar una mirada donde los restos de los robots, no creo que se levante de nuevo con todas esas heridas y daños estructurales tan graves que deje en ellos durante nuestro duelo anterior pero aun así debo tener cuidado, fueron hechos por súper después de todo. Cuando la tome la examine, de una cara estaba el rostro de Monokuma mientras que del otro estaba esa misma marca que lleva en su ojo rojo pero al lado de la misma estaba una especie de llave y detrás una puerta abierta…

¿Podría ser lo que creo que es? ¿Podría ser nuestra llave para nuestra salida de este laberinto? ¿De este infierno donde fuimos confinados como ratas de laboratorio? Sin pensarlo la guarde en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta con una mano cuidadoso de no perderla o que se me vaya a caer por algún movimiento o algo similar.

-Vamos, debemos buscar esa habitación-la voz fría de Kirigiri nos saco de nuestro ensueño, de manera automática los lleve donde está el cuarto oculto salvo que gran parte de la biblioteca que lo cubre esta tirada abajo por mi lucha con esos robots asesinos, al abrirla la encontramos como estaba, llena de documentos y fichas técnicas, cada uno tomo algunas notas, blocs, carpetas y cajas y nos las llevamos para poder trabajar en ello, estuvimos buscando bastante por algunas horas, luego de enterarse como se construyo la Academia, logramos hallar un segundo mapa de la estructura pero este estaba lleno de notas y marcas hechas una encima de otra de manera frenética, como si alguien estaba pensándolo demasiado o si estaba demasiado apurado en terminar, varias de estas notas estaban sobre el sistema de ventilación y el mapa mostraba como un eje central o un cuarto central de maquinas operaba en medio de la Academia con algo en forma como una hoja o árbol, tal vez algo como un purificador de aire o similar, este cuarto esta encima de nosotros, justo sobre nuestra cabeza, el reverso mostro todo un segundo mapa pero solo del sistema de aire, cada conexión y cada salida posible aunque creo que Monokuma lo altero ya que muestra en el medio una rueda con los signos para que gire y varios caminos alternos con trazos más ligeros que el camino original.

Nuestros documentos mostraban casi toda nuestra información personal pero lo que en verdad detallaba era nuestra psique, como si hubiéramos sido tratados en varias sesiones tanto individuales como grupales de nuestro grado en lapsos de tiempo relativamente cortos, había también posibles planes futuros para cada asesinato y como provocarlo, quien sea el asesino, quien será la víctima y lo peor quien o quienes lo descubrirán, estaba tan bien detallado como si fuera una obra de teatro, cada paso, cada línea que pudiéramos llegar a decir, inclusive nuestros gestos y reacciones, pasivas, activas y agresivas uno por uno, Monokuma en verdad nos estuvo vigilando durante mucho tiempo solo para hacer esto…..

Pase de leer una carpeta con los planos para los robots de combate y tome otra mientras me sobaba el puente de la nariz y seguidamente me frotaba los ojos, esto me está hartando y veo como el semblante de cada uno empeora mucho, llenos de duda, de sorpresa, de intriga, de miedo _, de puro miedo_ , ante la idea de alguien o algunos que los observaba cada paso y acción que llevaban a cabo durante el trascurso que creyeron que todo estaba bien, resulta que siempre estuvimos siendo vigilados, siempre por ese maldito oso de peluche y quien carajo sea que se oculta detrás del mismo.

Abrí la carpeta para ver su contenido, mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, sentí como el escalofrío hacía temblar mi columna…trague saliva mientras leía con Kouki sentado en mi regazo dormido.

Proyecto Eternal Nightmare

Serial de proyecto: H-089

Sujetos sometidos: 6540

Sujetos perdidos: 5900

Sujetos en coma permanente: 600

Sujetos desaparecidos buscados: 23

Sujetos actuales en estado de híper-sueño: 17

Sinopsis: gracias a la ayuda de fármacos y una criogenización, los sujetos pueden estar sometidos a un coma inducido que con los nervios artificiales implantados de manera externa y en conexión constante se puede crear un lugar "artificial" que ellos perciben como real, por medio de esto se logro fabricar mano de obra preparada que obedece sin oponerse, el periodo de estasis dura 2 años, el primer año consiste en someter a un grupo de individuos, por lo general no más grande de 20 personas que por medio de control mental se los va convirtiendo en soldados para La Compañía sin recuerdo alguno de su vida pasada.

Porcentaje de éxito del proyecto: 39% al 50%

Nota: generalmente no todos los sujetos llegan al final del entrenamiento, al menos la mitad de los mismos quedan o en coma o mueren por las "heridas" que se infringen entre ellos pero el resultado lo compensa, soldados de caza listos para el despliegue y ante cualquier enemigo. Se debe cambiar los escenarios de manera progresiva y someter a los futuros soldados a nuevas experiencias, este programa también puede mezclarse con los recuerdos de los sujetos atrapados dentro del mismo de tal manera que estarían viendo su propia mente o al menos parte de la misma.

Fin de notas

 _A partir de este punto la información se borro para evitar su propagación, a todo el personal, cualquiera que esté por debajo del rango A-3 será eliminado inmediatamente._

No puede ser….este mundo, este mundo es solo una imitación hecha por computadora, solo un programa donde somos entrenados para trabajar para Monokuma de cierta manera, solo somos un grupo más, un grupo más que puede terminar siendo sus fieles perros de guerra…

Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada y áspera pero debo relajarme, respira, exhala, respira, exhala, Makoto, no todo está perdido, y las palabras de Monokuma resuenan de nuevo en mi mente, solo tengo un tiro, solo tengo una oportunidad, esa moneda puede sacarnos, pero al mismo tiempo también solo puede llegar al sacarme a mí de este programa, aunque puede haber una manera de depurar el sistema madre, hacer un bug o forzarlo a apagarse y sacar a los demás de aquí pero algo es seguro, si llego a salir de "aquí" donde sea que aparezca de seguro será lleno de soldados armados, tal vez una base paramilitar, si estaré rodeado de ellos debo encontrar el momento perfecto para liberarlos a todos e irnos de aquí, solo un oportunidad de liberarnos a todos de esta prisión. Mis ojos se estrecharon de sobremanera, tan afilados y mi ojo izquierdo paso de nuevo al rojo sangre, mis puños se aprietan con fuerza mientras me preparo mentalmente para mi futura batalla, cada posible ejecución en cadena pasa por mi mente de manera calculadora, cada una de ellas con cada arma posible, ya sea de fuego o cuerpo a cuerpo, en un pasillo, en un laboratorio, en una zona central de ordenadores, en el tejado, en el hangar, cada lugar pasa durante milésimas de segundo pero eso basta, puedo verlo perfectamente, detalladamente, cada ligera contracción de músculos y nervios, cada latido, cada bala, cada puñalada, cada respiración del aroma a sangre derramada…

-Egi..Gi….aegi….Naegi-kun, tengo una pregunta-una voz me saco de mi ensueño, era Kirigiri que estaba sentada a mi lado, la mire y veo como ella abrió ligeramente los ojos ya que seguramente noto mis ojos bicolor por mi segunda habilidad pero de manera casi instantánea no dijo nada para volver a su rostro estoico de siempre, le di un gesto de asentimiento demostrándole que tenía mi atención completa ahora, ella me devolvió el gesto para comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que harás con esa moneda de oro?-me cuestiono sin tapujo alguno, me quede mirándola mientras pensaba en una respuesta, parpadee mientras varias posibilidades surcaban mi cabeza, pero decidí ser sincero con ella, ya que si bien es fría y bastante distante del resto siempre fue sincera en todo y puedo ver en ella un poderoso aliado que me gustaría mantener cerca de mí, además de lo bella que es solo es un bono muy agradable, puedo distraerme aunque sea momentáneamente de lo que sucede, cosa que también logro hacer cuando Sayaka, Ikusaba y Enoshima están cerca de mí.

-Sinceramente, la usare, tengo una sola oportunidad y todo gira al azar con la máquina de la sala de recompensas no se puede hacer trampa en este juego de probabilidades, es o mala suerte o buena suerte al final Kirigiri-le dije con una ligera sonrisa pero me guarde el ultimo pensamiento también para mis adentros…. _y de esperanza, debo tener la esperanza de que lo conseguiré al final, en especial para mi hijo Kouki._ Veo como se me quedo mirando mientras mis palabras se grababan en mi cabeza, pero al final termino asintiéndome y volvió a leer su propia carpeta, me le quedo viéndola durante al menos un minuto pero luego mire la hora, iban a ser las 9:30 PM, estuvimos todo el día mirando planos, tome a Kouki con esas carpetas para evitar propagar el pánico entre los demás, Enoshima y Sayaka me vieron e inmediatamente se levantaron para seguirme con Ikusaba ya a mi lado, sentí una mirada en mi espalda, mire de reojo para ver a Kirigiri, sabe que no le dije todo pero que tampoco le mentí, le di un diminuto gesto de luego, ella asintió para mí, con eso hecho me fui con mis compañeras a mi cuarto, una vez llegamos deje a Kouki en la cama, Ikusaba se apoyo en la pared, Enoshima fue a darse una ducha mientras que Sayaka se quedo cerca de mi niño para velar por él, con esto di una sonrisa pequeña más que nada para mí mismo y salí en busca de algo de cenar mientras pensaba en lo que podría suceder pronto esta noche, o mi salida de este lugar o mi muerte…..

-salto de tiempo, 00:30 AM, pasillos-

(Naegi POV)

Con sumo cuidado salí de mi cuarto ya que en cada momento que me movía de mi cama Enoshima se movía de tal manera para abrazarme o tirarme hacia ella y ni hablar cuando quise salir de la cama, pero también me pregunto por qué demonios Sayaka e Ikusaba se quedaron aquí, Ikusaba dormía en el sillón con su cuchillo listo, y eso que le dije que tome la cama con ellas, que no me costaba nada dormir ahí pero no, no creí que era tan terca y Sayaka….bueno esa es otra historia, dijo que no quería dejar mi recuperación en manos incapaces y cuando Enoshima escucho eso se libro otra batalla verbal entre ambas chicas, siempre insultándose con comentarios con doble sentido o uno oculto, en especial cuando Sayaka trata a Enoshima como solo una cara bonita que no puede hacer nada más mientras que esta la toma a Sayaka como una simple Idol y que esta celosa de lo que es su figura, en especial su busto, por alguna razón Sayaka se abraza el suyo mientras refunfuña y Enoshima mira con esa corona de donde sea que la saca y tiene una sonrisa victoriosa como arrogante encima, esto no le cae nada bien a Sayaka que esta apretando los dientes con una vena en la sien….*suspiro* pero en verdad esas dos podrían llevarse mejor aunque sea un poco, de donde demonios viene esa hostilidad una hacia la otra, menos mal que esta Ikusaba…bueno ella tampoco suele hablar mucho pero algo es algo, supongo.

-Bien, antes de seguir con el plan una última parada, ya deje la nota para las chicas así que está bien, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver no me maten-me dije por lo bajo con cuidado, aunque las habitaciones están insonorizadas por dentro y por fuera así que mucho eso no importa, camine con paso clamo y la capucha cubriendo mi cabeza hasta llegar a mi destino. El cuarto de Kirigiri, toque unas dos veces para esperar, la puerta se abrió un poco y vi la mirada de ojos lila que me tenia embelesado, con la luz completamente y sumado a la penumbra del pasillo parecían gemas brillando en medio de la oscuridad, apenas pude contener mi sonrojo pero al menos no tartamudee como un idiota ante ella.

-Hola Kirigiri, lamento molestarte pero solo vine para entregarte dos cosas-le dije mientras sacaba unas hojas dobladas con la carpeta del proyecto Nightmare, ella las tomo y se me quedo mirando esperando, es bastante perspicaz, solté un suspiro que estaba conteniendo y la mire con una sonrisa pequeña, casi triste.

-Eres muy aguda Kirigiri, esas notas es algo que cambiara todo lo que está sucediendo, pero por esa misma razón te las estoy dando, esto en verdad o puede darnos esperanza o directamente nos hundirá en el abismo de la demencia, cuando leas cada palabra que está aquí por favor léelas con la cabeza fría y calmada, de otra forma pensaras de manera irracional, y si puedes hazme un favor, asegúrate de que Sayaka y Kouki estén bien, ya que no se qué es lo que sucederá ahora con mi siguiente curso de acción-le dije con cuidado y despacio para que se grabe cada palabra que estoy diciendo, ella me mira sin parpadear y veo atisbos muy ligeros de emociones en su cara, sorpresa, duda, intriga, curiosidad….pero creo que me está creyendo ya que no se muestra reacia hacia lo que le estoy diciendo, me di la vuelta para irme pero escuche como la puerta se abre del todo y me di vuelta para verla dar un paso cerca de mí, se me quedo mirando directamente a mis ojos y hablo.

-Puedo ser alguien muy aguda para ver qué es lo que harás, tengo una muy buena teoría pero dejare que las cosas sigan su ritmo, aunque dudo mucho del por qué debo cumplir esa promesa ya que eres alguien que no dejaría a su hijo así como así por todo lo que he visto hasta ahora de ti, tanto como para con tu hijo como para con los demás, en especial esas tres, de seguro regresaras Naegi-kun, suerte-me dijo para cerrar los ojos y no sé porque me moví hacia ella, escuche como mi corazón late desorbitadamente, tanto como con Sayaka y Enoshima, tan rápido que apenas note como ella se alerto de ello con su ritmo cardiaco semi acelerado pero mi acción hizo que se desbordara recordándome a Sayaka cuando solo estábamos los dos de nosotros con Kouki en la enfermería cuando dije que la protegería.

 ***** Beso*

Le había robado un beso en la mejilla, mis labios se quedaron en su suave piel durante unos segundos para luego separarme lentamente, baje la mirada por mi vergüenza pero juntado valor la alce para verla, ella se había llevado una mano a la boca para cubrirlo y sus ojos se entrecerraron con las mejillas blancas pintadas de rosa, sus ojos lila se cruzaron con mis verdes.

-Ehhh….mmmmm….errrr….*tos**tos*, eso fue….fue para la buena suerte, jeje, disculpa si te ofendí pero en verdad…en verdad tenía que hacerlo…con eso me siento renovado, adiós Kirigiri-me fui de ahí sin mirar atrás pero puedo sentir su mirada penetrante en mi espalda, dios, Naegi eres un idiota, en verdad tenía que hacerlo, tch, maldito idiota, pero no negare que su piel es tan suave, parece seda, como una muñeca, espero poder hacer eso de nuevo pero esta vez con sus labios, maldita sea mis hormonas, debería estar ocupado pensando en Kouki no en un posible amorío de secundaría, negué con la cabeza para prepararme mientras emprendía rumbo a mi destino, la sala de de esa máquina….

No tomo mucho, en menos de cinco minutos estaba parado frente a la puerta con la mirada penetrándola con fuerza, mi respiración esta calmada pero mi pulso no lo está, estoy completamente desarmado y a merced de Monokuma, con una última respiración me adentre para verlo como siempre, la maquina dorada estaba en medio de la sala esperándome, camine hacia ella con las manos en mis bolsillos, dentro estaba girando la moneda dorada. La saque para hacerla girar entre mi dedo índice y pulgar para terminar arrojándola al aire y ver como esta daba vueltas hasta regresar una vez más a mi mano, la mire durante unos segundos hasta que por emoción y adrenalina la metí en la maquina y tome de la palanca pero me quede quieto, completamente inmóvil mientras miles de escenarios pasaron por mi mente, muchos de ellos morbosos y malos, con muchas muertes mientras escuchaba la risa de ese bastardo de mierda de fondo, pero casi al mismo tiempo pude escuchar otra voz que me dio nuevos ánimos para seguir con todo esto.

 _Papá…._

 _Papi…_

 _Te quero papá, mucho, mucho…._

 _Jajajaja….Papá_

En toda la cabeza pude escuchar la voz de mi niño desde que lo tome, esa noche, como lo salve, cuando me desperté con él en mi regazo en el hospital, como se re cundo lo enseñaba nuevas cosas saciando su curiosidad, cuando aprendió a caminar, sus primeras palabras, cada tirón de mi pelo, cada risita que suelta cuando esta con Komaru….todo, todo eso es por lo que estoy aquí ahora, dispuesto a enfrentarme a todo con tal de salvarlo….

-Lo juro Monokuma, saldré de aquí….y cuando lo haga, cuando sepa que mi hijo está a salvo-cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que esa misma sensación se apodere de todo mi cuerpo, de mi mente, como mi corazón bombeaba adrenalina en oleadas masivas para alimentar mi nueva fuerza, como mi mente solo desea sobrevivir sin importar si eso significa asesinar a todo aquello que se cruce en mi camino, como mis emociones se duermen, todo ese espacio libre solo para la mejor manera de seguir con vida en cualquier combate no importa contra quien, donde, cómo y cuando sea…cuando sentí todo mi cuerpo despierto, abrí mis ojos para revelar mi heterocromía al mundo, mi cara una mueca fría indiferente a toda existencia. Mire la palanca que podría enviarme a la muerte o directamente a mi salvación.

-Te cazare….-mi voz salió completamente fría pero el mensaje era más que claro, si todo el mundo decide ponerse del lado del oso no dudare, no vacilare, no temeré, jalare del gatillo, usare el cuchillo, cualquier arma que se me presente a mi oportunidad pero lo lograre, lo asesinare….

La maquina dorada dio esos sonidos característicos de feria, las luces se encendían con alegría infantil mientras el cilindro con los iconos giraban a todo lo que da, las marcas dieron el primero un 7, el segundo siguió girando, paso por mi cara pixelada, la de Monokuma, un cigarro, una calavera, una bolsa de plata hasta dar de nuevo con el 7, la tercera hizo lo mismo pero con cada vuelta no se iba desacelerando sino todo lo contrario, aumento tanto sus revoluciones que termino dándome de golpe el 7, los tres 7, saque el premio mayor, veo como las luces se iluminan mucho más esta vez con luz dorada y suelta confeti y unos cuantos globos.

 ***** Aplausos ****** Aplausos ***** *Aplausos*

Mire de reojo para ver directamente a Monokuma, estaba apoyada contra la pared mientras…. ¿Cómo demonios un oso puede fumar…y más de una pipa? Esto es cada vez más raro y extraño para mí….

-Felicidades Naegi, lo conseguiste, el premio mayor-me dijo ya no con la voz aniñada o aguda como su usual voz de robot, esta vez era grave, fría y algo ronca, como de una persona mayor con problemas de tabaco, veo como mete su mano detrás suyo para sacar un paquete de habanos y me ofrece uno, pero lo negué ya que no me interesa fumar. Este solo hizo un gesto desdeñoso como si fuera poca cosa, tiro su pipa por ahí y encendió su habano para fumarlo…

-En verdad mereces el título de "Afortunado", lograste sacar un objeto que tiene el porcentaje más bajo para salir, menos del 1% de hecho pero eso no importa ahora mismo, ganaste Naegi, todo programa tiene al menos un archivo, una clave, modo o lo que sea para purgarse, bloquearse o detenerse, upupupu disfrútalo-me dijo mientras terminaba de fumarse el habano e irse adonde sea que va, mire en dirección a la máquina para ver una capsula, como un juguete, lo abrí para ver una especie de dispositivo, era pequeño, cavia en la palma de mi mano, me recordó a esa cosa que libero las rejas del segundo piso, tenía la imagen de un candado quebrado en pedazos detrás y un único botón rojo….

….

…

…..

…

-Mierda-me dije por lo bajo mientras me quede embelesado en él, pero a la larga no servirá de nada, aposte todo en esta mano, suspire para apretar el botón sin segundos pensamientos.

*voltaje**electricidad crepitando*

-AHHHHHHH-grite de dolor al sentir las masivas corrientes de electricidad surcar por cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, ni un solo lugar quedo sin ser electrocutado, a duras penas puedo mantenerme en pie, mis gritos callaron cuando me mordí con fuerza los labios haciéndolos sangrar. Estaba temblando en demasía por la descarga que no se detenía, caí de rodillas y golpe los puños contra el suelo para no gritar y por alguna razón ese maldito aparato no sale de mi mano, es como si estuviera jodidamente pegado a ella, trate de gatear fuera de aquí pero apenas moverme mucho ya que caí rendido, moví mi mano como si de esta manera lograra salir de este lugar maldito pero de nada serviría, mi visión se estaba poniendo completamente negra y muy borrosa, apenas distinguía las formas y figuras, todo era una masa de colores y cosas raras, pero pude escuchar como algo se abría en la pared, Monokuma regreso por algo, seguramente por mí, vi al menos otras dos figuras con él y eran tan grandes como aquellos autómatas que enfrente antes, estaba débil, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es recuperar fuerzas y atacar cuando no lo espere, resignado y con eso como ultimo pensamiento me deje caer preso de la inconsciencia.

-Salto de lugar, Lugar desconocido-

(Normal POV)

Fuera de la zona de estasis estaban los doctores, médicos ingenieros, biólogos y demás expertos en el campo de la medicina, junto a cuatro grupos paramilitares totalmente armados, el primer grupo militar se metió en la "zona" y se coloco en posición apuntando contra la capsula 7, esta empezó a hacer sonidos de chequeos, pitidos y cuando dio una confirmación comenzó a expulsar algo como niebla o vapor mientras lentamente levantaba su capsula por la mitad revelando a un chico de unos 16 años de estatura baja pero intensamente trabajado, músculos en los lugares correctos, ni mucho abultamiento, perfecto para la resistencia y velocidad sumado a la fuerza, tenía conectado una mascarilla a su boca y nariz, receptores en el pecho para medir sus signos vitales y una extraña más cara que tapaba sus ojos, uno de los soldados encapuchados y completamente cubiertos hizo la señal.

Sin perder tiempo 8 especialistas en medicina se dirigieron hacia la capsula que contenía al chico desnudo e inmediatamente lo pusieron en una camilla para transferirlo fuera de la zona de sueño mientras eran seguidos de cerca por los grupos de soldados y las cámaras de vigilancia, ninguna de estas le quito el ojo de encima, luego de varias vueltas y doblar en varias intersecciones llegaron al pabellón de control de sujetos, un ala médica especializada para la contención y observación de los sujetos que salieron del sueño, lo depositaron en una cama vacía de varias y le desconectaron todo lo que tenía, lo vistieron con pantalones blancos y nada más, le hicieron pruebas de sangre, orina, mucosa, saliva, pruebas de reflejo, de retina, de respuesta frente a diversos estímulos pero el sujeto estaba más que dormido, no reaccionaba a nada salvo cuando se le indico a un soldado que tomara su cuchillo para apuñalarlo, este hizo como se le ordeno y la mano del chico detuvo el cuchillo a cm de su cara para doblar con fuerza la muñeca de su atacante, acto seguido tomo el cuchillo y en un rápido tajo abrió la garganta del soldado dejándolo caer muerto por desangramiento masivo ante la atónita mirada de los demás soldados pero la analítica de los doctores.

Los primeros estaban por matarlo cuando un doctor indico lo contrario, estos obedecieron como marionetas y bajaron sus armas, se llevaron el cadáver y los doctores se marcharon poco después dejándolo descansar sin notar como el sujeto apretaba sus dientes con visible furia y las manos se movían como si fueran garras deseando desgarrar una presa…..

-salto de lugar oficina desconocida-

(? POV)

-Upupupu bien Naegi, esta vez tu prueba ser mucho peor, antes mataste a cuatro tipos sin valor pero esta vez te estás enfrentando contra verdaderos monstruos, verdaderos psicópatas que no duraran, me pregunto si podrás sacar a los tuyos de esta, será un digno espectáculo…Vamos Naegi, déjate llevar por esa sed, sáciala derrama galones de sangre por toda esta instalación, mi trabajo aquí termino pero aun ahí más, solo espera, un poco más y la fase dos se pondrá en marcha así que hasta entonces mata, mata, y vuelve a matar upu….upu…UPUPUPUPUPUPUPU-no dejaba de reírme cada vez más fuerte y con locura mientras veía mi monitor para ver los signos cada vez más altos de Naegi Makoto, el súper Asesino, es solo cuestión de minutos para que cada pared de este puto lugar, cada baldosa, cada cm se tiñe de rojo, pronto por la masiva presión de tantas auras asesinas enemigas Naegi entrara en MH o Modo Histeria asesinando todo lo que tenga delante sin importarle si es amigo o enemigo, cada limitador de su cuerpo será destruido y nos demostrara si en verdad es merecedor de pertenecer a la fase 2 o si simplemente será devorado como todos los demás, esto será un gran espectáculo.

Sin perder tiempo empecé a jugar con el programa de sueño para controlar el avatar de Naegi, ahora es solo una marioneta y tengo algo muy especial para todos los demás….

-Upupupupu esto será divertido, muy, muy, muy, muy divertido upupupupu-me dije para mi mismo mientras hacia un montón de retoques en el avatar de Makoto. Los chicos se llevaran una gran sorpresa cuando me encuentre con ellos mañana por la mañana…

N/A: hola gente, espero que estén bien sea la hora que sea…..no hay mucho que decir salvo que se acerca el clímax del arco del "Sueño Real", solo un capítulo más para que salgan todos de la academia y muchas cosas pasaran, sean pacientes hasta entonces..

Antes de despedirme dejo como es el harem de Makoto hasta ahora, si alguien quiere otra chica solo mándeme un PM y lo discutiremos ¿De acuerdo? Estas son las chicas que estarán con él.

-Junko

-Mukuro

-Sayaka (o es Maizono? Alguien dígame cual es el nombre y cual el apellido por favor)

-Kyouko.

Eso es todo por ahora, se despide Specterwolf.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8: Escape del infierno….

(Normal POV)

Luego de que el sujeto 7, Naegi Makoto fuera puesto en el ala de cuidado para los que "despiertan" del híper sueño se lo trato de inducir a un estado dopado para poder contenerlo; no funciono, el sujeto muestra una alta tolerancia hacia las drogas convencionales mientras que las prototipos solo duran el lapso de tiempo reducido que se puede observar en los demás pacientes, el sujeto entro en estado de alerta constante más allá de que este durmiendo recuperando la movilidad de su cuerpo atrofiado luego de estar tanto tiempo sin usarlo, pero demostró una capacidad insana de regeneración celular, pasadas las 4 horas el sujeto recupero al menos la capacidad motriz en un porcentaje del 45% y solo va en aumento, en este instante esta tumbado en la cama a la que fue confinado por los doctores del ala, el jefe de los mismos esta dándole un chequeo mientras una escolta militar de 10 mercenarios está haciendo guardia, el doctor tomo una jeringa para sacarle sangre, el sujeto reacciono inmediatamente tensando sus músculos e intento atacar al doctor pero los soldados fueron mucho más rápidos al someterlo…mejor dicho lo intentaron ya que el sujeto no deja de resistirse a los mismos con uñas y dientes con cada uno de sus movimientos, al final se lo tuvo que atar con correas de cuero y aplicarle poderosos sedantes para dormirlo y dejarlo más o menos dócil para que los doctores puedan trabajar en él. Una hora después se retiraron de la habitación para dejarlo descansar luego de tantas drogas, más y podría hacer daños irreversibles en su sistema.

El sujeto estaba tendido en su cama en un estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, sus dientes apretados por el enojo que desbordaba de su cuerpo, la furia palpable por cada gruñido que brotaba de su garganta seca, de a poco, como si el esfuerzo fuera más allá de lo imaginable fue recobrando la conciencia, aquello que le fue arrebatado durante horas por tantas drogas y pruebas que solo sus captores tenían conocimiento alguno, con movimientos torpes y descuidados sumado al ligero temblor que su cuerpo de manera involuntaria fue recuperando su mente, sus ojos se abrían con cuidado pero al sentir la luz luego de tanto tiempo sin ella los cerro de manera inmediata mientras gruñía molesto por su sensibilidad, hizo una mueca para poner su brazo a duras penas sobre su cara de tal manera para intentar protegerse contra la invasión lumínica que podría dejarlo ciego, luego procedió a mover su boca de manera dubitativa, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que bebió algo ya que la sentía completamente seca y rasposa ante su tacto, su lengua estaba casi deshidratada.

*quejido** **gruñido** **quejido*

Esos eran los ruidos que brotaban de su boca ya que no había bebido nada, paso sus piernas mientras intentaba recuperar la capacidad motriz y no el tenerlas medio dormidas o con calambres molestos, se puso de pie mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos a los apoya brazos alrededor de la cama de hospital, Naegi tomo una buena mirada a su alrededor, todas una habitación de 4x4 completamente blanca, una cama, una mesa con varios papeles en blanco, un espejo, una puerta abierta que mostraba el baño simple y limpio, otra puerta que de seguro era la salida a su jaula blanca….con pasos cautelosos se acerco hacia la puerta mientras miraba las dos cámaras de seguridad que estaban a cada lado de la misma, la luz roja demostraba que estaban en optimas condiciones para el uso optimo de las mismas. Naegi frunció el ceño con molestia mientras entrecerraba los ojos ante ellas, las maquinas le devolvían la mirada con ferocidad, podía sentir los pares de ojos que lo vigilaban a través del monitor del otro lado donde sea que se estén ocultando de su rabia asesina, con pereza miro su nuevo atuendo, un simple pantalón blanco sin bolsillos o decoración alguna con un par de calcetines también del mismo color, nada más portaba encima suyo, alzo una ceja en el cuestionamiento mientras miraba un pedazo de cuero o tela en su muñeca, al acercarlo a su vista comprobó que era esa cinta medica con datos del "paciente"…

Paciente: Naegi Makoto

Sujeto: 687 Tipo O

Estado: Despierto/En observación

Peligro: Clase 5

Le llamo la atención lo de peligro pero asumió que era por su habilidad como súper asesino aunque no por eso era menos interesante, luego llego a la conclusión de que debieron haber pasado al menos un par de horas desde que despertó pero cayó bajo las manos de los doctores y de la mente maestra de esta instalación, solo debe esperar un buen momento para poder irse junto a sus compañeros, se apoyo con los brazos cruzados contra la pared mientras trataba de recordar algo en su estancia en las instalaciones, cuando pedazos de zonas o habitaciones, complejos y ciertos sucesos pasaban por su mente escucho como la puerta se destrataba la miro con desinterés pero sus ojos nunca la dejaron ir de su campo de visión, por fuera estaba relajado e incluso despreocupado pero por dentro era algo muy diferente, de nuevo en su cabeza se daba esa misma secuencia de como mataba a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino de cualquier manera posible no importa el escenario, las armas disponibles o lo que esté sucediendo en el espacio a su alrededor, Naegi Makoto estaba listo para dejar salir su demonio interior en cualquier momento sin importar las consecuencias futuras…

(Naegi POV)

De a poco vi como un doctor de edad avanzada se iba metiendo en mi habitación con una mano en el bolsillo pero note un objeto largo, similar a una jeringa, detrás de él estaban dos soldados y más allá otros dos más apostados manteniendo la guardia en todo momento, el doctor era un hombre de cabellera marrón oscuro con varias canas y arrugas en la cara, me dio una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa era tan falsa, tan patética, una pésima imitación para hacerme sentir bien, entrecerré los ojos en su dirección haciendo que se pare en seco cuando me moví de golpe para quedarme a solo dos pasos de él, lo escuche tragar saliva con dureza y como los cinco corazones se dispararon de golpe con los cuatro soldados apuntando sus armas en mi dirección. No pude evitar dar una media sonrisa de lado mientras me permitía disfrutar de ese miedo pero así como llego esa misma sonrisa se fue, no quiero demostrar ninguna emoción de momento.

-De….de acuerdo señor Naegi, quédese quieto-me dijo el doctor dubitativo y algo sudoroso mientras cerraba la distancia que nos separaba a ambos mientras sacaba la jeringa que contenía un liquido de color rojo oscuro, como sangre pero al mismo tiempo no lo es, no me gusta nada ese aspecto y tampoco quiero saber nada de lo que puede hacer conmigo en mi sistema, pero de momento jugare este juego, deje queme inyectara esa cosa para sentir de manera casi inmediata como mi cuerpo se ponía extremadamente pesado y como la vista se me cerraba o se ponía semi borrosa de a momentos pero con prontitud regresaba a la normalidad aunque la pesadez de mi cuerpo no se fue, al menos no es como al comienzo…algo es algo pero n puedo permitirme bajar la guardia de ninguna manera, no puedo, solo un poco más, solo un poco más, se que este viejo sabe algo, y necesito ese algo; vi su tarjeta de identificación, …mmmm será bueno recordarlo por ahora, luego de la inyección veo como el doctor sale de la habitación pero dos de los cuatro soldados se meten para ponerse a cada lado de mi, uno me empuja por detrás, quieren que salga de mi habitación para ir quien sabe dónde.

-Muévete-me dijo el soldado que me empujo con la voz fría y apática, solo asentí mientras me movía fuera de la habitación y era guiado hacia mi destino, por el camino pasamos por una sección de seguridad que consistía en una cámara sellada con el vidrio dejando ver al menso ocho monitores de varias diferentes zonas de las instalaciones con una ventanilla y una puerta que daba acceso a la misma, una torreta apostada afuera con dos cámaras mirando en las dos direcciones cubriendo el punto ciego de la otra, dos soldados estaban dentro custodiándola, veo que al lado de uno de ellos esta algo como un contenedor que deja ver toda una serie de armas de fuego, 3 fusiles de asalto, 2 escopetas y algunas pistolas así como algunas cajas que asumo que es munición.

Grabe a fuego el camino a este lugar, es muy probable que el vidrio este fuertemente blindado, si Fujisaki se atrinchera aquí podrá hacer gala de su habilidad para crear algún programa que viole la seguridad, nos dé un mapa virtual de la instalación así como poner la seguridad contra los guardias, mi ensoñación fue destruida cuando escuche un pitido de confirmación, veo como el Dr. Uso una tarjeta en un escáner que presento el soldado de la sala de seguridad, y luego la puerta sellada con cuatro cosas como trabas bastante grandes en cada esquina de la misma giraron para quitarse de ella y un segundo pitido se escucho en el pasillo, la puerta estaba abierta…debo conseguir esa tarjeta, me ayudara a moverme por este lugar. Por quedarme como recibí la culata del rifle en mi espalda haciendo caer arrodillado mientras me quejaba de dolor, ese bastardo será el primero que asesine aquí.

Seguimos por varios pasillos para pasar por un gran ventanal que me dejo ver algo que solo sería parte de una película de ciencia ficción, era como ver un ordenador en forma de copa desde el suelo hasta el techo, todo de un tono plata o platino con un sinnúmero de cables que brotaban de ella en dirección a otras cosas como cámaras o "incubadoras", eran al menos unas 16 de ellas, una estaba abierta, las demás estaban selladas en su totalidad, un gran grupo de drones estaba volando sobre cada una haciendo paradas constantes recopilando información variada para dar un ligero brillo de una luz, a lo lejos en la pared estaba un monitor masivo que mostraba todas las caras de nuestros compañeros, con algo de información, nuestro nombre, edad, altura, peso, actividad cardiaca, palpitaciones, etc. Pero lo extraño era mi cara, estaba completamente en blanco y una inmensa X en rojo sangre estaba sobre mi rostro, decía la palabra "Eliminado", no registre la orden del Dr. De que moviera ya que vi como las señales de mis compañeros se estaban volviendo erráticas y mucho más graves, las palpitaciones estaban subiendo de a montones, conozco solo una emoción de que sea capaz de generar dichas palpitaciones…era el miedo…puro miedo….

-Chicos…aguarden por favor-me dije por lo bajo mientras me preparaba para mis primeros homicidios en años…respire profundamente mientras me dejaba mangonear por el soldado molesto, lo seguí hasta que llegamos a una habitación blanca como la mía pero el triple de grande, una camilla con una mesa llena de instrumentos quirúrgicos, arriba una gran par de lámparas, cables y una maquina con varios brazos que tenían varios bisturís conectados a la misma, tanques de lo que creo es anestesia o alguna otra clase de gas, vi como el Dr. Me hizo señas para que me acerque a él, accedí de mala gana y me indico que me sentara en la camilla, al hacerlo me conecto esos cables que miden tu ritmo cardiaco con otros que fueron conectados a mi frente, vi una pantalla que mostro ondas cerebrales, eran bastante normales los soldados estaban a pocos pasos de nosotros y el Dr. estaba solo a un paso de mí. Debo esperar un momento oportuno; veo como está hablando para sí mismo mientras me examina con cuidado, tomo nota de mis retinas, dilatación de pupilas, respiración, frecuencia cardiaca etc, en un momento me hizo acostarme en la camilla para tomar una jeringa y llenarla de un liquido azulado semi brillante, trague saliva mientras esperaba, pero mi oportunidad llego ya que recibió un mensaje de su celular, los soldados estaban ocupados discutiendo entre ellos de alguna trivialidad, vi como el Dr. Metió su mano en su bolsillo para sacar el celular, aprovechando esto me erguí de golpe para doblarla sobre sí misma y ponerla detrás de su espalda, lo empuje hacia delante y le di una fuerte patada en la zona baja de la espalda para arrojarlo contra los guardias que reaccionaron bastante tarde ya que fueron derribados por el Dr. Sin perder tiempo me abalance sobre ellos para poder encargarme de manera precisa y rápida, aquí prima el tiempo, no el método empleado en ello, el primer soldado apunto con su arma para matarme pero me deje agachar hacia adelante con la mano extendida para quitarle su cuchillo de combate, mientras lo movía hacia arriba copie el agarre martillo de Ikusaba para de esa manera apuñalarlo en la garganta, con mi mano libre lo tome por la parte del cuello libre para girar con el cadáver conmigo de tal manera que recibiera las balas que no tardaron en dejar varios agujeros en el fiambre.

Sin perder el tiempo quite el cadáver de mi lado para moverme hacia el soldado que estaba quitando el clip de balas de su fusil, agarre de este para tirar hacia delante y de golpe regresarlo en su estomago, por reflejo lo soltó para sobarse la herida, un error ya que lo gire en mis manos como bate para dar una garrotazo con la culata descendente directo hacia su nuca, pude escuchar como el crack asqueroso de sus huesos se quebrajaban y rompían bajo la fuerza aplicada, el segundo cuerpo cayo con un sonido sordo, vi por el rabillo del ojo como el Dr. estaba gateando tratando de huir de mi, patético, camine tranquilamente hacia el no sin antes de quitar un arma de fuego, un revolver simple de doble acción, por lo que recuerdo.

Aunque de golpe me di cuenta de algo, de seguro están yendo hacia aquí varios grupos enteros de soldados armados, no tengo tiempo para enfrentarme a ello, más allá de que pueda hacerlo, mire una manera de retrasarlos aunque sea un par de minutos, debo sacarle información a ese Dr. De un modo u otro…vi que al lado de la puerta esta lo que parece un tablero con un escáner, ruego que mi suerte me ayude en esta ocasión porque en verdad la necesito ahora si o si, apunte con el revólver, tire del martillo y respire de manera relajada mientras escuchaba gracias a mis sentidos agudizados como los pasos venían corriendo a toda prisa en esta dirección, mire directamente en medio del tablero…

 ***Disparo***

La bala impacto en el mismo haciéndolo descargar varios pernos de electricidad que se movieron por la pared hasta dar con la puerta de seguridad, esta hizo varios sonidos como si estuviera loca al igual que los Monokumas que enfrente en la biblioteca haciendo que esta se abra dos veces para cerrarse la tercera vez con fuerza de más y no se movía para nada, incluso cuando los soldados llegaron e intentaron usar las claves diversas, la tarjeta, las huellas digitales o la clave numérica nada aprecio hacer efecto en la puerta rota, esto es bueno pero no se cuanto tiempo tengo, debo darme prisa. Me gire para dar directamente contra el doctor que estaba tratando de esconderse debajo de una de las tantas camillas que estaban desperdigadas aquí, avance hasta estar a un paso de la misma, harto de esto lo tome por el cuello de su bata de laboratorio para arrastrarlo y ponerlo encima de la camilla con una mesa llena de diversos instrumentos a mi necesidad aunque creo que solo necesitare esa jeringa que brilla con un liquido amarillo enfermizo…

-No tengo tiempo para idioteces….lo preguntare una sola vez ¿Como saco a los presos dentro de "La Pesadilla Eterna"?-le pregunte con la voz fría y muerta, escucho como tiembla y como se acelera el palpitar de su corazón pero aun así el bastardo de mierda me da una sonrisa socarrona, tch, cree que puede jugar conmigo, ya veremos…

-Jejeje…..no puedes sacarme nada…de un momento a otro morirás aquí como rata mocoso, al igual que los demás-me dijo con desprecio y asco, entrecerré mis ojos pero apreté el agarre en su cuello para reemplazarlo por uno mucho más doloroso con las uñas clavándose en las venas principales, puedo sentir como las palpitaciones se aceleran de golpe por esto, con la mano libre tome su brazo para aplastarlo contra la mesa llena de instrumentos provocando que se corte varias veces, solté su garganta para verlo tomar varias bocanadas de aire mientras me miraba esperando que hare, toen el bisturí y sin decir nada apuñale su dedo medio cortándolo pero no separándolo del cuerpo, lo escuche gemir de dolor y soltar silbidos de agonía pero aun seguí desafiante, moví el bisturí de lado a lado y luego en el sentido horario para cortar a un más, lo deje incrustado para tomar otro y repetir el proceso unas tres veces más, el tipo esta llorando de dolor ahora aunque aun se ríe de mi, incluso me escupe; debo ser más duro, tome su brazo libre para quebrarlo en el antebrazo y también rompí dos de sus dedos en un ángulo reverso hacia atrás para que quedara de manera asquerosa y antinatural, ahora soltó un verdadero grito de dolor que me rompió los tímpanos; si no fuera por mi habilidad que bloquea mis emociones de seguro estaría vomitando por todo esto que sale de mi propia mano pero tengo cosas más importantes que quebrarme a nivel emocional y mental.

En la sección del medio de la mesa con instrumentos estaban varios frascos, tome uno al azar para ver la etiqueta, decía acido sulfúrico con varias advertencias de cuidado.

-Lo diré una sola vez más. ¿Cómo saco a mis compañeros de su sueño?-le pregunte con la misma voz muerta mientras destapaba tranquilamente el frasco de acido, este tembló pero no dijo nada de nada, suspire molesto ya que no tengo tiempo para cabrones testarudos sin cuidado deje caer una generosa cantidad del acido en su mano apuñalada, veo como sale humo de su mano mientras se iba consumiendo y quemando por el acido, el tipo grita mientras trata de mover su mano libre, aunque está este completamente rota con dos dedos también en el mismo estado y esos movimientos erráticos solo añadían nuevas heridas internas, negué con la cabeza ante su desesperación o estupidez.

-Esta vez no seré tan amable-esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar ya que de golpe mueve su cabeza como si fuera a quitársela con dicho movimiento para quedar cara a cara con el frasco abierto inclinado justo encima suyo apuntando a su ojo.

-Esta-esta-esta-esta-esta-está bien…solo…solo por favor, ya no más….-me dijo de manera lamentable mientras gimoteaba y lloraba por su vida, entrecerré los ojos mientras intentaba apelar a mi lastima, odio en verdad los tipos como este, le hice un gesto para que comience de una vez, el solo asintió con mucho miedo, tartamudeo un poco al comienzo pero luego de a poco recobro su compostura.

-Veras, hay dos formas de acceder al sistema, el primero es tener la clave, pero esta cambia cada dos horas, una clave de 16 dígitos tanto letras como números, la otra es de manera física y hay dos maneras, una es tener la llave de anulación, al usarla el sistema entra en un modo de "limpieza" haciéndolo tan lerdo y bobo que hasta el más novato en programación puede crackearlo, la otra forma es provocar un apagón, durante unos 10 minutos el sistema debe reconfigurarse, en ese lapso de tiempo se te da la opción de liberar a los cautivos en el híper sueño para chequeos de rutina de una manera mucho más..Profunda-asentí ante estas posibilidades, la clave parece ser la más accesible, de seguro él la tiene, pero también está la posibilidad de que la clave que posee solo es para un determinado lapso de tiempo, o que tiene una parte de la misma, la llave de anulación es a simple vista lo más recomendable pero como es tan "poderosa" debe estar muy bien resguardada y protegida, de seguro la tiene la mente maestra y no puedo ir en este momento contra él, esto deja el apagón como la opción a tomar, pero aun así le "pediré" la clave, quien sabe si sirve también para otra cosa.

-Dame la clave-le dije sin cuidado alguno mientras apuntaba con el revólver a su cabeza, justo sobre el puente de la nariz, lo escuche tragar saliva y como se disparaba su corazón sin piedad, sonreí un poco ante dicha sensación, lo escuche tartamudear pero pudo decírmela.

-Es Desesperation017-dijo, asentí mientras jalaba del gatillo escuchando el fogonazo de la bala salir del tambor, como la carne era traspasada sin piedad, como el cuerpo sin vida caía al suelo luego de que me dijera todo lo que necesitara por ahora, mire la puerta que estaba siendo atravesada por fuego, deben estar fundiéndola o algo similar en los extremos, a este paso la abrirán y no tendré tiempo nunca para nada, ni siquiera de garantizar mi propia supervivencia, mire algo, cualquier cosa que me pueda sacar de aquí, en la pared, más arriba estaba un ducto de ventilación, perfecto, corrí sin perder el poco tiempo que aun tenía conmigo, apunte y dispare haciendo agujeros en la ventila, salte en la mesa cercana y lo volví a hacer para tomarlo con las manos y tirar con fuerza hacia atrás, de esta forma logre arrancarla, me metí por ella mientras escuchaba a los soldados gritar ordenes de matarme, varios disparos se escucharon que venían en mi dirección, sin dudarlo me arrastre por el ducto como alma que lleva el diablo, seguí con este camino hasta que solo tenía otra ventila como mi única salida, antes de tirarla debajo de una patada mire por ella, parecían ser los cambiadores de los guardias, varias taquillas y algunas duchas en la esquina junto con un mini ring en el medio, no había nadie ya que los únicos, un grupo de 7 salió corriendo en la dirección asumo es donde estaba antes con el Dr.

Le di una patada y tire la ventila al suelo, me deje caer arrodillado mientras respiraba profundamente buscando enemigos, no tenía muchos cerca, no superaban los 15 pero aun así no es bueno que este luchando en cada ocasión, debo moverme más rápido que ellos, anticiparlos y actuar en consecuencia.

-¡Aquí esta, vengan!-escuche como uno grito, estaba detrás mío y vino corriendo mientras los músculos de su brazo se tensaban de tal manera que iba a darme un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza desde la derecha de modo ascendente, me agache esquivándolo mientras seguía girando y depositaba una patada en su cara, lo vi caer y camine en su dirección para ver como intentaba hacerme un agarre pero mi patada lo dejo medio despistado haciéndolo fácil de esquivar, me agache evitando sus manos para girar a su alrededor y tomarlo del cuello desde atrás, di una patada de nuevo esta vez en su sección media de la pierna dominante logrando hacer que se doble como una media luna, luego gire mis manos en sentidos opuestos con algo de fuerza.

 ***Crack** *

Con su cuello roto el cadáver cayó al suelo pero la cosa no termino ahí, escuche al menos seis pares más que se acercaban con rapidez hasta mi posición actual, apunte con mi arma para ver como la puerta se abría de par en par y dispare sin dudarlo, el bastardo con mala suerte cayo cuando la balo atravesó su cuello, murió a los pocos segundos, los otros cinco entraron con velocidad y se pusieron en posición, me deje caer para cubrirme detrás de unas taquillas mientras recibía el fuego enemigo de fusiles, tire el cadáver cerca de mí para quitarle su chaleco anti balas, su pistola y su escopeta con varios cartuchos de sobra que traía encima; salte sobre las taquillas para moverme con sumo cuidado, cuando los cinco notaron que no respondía decidieron separarse no sin perder de vista a sus compañeros, vi como el primero que era el más cercano se acercaba con cuidado hasta el fiambre de su compañero caído, otros dos siguiéndolo de cerca cubriendo sus lados, a lo lejos estaba el cuarto cubriendo la puerta pero se arrodillo mientras sacaba su radio, de seguro está dando informe de la situación actual, el ultimo estaba justo debajo de mí, me deje caer esta vez en completo silencio mientras me le acercaba, deje la escopeta en el suelo y saque el cuchillo de batalla, lo agarre de la boca para tirarlo hacia atrás mientras lo apuñale en la garganta traspasándola por completo, tome la escopeta para moverme donde estaba el cuarto con la radio, al verme se levanto mientras grito que me encontró, hice girar el cuchillo haciendo que gane algo de impulso para poder arrojárselo, vi como corto el aire y lo apuñalo en la cara, justo entre los ojos con el casco traspasado.

Gire con fuerza mientras me semi agachaba y apuntaba con mi nueva arma en dirección de las taquillas, en la esquina cuando divise una cabeza con un torso que se asomaba apunte para el torso ya que el propio retroceso hizo el resto, los perdigones surcaron el aire para atravesar su blindaje y dejar un lio sangriento, vi como regurgito sangre, bombea la escopeta para moverme y saltar de nuevo sobre las taquillas, esta vez perdí tiempo ya que saben dónde estoy, cuando estaba contra el borde de las mismas salte hacia delante mientras giraba mi cuerpo para que quede mirando hacia abajo divisando a mis dos enemigos restantes, uno más adelantado del otro, apunte a su pierna y dispare, los perdigones la destrozaron obligándolo a caer.

En mi caía rodé sobre mi cuerpo mientras sacaba mi pistola, apunte hacia ellos para descargar tres balas en rápida sucesión en la dirección del segundo que solo pudo darse vuelta y apretar el gatillo tarde, mis balas dieron en su cuello, cara y torso desequilibrándolo, sus disparos pasaron extremadamente cerca de mí, una de ellas hizo un profundo tajo en mi mejilla derecha que con prontitud comenzó a sangrar pero no me importo en lo más mínimo, el único vivo gimoteo mentiras se sobaba la herida sangrante que estaba lentamente convirtiéndose en una hemorragia severa, sin interesarme eso me fui de la sala de cambio de guardias mientras lo escuchaba decir groserías y como sería asesinado y toda esa mierda… Camine con cuidado teniendo extrema atención de cada paso que se podía escuchar, cada palabra que era susurrada o gritada al alcance de mi oído.

Me costó un poco pero pude llegar a la sala de monitores de antes tal vez aquí pueda provocar el apagón, solo debo burlar esa maldita torreta de seguridad, veo su rango de tiro así como de visión, abarca todo el pasillo, justo donde me estoy resguardando en una esquina del mismo, genial….luego lo veo girar en el sentido contrario para "ver" la otra parte del mismo dos veces para repetir el proceso, podría correr hacia allí salvo que esta la ventana que da a la sala de seguridad, si corro ellos de seguro me escucharan y activaran los sistemas de seguridad, y la torrera parece poder ver todo en un radio de 180°, solo me queda hacer esa apuesta, con lentitud me deje caer cuerpo a tierra y comencé a arrastrarme aun preparado para saltar a correr tratando de esquivar balas, veo como el cañón gira de lado a lado pero no me ve, entonces mi deducción era correcta, la torreta solo tiene un rango de disparo a partir de cierta altura, no solo de espacio de izquierda a derecha sino también de arriba hacia abajo.

Nunca creí que llegaría a amar mi suerte, me seguí arrastrando hasta quedar contra la pared al lado de la puerta de la sala de seguridad, puedo escuchar dentro como los dedos cliquean con furia un teclado y una respiración agitada del otro lado, el sujeto este está asustado, muy asustado, parece que no todos aquí son perros sarnosos sedientos de sangre, abrí la puerta en silencio mientras lo veía escribir en el teclado del ordenador con furia, me acerque hacia él dejando de lado la escopeta, con el cuchillo una vez lo suficientemente cerca le tape la boca para poner enseguida el cuchillo en su garganta, su corazón se disparo de tal manera que creí que iba a morir de un paro cardiaco, con la voz más fría y carente de emociones hable para con él, cada una de mis palabras envió escalofríos en su espalda por como esta temblando bajo mi asalto.

-Sinceramente espero que seas mucho más listo que los otros idiotas que solo saben morir, tu por otra parte puedes ser mucho más listo y conservar tu vida, todo depende de cómo cooperes conmigo-le dije sin pelos en la lengua, lo escuche tragar saliva de manera dura, asentí para mi mismo ante su cooperación.

-De acuerdo, quiero apagar el sistema o usar la clave de acceso para poder sacar a los 15 sujetos en estado de híper sueño ¿Es posible hacerlo desde aquí? Recuerda que se mi me estas mintiendo de alguna manera-el tipo asintió e hizo unos ruidos para que lo deje hablar, ligeramente moví mi mano solo lo suficiente como para que las palabras que salieran de su boca pudieran entenderse de alguna manera.

-Este cuarto tiene un panel secreto que opera con ciertas aéreas de las diversas instalaciones, uno de ellos está conectado con el generador principal, mueve la tecla y la energía principal se irá pero se activara la de respaldo, en dicho caso debes desactivarla manualmente desde los ordenadores…ahhhh…..en cuanto a la clave acaba de cambiar de nuevo, la tengo pero no sé si aun será eficaz. Eso es todo lo que se, lo juro-le indique que se sentara en la silla y accediera a los servidores con los programas principales de las instalaciones, se metió y le dije que activara la alarma de incendio en el ala oeste, de esta forma ganare algo de tiempo, así lo hizo, una vez concluido esto lleve a cabo mi plan.

-Desactiva los principales protocolos de seguridad y de manejo de energía…-le dije con la voz fría mientras miraba las cámaras de seguridad, muchos soldados iban corriendo a ver qué era lo de la alarma de incendios una vez desactivados los protocolos le ordene que se levante y me mostrara el panel oculto, este se acerco a una librería para moverla un poco y de un golpe la dejo caer, detrás estaba todo un panel cerrado con un escáner de huella, un tablero y un escáner de retina, este se acerco para poner su dedo, dio el pitido de aceptado e inserto unos 5 números.

-Código de acceso aceptado-la voz robótica se hizo escuchar, el panel se abrió revelando varias teclas con nombres, procedimientos y zonas, el me indico lo mismo que el Dr. Antes hizo, tengo diez minutos para depurar el sistema y poder sacarlos a todos de su estado de sueño/coma.

-Hazlo-con eso la liberación de mi hijo como de mis amigos había comenzado…..

-Salto de lugar, en el mundo virtual, Academia, cafetería-

(Normal POV)

Cada uno de los presentes estaba en la mesa de la cafetería, con varias carpetas y archivadores para seguir como lo habían dejado el día anterior aunque el aura de pesadez y molestia sumado al miedo que se estaba instaurando en cada corazón desde lo más profundo como una semilla, lentamente haciendo más y más presente dominando lentamente sus psiques sabían que algo había sucedido en la noche ya que faltaba uno de ellos, faltaba aquel que de una manera u otra infundio coraje, valor y de a poco la esperanza como si fuera una diminuta chispa….

Sayaka tenía a Kouki en sus brazos, este se veía antipático y fuera de sí de su yo alegre, dulce, burbujeante y muy curioso yo de siempre, pero eso era cuando su padre estaba cerca velando, protegiéndolo y amándolo, a cada lado de Sayaka estaban las hermanas, Enoshima tratando de animar al infante sin muchos resultados mientras que Ikusaba estaba con su cuchillo dándole filo con una piedra de afilar mientras escaneaba cada cm de la cafetería, cada puerta, cada sonido que era registrado en su cabeza para ver si eran los mismos que los de Naegi, la ansiedad estaba acumulándose en su interior ya que desde la noche que perdió a su….almohada de cuerpo completo suave, cálida y adorable, y eso que le dijo que no era necesario que durmiera en la cama con él ocupando la silla pero el destino no lo quería así o mejor dicho su hermana Junko no lo quería así ya que a eso de las 22:30 PM vio como su hermana se levantaba para tomar el cuerpo dormido de Naegi y llevarlo a la cama que estaba al borde de cuerpos, por un lado estaba Sayaka con un abrazo de mamá osa para con Kouki, este ultimo muy feliz, ahora sumado a las dos hermanas y a Naegi era una suerte que nadie amaneció con su cara en el suelo, pero ese momento de ironía y diversión duro muy poco porque apenas las tres chicas dejaron el mundo del sueño para volver al de la vigilia….

Y descubrir que Naegi estaba completamente desaparecido como si fuera un fantasma las puso en alerta máxima, apenas cambiándose salieron del cuarto dejando a Kouki solo con unos juguetes para que estuviera entretenido en caso de que despertara, una vez afuera y aseguradas de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada corrieron en diferentes direcciones en busca del joven padre sin saber que una de las puertas estaba ligeramente entre abierta con un ojo de tono lila mirando de manera analítica toda la situación mientras pensaba en que debía hacer en ese momento, si quedarse ahí sola con sus pensamientos o si debía ir con ellas y relatar el pequeño encuentro que tuvo con Naegi horas atrás.

Kirigiri sabía que algo sucedería esta día, algo muy importante, algo que decidiría todo el camino que seguirán, si podrán salir o no, esos papeles que le entrego Naegi la noche pasada demostraron todo lo que el mismo había llegado a la conclusión atando cabo sueltos y pensando en cientos de posibilidades, su bloc de notas las tenía ella, cosa que le dejo con las notas del Proyecto Nightmare, de solo recordarlo bastaba para darle escalofríos por la espina, y encima debía sumar que aquel que le dio esta gran información no se encontraba presente esta mañana en la Academia, solo si lo que se relata en la carpeta principal del proyecto es verdad, entonces todos aquí están encerrados en un programa de computadora atrapados como presos en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

-Esto... ¿Alguien vio a Naegi-chi?-la pregunta que nadie quería hacer, la pregunta que nadie deseaba saber su respuesta por el miedo que esto conllevaba de una manera u otra, donde estaba Naegi Makoto, aquel que dio ánimos con simples palabras en ciertos momentos donde la desesperación se iba apoderando de cada mente, para ellos Naegi lentamente se estaba convirtiendo en un pilar de apoyo tanto físico como mental, si lo perdían no sabían que sucedería en especial para esas tres que tanto se habían encariñado o interesado de una manera u otra para con el joven padre….

-…..-

-…-

-….-

Un silencio de muerte se había apoderado de cada uno de los presentes, todos habían dejado de hacer por completo sus cosas, cada uno pensando, recordando, imaginando, algo que le pudo haber sucedido a Naegi Makoto, y nadie tenía la respuesta; como se esperaba cada uno se miraba, en silencio interrogando para ver quien confesaba algo, cada uno juzgando y acusando al otro, buscando un culpable que no existe pero el miedo los volvía lentamente irracionales, la paranoia que con cada segundo que Naegi no se mostraba por esas puertas no se presentaba solo podía crecer, cada en su mente tenía un solo pensamiento que los hacía congelarse, Naegi fue lastimado, y lo vieron actuar…..vieron el caos que Naegi puede dejar tras su paso, en la biblioteca la escena solo podía ser descripta como caos en su más pura forma, todo estaba de tal manera que solo podía llamarse batalla, masacre, carnicería, cualquier otro sinónimo encaja…..

-Upupupupupupupu Hola y buenos días mis amados estudiantes, espero que hayan dormido muy bien…..Ohhhh pero que es esto, parece que falta uno de ustedes….mmmm de seguro debe estar yendo por miel para su amado director, si eso debe ser lo que sucede-todos giraron su cabeza con ligero miedo que iba creciendo y pensando en las tontas o descabelladas palabras que salieron del animatrónico, estaban sumidos en un silencio mucho peor ahora que su tirano y "maestro" se presento pero la curiosidad mata al gato, o al menos eso dicen, movidos más por curiosidad que por miedo estaban a punto de preguntarles sobre el paradero de su compañero cuando se les adelanto.

-Mmmmm Naegi no suele faltar ni ser de los que se presentan tarde a los sucesos, no creo que toda la miel en el mundo pueda compensar esto, un buen castigo debe ser llevado a cabo con el señor Naegi-Monokuma seguía hablando solo pero en verdad los demás le estaban prestando suficiente atención, hasta que alguien decidió romper ese silencio.

-¿Dónde está Naegi?-pregunto Kirigiri de manera fría y analítica mientras le dirigía la mirada más gélida que pudo dar, el oso se le quedo mirando hasta que su ojo rojo brillo de manera demencial durante unos segundos para luego reírse por lo bajo, risa escalofriante y depravada, anunciado nada más que calamidad, se llevo una de sus patas a su boca para sofocar un poco su risa pero nunca le aparto la mirada a Kirigiri, esta levanto una ceja en cuestionamiento silencioso pero no dejo su postura.

-Upupupu eso si no estoy seguro, de seguro está cansado luego de nuestro jueguito nocturno, a lo mejor sigue "durmiendo" upupupupu-esa simple palabra no dejo un buen sabor en las bocas de los presentes, abrieron desorbitadamente sus ojos mientras las posibles consecuencias de ese llamado juego dejo en Naegi….

Enoshima puedo ver durante unos segundos a un Naegi levantado en el suelo varios centímetros por las mismas lanzas que casi la apuñalan esa vez, todas ellas atravesando a su maestro de una manera atroz e inhumana, lo vio escupir sangre con los cuatro miembros con espasmos mientras los levantaba a duras penas como si quisiera llegar a algo, lejos de él, a solo pocos pasos estaba un Kouki llorando a lagrima viva mientras pedía por su papá, la escena basto para que sus ojos se estrecharan, su boca se apretara, tuviera espasmos musculares como un epiléptico en uno de sus ataques, Enoshima estaba perdiendo la razón, solo Kouki era la línea que la protegía de la demencia llevada por el odio.

Ikusaba vio en su mente a Naegi tirando contra la pared con cadenas de pinchos que traspasaban su ropa y se incrustaban en su carne sin piedad alguna, sus manos estaban traspasadas por machetes militares, delante suyo un pelotón de Monokumas vestidos con temáticas militares portando ametralladoras ligeras, uno de ellos a un costado con la vestimenta de un superior, este alzo su mano, los demás obedecieron apuntando con las armas al moribundo Naegi, el capitán en sus brazos tenía a un Kouki como rehén, los demás soldados esperaron ordenes, el capitán bajo su mano de golpe y en consecuencia las armas descargaron sus balas anti personal en Naegi, solo bastaron segundos para que la mano de Naegi que se había alzado para intentar alcanzar a Kouki cayó con un ruido sordo y muerto, su cuerpo lleno de agujeros de los cuales no paraba de brotar sangre fresca recién derramada, manchando el suelo debajo del cuerpo muerto, los Monokumas limpiaron sus armas para enfundarlas y hacer un saludo militar a su capitán, este respondió con el mismo saludo mientras acunaba a un Kouki que no despegaba la mirada del cuerpo de su padre muerto, la soledad, el miedo y la tristeza estaban en esos ojos de un rojo muerto.

Sayaka recordó el video de incentivo para matar a otro, en el vio a su grupo una vez alegre, lleno de vida y al segundo siguiente estaban todas tiradas en el suelo del escenario desmayadas o peor con la televisión detrás mostrando la cara de Monokuma sonriendo con su ojo encendido, en este caso se imagino a un Naegi que estaba cantando para su hijo pero de golpe empezó a marearse, se estaba decolorando a un pálido y amarillo enfermizo para caer en el suelo y no moverse más, cerca suyo un Kouki gateaba para tocarlo y empujarlo mientras lo llamaba de forma inocente sin respuesta alguna de su padre…

Ishimaru estaba temblando ligeramente mientras aquel que le defendió cuando dio su proposición, cuando revelo su pasado a ellos, completos desconocidos solo para calmar los ánimos, de que no se vaya todo al caos y se degenera en asesinatos sin justificación más allá de la desesperación, ahora lo veía tirado, muerto, solo, en alguna parte de este laberinto de la muerte, olvidado de Dios, todo porque nada más deseaba sacar a su hijo y a los demás aquí, no pudo evitar sentir una amarga sensación, un asco y auto odio que le estaba carcomiendo la mente y el corazón…..los Ishimaru respetaban el orden para el bien común, y alguien fue en contra de todo por ese mismo bien sin importarle su propia seguridad, y ahora…no estaba aquí con ellos, no pudo evitar morderse los labios y no pudo sostener más las lagrimas que estaban corriendo por sus mejillas, Kiyotaka Ishimaru sentía asco de si mismo…

Oowada Mondo vivió toda su vida bajo la regla del más fuerte, para él la ciudad era una jungla, donde solo el más fuerte, no importa que métodos use, no importa quién sea, si era más fuerte que su oponente viviría y si no sería devorado, en esta vida llena de odio y rabia solo su hermano lo mantenía en la línea, él y el gran grupo que le seguía por detrás cual fieles perros falderos, no por miedo o necesidad, Oowada se sentía débil frente a su hermano, alguien que con sus puños junto a una gran cantidad de personas bajo una bandera, todos una vez intimidados, cazados y devorados ahora todos con colmillos afilados listos para protegerse entre ellos, incluso las mafias les respetaban o se alejaban de los Crazy Diamonds, solo una familia les hacia frente no por poder o territorio sino por el honor de luchar contra tan bravos enemigos, la familia Kuzuryu. Pero en toda su vida solo dos personas le tendieron la mano cuando el había caído ya sea por heridas o cuando se enfrento a alguien que le superaba en creces, uno era su hermano mayor y el otro era Naegi, el segundo demostró que era mucho más fuerte que Oowada, físicamente y mentalmente, solo un objetivo estaba grabado a fuego en su mirada, el deseo de salir con su hijo de este lugar, sin importar las consecuencias, un valor de enfrentar a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino, Oowada estaba celoso de esa fuerza, ya que a pesar de que Monokuma es la mente maestra Naegi nunca demostró miedo ante él, siempre le planto cara y combatió hasta en el peor escenario posible, para Oowada Naegi era todo lo que su hermano representaba, incluso llego a pensar que Naegi podría ser más fuerte que su hermano fallecido…..como deseaba tener aunque sea una onza de esa fuerza para plantarle cara en este desgraciado momento.

Byakuya Togami siempre pensó con la cabeza fría de manera analítica cada situación que se le iba presentando en el camino llamado vida, desde pequeño se le educo para ser el parangón de la nobleza, pero aquí nada de eso importaba, en este juego cada uno era dueño de su destino mientras que otro no interfiera de alguna manera, era más que obvio que Naegi Makoto había o hecho algo o descubrió algo para que Monokuma diera esa conferencia sobre él tan calmadamente como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima, que los demás no quieran verlo es su dilema, pero es una lástima ya que había encontrado su persona tanto intrigante como rara, por una parte el hecho de que sea el heredero de uno de los conglomerados más adinerados del mundo o lo intimido, de hecho podría decirse que le dio lo mismo, y cuando llego la hora de ir a por los archivos dio una explicación de por qué era mejor si tanto él como Kirigiri debían ser los encargados de tratar esa información, parece ser que era Naegi es mucho más listo de lo que dejaba ver…

Celestia Ludenberg estaba por una parte extasiada por esta mano, muy pocas veces vio tanto en el pozo y tanto que perder, Naegi debió haber reclamado el pozo mayor ante Monokuma antes, y de seguro esta en algún lado o simplemente paso de este mundo, aunque su intuición le decía que Naegi era alguien que no deja ver todo de sí, es verdad que revelo sus demonios internos pero al momento de hacerlo no demostró emociones más allá del odio o el resentimiento por no haber podido salvar a la madre de su ahora hijito, más allá de eso Celestia vio que Naegi dijo todo eso de tal manera de que los demás pudieran ponerse más o menos cómodos unos con los otros ya que las cosas no estaban muy bien, podría decirse que Naegi sabe cómo usar la palabra para ganarse la confianza de los demás cuando es necesario, ahora parece que todo gira alrededor del afortunado asesino protector, se preguntaba cómo se decidiría esta mano por que era más que obvio que los únicos que estaban jugando y apostando todo eran Monokuma por un lado y Naegi por el otro, solo faltaba muy poco ,era cuestión de tiempo antes de que las cartas sean desnudadas en la mano final para ver quién gana el premio mayor.

Kuwata león estaba completamente asustado, desde que todo esto inicio trato de mantenerse firme y aferrase a algo, cualquier cosa que le diera apoyo y de una forma y otra la encontró con Naegi, no es que hablara con él ya que de hecho no recuerda haber tenido alguna conversación larga más allá de los buenos días o las buenas noches en la cafetería pero lo que admiraba de él y lo que le daba fuerza para seguir era como se ponía frente a la situación y como de alguna manera terminaba saliendo vencedor, tal vez en verdad merecía el titulo de súper afortunado o algo más pero en este momento que ese pilar desapareció Kuwata se dio cuenta de cuan solo estaba aquí, su habilidad, su sueño, su todo no valía nada aquí, no tenía muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir aquí si algo sucedió con Naegi.

Asahina Aoi miraba toda la escena que se estaba desplegando frente a ella, las lagrimas acumuladas, el miedo ante lo desconocido que se cerraba sobre su persona como una sombra, un miasma que solo avanzaba más y más con cada paso que ella intentaba retroceder, sin una sola posibilidad de escapar, temía por ella, por su amiga Sakura y por los demás, en especial por el niñito joven que estaba bajo cuidado de su padre joven, este desaparecido desde cuanto tiempo y estaba quien sabe dónde y en qué estado, la imagen de su cuerpo muerto vino de golpe en su cabeza, el hecho simple de imaginar a ese niño solo en este mundo en el cual están todos atrapados, y a su padre que juro y confeso sacarlo de aquí muerto, a pesar de todo ese poder que demostró hasta ahora era lo único que era necesario para quebrar su espíritu normalmente burbujeante y alegre, en verdad deseaba tener la imagen del joven padre como lo dice Celestia aquí, con su hijito en brazos, acunándolo, alimentándolo, amándolo, no desaparecido para que todos estén imaginando su cuerpo tirado en quien sabe donde….

Oogami Sakura había puesto una gran cantidad de respeto sobre la persona que es Naegi Makoto, en un lapso corto de tiempo demostró tener honor, código y valor para hacerle frente a aquello que a los demás simplemente aterraba con su mera presencia en la misma habitación, ahora que ese bravo guerrero había desparecido Oogami solo podía rezar para que Naegi estuviera a salvo y no herido o peor, pero una parte de si temía lo peor, desde joven se le enseño el camino del puño, el arte del combate, las enseñanzas que dejan el camino del guerrero, más allá de las demás doctrinas que siguen las armas, el usar tu propio cuerpo era una prueba constante de tu temple, de tu determinación para seguir en pie ante la adversidad, y Naegi por más que entrenamiento no tenga, que no siga ninguna doctrina o se halla afianzado con algún camino como muchos otros no lo volvía alguien débil, no, todo lo contrario, Oogami estaba orgullosa de poder llamarlo un hermano de armas y si dependiera de ella en este momento estaría a su lado combatiendo contra lo que está atentando contra su vida y la de su hijo, pero en este preciso momento debe proteger a los suyos, en silencio dio una oración en nombre de Naegi, deseando que este a salvo, ya que sus compañeros la necesitan ahora, en especial Asahina por cómo estaba reaccionando a todo, sin pensarlo uso sus brazos para abrazarla y mantenerla segura de cualquier cosa, es todo lo que puede hacer ahora, no desea subestimar a su enemigo.

Fujisaki Chihiro era un lío tembloroso en su asiento mientras se sujetaba sin pensarlo a su compañero intimidante Oowada Mondo, sus manitas estaban firmemente agarradas a su abrigo de motorista, sus ojos dejaban caer las lagrimas que no paraban de salir, su mente era un borrón de pensamientos, emociones, escenas que pueden llegar a suceder en tan pocos segundos, todos ellos relacionados con Naegi Makoto, fue él quien le dio ánimos y le aclaro que no hacía falta temerle cuando demostró lo frío, intimidante o aterrador que llegaría a ser si se metían con su hijo, recordó como a pesar de revelar su incapacidad para craquear un programa u ordenador, esto a Naegi no le importo, de hecho le dio nuevos ánimos para seguir. Como deseaba que estuviera aquí para darle nuevos ánimos, de que todo estaría bien, en verdad le recordaba a su padre.

Yasuhiro Hagakure estaba aterrado, deseaba gritar y correr lejos de este lugar, huir a su habitación y ocultarse en cualquier lugar de la misma si con eso le sacaba de este lugar, como deseaba poder volver al momento antes de pisar la entrada de la Academia, su habilidad demostraba que mucha sangre iba a ser derramada, muchas vidas serian terminadas en cuestión de minutos y horas, y en todas ellas lo vio a él, Naegi Makoto estaba en el centro de todo, lo vio bañarse en la sangre de ellos, lo vio blandir su machete, levantar un arma de fuego y hacer cientos de movimientos en los pedazos de escenas que pudo ver en su bola, cada técnica, cada movimiento, cada oscilación de alguno de sus miembros solo terminaba con otro asesinato, podía ser alguien denso y a veces distraído o incluso bobo pero esto no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, por un lado estaba alegre de saber que su pequeño amigo estaba bien, luego de pasar momentos tensos con los demás al pensar de donde y como se encontraría ahora ya que nunca se presento al desayuno pero por otro le daba miedo el pensar en el destino de los demás presentes aquí, una parte de él temía si en verdad iban a encontrar su final en este lugar, abandonados, solos, con miedo a merced de la mente maestra que los veía nada más que como piezas para su juego…..

Yamada Hifumi estaba asustado, lentamente cayendo en un pozo de desesperación, nunca experimento esto en su vida, ni siquiera cuando acepto sus gustos, dejando de lado las palabras crueles de sus compañeros y de su familia, diciendo que era una tontería, que estaba enfermo, muchas cosas más salieron de esas bocas, tantas palabras llenas de odio, desprecio, asco, decepción, enojo, molestia, vergüenza, pero eso lentamente dejo de importarle, solo necesitaba de su mundo, con ello era feliz, incluso aquí no le altero lo suficiente sino todo lo contrario, un lugar que le permitiera trabajar tranquilo en sus miles de proyectos, incluso cuando se resigno al decir cuál era su talento a los demás presentes, solo uno de ellos demostró interés pero tuvo que declinar de la manera más respetuosa y amable posible, Naegi le dijo que no estaba interesado no porque estuviera asqueado de Yamada, no, solo porque tenía muchas responsabilidades en ese entonces, responsabilidades que aun tiene, fue su amabilidad que lo llevo a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto el cual le entregaría el primer volumen cuando este estuviera completo, en este momento Yamada deseo que las cosas trascurran como en un anime, manga o novela ligera donde llega el clímax con el héroe victorioso…

Fukawa Touko no tenía mucho que decir sobre la situación actual, pero lo otro que moraba en su cabeza si, esa presencia ansiaba el clímax de este momento, todo estaba en su lugar para que algo simplemente épico se llevara a cabo sin lugar a dudas, estaba prácticamente escrito, incluso su doble Touko lo sabía solo que estaba algo asustada como para pensar las cosas con claridad pero su otro yo…Genocider, ohhh eso era algo muy diferente, prácticamente su sangre estaba hirviendo, emoción pura estaba asaltando su psique separado en dos, por un lado encontró una muy buena presa, luego de un largo tiempo, si, le encantaba su príncipe rubio pero Naegi era un….espécimen pocas veces vista, era como una musa, una inspiración que pocas veces se mete en la cabeza del artista…y Genocider era todo un artista en el arte sublime, macabro, y frío del asesinato..Fukawa por otro lado estaba temerosa de que su otro "yo" hiciera algo con aquel que dijo luego de años, tantos años, la llamo como un amigo, en verdad no quería perder eso, no ahora. Solo podía pensar en que Genocider no lo asaltaría como esperaba en su cabeza…

Kirigiri Kyoko solo podía analizar la escena que se estaba dando frente a ella, cada pista, cada pedazo de información que encontró ya sea sola con ayuda de su "ayudante" Naegi apuntaba a una sola cosa, suceso que creyó era una simple broma o un disparate hasta que vio los documentos que le fueron entregados por el afortunado, esa misma noche tenía una sola conjetura basado en lo que dijo Monokuma varias horas antes, **solo tienes un tiro** ¸ esto dio a entender que Naegi tenía una única oportunidad para conseguir su cometido, solo esperaba que su intuición dio en el clavo esta vez porque en lo más profundo de si se estaba asentando la desesperanza y la paranoia, estaba contra la pared, todas las pistas se dieron, el criminal estaba justo frente a ella, pero algo faltaba, la última pieza del rompecabezas, y sabía que Naegi tenía dicha pieza en su poder, solo esperaba que estuviera pronto a presentarse para acabar con todo, por primera vez en su corta vida como detective Kirigiri no iba a terminar un caso, sino que otro lo haría por ella….

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, parece que Naegi no se presentara, es una lástima, pero debo hacer uso de mí poder como director, Naegi donde quieras que estés ven aquí **AHORA** -Dijo Monokuma con la voz fría y autoritaria llena de malicia, los demás esperaban a que algo sucediera, durante unos segundos nada paso, segundos agobiantes y decisivos, solo se podía escuchar las respiraciones de cada uno de los presentes y el latir de sus corazones…

…..

…..

…

Der pronto una compuerta en el techo se abrió demostrando nada más que mera oscuridad, tinieblas sin fin, silencio mortal se presento pero cuando estaba por tomar un segundo respiro se pudo escuchar como algo era arrastrado por cientos de cadenas, una figura se pudo mostrar en las sombras y las cadenas cayeron, cada eslabón de las mismas estaban repletas de pinchos y espinas, un cuerpo cayo inerte permaneciendo suspendido boca abajo para que todo el mundo pudiera contemplar la macabra y horrenda visión…..

Un Naegi inerte…

Un Naegi inerte y sangrante…

Un Naegi inerte, sangrante con eslabones atados a sus piernas traspasándolas dejando ver hueso, carne al rojo vivo por quemaduras y ácidos, horribles heridas de contusiones, su pierna derecha estaba retorcida en un ángulo más allá de lo asqueroso e improbable para el cuerpo humano, su torso desnudo con sus ropas rasgadas hechas completamente jirones y trozos de tela o cuero, puñales en los brazos atados por las mismas cadenas que iban desde los dedos dejándolos colgados por los nervios y trozos de carne, su pecho un mar de cortes, quemaduras e incluso había una marca de la cara de Monokuma como si fuera hecha con un metal al rojo vivo en su pectoral izquierdo desprendiendo un fétido olor a carne quemada, en su cuello un collar de perro que tenía una placa con el grabado de "culpable", su cara…lo que quedaba de ella, tanto su boca como sus ojos habían sido cocidos, sus ojos ahora eran como una X sangrante por los hilos negros que habían sido arraigados a su piel y su boca doblada en una sonrisa forzada, sus mejillas abiertas dejando ver su mandíbula con la poca carne que fue dejada, esto era Naegi Makoto…..

….

…..

….

Nadie supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron contemplando con horror esta obra, los ojos abiertos desorbitadamente, la respiración entre cortada, nadie sabía cuando las lagrimas empezaron a fluir por las mejillas o el hipo de la respiración forzosa….

Nadie supo cuando los gritos hicieron eco en la Academia….

-salto de lugar, fuera del programa, sala de seguridad-

(Naegi POV)

Estuve así durante al menos unos 10 minutos conteniendo a los guardias y mercenarios que trataban de entrar pero la torreta hacía gala de su gran poder de fuego con creces, era una efectiva barrera de contención para mantenerlos a raya pero no durara mucho más, puedo ver del otro lado de la pared como al menos algunos especialistas en informática e ingeniería militar están tratando de craquear la misma, pero no puedo irme ahora, debo sacarlos de aquí a como dé lugar, solo me resta esperar.

-Listo, el apagón se está dando en 3,2,1-con eso dicho toda la luz se fue, dejando durante unas fracciones de segundo nada más que penumbra, pero unos instantes después líneas de luz roja y azul neón se presentaron en las esquinas de las paredes, la energía de emergencia se había activado con éxito, los monitores apagados regresaron a la vida en cuestión de pocos segundos, una pantalla que pedía usuario y contraseña se mostro, apunte con el revólver mientras la escopeta descansaba en mi otra mano, el sujeto dio un gemido de miedo y algo de dolor ya que antes intento escapar o asesinarme, no estoy seguro, lo único que hice fue hacerle una llave para enterrar su cara contra el escritorio y después darle un culatazo en la cabeza con la suficiente fuerza como para darle una poderosa migraña, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente.

-Hazlo, no pierdas el tiempo-le advertí con un tono monótono mientras hacía presión en su cabeza con el cañón de mi arma, el solo asintió mientras insertaba los códigos de verificación más una clave de voz, luego accedió al programa de "EN", las pantallas se cargaron mientras mostraron la cafetería con cada uno de los presentes, mis amigos estaban visiblemente aterrados y temerosos, la respuesta era mi "cuerpo" suspendido, tratado de tal manera peor que en una película de terror, gruñí molesto por sabía que esto era solo obra de Monokuma, el sujeto bajo mi poder espero pero cuando pasaron unos segundos sin que yo actuara ya que estaba pensando el mejor curso de acción a tomar decidió hablar.

-Puedes comunicarte con ellos a través de un micrófono en el ordenador, ellos escucharan tu voz-me dijo, esto llamo mi atención pero con un solo gesto entendió el comando, hazlo, hizo unos cuantos clicks más y se abrió una pestaña que indicaba que el modo orador esta por ejecutarse con éxito, el me hizo una seña para ver los parlantes a los lados del monitor, luego no hizo nada más, vi que en las pestañas del programa EN se daban varias opciones, entre una de ellas estaba la de limpieza y depurar, eso es lo que busco, me di un asentimiento mental ya que había encontrado por fin lo que necesitaba, tire del martillo del revólver, esto lo asusto, estaba por decir algo….

*Bang*

La bala atravesó su cabeza manchando el ordenador de sangre, moví mi mano mientras lo limpiaba sin molestarme por el cuerpo que deje caer a un lado al suelo con un ruido sordo, ya no lo necesito, moví el mouse para aceptar la opción del modo orador, solo espero que aun pueda llegar a ellos en este estado de histeria…

-Chicos, chicos, escúchenme, les habla Naegi, eso es falso, todo es falso, chicos-mi voz los hizo detenerse en seco, estaban un segundo mirando con horror y al siguiente mirando hacia la nada en busca de mi voz, Sayaka estaba temblando con furia mientras miraba mi "cuerpo", sus labios parecían espasmos y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer como fuente.

-¿Naegi…eres….e…e…eres tú?-pregunto con la voz más quebrada que pude escuchar en alguien en toda mi vida, mi puño se apretó con furia, tanta que sentí la sangre correr por mis auto heridas, cada uno de los presentes se veía desolado en mayor o en menor medida pero algo se había apoderado de todos ellos desde los más profundo de su ser, el miedo, y yo los sacare de sus corazones de cualquier manera, aunque tenga que matar a todos los que se encuentran aquí….

-Sí, soy yo, escucha, nada es real, nada de esa Academia es real, escúchame atentamente Sayaka, todos, TODOS están atrapados en un programa de computadora, es un experimento-me detuve para ver cómo iban asimilando, seguían llorando pero al menos no estaban temblando como antes, vi a Kirigiri que estaba sola alejándose del resto un poco, tome una respiración mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas.

-¿Cómo sabemos que eres Naegi y no una manipulación más de Monokuma?-pero ella me gano de mano, me quede duro unos segundos para soltar una ligera risa seca, la misma Kirigiri de siempre, me alegra saber que no perdió los estribos como los demás, me pase una mano por el pelo mientras dejaba que un respiro invadiera mis pulmones, un respiro muy necesario.

-Porque sé que sucedió anoche contigo, precisamente con nosotros Kirigiri, te di esos documentos, hablamos un poco y te pedí que si algo pasara que velaras por Kouki y Sayaka además de que te robe un beso alegando que era para la buena suerte-mis palabras la dejaron anonadada pero ella dio una media sonrisa muy pequeña apenas perceptible.

-Si es verdad, pero eso no quiere decir que seas Naegi y que el otro ahí sea un impostor, esa información la pudiste conseguir la usar las cámaras del pasillo-je, muy observadora, nada se le escapa, bien, mire directamente hacia Ikusaba, Sayaka y Enoshima, esta ultima esta limpiándose las lagrimas además de mover un poco su maquillaje pero no le importaba.

-Ikusaba, Sayaka, Enoshima, la noche anterior ustedes tres se quedaron en mi cuarto, Ikusaba estabas por dormir en el sofá cuando te dije que te daría mi lugar de la cama y me quedaría con el sofá, aceptaste, y mucho más tarde tú con Enoshima me movieron hacia la cama, Ikusaba durmió a mi derecha abrazada a mi brazo con Sayaka a la izquierda haciendo lo mismo, Enoshima estaba usando mi pecho como almohada mientras acunaba a Kouki en sus brazos-eso en verdad los dejo mudos, a pesar de la situación puedo ver como las tres mencionadas se pintan de rosa o rojo en la zona de las mejillas mientras que Kuwata y Oowada se ven algo celosos pero alegres de escuchar mi voz de nuevo, bien, solo un poco más.

-Luego de eso me fui contigo para darte los documentos que prueban que lo que dijo es cierto, además si mi teoría es correcta lo que me permitió salir debe estar aun en la sala de regalos, en el suelo encontraran una caja cuadrada diminuta con un botón rojo y detrás de la misma debe tener un grabado de un candado abierto con una puerta también abierta detrás, solo es cuestión de minutos para que pueda sacarlos de ahí, por favor vayan a dicha sala ahora-les dije con añoranza y emoción de volver a verlos, esta vez en carne propia, ellos se quedaron viéndose como si en verdad debían hacer caso a mis palabras pero por otro lado no pude ver a Monokuma por ningún lado…esto me da mala espina pero no importa ahora, debo sacarlos, no sé cuánto tiempo el modo debug del sistema seguirá en pie. Veo como lentamente Enoshima, Ikusaba, Sayaka y Kirigiri están dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la cafetería con los demás mirando, estos estaban por juzgar su curso de acción hasta que Hagakure comenzó a seguirlas despacio algo temeroso pero listo para salir, lentamente los demás seguían detrás uno por uno.

-Chicos, en verdad estoy agradecido, podemos salir de aquí..Pero estoy confundido, Cómo es que confían en mí tan fácilmente ya que Kirigiri tiene razón, puedo ser Monokuma alterando mi voz, ellos se quedaron callados pero no obstante siguieron su camino, en el trascurso del mismo cada uno dio su propio discurso de lo que veía en mi para ganarme dicha confianza, cada uno tenía sus propios motivos pero en si era lo mismo, demostré con cada una de mis acciones que no debían temer de mi pese a que cargo con el titulo de asesino ellos lentamente comenzaron a confiar en mí, a poner su vida en mis manos ya que sabían o al menos eso deseaban saber que podían confiarse a sí mismo a mi persona, sino fuera porque estoy embriagado por la sensación de adrenalina que tanto conozco estaría llorando ahora pero eso es para después, deben apurarse.

Una vez llegaron a la sala les dije que formaran un circulo, una vez hecho hice click en la opción de depurar, se abrió una pestaña indicando si deseaba sacar a las 16 mentes del estado de híper sueño, advirtió que podían padecer de alucinaciones, ceguera temporal, sordera temporal como desordenes de personalidad múltiples durante varios minutos como días, hice click en la opción de sí, vi como esa misma cosa que me hizo sentir horribles escalofrió así como un inmenso dolor cuando cada descarga azoto tanto mi cuerpo como mi mente vibro en las manos de Kirigiri, luego cuando se me indico de nuevo si en verdad deseaba despertarlos de nuevo acepte, la maquina esa cobro vida, un gran arco de electricidad los golpeo pero fue mucho más rápido que el mío ya que apenas paso un segundo cayeron inconscientes en el suelo, vi como la pantalla se puso negra para indicarme con una nueva pestaña.

 **El proyecto EN fue detenido, todos los sujetos bajo el estado de Híper Sueño han sido desconectados del sistema, preparando para el tratamiento inmediato.**

No necesite más, salí de la sala de seguridad ignorando a los soldados que trataron de dispararme pero se habían olvidado de la torrera, e inclusive yo también, escuche como gritaron cuando el plomo y las balas los asalto sin piedad alguna, idiotas….seguí corriendo sin importar nada, motivado de volver a tener a mi hijo en mis brazos, solo faltaban dos secciones para llegar a las cámaras de híper sueño, debía pasar por un ala medica seguido de los cambiadores de los guardias, note como las cámaras de seguridad seguían con celo cada paso que daba, cada movimiento que hacía pero eso no importaba. Cuando gire en una esquina vi que tenía un recibimiento, seis guardias, todos armados con tonfas eléctricas, algunos incluso llevaban jeringas.

Me detuve en seco pero saque el cuchillo de guerra, la escopeta estaba descansando en mi espalda gracias a unas correas que quite del anterior guardia, lo puse apuntando hacia abajo mientras miraba como ellos se inclinaban hacia delante; nos quedamos mirándonos silenciosamente esperando a que otro hiciera algún movimiento, el más cercano camino hacia mí, solo me quede quieto esperándolo, cuando nos separaban solo 3 metros se me abalanzo con fuerza y dio un poderoso swing hacia mi cara, vi el movimiento en cámara lenta, a solo meros cm de mi rostro, me agache y acto seguido gire como un trompo mientras balanceaba el cuchillo en un arco ascendente hacia la izquierda, el resultado, abrí con pereza su garganta dejando libre una fuente de sangre que mancho la pared a mi lado con parte de mi cara y el filo de mi arma, seguí hacia delante dejando el primer cadáver….

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunte aburrido mientras me movía hacia ellos, los siguientes dos trataron de atacar mis costados, el primero hacía mis costillas mientras que el siguiente hacia mi brazo armado, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca di un paso hacia atrás esquivándolas, al más cercano lo agarre de la muñeca para torcerla y girarla hacia arriba para soltarlo y darle una patada que lo mando hacia atrás, al siguiente corrí hacia él para agacharme cuando vi como la tonfa fue directamente hacia mi cuello, abajo gire el cuchillo para apuñarlo en la pierna, al ver que se arrodillo rápidamente para sacarlo de su carne lo tome del cuello y quebrarlo, sacando mi cuchillo de su cuerpo lo lance hacia el otro sobreviviente que a duras penas lo pudo bloquear con su arma, pero esto basto, con una patada giratoria lo desarme, agarre su brazo para doblarlo y ponerlo contra su espalda, luego lo agarre de la cabeza y le di varias veces contra la pared escuchando como los huesos se agrietaban y quebraban bajo mi fuerza aumentada, tome la tonfa ya desactivada y la puse contra su cuello para girar hacia un costado con bastante sadismo, escuche como su tráquea se quebró, tire la tonfa a un lado y desenfunde mi escopeta, los demás se miraron pero no obstante se me abalanzaron creyendo que podrían hacer algo.

-Tontos-dije para mí mismo, apunte hacia el primero que solo estaba pocos pasos de mí, teniendo en cuenta que estamos en un pasillo algo angosto no había mucho espacio para moverse libremente, los movimientos debían ser cerrados y precisos, los perdigones salieron disparados abriendo con horror su pecho con varios agujeros en el mismo, como no tuve tiempo para recargar gire la escopeta con las dos manos de esa forma tenía un bate improvisado, el siguiente no lo deje a que hiciera algo ya que con fuerza golpe su muñeca haciendo que deje caer su arma mientras se quejaba de dolor por los huesos dislocados por causa del impacto, seguí girando aprovechando la fuerza cinética y dar un golpe descendente en su cabeza aplastándola, luego gire el arma para apuntar de nuevo mientras bombea recargándola, le hice una seña al sexto que se movió hacia sin miedo alguno, ese proyecto EN es algo si puede hacer esto en la pisque, esquive sus golpes pero termine bloqueando un ataque fue directamente hacia mi cabeza, sentí la electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo sin protección alguna, harto de esto me moví hacia atrás atrayéndolo conmigo y ponía su arma de costado dejándome tiro libre, el cañón de la escopeta apunto directamente hacia su garganta a solo ml de la misma, esto es el final…

 ***Disparo***

Su cabeza salió separada de su cuerpo sin mucho esfuerzo con algo de carne colgando y algunos fragmentos de huesos dispersados por el suelo, el cadáver decapitado cayo con un ruido estridente y sordo, solo mire durante unos segundos para luego seguir mi camino, pase por la sangre dejando mi huella, la limpie de mi cara y pantalón, la única prenda que tenía conmigo, debo asegurarme de llevarlos primero a los cambiadores así consiguen algo, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar desnudo; al pasar por la puerta tuve que afrontar un pequeño bloqueo de seguridad, no, estaba completamente vació de todo, puse mi mano por el escáner para ver si mi suerte me saludaba, para mi sorpresa dio un pitido de confirmación mientras decía "sujeto 17 reconocido, acceso concedido", eso es extraño, esta parte debería estar llena de guardias pero nada, inclusive las cámaras están desactivadas, no hay a la vista otro dispositivo de seguridad, con mis sentidos lo más despiertos posibles trate de escuchar latidos, pasos, ordenes, nada de nada, esta zona está completamente vacía de todo…..cuando entre a la antesala de la cámara de híper sueño me quede duro, completamente congelado mientras miraba todo a mi alrededor…

La sangre se expandía hasta donde llegaba la vista, tiño la pared, el suelo, carajo incluso llego al techo, cientos de marcas de garras, agujeros de balas en cada cm que podía alcanzar a contemplar, miles de marcas de garras arañando lo que quedaba de las paredes demostrando su interior cableado y demás cosas de informática, algunos cables están tan rasgados que despedían chispas cada pocos segundos dando un ligero ruido quitando momentáneamente el silencio sepulcral, los cadáveres de los que una vez fueron soldados con el cerebro lavado por el proyecto o por quien sabe que cosas más, todos y cada uno de ellos despedazados en partes, faltaban brazos que estaban a cm o metros lejos de los suyos, chalecos anti bala abiertos como si fueran mero papel, gargantas rasgadas de par en par dejando escapar sangre a borbotones, pechos aplastados contra el suelo o la pared dejando las marcas de los cuerpos como si fuera mera plastilina a la que uno da forma…una forma aberrante, miles de armas, algunas enteras con cientos de casquillos perdidos por todos lados, y otras cortadas de manera tan limpia que impresionaba, ya sea alguien extremadamente bueno en el arte de la cuchilla o algo filoso con una enorme fuera detrás de la misma…. La gran mayoría de los cuerpos estaban destrozados, muy pocos estaban "enteros" y si no faltaba algo, carne, piel, hueso quebrados y sobresalidos de manera aterradora, pero nada de esto me perturba solo me pone en guardia, en la mayor guardia que puedo tener, se que algo me observa, desde algún lado lo hace, muchos pares de ojos, puedo escuchar los engranajes moverse lentamente, tan lentamente que apenas es perceptible incluso para mis sentidos aumentados, camine despacio ignorando la sangre tiñendo mis pies, camine un poco para escuchar como algo hizo un ruido seco, me gire con fuerza y velocidad mientras apuntaba con mi arma a lo que sea que se presento para atacar, pero no brotaba nada, ningún instinto asesino. Ninguna mala sensación, solo un vacio hueco…..

-Maquinas-me dije por lo bajo para no regalar mi posición, mi corazón se disparo mientras los escuche moverse sobre mi cabeza, apunte hacia arriba para ver un enorme agujero que pareció haberlo hecho una gran cantidad de cuerpos que de una manera u otra lo abrieron, la estructura muestra daños por presión y cortes, miles de cortes, parece que fue arañada para luego ser traspasada por algo sumamente filoso, la memoria de los Monokuma robóticos de tamaño real vino a mi mente, enfrentarme a varios de ellos fue bastante extenuante como costoso, si hay más de ellos en verdad llevamos la de perder, debemos irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible sin mirar atrás, de eso no hay duda.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de mi destino pero antes di una última mirada hacia el enorme agujero arriba para ver un brillo rojo demencial muy conocido, gruñí por lo bajo pero de golpe algo llamo mi atención, mire hacia la sangre para ver mi ojo izquierdo brillando ahora de un tono rojo carmesí tirando al rojo sangre, no tenía nada que envidiarle a los de los Monokuma que estaban espiándome, escuche como se río antes de marcharse hacia solo sabe él donde….me quede mirando hacia los uniformes o lo que quedaba de ellos, sin pensarlo mucho tome varios equipos, me puse unas botas con un pantalón negro militar, una camisa con el chaleco anti balas encima, el más sano que pude hallar y me puse las correas para llevar más armas, tome más equipos para los demás, se que saldrán desnudos de las cámaras de sueño. Y ese momento será sumamente incomodo para cada uno de nosotros, con todo lo que pude cargar seguí.

Pase por la puerta pero antes tuve que esperar varios minutos hasta que los escáneres me reconocieron como el anterior sistema de seguridad, dijo de nuevo reconocido sujeto 17, luego se abrió dejándome ver el lugar que fue mi prisión por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, solo me resta esperar…

-salto de tiempo, 45 minutos después-

(Naegi POV)

No creí que esto tomaría tanto tiempo, estaba por ir de nuevo hacia la anterior sala de seguridad pero el sonido de cosas desprendiéndose me hizo pararme en seco en mi lugar, delante de mi ese cono que asumo es una masiva computadora se comenzó a apagar lentamente, las luces poco a poco fueron perdiendo su brillo hasta ser completamente negras indicando que estaba completamente apagada, luego los cables de las 16 cámaras se fueron desprendiendo solas, la mía ya estaba completamente desconectada, estas empezaron a emanar un gas blanco y con mucho cuidado se abrieron, corrí hacia la más cercana que para mi alegría era la de mi hijo…ahí estaba Kouki, desnudo como Dios lo trajo al mundo con una maldita mascarilla y los cables que miden su pulso, los quite con suma delicadeza para tomarlo en mis brazos, con lentitud Kouki comenzó a despertar, acaricie sus cabellos blancos como la nieve recién caída, sus ojitos de un rojo rubí se mostraron al mundo una vez más, cuando me vio solo pudo reír con fuerza mientras sus manitas se agitaban con gran alegría hacia mi persona, no sabía que estaba llorando cuando sentí sus dedos tomar mi cara y sentí ahí recién lo mojado de mis lagrimas…

-Kouki, mi niñito, aquí esta papi, y nos iremos de aquí con los demás, shhh, shhh, Kouki, todo está bien ahora, papá está aquí-le decía por lo bajo a mi hijo mientras lo dejaba jugar conmigo, mi niño reía y gritaba de júbilo al tenerme de nuevo consigo, mi dolor de cabeza, el ardor en mis ojos, la pesadez de mi pecho pareció desaparecer de golpe, me sentía completamente renovado, capaz de hacerle frente a todo un maldito ejercito, solté una risa verdadera con una sonrisa grande a pesar de que mi habilidad aun está en auge, mire mi reflejo del cristal de la cámara, un padre y su hijo, uno con los ojos heterocromos, un verde como jade y un rojo sangre, el otro niño tenía los ojos más rojos que cualquier rubí y más brillantes que cualquier granate, solo un maestro joyero puede aspirar a igualar ese brillo en los orbes del infante que estaba feliz de estar en los brazos de su padre….

Note unos quejidos bajos así que aparte la mirada, recién me di cuenta que deje caer toda la ropa que pude recoger con las armas de igual manera, los demás estaban despertando uno por uno, el primero que Hagakure que al verme quiso venir a darme un abrazo pero tambaleo aunque se volvió a acomodar a duras penas sobre sí mismo, me le acerque con cuidado de no alterarlo, aun con los efectos secundarios que había leído con anterioridad, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca me sorprendió ya que me agarro para encerrarme en un abrazo algo aplastante, no creí que Hagakure era bastante fuerte, me sostuvo y me zarandeo un poco de aquí para allá para deleite de Kouki que estaba gritando y riéndose de lleno por esto, sonreí al escuchar la risa de mi hijo acompañada por la clásica risa de Hagakure.

-Jajajaja , cuanto me alegra verte de nuevo y entero, no como eso que vimos antes, jajaja hombre me diste un buen susto allá atrás pero no, sabía que eras más fuerte y mírate, aquí, salvando mi pellejo jajajaja y hola a ti también pequeñín-Hagakure destilaba felicidad por ser libre una vez más, luego se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo…

-Opss…esto, Naegi-chi ¿De casualidad no tienes ropa?-me pregunto algo incomodo pero no tanto como esperaba, sin pensarlo le hice señas hacia donde estaban los restos de ropa tiradas en el suelo, se quedo mirando las armas pero no dijo nada, fue hacia ellas con paso lento y algo bobo o incluso chueco pero le reste importancia, el que sigue fue Kuwata con Oowada uno al lado del otro.

-Joder tío, creí que iba a palmarla ahí adentro, te debo una Naegi jejeje-me dijo Kuwata mientras se tambaleaba como si fuera una masa de gelatina amorfa, se dio cuenta de su estado de desnudez, se cubrió con las manos y miro en busca de ropa o algo que lo cubra, vio las ropas más lejos y fue hacia ellas sin pensarlo mucho, Oowada lo miro para reírse al verlo desnudo, es bueno que este algo alegre, tener a un Oowada volátil no es nada bueno, y menos en esta situación pero parece que se dio cuenta de algo, su propia desnudez, con la boca abierta y la cara roja me miro exigiendo ropa, solo le señale donde le montón, me dio un gesto de agradecimiento para ir por ella, el que siguió fue Ishimaru con Fujisaki, esta ultima al instante se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda, su cabeza sobresaliendo de la cámara negándose a salir, vi como Ishimaru temblaba con lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, su mano se movió con velocidad inhumana hacia su cabeza haciendo un saludo militar, luego se inclino ante mí en un gran gesto de respeto, creí que se terminaría arrodillando ante mi persona.

-Naegi Makoto, desde que nos conocimos solo mostrarte buenas vibras hacia los demás a pesar de la adversidad, te mostrarte inamovible bajo la pésima situación en la que estábamos todos, nos diste ánimos, me defendiste cuando todos los demás se negaron con firmeza a escuchar mi idea, pero tú, me diste tu apoyo, me diste tu confianza cuando solo era un desconocido, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS NAEGI MAKOTO!-me dijo lo ultimo con un grito que esta vez no alerto a Kouki, en vez de eso termino alegrándolo de cierta manera, a pesar de que mi capacidad de razonamiento está más allá de las nubes esto sigue siendo extraño para mí.

-No hay nada que agradecerme Ishimaru, solo hice lo que debería haber hecho, nada más-pero mi palabra termino de manera abrupta ya que Ishimaru se me abalanzo para darme un abrazo mientras lloraba diciendo por lo bajo gracias, muchas gracias, le palmee la espalda para tranquilizarlo, con unos minutos se calmo y se dio cuenta de su estado, enrojeció más que un tomate en tiempo de cosecha, no pude evitar soltar un bufido de diversión a su costa, vi como me miro para reírse un poco. Le señale la pila donde estaban los demás.

-Gracias bro-eso fue nuevo, no esperaba ese apodo y mucho menos de su parte, solo negué con la cabeza para dirigirme hacia Fujisaki que permanecía oculta, solté un suspiro, esto tal vez lleve un poco de tiempo.

-Fujisaki, no hay nada de malo en nuestro estado actual de….vestimenta, es normal, no debes avergonzarte por ello-eso tal vez no era lo mejor para decirle a una chica tímida como l oes ella que esta con un montón de hombres en iguales condiciones de vestimenta…ausencia de ella mejor dicho.

-…..-ella no dijo nada pero la escuche murmurar un poco, le pedí amablemente que me lo diga mejor, aunque sea solo para nosotros dos, ella tomo un respiro para hablar más fuerte.

-Gracias por confiar en mí cuando ni yo misma lo hacía, no sé en donde estaría ahora si no fuera por ti y todos los demás, muchas gracias Ma…ma..ma….Makoto-san, en verdad gracias-le di una cálida sonrisa, aunque diminuta, mi estado actual lo impide en demasía, puse a Kouki con ella que a duras penas lo sostuvo ya que no se esperaba esto de mi, con cuidado me quite mis pantalones y mi camisa, luego se lo alcance, ella dio una gracias mucho más audible y más tímido, con más tartamudeo inclusive, le dije que no importaba ello, aunque puedo sentir como mi cara quema un poco por la vergüenza, estaba solo con las botas y mis bóxers blancos….

Ella se vistió y tome a Kouki para recibir al siguiente de nuestros compañeros. Vi como Togami se sentó en su lugar mientras se sobaba la cabeza a duras penas, sus manos temblaban ligeramente, luego de unos minutos se paro sin importarle el hecho de estar completamente desnudo, detrás escuche un "EPPP" pero le reste importancia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Togami?-le pregunte cuidadoso de tratar con él, aun destila ese aire de grandeza pero parece dejar de lado su antigua arrogancia, me miro con esos ojos azul hielo durante unos segundos, luego los cerró para suspirar para sí mismo.

-Un Togami no se rebaja ante nadie, mucho menos ante la plebe, pero demostraste más cosas que ningún plebeyo haría nunca ni en su mejor momento, como heredero de la familia Togami te estoy agradecido y me asegurare de recompensarte por ello Naegi-me dijo con su voz fría y analítica de siempre pero detrás de todo ello esta ese deje de verdadero agradecimiento, le sonreí de lado. Se me quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido como si me estuviera burlando de él.

-NO hace falta nada de esa recompensa, hice lo que quería hacer, y deseaba ayudarlos, nada más, un amigo ayuda a otro en tiempos de necesidad Togami-esto lo hizo abrir los ojos de manera exagerada pero al momento de ello volvió a su yo estoico.

-Hmph, como desees entonces-lo dijo con desgano pero vi un atisbo de una sonrisa en su cara, le extendí la mano para ayudarlo, el me miro durante unos segundos pero la tomo no obstante dejándose ayudar. Lo ayude a pararse y a mantenerse erguido por sí mismo, se acomodo un poco pero aun temblaba ligeramente.

-¿Puedes caminar?-le pregunte con cuidado de su estado, prestando atención a sus signos vitales, todo parece normal aunque no soy ningún medico así que no estoy del todo seguro.

-Hmph, soy el heredero de Togami, algo tan simple no es un obstáculo para mí-dicho eso se aparto de mi persona para caminar donde el resto aunque lo puedo ver hacer una mueca por la ropa que debe vestir en este momento, negué con la cabeza con diversión mientras Kouki miraba curioso.

-Eso Kouki es alguien que no puede decir lo que siente, un tsundere-le dije con cariño mentiras me reía un poco, claro está que no entendió, ya lo entenderá cuando sea mayor, luego siguió Yamada, con su ropa era bastante robusto pero verlo ahora parece mucho más, incluso puedo ver ligeros músculos en su estructura y eso que parece ser alguien que no se dedica a formar su cuerpo.

-Naegi Makoto-dono, no tengo palabras para expresar lo agradecido que estoy con usted, en verdad hizo todo y más solo para ayudarnos cuando no debía, muchas gracias, su historia me asegurare de plasmarla para que sea la mejor de todas hasta ahora, será una verdadera obra maestra-dijo con bravura mientras bombeaba el puño en alto, Kouki divertido imito su acción sin saber nada de lo que sucedía.

-No hace falta Yamada, en verdad pero agradezco el gesto-cuando estaba por levantarse para ir hacia los demás me miro con los ojos brillando, aun conservaba sus lentes, la única prenda que tiene, estos brillaron.

-Después de esto celebremos con una maratón de anime Naegi-dono, yo invito las botanas-dijo con alegría mientras se movía hacia los demás.

-La esperare con ansias Yamada-san, en verdad-esto lo saco de si durante unos segundos pero me miro de reojo como para confirmar lo que dije, le asentí y vi como dio una gran sonrisa mientras sus lentes brillaron aun más. Luego de esto seguí para recibir a los demás, la siguiente fue Fukawa, ella abrió los ojos de manera desorbitada mientras se daba cuenta de su estado, su cara se puso roja a más no poder y casi pega el grito de su vida pero al ver a Kouki se recompuso un poco pero no por eso dejo de temblar como una hoja mientras tartamudeaba miles de incoherencias, con rapidez me moví hacia la pila de ropa que había bajado en gran medida por los demás pero aun quedaba lo suficiente como para varías personas más, le entregue unos pantalones y una playera blanca, ellas los tomo y no sé cómo pero de la nada saco un par de tijeras y con ellas rasgo los pantalones para convertirlos en una falda cubriendo sus piernas pero dejando ver un poco con cada ligero movimiento que hacía, pude ver muchas cicatrices de diminutos cortes en ellas, se puso la playera mientras me miraba con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias…..Naegi-dijo con la voz apenas audible y muy baja, seguido de su clásico tartamudeo.

-No hay de que Fukawa, un amigo ayuda a otro, saluda a Fukawa Kouki, di hola-las últimas palabras salieron con la voz aniñada, ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba tonto aunque sonrió un poco por ello, me considero culpable.

-Y dile a la otra que también me alegro de verla-eso la saco de si, se puso ligeramente pálida mientras perdió el rojo en su cara, me quedo mirando como si fuera una especie de maleante o demonio encarnado.

-No te preocupes, mi habilidad como recuerdas me permite detectar auras y las intenciones de otros, de vez en cuando detecte una aura negra y roja, una necesidad homicida que venía de ti pero al mismo tiempo no era tuya, no me costó mucho sumar dos y dos-le dije por lo bajo mientras sonreía sin problema para indicarle que todo estaba bien, ella se me quedo viendo un poco pero asintió no obstante. Se levanto para ir con los otros….que quiero decir, fue directamente detrás de Togami y se le pego como lamprea, este solo dio un gesto desdeñoso ante ello, algunas cosas no cambian a pesar de la situación supongo….luego siguieron Asahina y Oogami, la primera se estiro mientras bostezaba, vi como sus grandes senos se movían al ritmo de sus movimientos, un movimientos hipnótico hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo rebotando ligeramente al no tener nada que los detenga….diablos. Mire hacia otro lado, atrapados o no, aun conservo mi caballerosidad, aunque quiero seguir mirando, no me importa que eso levante a mi amigo y este moleste en mis ropas…

-Ahhh que buena siesta, ara ¿Naegi? NAEGI-esto me saco de mi lugar, sentí mi cara arder un poco ya que puedo percibir como dos grandes y suaves almohadas sumamente tibias están abrazadas contra mi costado, Asahina salto de su cámara para abrazarme de lleno, su cara se refregaba contra mi cuello y parte baja de la cara, me recordó a un gato, solo le falta las orejas y la cola.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, sin ti no se que nos hubiera pasado….esto Naegi-dijo con suavidad y sorpresiva timidez, trague un poco mientras trataba en vano de que no despertara Naegi Jr.….y con cada segundo iba fracasando más y más.

-¿Si Asahina, que pasa?-le pregunte con la voz fría pero debajo estaba ese deje de nerviosismo casi extremo para con la chica desnuda que se estaba apretando con fuerza a mí, del otro lado Oogami miraba con una ligera sonrisa por la vergüenza de su amiga aunque eso no borro el polvo rosa en sus mejillas bronceadas.

-¿Por qué hace tanto frío?-pregunto con una inocencia casi infantil, por un segundo tuve las terribles ganas de suspirar, detrás escuche dos maldito suertudo o bastardo con suerte, no hace falta saber de quién proviene, luego trague un poco pero me dirigí de nuevo hacia Asahina.

-Es porque estas desnuda, todos lo estaban antes, inclusive yo, estábamos todos desnudos mientras estábamos en las cámaras de híper sueño-le dije con simplicidad como si fuera algo normal aunque creo que ella noto el nerviosismo que estaba muy, pero muy debajo de mi voz neutra, ella solo asintió para sí pero enrojeció de sobremanera.

-¿Podrías darme un poco de ropa por favor?-me pidió de manera tan amable y dócil, muy diferente a su yo excitable y jovial de siempre, le asentí y deje que vaya con Oogami, Kouki estaba descansando en mis brazos, ahora estaba semi dormido, no lo culpo, paso por mucho en muy poco tiempo, lo acune suavemente mientras tarareaba un poco para arrullarlo. Me moví hacia la pila y tome lo más grande para Oogami y algo normal para Asahina aunque creo que su busto no opinara lo mismo que yo….regrese con ellas y fue como lo pensé, Oogami tomo las remeras y playeras para rasgarlas y convertirlas en tiras, de tal forma las ato a su pecho como un sostén improvisado mientras que los pantalones los rasgo cuando se los puso aunque aun quedaron en ella, a duras penas…me recordó a Hulk, me pregunto si hay una versión femenina del mismo, luego se puso las botas y estas si quedaron bien, creo; ignorando este pensamiento le entregue lo otro a Asahina que lo tomo agradecida, y como pensé la remera apenas cabe en su inmenso busto y como no lleva sostén ya que sus pezones se notan sobre la prenda, ella lo arrugo para atarlo debajo de los mismos exponiendo su vientre firme aunque aun se veía muy suave al tacto, carajo…

-Bueno, el que sígueme dije para mi mismo mientras miraba la otra cámara abierta dejándome ver a Celes aunque sin su vestido clásico de lolita gótica y sin esos taladros es tan diferente pero no por ello deja de ser bella, se acaricio los ojos para quitar esa sensación de nebulosa de encima suyo, me miro y dio su sonrisa marca registrada con su mano yendo a cubrir su boca, puedo ver como un muy diminuto polvo rosa se mostro en sus rasgos pero no por eso cambio su estado.

-Fufu, me gustaría decir que es agradable encontrarme de nuevo con usted joven padre pero por mi apariencia debo desistir-eso llamó mi atención sacándome de mi ensoñación, me quite mi remera y se la entregue ya que estaba un poco lejos de la pila de ropa que solo quedaba muy poco de la misma, ella lo tomo agradecida, luego me dio una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Veo que estas cerca de reclamar el gran pozo de esta arriesgada mano ¿Me equivoco acaso?-me cuestiono ligeramente divertida, yo me quede mirándola un poco para luego bajar mi vista hacia mi hijo durmiendo ahora en mis brazos, seguro y protegido.

-De hecho, si, te equivocas Celes, ya tengo mi premio desde hace mucho tiempo-le dije sin cuidado y con ligera alegría, mi estado está mermando de a poco, necesito descansar aunque sea media hora, con eso podre seguir, este momento es como un soplo de aire fresco.

-veo joven padre, gracias por sacarnos de ahí, donde sea que estuvimos atrapados hace poco, tienes mi gratitud-con eso dicho se levanto y con paso lento se acerco a los demás que estaban discutiendo de como poder salir de aquí y alguna que otra trivialidad ya que se vieron como debe ser, más allá del hecho de la condición de ropa actual.

- _Ohhhh poniéndose libertino mi caballero, cuando reclamo a esta reina aun desea saciar ese deseo de la carne de las damas, debo cambiar ese punto de vista suyo-_ esa voz, esa autoridad detrás, y el aroma a vainilla, sentí como dos orbes blandos, algo más pequeños que los de Asahina pero mucho más suaves se pegaron contra mi espalda completamente desnudos sin nada que me impida sentir la fricción de los pezones duros contra mi piel, sentí un aliento ser disparado contra mi oído, di un muy bajo gemido ya que eso no me lo esperaba para nada, moví cabeza hacia el costado para ver de reojo una Enoshima sonrojada, hermosa, sin pinzas para el cabello con su pelo cayendo por completo en su espalda, era tan bella, así al natural, sin nada de maquillaje, sin ninguna otra cosa que opaque su hermosura….es perfecta.

- _Que pasa mi caballero, ¿Deseoso de reclamar a tu reina de nuevo? Fufufu eso puede arreglarse en el cuarto…bajo las sabanas-_ la insinuación de Enoshima me dejo anonadado pero negué con la cabeza, en verdad quiero hacerlo, la perspectiva de tener sexo con esta diosa me deja loco, mi anterior estado regresa, lleno de euforia y adrenalina, puedo sentir como mi ojo izquierdo cambia de nuevo al rojo sangre y esto hace que ella se ponga mucho más roja que antes, su sonrisa se ensancha.

-Hola de nuevo, mi mascota-reina, tu amo esta alegre de verte de nuevo-le dije con cuidado y suavidad, mi parte dominante está a tope, ella entre cierra sus ojos y se me queda mirando embelesada con mi persona, acerco su cabeza hacia mí, creí que iba a besarme pero en vez de eso apoyo su frente contra la mía.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Naegi-dijo esta vez con una voz tan suave y dulce, como…como de una princesa virgen y pura, vi como sus ojos azules se agrandaron cual anime brillando un poco, dio su sonrisa loca y llena, avanzo su cara lo poco que quedaba para besarnos y lo sentí. Labios tan suaves como la seda y tan dulces como la miel, el beso fue lento y corto, no más de medio minuto pero por ahora basta, no podemos perdernos en la dicha del otro y veo que ella entiende ya que sus rasgos cambiaron a unos más duros y mucho más fríos pero su mirada oculta seguía siendo la misma, la mía seguía con su yo estoico, neutral y frío pero sé que estoy sonrojada, ella puso una mano en mi mejilla para acariciarla.

-Me alegro de verte de nuevo, mi mascota-le dije recordando que ella era mía, _mía y de nadie más._ Como lo dije antes, ella dio una suave sonrisa pero ese momento duro poco ya que otros dos cuerpos se me pegaron, otro a mi derecha y uno pegándose a mi espalda como lapa, eran Sayaka e Ikusaba, ambas se veían muy felices y radiantes, la primera estaba llorando de alegría mientras enterró su cara en el hueco de mi cuello, decía gracias una y otra vez, Ikusaba permaneció en silencio pero su cara se enterró en mi hombro, la sentí respirar mi aroma con fuerza, como si fuera a desaparecer de un segundo a otro, cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por las tres damas que están pegadas a mí..

-Ikusaba, Sayaka me alegra el verlMMMPPPHHHH-de golpe fui cortado por el dulce par de labios, abrí los ojos para ver a Sayaka besándome como si toda su existencia dependiera de ello, tenía los ojos cerrados con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos lentamente, la escuche gemir un poco cuando por reflejo mordisque un poco su labio inferior, Ikusaba respiro aun más profundamente en mi hombro y paso a mi cuello para depositar un diminuto y suave beso que apenas duro segundos, parece que es algo tímida y más cuando hay tanta gente a nuestro alrededor, tal vez cuando estemos solos ella y yo….por otro lado Enoshima se abrazo más a mí y besaba mientras mordía mi cuello con lujuria y pasión, Kouki estaba siendo semi aplastado por los tres cuerpos femeninos, comenzó a gimotear y en ese momento nos apartamos lo suficiente como para no molestarlo pero no nos separamos, nos quedamos unos minutos así, mire de reojo a los demás, fueron lo suficiente amables para darnos espacio mientras estaban en sus cosas, les di una sonrisa aun sabiendo que no la verían

-Chicas, en verdad me alegra tanto el verlas, tenerlas aquí aunque odio matar el momento debemos irnos, no estamos seguros, aun no, ya podremos tratar nuestra…."relación" más tarde-le dije con amabilidad y algo de dulzura, ellas asintieron pero veo como se miran entre ellas, una chispa de rivalidad y malicia emana de ellas, en especial de Sayaka y Enoshima que se miraban como si quisieran arrancarse las gargantas una a la otra, si no muero aquí ellas serán mi muerte….

-*Suspiro* vámonos, debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes-con eso dicho camínanos hacia los demás que estaban esperando ya vestidos pero en el camino Sayaka tropezó un poco, estaba temblando y se encontraba ligeramente pálida, le di a Kouki a Sayaka, esta lo tomo en sus brazos acunándolo suavemente y de golpe la cargue estilo princesa con las hermanas siguiéndome de cerca, fuimos a por la ropa y ellas se vistieron con Kouki aun en los brazos protectores de Sayaka. Luego fui a por la última persona que esperaba, Kirigiri, ella se sobo la frente y vi sus manos desnudas de los guantes negros, manos negras azotadas por lo que creo son quemaduras, callosas a la vista y quebrajadas pero eso no me interesa, ella miro a su alrededor con los ojos semi cerrados mientras usaba una mano para cubrirse, luego me le acerque con cuidado de no molestarla, ella me vio y vi como me dio una sonrisa suave con un ligero tinte rosa en sus mejillas, detrás puedo sentir la mirada firme y constante de Enoshima, Ikusaba y de Sayaka, no se notan felices por el aura de malicia y casi odio que proviene de ellas tres, le extendí mi mano a Kirigiri ignorando la malicia viniendo de atrás mío ella se me quedo mirando un poco pero al final me dio su mano, estaba firme y callosa al tacto como lo esperaba pero no interesa, le dije que me alegra el verla bien, ella me do otra sonrisa pero no dijo nada, se puso de pie y mire hacia otro lado ignorando su desnudez, cosa que agradeció ya que vi por el rabillo del ojo como su polvo rosa ahora era un firme tono de rojo en sus mejillas blancas.

-Parece que estaba en lo correcto ante este caso-la escuche hablar para sí misma, le di una mirada curiosa y ella cerró los ojos mientras pensaba profundamente, luego los abrió de nuevo mostrándome esos bellos ojos lila una vez más.

-¿A qué te refieres Kirigiri?-le pregunte, ella se me quedo mirando un poco pero respondió no obstante.

-Digo que en verdad regresarías, alguien con tus facetas no deja tirados a los demás, por más desconocidos que estos sean, tenía razón en cuanto a ti Naegi, eres alguien frío, con una mente calculadora igual a la de un asesino, uno de los peores pero también portas una gran cantidad de altruismo en ti, sabes influenciar en los demás, sino mira al resto, está aquí gracias a ti, a tus palabras y demás, en vez de afortunado tu titulo debería ser "esperanza"-esto me dejo atónito durante unos segundos, una sonrisa seca se mostro en mi cara.

-Esperanza…dudo mucho que un asesino pueda dar esperanza a alguien-le dije con el tono muerto, ella frunció el ceño un poco pero respondió.

-Que seas un asesino no cambia el hecho de que todavía nos salvaste, pudiste tomar solo a tu hijo e irte pero no lo hiciste, eso dice mucho-con eso se me acerco y tomo mi mano entre las suyas, dio un ligero apretón para luego moverse fuera de mi campo de visión aunque solo pude atinar a ver su cara ya que estaba de espaldas a ella, los demás varones dieron la espalda a las chicas para darles privacidad a la hora de cambiarse, cosa que agradecí bastante. Solo restaba esperar a que todos estén listos.

Una vez hecho esto y ver que nadie tenía los efectos secundarios salimos de la habitación no sin antes advertirles de la escena morbosa que seguro dejara un trauma o algo severo en ellos.

-Escuchen chicos, detrás de esa puerta está algo sumamente aberrante, tomen una respiración profunda y no piensen mucho en ello, podrán hacerlo luego en su propia intimidad-ellos se vieron dudosos de mis palabras pero asintieron, los más sensibles cerraron sus ojos para pegarse al más cercano, como Fujisaki que se pego a Oowada y Asahina que hizo lo mismo con Oogami, luego pasamos a la sala llena de cadáveres otra vez, debemos tomar ese camino para ir directo a la sala de seguridad y conseguir un mapa o algo de estas instalaciones, escuche como la respiración de Kuwata y de Hagakure se ensancharon en su boca, Togami abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al igual que Kirigiri pero rápidamente volvieron a su yo normal, Fukawa estaba a punto de vomitar, Yamada estaba quejándose por lo bajo y temblaba como hoja, Celestia se llevo una mano a la boca pero no hizo ningún gesto más, Sayaka se pego a mí de sobremanera, Enoshima miro de manera analítica sin ninguna emoción en su cara, Ikusaba miraba todo, buscando indicios de algo, con prontitud abandonamos dicho lugar para ir directo hacia la sala de seguridad ignorando los cadáveres que infestaban los pasillos, ahora eran mucho más, parece que la sala de híper sueño era a prueba de sonido, por esta razón no escuche la balacera entre los soldados y lo que sea que los mato.

Una vez llegada a la habitación cada uno se acomodo para tomar un respiro, estábamos exhaustos, se nota simple vista, físicamente y mentalmente desgastados, en especial yo que he estado luchando, corriendo y haciendo uso de mi habilidad por una gran cantidad de tiempo, quiero dormir, pero antes de pegar el ojo durante un rato di indicaciones de lo que podríamos hacer, Oogami, Oowada e Ikusaba estarían de guardia, Togami y Kirigiri buscarían en los ordenadores algún mapa, o claves para salir de aquí, Fujisaki crearía el mismo programa que hizo cuando estábamos "dormidos" para hackear cualquier sistema de seguridad que este frente a nosotros, los demás podían descansar, no son del tipo logístico ni mucho menos bélico para el combate, se que en cualquier momento debemos correr, en nuestro grupo hay solo cuatro que pueden combatir de manera eficiente, y somos 16 de nosotros, eso no es bueno, los números están contra nosotros, pero los demás decidieron ir en grupos para conseguir armas y equipo, muy a mi desgano ya que no pude convencerlos de salir, el cansancio está haciendo mecha en mí, no tarde mucho en caer completamente dormido….

-salto de tiempo, 1:45 hs después-

(Naegi POV)

Me desperté por el zarandeo en mi cabello, reconozco esas manos, era Kouki que estaba jugando con mi pelo mientras estaba sentado en mi estomago, los demás se veía mucho mejor pero no del todo, parece que esa siesta les ayudo un poco, Fujisaki se me acerco y me explico lo que había hecho, un sistema de hackeo con una IA de auto aprendizaje con el nombre de Alter Ego, una IA que constantemente aprende de todo tipo de datos y procesamiento de información, la uso para quitar los sistemas de seguridad, luego recibí de parte de Kirigiri y de Togami un juego de 5 hojas A4, cada una con un mapa de alguna zona de las instalaciones, entre ellas estaba la salida, los demás estaban con varios equipos, entre ellos chalecos anti bala y anti explosivos pero muy pocos cargaban armas, como cuchillos de caría o machetes militares, los únicos además de Ikusaba y yo que portaban armas de fuego eran Oowada que llevaba una escopeta anti disturbios, Hagakure que estaba jugando con una pistola…mejor se la quito antes de que haga algo muy estúpido, Kirigiri que está teniendo para mi sorpresa un rifle de caza, creo que es un rifle de caza y Togami, este llevaba una pistola amarrada a su cintura, debo decir que a pesar de llevar armas el todavía se ve elegante, debe ser sus constantes enseñanzas en el seño de su familia….

Salimos del cuarto y nos fuimos directamente hacia la salida, una masiva compuerta que daba al exterior, su llave era un conjunto de claves, seis de ellos para ser exactos, durante la última hora y media Fujisaki con Alter Ego se la pasaron desencriptando códigos para conseguirlos, este ultimo parecía feliz luego de ayudarnos, no creí que la habilidad de Fujisaki cubriera este extremo, la subestime mucho, seguimos nuestro camino pero con cada paso que dábamos sabía que algo estaba mal, algo no encajaba en todo esto, donde quiera que giremos no encontramos a nadie vivo, cada personal, desde doctores, ingenieros, los militares hasta el maldito personal de limpieza estaba muerto, cada cadáver encontrado en condiciones parecidas a los de la ante sala a la cámara de híper sueño, y las mismas marcas de garras de antes, algo fue liberado aquí, algo que me resulta familiar, espero sinceramente que no sean los robots Monokumas. Delante de nosotros luego de hacer varios giros, perdernos y ubicarnos de nuevo estaba dos grandes puertas quedaban a la sala de seguridad principal que conectaba con la salida, todo el lugar era un hangar de recibimiento para personal, material o algo necesitado del exterior, al cruzarla vimos lo mismo de antes pero esta vez era mucho peor.

Los cadáveres simplemente aumentaron en demasía, ahora parecía ser simplemente el doble o triple de antes todos en peores condiciones, delante de nosotros estaban 10 robots Monokumas bañados en la sangre de pies a cabeza, sus garras completamente extendidas, el principal tenía algo que era mío, por más que lo aborrezca, era el machete con el que gane el titulo de asesino sujeto en una de sus patas, esto, esto sería una masacre, de esto solo saldrían vivos, yo, Ikusaba y Oogami, el resto no lo conseguiría, lo sé, ellos son mucho más veloces y letales de lo que aparentan, Ikusaba levanto el arma pero la detuve en seco cuando mi mano se puso cubriendo el cañón, ella me miro interrogante, solo negué con la cabeza, para la confusión de todos ellos saque una tira de cuero y tela rasgada de antes, no creí que debía hacer esto, al menos no ahora, sinceramente esperaba una gran cantidad de personal militar pero no esto, estos 10 valen 50, 100, todo un batallón entero de soldados, ellos no sobrevivirán.

Con cuidado fui cubriendo mi ojo derecho dejando solo el rojo sangre al descubierto, deje que las emociones negativas me invadan por completo, la sensación de que seré asesinado inundándome en el más fondo y malvado abismo, deje que mi mente sea asaltada por la cantidad masiva de información sin tener en cuenta consecuencias, sentí como mis manos temblaban ligeramente y como sangre brotaba de mi boca y nariz.

-Naegi-hablo Ikusaba pero no la deje seguir, solo la calle colocando un dedo en sus labios, luego comencé a caminar hacia los robots pero hice un gesto para que permanecieran callados, a regañadientes aceptaron, mi visión paso de normal a negativo como el de una cámara, cada robot estaba en completo negro con las ranuras de su ojo izquierdo marcadas en rojo neón, pude ver como una especie de mira se posicionaba en ellos, los cálculos se apoderaron de mi mente, luego cerré mi ojo para abrirlo pocos segundos después…

Ahora era completo rojo sangre, lance mi cuchillo al primero que no reacciono hasta que fue tarde, el cuchillo se incrusto en su ojo provocando el mismo resultado que el mundo virtual, chispas volaron hasta que se desplomo en el suelo, la carnicería comenzó, no sé nada, no escuche nada, ni siquiera los golpes que dejaba en cada uno de sus cuerpos, no registre los llamados de mis compañeros, no sentí el miedo ni mi corazón palpitando como si fuera a salir disparado de mi pecho. Conseguí de vuelta mi machete del líder para moverme libremente entre ellos con cada paso milimétricamente conectado al siguiente, cada oscilación de mi arma dejaba heridas incapacitantes para luego ejecutar poderosos remates que iban hacia ya sea sus brazos para desarmarlos o a la cara para terminarlos, su propia grasa o aceite me sirvió para hacerlos perder el equilibrio durante unos pocos segundos, esquive cortadas que iban hacia mi cuello, ojo, cara, cabeza y torso al mismo tiempo de varios ángulos diferentes, use mi arma para bloquear cuando no podía esquivar y usar el contra peso para ganar terreno, pero nada de eso importo, no registre emoción alguna en mi, solo la necesidad de matar, de segar, con cada movimiento más y más se abrían las puertas de la muerte para mis enemigos, no registre el dolor punzante en mis brazos luego de recibir de lleno varias cuchillas mientras las detenía y las redirigía fuera de mi persona para aprovechar dichos huevos y terminar, como mis pulmones quemaban por el gasto masivo de oxigeno, mi visión se puso borrosa mientras terminaba los últimos dos robots a duras penas, sentí la sangre escurrir de mi cuerpo, parece que lograron herirme de alguna manera pero no importaba, ahora ellos pueden escapar, todo acabo, puedo descansar, deje que la penumbra me invada por completo en su abrazo para derrumbarme en el suelo con los demás cadáveres a mi alrededor tanto de hombre como de maquina….no escuche como alguien gritaba mi nombre, todo era negro una vez más…..

-salto de lugar, lugar desconocido-

(? POV)

-Upupu, eso es Naegi, diste un espectáculo esplendido digno de muy pocos, lástima que también fueron pocos quienes pudieron verlo, pero no importa, hiciste mucho y mereces un descanso como recompensa upupupu-me dije por lo bajo mientras balanceaba mi copa de vino, estaba por seguir en mi diatriba pero la voz de alguien me hizo detenerme.

-¿Desea que mande al resto de los robots a por ellos señor?-me pregunto con un acento fino, como de un noble pero estaba cargado con la adoración, de un servo hacia su amo, solo negué con la cabeza ante su pedido.

-No hace falta, pueden irse, los necesitamos en la fase dos, si bien son prescindibles salvo Naegi gracias a ellos conseguimos muchos datos para la producción, pronto podremos empezar-dije por lo bajo mientras tomaba el vial largo que descansaba sobre mi escritorio para verlo una vez más. Tenía una marca en el mismo.

 **ADN sujeto 17, estado: estable, n serie: 8071**

-Upupupupu pronto, muy pronto algo nuevo emergerá de las cenizas, gracias Naegi, gracias a tu sangre conseguiremos más, mucho más de lo que siempre deseamos durante décadas UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU-me reí mientras disfrutaba el espectáculo que se desarrollaba en mi monitor. 


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9: Una Victoria Amarga

(Normal POV)

En un hospital, en alguna parte de Tokio, en la habitación 017 se hallaba tumbado en una cama con gran cantidad de aparatos para medir los signos vitales un joven que no pasaba los 16 años, de cabello castaño claro con un ahoge, una mascarilla estaba en su boca, sus ojos cerrados y con el toso desnudo, varios medidores de presión arterial, ritmo cardiaco y respiración conectados en su pecho, estaba en un estado similar al coma, un paso antes del mismo, en un profundo sueño REM, solo él con un niño depositado en su regazo que lo miraba fijamente, el infante de tez pálida, cabello albino, blanco como la nieve y ojos rojos que no le apartaba la mirada, ni un solo ruido salía del infante de no más de 2 años de vida, parecía que estaba hipnotizado por el joven tumbado debajo de sí mismo, a su alrededor un muñeco de Zero negro, otros juguetes como soldaditos y parecidos, inclusive un cubo rubik pero nada de eso logro llamar su atención, no importa que tan coloridos eran, con cuidado el infante se fue moviendo por el cuerpo gateando un paso a la vez, como si esto fuera capaz de perturbar el sueño del chico dormido, cuando estaba en su pecho alargo sus manitas para tomar su cara, lo toco, lo pincho, lo acaricio, balbuceo cosas y dijo _papá_ una y otra vez pero nada, el joven no despertaba, por más que el infante lo intentara su padre no abría los ojos bajo ningún estímulo pero si mostraba señales de haberlo escuchado ya que sus signos vitales se aceleraron y aumentaban con solo la palabra papá pero al parecer percibir que su hijo estaba bien volvía a estar apacible; la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una mujer mayor, de al menos unos 30-35 años de edad, de cabello largo escarlata con reflejos en negro azabache, con los ojos filosos cual dagas, una mirada de alfa y depredador, decidida y determinada, saco un paquete de su bata de doctora, su identificación decía Dra. Rei Futsunushi, tomo un cigarro y lo encendió, dio unas cuantas caladas a su palo de nicotina antes de ver hacia el chico dormido para acto seguido negar con la cabeza en decepción. Sus ojos eran de un tono de oro con un tinte de naranja…como un infierno ardiente que no tenía compasión alguna para con nada ni nadie….

-Ahhh mocoso, esta vez sí que te excediste, y eso que fui bastante clara contigo hace años, tch, pero viendo a tu hijo creo que debes tener una muy buena razón para casi quebrar tu propia mente al sobre uso de tus habilidades, en especial de tu comodín, el _Hysteria mode_ , en verdad eres alguien raro-se dijo para sí misma mientras tomaba la plantilla que estaba depositada a los pies de la cama, viendo las notas y exámenes que se llevaron para con el paciente 017 Makoto Naegi, alzo una ceja cuando vio todo lo que se decía.

-*silbido* en verdad casi te mueres de nuevo, estuviste así de tener un derrame cerebral, el cuerpo no está preparado para esa sobrecarga de información, más con uno tan inexperto como el tuyo, no me sorprende que te hallan nombrado _Ultimate_ , incluso para el Pico de Esperanza, bueno, al menos los que saben aunque sea una parte de tus habilidades están más que sorprendidos, te deseo suerte mocoso, en verdad la necesitaras-con eso dicho, tomo de su otro bolsillo una jeringa con un líquido plateado, lo llevo a la intravenosa de su brazo derecho y se lo inyecto, vio como la respuesta fue casi inmediata, su ritmo cardiaco subió de sobremanera durante aproximadamente 7 segundos para volver lentamente a la normalidad, luego de ello le echo una última mirada para irse, pero cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta regreso su Mirada esta vez hacia el niño menor, lo miro durante unos segundos para dar una muy diminuta sonrisa, este pareció notarlo para reírse pero rápidamente regreso su mirada hacia su padre.

-Vaya niño más listo, me pregunto cómo será en un par de años bajo tu enseñanza y alas Naegi-dijo en voz baja para no molestarlos a ninguno de los dos, luego de eso salió de la habitación con cuidado, al salir al pasillo vio quince sillas, todas ocupadas por los compañeros de clase del joven que estaba atendiendo personalmente, cada uno de ellos con el uniforme marrón oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata ya sea negra o gris con zapatos negros a juego, falda y medias en el caso de las chicas salvo la chica gótica y pantalón marrón oscuro para los chicos, estos la vieron e inmediatamente comenzaron las preguntas, pedidas, reclamos, amenazas, de todo un poco en este grupo, la Dra. Se llevó un dedo a la sien mientras se la sobaba para evitar la inminente migraña que estaba por asaltarla sin piedad.

 _Ya recuerdo porque deje de tratar con mocosos hace años siendo ese chico mi último paciente tan joven._ Fue lo que pensaba antes de suspirar pero noto una cosa, cosa que apenas dejo mostrarles a los niños y niñas que la estaban molestando con preguntas y demandas.

 _¿Dónde está la chica soldado? Mmmm de seguro debe estar haciendo guardia de nuevo en algún lugar como francotirador o algo similar, en verdad Fenrir se ganó su fama de "Los Lobos más sanguinarios"_ con ese último pensamiento una sonrisa se mostró en su boca pero apenas duro milésimas de segundo para alguien sin entrenamiento o alguien muy, pero muy observador pudiera notarlo.

-Muy bien críos y crías, basta, sé que están preocupados por su amigo, y no los culpo, pasaron dos meses desde que salieron de su "prisión" y toda esa mierda pero calmaos todos o les inyecto un maldito sedante y Kami sabe que lo hare, no me mires así Togami, me interesa poco que seas el heredero o algo similar, no muestro distinción ante ninguno de mis sujetos, ninguno, ahora sigamos. Su amigo ha estado en este estado similar al coma pero no llega a ser el coma, ya que demuestra una gran respuesta dependiendo de qué clase de estímulos externos se lo someta, hasta ahora ha demostrado una gran tasa de respuesta hacia su hijo, Naegi Kouki y hacia tres señoritas, Enoshima, Ikusaba y Maizono, leyendo sus signos cambiantes desde que entro al hospital calculo que de un momento a otro se despertara pero no obliguen el despertar, lo más probable es que se despierte desorientado y si se siente en peligro saben que entrara en acción y los confunda con enemigos, recuerden que cayó bajo mucho estrés e información por las consecuencias que conlleva el sobre uso de su habilidad ¿E sido clara con ustedes niños?-al recibir unos asentimientos ya sean verbales o físicos se marchó por el pasillo hasta girar en una esquina y desaparecer, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su oficina, donde estaba en su mayor a oscuras, se sentó en su silla y abrió su segundo cajón del escritorio, sacón un folio con documentos de hace varios años y unos nuevos, ambos tenían la foto de Naegi en ellos, uno de un Naegi de 13 años y otro del Naegi de 16 años, tomo su cenicero y siguió fumando mientras repasaba la información obtenida antes y ahora.

Sujeto: Naegi Makoto

Sangre: A+

Edad: 16(dieciséis)

Altura: 5'3''

Peso: 115 lb

Notas: las pruebas iniciales muestran una taza de regeneración celular superior al normal en cualquier otro ser humano, su producción de estamina, adrenalina y similares es al menos 7 veces superior al promedio, su sistema inmunológico es bastante más resistente, se le ha quitado muestras de tejido para ser inyectados con varios tumores malignos, se mostró una reacción instantánea, las células blancas parecen reconocer la amenaza para contraatacar con efectividad, se notó un 15% de casos donde las células cancerígenas fueron contenidas y destruidas, la tasa parece solo aumentar cuanto más tiempo pasa combatiendo la misma enfermedad maligna, pero lo que cabe recalcar son sus ondas cerebrales, a la vez son tanto erráticas como extremadamente tranquilas bajo estímulos repentinos y/o fuertes, su capacidad física es normal pero cuando se dispara el "gatillo" esta parece endurecerse hasta ser superior a los soldados de las fuerzas especiales, su sistema óseo no solo es bastante más denso sino que también muestra una gran flexibilidad, su capacidad de memoria es eidética, cuando su segunda habilidad se activa parece estar en un nuevo estado de no solo auto conservación sino que también su psique cambia completamente, está preparado para combatir, inmovilizar, retener, contener y asesinar a lo que sea o quien sea que intente atacarle sin miramiento o arrepentimiento alguno, su capacidad de observación bajo estrés y reflejos a la hora de combatir/sobrevivir solo es comparable con soldados veteranos de varios asuntos bélicos a gran escala, parece no solo saber cómo combatir sino que parece aprender nuevas técnicas en base a las variables, lugar del encuentro, el oponente, las condiciones geográficas, etc, en otras palabras Naegi es un asesino maestro que mejora más y más con cada víctima. Esto corresponde a la habilidad como súper asesino.

Por otro lado la habilidad como súper protector es similar pero al mismo tiempo es bastante diferente, si bien comparte gran parte de las mejoras de su contraparte, súper protector refuerza su estructura quitando los limitadores mentales y físicos aumentado en gran medida su fuerza y velocidad, más sin embargo su capacidad mental si bien mejora bastante no está al nivel del asesino.

Nota 2: ambas habilidades son tanto físicas como mentales pero esto deja una enorme carga en el cuerpo del receptor, va desde largos periodos de sueño, casi el doble que un humano normal, 16 horas o incluso 18 dependiendo de cuantas horas estuvo en uso una o ambas habilidades, vómitos, mareos, náuseas, perdidas de la capacidad motriz durante un lapso que pueden ir desde minutos hasta 1 hora, alucinaciones auditivas como visuales, desmayo, inconsciencia y en el peor de los casos si el límite de uso fue sobrepasado los efectos secundarios van desde el coma, desangramiento por nariz, boca y ojos, hasta la muerte(este último fue demostrado cuando el sujeto en una prueba a sus 14 años, a los diez minutos de pasar el limite sufrió de un paro cardiaco respiratorio, fue revivido tres minutos más tarde con graves daños en el sistema respiratorio pero en un lapso record de 8 horas su cuerpo estaba completamente sanado por el mismo sin ayuda de narcóticos u operaciones)

Nota 3: parece ser que estas "habilidades" u "anomalías" presentes en la estructura genética, corporal y mental del paciente solo se da en él, se ha intentado clonar la sangre, encontrar el genoma que le da estas diferencias sobre otros homo sapiens, se hizo trasplante de tejido a otros cuerpos con el 98% de rechazo y el 2% restante con ligeras modificaciones que no llega al nivel de poder del sujeto original, siendo nada más que una sombra, una barata imitación, aunque en este reducido número parece seguir modificándose a sí mismo para tratar de "imitar" el tejido "padre", hasta el momento en una escala comparativa solo el 0.00000000000001% de los casos totales demostró un avance significativo en todos los ámbitos(fuerza, resistencia, agilidad, velocidad, capacidad cerebral, etc), los demás solo han logrado aumentar uno de estos ámbitos aunque no de manera significativa. Se necesita más sangre "padre" para otros experimentos y análisis futuros.

Nota 4: cabe resaltar el sistema reproductor del sujeto, sus testículos si bien aún están madurando sexualmente demostró un aumento del 45% de la tasa de producción de esperma, es mucho más fértil, al menos un 20%, su miembro si bien no es mayor en tamaño o longitud a su corta edad demostró una gran resistencia y durabilidad en los futuros encuentros sexuales, parece resistir un 14.5% más que otros machos humanos, se cree que la descendencia de Naegi heredera estos mismos genes que lo vuelven una anomalía viviente.

Nota 5: Parece ser que ambas habilidades antes fueron una sola habilidad pero tuvo que ser fragmentada de alguna manera para poder hacerlo más manejable además de que ambas están muy ligadas al estado de su hijo, Kouki Naegi, las reacciones más fuertes solo se dan con él presente de alguna manera u otra, todavía no se puede explicar como un niño que no es de su sangre ni carne activa dichas habilidades en el sujeto a nivel físico, fisiológico, psicológico, biológico y genético en apenas segundos….se necesita más observación de ambos así como un numero x de nuevas pruebas y procedimientos para con Naegi Makoto….

Con eso la Dra. Termino de leer la carpeta con la información, así como vio diversas fotos y otras observaciones en diversas pruebas anteriores a la fecha pero estas no han dado mucha información disponible de momento, con un suspiro cerro la carpeta para seguir fumando mientras miraba una foto enmarcada que estaba en el escritorio, era ella un poco más joven, 3 años precisamente con un Naegi de 13 años, estaba sujetando un diploma en sus manos y Naegi estaba sonriente, un Kouki bebe en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa, Naegi estaba con una bata de paciente con una campera encima.

-Eras tan inocente en ese entonces más allá de haberte manchado las manos con cuatro vidas, pero nunca miraste eso y seguiste adelante por tu niño, me pregunto qué harás ahora cuando las malas noticias vengan a ti tan pronto recuperes la conciencia Naegi-se preguntaba Rei, miro durante un segundo al mismo diploma colgado en la pared, era un reconocimiento cuando trabajo con Naegi, que era uno de sus primeros pacientes, y desde luego el que más impacto tuvo en ella, como se comportaba, como actuaba y pensaba pero lo más importante como deseaba seguir su camino con ese infante a su lado, y llego a pensar que Naegi no podría cuidarlo demostró ser un gran padre con las pocas pero largas visitas que hizo a la residencia Naegi. Movió su mano para quitar el cigarro de su boca y exhalar una bocanada de nicotina para seguir fumando, cerró los ojos y se dejó acomodar en su silla para un breve y merecido descanso.

-salto de lugar, habitación de Naegi-

(Normal POV)

De nuevo en el cuarto de Naegi este seguía en la misma posición pero de vez en cuando su cuerpo daba varios espasmos y sacudidas, sus manos temblaban a la vez que sus dedos se cerraban como si fueran garras y su cara se contorsionaba en una mueca de odio, cerca de él una figura se movió, preparada para la batalla por el chaleco antibalas, los guantes tácticos, las botas y gran cantidad de cinturones con armas o bolsos para munición y demás se paró a su lado vigilándolo, era la súper soldado Ikusaba Mukuro, su hijito estaba observando a su padre con una expresión de lastima, como si supiera de alguna manera que su padre estaba sufriendo, lentamente la chica se acero al cuerpo tendido en la cama, movió su mano y la paso con sumo cuidado en su mejilla como si el mero esfuerzo lo dañaría aún más, vio como Naegi notablemente se calmó aunque aún temblaba un poco, lo acaricio durante unos minutos más y se sentó a su lado, en ningún momento lo dejo de tocar cuando vio el efecto que tenía en él, miro sus rasgos, los grabo a fuego en su memoria, su piel de tez blanca suave y sana, su cabello castaño, ese ahoge que estaba justo encima de su cabeza, lo toco para ver cómo se retorcía bajo su toque pero no de la mala manera, sus cejas y pestañas, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran dos cosas.

Sus ojos cerrados, inclusive estando así aun podía verlos, dos orbes de un tono verde esmeralda muy bellos, como si fueran un pedazo de bosque virgen y hermoso pero al mismo tiempo recordó ese orbe brillando como la sangre escarlata recién derramada, galones y galenos del líquido carmesí extraídos de un centenar de cuerpos, la memoria de verlo combatir contra esos Monokumas y destruirlos con pocos pasos extremadamente precisos y letales como si hubiera hecho eso siempre o como si pudiera leerlos cual libro abierto…

Naegi Makoto era….como lo diría su ya fallecido instructor y general, un lobo sigma, alguien que vive solo para sí mismo, luego de recordarlo batallar de frente contra Monokuma cuando estaban encerrados en esa prisión, recordó como lo tomaron, robaron un camión militar y se fueron de las instalaciones abandonadas pero volviendo al tema Naegi era tanto un Sigma como un Alfa, podía sobrevivir el solo por su cuenta sin depender de una manada y al mismo tiempo dirigir a una como un gran líder, eso lo sabía, lo vio combatir, pensar, actuar, hablar, sobrevivir…

Y la otra cosa era algo pecaminoso, algo que de seguro su superior le recriminaría durante mucho tiempo además de hacerla correr alrededor del campo de obstáculos al menos una docena de veces mientras sus otros compañeros la miraban o se burlaban o ambas….buenos si aún vivieran claro esta; pero mirar esa zona, esa fruta prohibida que hasta el momento solo Maizono y su hermana disfrutaron, sus labios de un rosa suave, casi femenino pero tenía ese toque masculino que los hacía seductores, no sabía qué era lo que la movía en ese momento pero una parte de ella deseaba tomar eso y reclamarlo, deseaba saborearlo y marcarlo, marcar su territorio, como en su unidad, se le enseño a cuidar lo que era suyo de los demás que lo anhelaban de una buena o mala manera ya sea un objeto o una persona, si era una persona entonces las cosas podían acabar bastante mal, los lobos son posesivos de sus parejas al fin y al cabo, además de que una vez la han elegido y afianzado el vínculo seguirán con esa pareja durante toda su vida, Ikusaba bajo su cara lentamente pero se dio cuenta de que su posición era bastante incómoda así que paso de estar sentada en una silla para recostarse en el vientre de Naegi mientras al mismo tiempo ponía a un costado de la cama a Kouki para no molestarlo, dio una larga mirada a su "presa", lo vio dormitar suavemente, esperando a que despertara de un momento a otro; miro hacia cada esquina de la habitación, cada puerta y ventana buscando posibles enemigos, una vieja costumbre de los días de batallas pasadas, cuando noto que no sería molestada procedió.

Lentamente, muy lentamente y casi sin hacer el más mínimo sonido fue despojándose de sus prendas militares, primero se quitó los cintos en sus muslos que llevaban bolsillos para munición y dos pistolas, las dejo caer en la silla en la que antes estaba sentada, luego le siguió su chaleco táctico, quito los abrojos del mismo a cada costado y exponiendo su camisa, para ella era como si estuviera desnudándose, nunca se quitaba su armadura, solo por situaciones concretas, pero para esto, era tan íntimo, su respiración se agito un poco mientras sus ojos se ponían vidriosos de un sentimiento hasta entonces desconocido casi por completo….

 _La Lujuria….._

Mukuro Ikusaba no era tonta, sabía bien que era el sexo y todo lo que acarreaba al concepto mismo pero nunca lo había experimentado ni menos deseado de alguna manera, si, recibió provocaciones, coqueteos, insinuaciones de varios de sus compañeros cuando aún era un miembro activo del grupo de mercenarios pero jamás le intereso experimentarlo.

Hasta ahora.

Algo dentro de ella, una necesidad estaba naciendo. Mejor dicho siempre estaba ahí, dormida, muy en el fondo, recordaba las palabras de su general como un mantra cuando le pidió por qué no deseaba nada de eso…"Ikusaba, nosotros somos lobos de guerra, a diferencia de los hombres civilizados, abrazamos ese instinto animal que duerme dentro de nosotros, nos dejamos abrazar por él, pero cuidado, muéstrale respeto dentro y fuera del campo de batalla, ves a tus hermanos de armas dejarse llevar por la euforia y el frenesí, y así los ves caer, ten cuidado cuando los tuyos despierten, ya sea para la guerra o para lo demás, la vida es una guerra en todos sus aspectos, en especial cuando se mete la lujuria y el amor, el día que encuentres a tu compañero ten por seguro que tus instintos emergerán, dependerá de ti y de esa persona hacerles frente"

Y no dejaba de tener razón, Naegi Makoto logro lo que ningún otro soldado, lo que ningún hombre pudo llevar a cabo, sin darse cuenta o sin desearlo Naegi logro encantar a una loba, una loba que vivió toda su vida en la guerra; Mukuro se quedó sentanda tomando respiraciones constantes y largas mientras entrecerraba la mirada en su hombre, su futuro compañero, podía entender el encaprichamiento de su hermana para con él, o el amorío bobo de la idol, con toda la cosa del héroe que la salvo y el cliché que sigue pero él también era suyo, solo debía demostrarlo, su pecho si bien no era tan grande como el de su hermana más joven no por eso no era sensual ni atractivo al ojo espectador, sus pezones se pusieron duros de a poco debajo de su camisa y sostén, incómodamente rígidos y duros anhelando ser atentados y el viento frío que venía de la ventana solo acentuaba los escalofríos que recorrían su columna, contuvo un gruñido bajo al morderse el labio inferior pero continuo luego de unos momentos para relajarse.

Alzo sus manos en frente de su rostro ahora sumamente caliente, se miró los guantes, y se los quito casi con miedo, luego de unos tortuosos segundos los libero para verlo, manos pequeñas, con la suavidad que solo una mujer puede tener pero al mismo tiempo se notaba el trabajo constante de tantos entrenamientos como combates pero en su mano derecha estaba la marca de su pacto, aquello que la definía por completo.

El tatuaje de Fenrir, durante un segundo vivaz recordó como se lo hizo, cuando fue finalmente aceptada en el mismo, esta marca era la prueba de que pertenecía a una manada, pero eso no significaba que estaba atada permanentemente; en los Fenrir hay muchos códigos y reglas, y una de ellas es la "La Doma", cuando alguien fuera del mismo logra encantar a un lobo/a, si este acepta se vuelve su alfa o beta según corresponda y es reconocido como un miembro no oficial del equipo, se representa por un chupón o mordedura en el cuello a modo de marca…

Y Mukuro deseaba poner esa marca, se humedeció los labios, bajo su cuerpo para que se pegara al de su amante, Kouki por otro lado estaba viendo curioso la acción pero al no ser divertida decidió seguir jugando con sus muñecos sabiendo que su padre estaba en buenas manos. Mukuro pego su pecho al suyo, su respiración era completamente agitada ahora, estaba a punto de marcar a su compañero, quien sería su alfa, claro que esto debía hacerlo Naegi primero pero dada las circunstancias debía ser de esta manera, deposito sus manos a ambos lados de su cara y le acaricio, las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozándolo como si fuera una muñeca francesa, ignorando cada cable y sensor que se interponía entre ambos cuerpos, con un movimiento de sus manos hacia abajo le había sacado la mascarilla y sus labios por primera vez se habían encontrado; Mukuro miro con los ojos entrecerrados el rostro de su amante mientras lo besaba con lo más cercano a la ternura y la suavidad de su parte, un beso torpe y casto, lento y largo, tentativamente saboreaba sus labios, cada cm, cada esquina, arriba y abajo, derecha e izquierda, grabo el sabor en su cerebro, tomo una larga respiración ya que no deseaba soltarlo y dejo libre por primera vez en su vida un gemido de éxtasis y placer, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sabor de su compañero.

Luego de al menos un minuto coloco la mascarilla en su lugar, a pesar de que la necesitaba Naegi no se veía en lo más mínimo perturbado o necesitado del artefacto, de hecho todo lo contrario, su rostro se contrajo en una mueca cuando sus labios se separaron de los de Ikusaba, esta solo parpadeo sorprendida por el gesto pero dio una diminuta sonrisa no obstante mientras sus mejillas se colorearon bastante resaltando sus pecas, las mismas pecas que Makoto había alagado una vez junto a su sonrisa.

Sus ojos ahora semi vidriosos por el placer carnal recién descubierto surcaron los contornos de su rostro, sus mejillas suaves pero firmes, sus labios jugosos que recién saboreo, sus pestañas y cejas, su nariz pequeña, bajo más y más mientras se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no suspirar o gemir ante el inevitable deseo que aumentaba a cada segundo dentro de ella. Su cuello donde la vena palpitaba cada poco, bajo de nuevo su cara y la enterró en el hueco de su cuello mientras sus manos desnudas se detuvieron con un apretón firme en sus costados, su entrepierna moviéndose con mente propia en la de su amante en movimientos rítmicos tortuosamente lentos pero dulces para no molestarle, cerró sus ojos para que los demás sentidos tuvieran una mejor recepción en todo lo que provocaba su compañero.

Su piel que ahora era casi de gallina mientras temblaba en intervalos cortos pero duros, en especial en su columna arqueada y sus zonas erógenas, sus pezones doliendo con cada movimiento ascendente y descendente friccionando sobre su pecho desnudo, tantas ganas tenía de quitarse la ropa pero debía marcarlo, ya tendría tiempo de sobra más tarde; sus manos surcando sus caderas y costado, sus músculos firmes pero tiesos ante tanta acción en la que se sometieron cuando lucho contra los Monokumas; el calor era insoportablemente adictivo, el frío sudor corriendo sobre su piel lentamente, surcando cada curva de su femenina figura para depositarse en su alfa.

El olor a loción de la ducha que le dieron las enfermeras…..

Al imaginar como otras mujeres que no conocía en lo absoluto hicieron que Mukuro se contrajera y pegara aún más su cuerpo al de Makoto, sus ojos se estrecharon en una mueca de disgusto y un bajo gruñido de odio broto de su garganta, sus manos doblándose sobre el cuerpo de su hombre sosteniéndolo en un gesto claramente posesivo y celoso pero así como vino se fue ya que era **ella** quien lo estaba marcando, no **otras** , solo ella en este momento, con eso aclarado continuo con sus cuidados, aspiro con fuerza su perfume natural, su almizcle masculino, en especial su cabello esponjoso que acaricio con cuidado y cariño, luego abrió su boca y saco su lengua para posarla en un movimiento tentativo justo sobre su cuello, el cuerpo de Makoto reacciono casi de inmediato contorsionándose hacia arriba buscando más de ese tacto,; Mukuro por inercia salto hacia atrás pero nunca separo sus cuerpos, sentada encima sobre su entrepierna, sus piernas abiertas, su núcleo palpitando ante la necesidad no saciada y satisfecha, su cara sonrojada y sorprendida, sus ojos bien abiertos mirando las reacciones de Naegi cuando de golpe lo sintió. El escalofrió seguido de una corriente de electricidad que erizo sus bellos de la nuca, corriendo por su espalda desde su base hasta su cabeza, la hizo temblar de sobremanera durante unos tres segundos, sus dientes se apretaron para que no gritara de sorpresa…ohhh como sería regañada por su general por esta acción; sus manos temblando y su respiración sumamente agitada, miro hacia abajo, donde estaba su flor, no podía verlo pero si sentirlo; algo duro, erguido, caliente punzando contra sus bragas ahora húmedas, abrió la boca para dejar salir suspiros y gemidos cortos pero irregulares y constantes, miro hacia su amante y dio un movimiento hacia adelante y atrás contra su entrepierna, no pudo evitar soltar un alarido mucho más fuerte de placer, ya no lo contuvo más, pego todo su cuerpo contra el de Naegi y lo abrazo, y sin perder tiempo enterró sus colmillos en su cuello, Naegi gimió pero no se notó mucho por la mascarilla, cosa que en verdad molesto mucho a Ikusaba pero no podía atreverse a quitársela para no causarle algo a su ahora frágil cuerpo.

Los caninos de Mukuro surcaron un camino desde el cuello hasta el pecho, un sendero de mordiscos entre suaves y tiernos y otros duros y ásperos, cuando eligió ese punto preciso donde estaría su marca cerro sus ojos, chupo la zona y la lamio en círculos lentos para prepararla, cuando sintió que estaba listo hundió sus dientes con tal fuerza que extrajo una mínima cantidad de sangre de Makoto, a un lado las maquinas indicaban el aumento de actividad cardiaca y el anterior pistón erecto que se estaba moliendo contra su "puerta" ahora estaba completamente erguido y caliente; por otro lado Kouki, el joven infante miraba la acción con aire curioso más sin embargo no lograba entender nada de nada lo que se estaba llevando a cabo delante de sus infantiles ojos de esa mara se hecho a un costado de su padre….costado libre de su compañera y se abrazó al mismo para dormitar suavemente..

Mukuro estuvo unos cuantos minutos succionando y mordiendo la zona herida, limpiándola de la sangre y saliva, dejándola roja/rosa con las marcas visibles de dientes, una marca de "mi territorio, mi propiedad, mi amante, mi compañero", pudo sentir como Naegi temblaba en momentos muy cortos y estaba sudando un poco, la capa de sudor pegándose a él como una segunda piel haciéndolo brillar, sus cabellos sujetos a su frente, podía literalmente ver sus ojos debajo de los parpados, ella sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad mientras la neblina de la lujuria casi orgásmica la asaltaba, ahora quedaba la dicha y el placer reptante, su cuerpo tembloroso como jalea ahora volvía a calmarse, su respiración antes agitada ahora siendo suspiros de ensueño silenciosos, subió su cara para ver la de su hombre, deposito un beso sincero y casto en su mejilla, luego se quedó recostada sobre él descansando su mente satisfecha no había captado la otra presencia que se había adentrado en la habitación desde hace mucho tiempo….

\- _Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira nada más tenemos aquí, el amorío secreto de mi hermana y la infidelidad de mi caballero….-_ una voz soberana y cargada de poder se hizo escuchar, Mukuro abrió de sobremanera sus ojos y se sentó en el regazo de Makoto, miro hacia donde estaba la voz y la vio, su hermana menor, Junko, apoyada en la pared, sus brazos cruzados debajo en su pecho haciendo énfasis en sus grandes senos una sonrisa divertida con una mueca de molestia y su tan conocida corona en la cabeza, estaba en su modo reina.

-Jun-Jun-Jun-Jun-Junko-chan…esto….bueno, esto es-Mukuro trataba de explicarle a su hermana menor que era la situación actual, cosa que no salía muy bien al estar tartamudeando, Junko por otro lado bufo molesta, dejo su posición actual y se movió hacia la cama ignorando los desvaríos de su hermana mayor y sin previo aviso la sujeto de las mejillas con una mano, su mirada ardiente como las llamas del infierno.

 _-¿Qué debería hacer contigo mortal? Más allá del lazo de sangre que nos une te atreviste a tocar a mi hombre, mi caballero, mi rey, mi_ _ **maestro**_ _…Uhhhh?-_ fue la cuestión de la Fashionista, por otro lado la soldado se quedó mirando, por un lado recordando la actitud constantemente cambiante de su hermana y por el otro las nuevas grandes sensaciones que Naegi le hizo experimentar a flor de piel, su mirada se volvió fría como el hielo, dura como el acero y tajante como un cuchillo recién afilado…

Ambas mujeres se quedaron mirando entre si durante minutos, la voluntad de ambas salidas a flor de piel, no cedían ni retrocedían, todo lo contrario, aumentaban la tensión y la presión de su autoridad latente. Todo por un hombre, un hombre que estaba ajeno a la situación….

- _Fufufufu…bien logrado hermana mía, parece que por una vez logras sorprenderme..-_ dijo Junko con aire de enigma y misterio; Mukuro por otro lado alzo una ceja en cuestionamiento silencioso.

-Muuuu…creí que Muku-nee entiende-ahora hablaba como niña con la voz aguda y los ojos de anime, se dio un golpecito en la cabeza, pero esa expresión cambio así como vino, su cabello en dos coletas ahora era una cola de caballo con unos lentes, un aura de inteligencia y control provenía de ella.

-Es sabido que el individuo conocido como Makoto Naegi es fuerte en todos los aspectos discutibles; físico, mental, espiritual y psicológico pero incluso él tiene una gran debilidad-y dio un vistazo rápido donde Kouki estaba durmiendo, Mukuro no necesito mucho para captar el sentido de esta conversación.

-El oso, la mente maestra, hasta ahora conocida como Monokuma es alguien lleno de recursos así como escurridizo y Naegi debe moverse con cuidado y de manera precisa, si algo le llega a pasar a Kouki es obvio que sucederá con Naegi-Mukuro entendía perfectamente, lo vio muchas veces tanto en aliados como con sus enemigos en sus viejos días con Fenrir, el solo pensar que eso puede suceder con él es….aberrante.

- _Y no voy a permitir que mi caballero caiga de tal manera, y para eso necesita aliados, aliados poderosos y tú, eres uno de ellos, júrale lealtad, entrégate a él y me asegurare de que seas recompensada, bien aventurado mortal, pocos ganan tal bendición-_ Junko explico su idea ahora de nuevo en modo reina, Mukuro se quedó anonada y callada, no esperaba que su hermana le estuviera ofreciendo el compartir a un hombre, el hombre que ambas estaban deseando casi con locura dentro de ellas, estuvo pensándolo durante unos minutos pero accedió al final, asintió con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de rosa al pensar varias cosas pero rápidamente despejo su cabeza, necesitaba estar concentrada cuando las palabras de su ahora hermana-novia sobre la verdad de Monokuma se adentraron y grabaron en su psique.

-Y todo aquel bastardo sin valor solo sufrirá cuando intente algo jodidamente estúpido contra nosotros jajajaja-Junko ahora tenía los ojos estrechados, la sonrisa de loca, la lengua afuera con la voz más grave y algo ronca, al final de su risa de unos minutos, risa que era bastante tranquila a comparación de otras veces, esta vez porque no deseaba molestar al infante dormido; una vez calmada pareció también que ella estaba más tranquila.

-Bueno ¿Qué estas esperando? Muévete un poco, diablos, tuviste todo este tiempo con Mako-kun, ahora es mi turno…vamos shu, shu-le dijo algo molesta con desdén, un deje como si estuviera despidiendo a un cachorro, Mukuro se le quedo mirando unos segundos, su mirada paso de su hermana a Makoto….su cerebro hizo click.

Junko no estaba feliz, primero ve a su hermana prácticamente a punto de violar a su NNO, novio no oficial, con asientos de primera fila, ahora que por lógica merece su turno su hermana mayor se acostó sobre el pecho de Makoto abrazándolo sin soltarle la mirada indiferente, salvo por el ligero polvo rosa y una chispa en los ojos que creía nunca vería. Mukuro Ikusaba, quien siempre la amo y era fiel ahora se estaba burlando de ella…

-Si así quieres jugar….-murmuro para sí misma mientras tomaba a Kouki en brazos y lo acunaba en su seno, luego se hizo un espacio en langosta cama que era para una sola persona quedando un lío de extremidades, por un lado Mukuro paso de estar en el pecho de su compañero estar a su costado derecho con la pierna izquierda sobre su regazo y parte de su vientre, su brazo izquierdo sobre el pecho de su amante, Junko tomo la posición opuesta, su brazo izquierdo se enredó en el de su novio estrujándolo entre su delantera bastante generosa mientras que sus piernas se abrazaron al miembro libre, teniendo cuidado de rozar cada tanto su entrepierna con sus muslos o rodilla mientras que Kouki se quedó con todo el pecho de su padre durmiendo a pierna suelta tranquilo e ignorante de la sugerente escena que se estaba desarrollando.

-Ten por seguro que esto no termino aún Muku-nee-amenazo Junko mientras acariciaba los cabellos esponjosos de Naegi. Por otro lado Mukuro no mostro mucha atención más allá de asentir distraída y abrazarse a Naegi un poco más de lo esperado, lentamente Mukuro fue cerrando los ojos para descansar y su hermana estuvo un rato jugando con el cabello del chico antes de también caer dormida….

-Mientras tanto con los otros, sala de espera/comedor del hospital-

(Normal POV)

Cada uno de los otros alumnos que había sobrevivido al juego de la matanza a manos de Monokuma estaba a sus anchas perdidos en la habitación…

Mondo estaba sentado en el sofá, logrando que cualquier otro civil se alejara de él por su mirada fría y despiadada, cuando en verdad estaba algo ansioso e incluso asustado por el camarón que se había ganado su respeto.

Chihiro estaba cerca del rubio motorista mirando distraídamente la televisión, en su regazo la misma notebook donde estaba su creación, la llave que los libero, Alter Ego; esta estaba pirateando el sistema y viendo los archivos de Naegi, con la nueva información obtenida debía hacer un análisis profundo y tedioso que duraría varias horas, pero los resultados revelarían muchas respuestas…..

Kiyotaka por otro lado miraba por la ventana, se mostraba el paisaje nocturno de Japón, pero sus ojos rojos cada tanto disparaban miradas a su alrededor, en concreto a sus compañeros, aunque su cuerpo reaccionara de esta manera se notaba para el ojo experto que su mente estaba en otro lado.

Asahina y Sakura estaba juntas, ambas sentadas en una de las mesas vacías, la primera leyendo una revista para matar el tiempo pero en realidad estaba bastante preocupada por el pequeño Kouki y en casi igual medida en su padre, hace 15 minutos que estaba dándole vueltas a la misma página, una vez cansada la tiro en la mesa ignorando todo lo demás, incluso su fiel postre, las donas apenas fueron tocadas; por otro lado Sakura estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados meditando, su memoria recordando los sucesos anteriores y después de su "captura", su expresión tornándose más dura con una determinación pocas veces vista.

Togami como siempre estaba solo en su propia mesa, ignorando los cuchicheos de su persona, su rango en la sociedad de los demás campesinos, cerca de él estaba Touko como un perro guardián mirando expectante con un dedo en su boca comiéndose las uñas intranquila, tanto ella como su otra "versión" estaba sumamente alerta, esperando algo o alguien que intente de nuevo el capturarlas.

Leon estaba sentado en un sofá vació cambiando de canal luego de coquetear un poco con una enfermera aunque no lo hizo porque le gustara, no, sino más bien porque necesitaba despejar su mente de todo, y la caja boba era una buena manera de ello más allá de que nunca hubiera nada interesante en la misma.

Sayaka estaba apoyada contra la pared con una mano en su oreja, concretamente sosteniendo su celular, su cara era una mueca de molestia y asco mientras escuchaba distraída la voz que sonaba del otro lado, cada tanto asentía o pedía algo pero nada más; al cabo de unos minutos colgó la llamada con un suspiro de resignación y conflicto. Fue a sentarse en el sofá donde estaba Leon, ambos no dijeron nada de nada, no es que en verdad fuera necesario.

Celes e Hifumi estaban compartiendo una mesa, la primera bebiendo té mientras que el segundo estaba dibujando algo y parecía sumamente inmerso en ello por la determinación y concentración que mostraba en su cara, casi ni parpadeaba, como si ese mero y sencillo acto podría arruinar su nueva creación. Celes curiosa le dirigió una mirada y al ver lo que era alzo una ceja ante la misma pero no dijo nada, una diminuta sonrisa se mostró pero rápidamente se fue volviendo a su cara de póker.

Kyoko era un enigma, constantemente en control de sus emociones, constantemente en calma y tranquilidad con una mente analítica aunque ahora había demasiadas variables en este caso, tantas cosas a tener en cuenta y muchas de ellas por no decir todas rondando hacia el mismo centro, Naegi Makoto, era más que obvio que Monokuma estaba…."interesado" en él por alguna razón desconocida y tenía una gran cantidad de poder detrás suyo para llevar a cabo sus planes sin importarle ética o moral, debía moverse con cuidado, un paso en falso y no tendrán tanta suerte como la última vez, lograran apenas escapar, sino fuera por Naegi no estaría aquí ahora velando por su seguridad luego de que se desmayara, aunque ahora en verdad quería ver como estaba pero el horario de visitas había acabado, pero nada decía que no podía cerciorarse por sí misma que no estaba bien, él y su hijo.

Mientras que Yasuhiro no se lo veía por ningún lado. El moreno estaba en el tejado recostado contra en la pared con su bola de cristal en su regazo y un cigarro de algo en su boca, su mirada distante y concentrada, parecía que estaba viendo algo y por cómo se iba poniendo pálido no era nada bueno, era como ver de nuevo el terror y horror por el que paso meses atrás, huella que aún no había borrado ni mucho menos enfrentado del todo….

Sin perder tiempo se levantó y hecho a correr en dirección a los otros, esto debía contárselos, algo.

-Ooooyyy…. ¿Cuándo diablos despertara el camarón? Estoy muy aburrido-dijo Mondo semi molesto, pero los demás podían ver su nerviosismo así como su preocupación. Togami resoplo molesto ante su mala educación.

-Hmph, calma campesino ¿O ya ni eso puedes hacer? Tal vez es muy difícil-dijo con altivez mientras miraba su libro mientras bebía un poco de café caliente.

-Repite eso bastardo ricachón, si tienes pelotas para hacerlo-le amenazo molesto, Chihiro a un lado comenzó a temblar y al mismo tiempo tratando de calmarlo aunque con poco éxito al mismo tiempo que Kiyotaka comenzó a "gritar" para molestia de los civiles y el personal médico, rápidamente se disculpaba para volver a advertirle sobre que se calmaran y repetir de nuevo al disculpa….

-¿Valor? No necesito eso, solo digo y afirmó la verdad, además no vale la pena discutir contigo si solo saldrá eso de tu boca, una pérdida de valioso tiempo-se quejó Togami; y Mondo no lo tomo nada bien, con la cara roja y una mueca de pura furia se paró para hacerle frente y los demás veían con miedo el resultado inminente.

-¡BASTA YA JODER!-se escuchó una voz que no esperaban que levantara la voz y mucho menos a estos dos más allá de Kiyotaka, tal vez Naegi pero tampoco tanto. Todos miraron al perpetuador que no era otro más que Leon, con el pecho bajando y subiendo alterado.

-¿Qué carajo?-le cuestiono Mondo ahora contra suya, su porte intimidante y peligroso, Leon tembló y trago un poco pero no retrocedió.

-¿Acaso eres ciego tío? ¿Acaso olvidaste todo o porque estamos aquí? Pues déjame ayudarte, estamos aquí para apoyar a nuestro amigo, que si no fuera por él ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí ahora, de seguro ni siquiera hubiéramos logrado salir de ese….esa….cosa sin matarnos, fue Naegi quien nos mantuvo unidos y toda la cosa. Sé que pasó tiempo, mucho desde eso y la intranquilidad y esa mierda pero debemos estar unidos-dijo con ánimos Leon mientras les daba una mirada a todo el mundo que lentamente comenzó a perder los estribos por las preguntas internas e inquietudes para con su pequeño pero decidido y fuerte amigo, por no decir salvador y en cierta parte guardián.

-Leon tiene razón, en un momento así debemos estar unidos, como Naegi hizo por nosotros en nuestro peor momento-dijo alegre Asahina ahora con varias migas en su boca, a su lado Sakura sonrió mientras asentía.

-La unión hace la fuerza, y en este momento debemos ser fuertes, tanto para nosotros como para Naegi y Kouki-fue la respuesta de la guerrera.

-Concuerdo con Kuwata-san, debemos estar unidos, por Naegi y las reglas, solo al seguirlas garantizamos el orden-dijo de manera firme Kiyotaka con una sonrisa y una disciplina casi militar.

-Fufufu vaya grupo de seguidores que tiene el joven padre-se dijo más para sí Celes pero varios lograron atrapar sus palabras.

-Neee….esto…es irritante…errrr….Naegi-se dijo Touko mientras se alisaba la larga falda y refunfuñaba para sí pero si alguien era muy atento podría ver una muy, pero muy diminuta sonrisa en su cara.

-Buen trabajo en mantenerlos unidos Kuwata-kun, parece que Naegi-kun te enseño un par de trucos-dijo divertida Sayaka mientras miraba en dirección del pelirrojo, este se rasco su nuca mientras reía nervioso.

Cuando estaban por seguir hablando entro de un portazo mostrando a un nervioso Yasuhiro, cuando la palabra Naegi salió de su boca todos, absolutamente todos salieron corriendo a excepción de Togami y celes, el primero más que nada con un caminar rápido y la segunda en los hombros de Hifumi, este último siendo una montura improvisada.

No tomo mucho tiempo para que toda la caravana se estrellara contra la puerta de la habitación donde estaba su amigo, bro, interés amoroso, compañero, etc y vieron como todo estaba normal, no hay asesinos, sicarios robot sedientos de sangre, ni juegos de muerte, nada, una habitación normal con un joven descansando….muy bien acompañado. La gran mayoría le dirigió una mirada muy molesta a Hagakure, este solo logro encogerse un poco sobre sí mismo para intentar hablar pero algo les gano de mano.

-Joder, incluso comatoso Naegi sigue atrayendo mujeres, maldito con suerte-dijo algo divertido pero sumamente celoso Leon, trato de seguir hablando pero un codazo vino a parar directamente en su vientre obligándolo a encorvarse sobre sí mismo mientras el pobre diablo trataba de recuperar el aire perdido a duras penas; Sayaka se dirigió hacia la cama sin prestar atención la cara boba, risueña, calma, bonita, con la sonrisa de enamorada y contenta de parte de Junko y el ligero sonrojo en Mukuro. Sabía que no podía contra la soldado pero la modelo….

Esa es harina de otro costal.

Con un rápido movimiento la tomo de la corbata y la camisa para sacarla de Naegi, costo un poco ya que cuando la rubia/pelirosa noto que algo o mejor dicho alguien lo estaba intentado separar de su almohada sumamente cómoda se agarró con uñas y dientes, prácticamente era una lamprea y gimoteaba como niña caprichosa, Sayaka solo se molestó aún más y siguió tirando; era una suerte que ni Kouki o Naegi se habían despertado.

Mukuro por otro lado si se despertó y estaba por entrar en combate cuando vio algo muy raro y pocas veces vista.

*thuck* *thuck*

Dos golpes secos en rápida sucesión sobre las cabezas de la cantante y la modelo detuvieron su berrinche por quien tiene la almohada de cuerpo completo, dejándolas en el suelo a Maizono y a Enoshima ahora sentada en la cama, delante de todos estaba la Dr. Rei muy molesta, lo decía las venas saltándole en la sien y cuello.

-Joder, ya sé que ustedes están en celo, sumamente calientes y no quieren otra cosa que saltarle encima al comatoso ese pero cálmense un poco, no me obliguen a inyectarles un sedante para oso-el mensaje no era nada amable ni tampoco vacío, sabían que la Dr no estaba mintiendo, es más, lo haría con gusto de ser necesario. Estaban por comenzar de nuevo con el interrogatorio salvo Junko y Sayaka que estaban bastante rojas por las palabras anteriores.

-Ya dije antes, si ustedes mocosos no pueden entenderlo entonces largo, este lugar no es la sala de recreo, vamos, tengo una muestra de sangre que obtener así como pruebas que hacer, vamos, afuera todos, largo-sin vacilación ni cortesía alguna la tosca Dr. Los saco a todos con prisa quedando solos ella, el infante y el joven padre…

-¿También vas a hacerte el medio muerto conmigo o vas a abrir los ojos de una buena vez? Naegi-le cuestiono con la voz baja y mucho más suave que con los demás, vio como Naegi se estaba moviendo un poco y lentamente abría sus ojos. Se notaba lo cansado que estaba en su mirada.

-Fácil chico, no lo pasaste muy bien, rompiste tus límites y tu cuerpo sufrió un ataque a los nervios, músculos desgarrados, dos costillas rotas, hemorragia interna y a un paso de un derrame cerebral cuando te trajeron aquí, por suerte logramos tratarte a tiempo….en verdad tienes suerte, cualquier otro infeliz estaría más que muerto-dijo con sorna y diversión ligera, Naegi dio una risa seca para toser un poco, hace meses que no bebe ni come nada. A duras penas pudo erguirse un poco pero su cara demostraba la intensa cantidad de esfuerzo que ponía encima.

-Quieto ahí superman, necesitas descansar, más allá de que seas un sanador estúpidamente rápido, lo más probable es que no estés en óptimas condiciones para irte en al menos una semana o dos-estaba por seguir cuando vio la mirada de Naegi, su ojo izquierdo estaba cambiando de nuevo pero muy lentamente, a diferencia de las otras veces que era casi instantáneo ahora era más una decoloración lenta en el rojo sangre…

-Ahhh no se te escapa nada….bueno, será mejor que lo sepas ahora, aguanta un poco, esto es chocante-le advirtió Rei, Naegi solo asintió mientras acriciaba el cabello de su hijo, buscando su calor, sabiendo que estaba a salvo pudo relajarse, lo suficiente como para que su ojo vuelva a ser verde una vez más.

-Naegi….no, Makoto…..lo siento, tus padres no están más aquí, ellos…han fallecido, en verdad lo siento-con ese mensaje fúnebre Makoto bajo la cabeza, tanto que su pelo cubrió su cara, la Dr. Vio como una lagrima caía en el edredón, lejos de su hijo, no lo escucho llorar, seguro para no alterar a su hijo durmiendo en paz. Noto como Naegi alzo la mirada, la pregunta silenciosa estaba presente.

-Lo siento pero no sabemos nada de Komaru, ella desapareció-con eso ultimo Makoto apretó con fuerza sus puños, conteniendo la rabia que quería salir de su sistema, el joven hombre noto un par de brazos rodeándolo con firmeza y cariño en un abrazo protector, se dejo abrazar y calmara por la Dr.

-Ya Makoto, ya todo pasara, todo estará bien, lo prometo, eres un chico fuerte, no, un hombre fuerte, podrás con esto, lo sé, solo….solo cierra tus ojos y descansa-como si fuera un mantra hipnótico Naegi fue cerrando los ojos para ser abrazado por el sueño, lentamente se permitió descansar no sin antes pensar con solemnidad y determinación.

 _No te asustes Komaru, Onii-chan va por ti…_

-Lugar desconocido-

(Normal POV)

En una habitación sellada en las ventanas y amueblada, como un departamento estaba un joven en traje de marinero, camisa blanca con mangas cortas, detalles en azul, como el cuello y demás, pañuelo rojo, falda y zapatos con medias hasta el muslo negras; su cabello es un castaño semi oscuro con un ahoge algo largo, similar al de cierta persona.

Estaba sentada en un sofá con sus piernas en el pecho y las manos sobre las mismas, se podía escuchar como lloraba. Levanto la cabeza y mostro unos ojos de un color verdoso oscuro.

-Onii-chan ¿Dónde estás?-le pregunto a la nada. Lloro hasta quedarse dormida.

-lugar desconocido-

(? POV)

-Upupupupupu todo va según lo planeado, la fase dos muy pronto comenzara, espero que estes listo Naegi, tengo una sorpresita para ti-decía por lo bajo mientras miraba las dos pantallas que mostraban las cámaras de vigilancia, una mostraba el cuarto de mi asesino favorito y la otra la normal aburrida de su hermana menor.

Agarre mi copa y estaba por tomar un trago cuando escuche pasos, el sonido de las botas reforzadas con metal y tacón mediano resonando en la cerámica de mi oficina, gire mi silla y vi una figura encapuchada, solo note su cabello marrón chocolate oscuro, su cara tapada por el mismo.

-Ahhh veo que estas aquí, upupupu me gusta tu puntualidad, quiero que vayas a Ciudad Towa, quédate ahí hasta recibir nuevas instrucciones 17-D, ahora ve-la figura solo asintió y se retiró despacio, cuando estaba solo me dispuse a seguir mirando las cámaras.

-Upupupupu esto se pondrá muy divertido, pronto, muy pronto-con eso di un vistazo a mi celular, la pantalla estaba en negro con un logo.

D-Game…..


End file.
